Hérauts du Fléau
by Princess Toady
Summary: Le Royaume Champignon est en crise : les Xhampi, une organisation maléfique opérant dans l'ombre, ont pris en otage de multiples habitants afin de forcer les plus grandes personnalités du pays à participer à un jeu des plus dangereux où mensonges et trahisons se mêlent à des desseins obscurs et dont personne ne sortira indemne. Nul n'est à l'abri de la Menace Xhampi... (Mafia/LG)
1. Cirque Excentrique

**Hérauts du Fléau**

 _Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady. Elle ne doit en aucun cas être copiée, partiellement ou entièrement sans son autorisation. Soyez libres de vous en inspirer si toutefois vous le désirez. En ce qui concerne les personnages originaux, veuillez me demander avant de les utiliser. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

1 : Cirque Excentrique

POV : Martin Tamarre

"Welcome to the Star Carnival !" s'époumona un homme tout de bleu vêtu. L'allure guillerette, le curieux personnage faisait signe aux milliers de spectateurs qui déferlaient dans l'enceinte du cirque dont il était le meneur. D'une autre main, il tentait de retenir son chapeau haut de forme avec une certaine difficulté.

Martin Tamarre était un homme d'affaires extrêmement connu au Royaume Champignon. Entrepreneur de renom, il avait fait la promotion de son cirque seul. Cet homme aussi rusé que joueur s'était fait connaître en proposant à la princesse du royaume ainsi qu'à une pléthore de personnalités connues d'organiser la huitième Mario Party dans son chapiteau. Suite au succès de son opération, les aficionados du cirque affluaient en masse et l'homme au couvre-chef ostentatoire s'était fait un nom.

Il resta quelques minutes en dehors du chapiteau, utilisant toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales afin de dominer le vrombissement de la toile rouge qui gonflait et retombait comme un soufflet provoqué par le vent cinglant. Malgré la fraîcheur de cette matinée d'été, Martin Tamarre ne se laissait pas décourager : il était de son devoir d'accueillir les visiteurs. Certains venaient même spécialement pour entendre sa voix tonitruante et lui demander un autographe à la fin de la présentation journalière. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas les décevoir !

Il continua sa ritournelle habituelle jusqu'à ce que le flot de spectateurs s'amoindrît, suite à quoi, d'un geste ample de la main, il écarta deux parcelles de toiles et se réfugia à l'intérieur du chapiteau principal. Il marcha quelques minutes tout en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer, puis partit en direction de son bureau la paperasse avait tendance à s'accumuler ces derniers temps, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper éternellement à ses responsabilités.

Poussant un soupire de lassitude, le gérant du Carnaval de l'Étoile fit claquer sa langue. Il regrettait amèrement l'absence d'une secrétaire à ses côtés dans ces moments-là, mais c'était un homme qui désapprouvait fortement la délégation des tâches. Préférant rester maître de son destin, Martin désirait avoir toutes les cartes en main et prendre ses propres décisions. S'il faisait une erreur, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il passa devant l'un de ses employés et le salua en retirant son chapeau. Le personnage en question ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise et fit tomber les cinq balles avec lesquelles il jonglait sur le sol. Penaud, Bloups s'empressa de rattraper ses balles avant qu'elles ne roulent trop loin tout en murmurant un bref 'B'jour M'sieur' à peine audible. Bien que le spectacle fût amusant pour Martin, il ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil en guise de surprise. Il était normal pour la pieuvre d'être distraite, mais l'être tentaculaire semblait tracassé par un tout autre mal. Le gérant au chapeau haut de forme haussa les épaules de manière désinvolte, mettant ceci sur le coup de l'anxiété.

Il pénétra dans son bureau et accrocha sa veste violette sur un porte-manteau avant de s'atteler à la tâche qui lui incombait. Les yeux à demi-ouverts, Martin Tamarre commença à éplucher le courrier, ouvrant les lettres les unes après les autres. Il poussa un grognement guttural lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la douloureuse, sa renommée internationale ne l'exonérait pas des impôts locaux. Il mit de côté une petite dizaine de lettres qui lui étaient destinées, provenant d'admiratrices n'étant pas en pleine possession de leurs moyens et écrivit sur un post-it qu'il lui faudrait demander à sa dompteuse comment se débarrasser des groupies, avant d'être soudainement pris d'un instant de lucidité.

 _"Bah, t'as qu'à déclarer à la presse que t'es homo, ça calmera leurs ardeurs."_

Oui, sans aucun doute, c'était exactement le genre de conseil qu'elle lui donnerait. Finalement il se ravisa et mit le post-it à la poubelle avant de s'atteler aux demandes de ses employés. Les acrobates, Diddy et Dixie Kong, souhaitaient prendre des vacances dans quelques mois afin d'assister leur ami, et oncle en ce qui concernait le premier, qui avait récemment monté une affaire avec un rupin que Martin connaissait très bien. Bloups quant à lui, demandait une très légère augmentation de salaire. Martin Tamarre allait accepter la requête, mais se souvint que la créature marine avait déjà passé une requête presque identique la semaine passée...et celle d'avant encore...ainsi que celle qui précédait l'avant-dernière...

Un sourire presque imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il finit par accepter. Le cirque se portait bien et la demande de Bloups était envisageable. "Mmmh... Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots," fit le gérant en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Finalement, Martin Tamarre consulta la montre qu'il portait au poignet et remarqua qu'il s'occupait des papiers depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il allait s'arrêter pour un moment lorsqu'une enveloppe rose pâle attira son attention. La couleur annonçait presque l'émetteur – ou plutôt l'émettrice – de la lettre. Il écarquilla les yeux, pris par surprise par le contenu de la missive.

 _Cher Martin Tamarre,_

 _Comment vous portez-vous ? Cela fait des lunes que nous n'avons pas pris de vos nouvelles, mais tout le monde continue de penser à vous._

 _Quelques amis proches et moi-même avons décidé de vous rendre visite le 13 juillet. Nous assisterons tout d'abord au spectacle, puis nous espérons pouvoir discuter avec vous et nous retrouver autour d'un repas._

 _Dans un soucis de logistique, nous avons décidé de dîner au restaurant appelé l'Anneau Tigré, nous espérons que vous vous joindrez à nous._

 _Sincères salutations,_

 _Princesse Peach Toadstool._

Martin Tamarre fut soudainement pris d'un doute à la lecture de cette lettre... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre puis s'empara de l'enveloppe fébrilement. "Date d'expédition... Le 8 juillet. Et aujourd'hui on est... Oh-ho..."

Branle-bas de combat au chapiteau ! La Princesse et ses amis assistaient en ce moment même au spectacle de sa troupe, et il n'était en rien préparé à les recevoir ! Ni une, ni deux, Martin Tamarre se hâta de remettre sa tunique violette et allait franchir la porte de son bureau afin de donner l'ordre à ses cuisiniers de préparer un repas digne de ses invités surprise, quand une seconde enveloppe attira son attention. Il se posa la question de savoir s'il fallait qu'il remît la lecture de cette dernière à plus tard, mais ne voulant pas d'autre surprise, le leader du cirque s'empara de l'enveloppe noire marquée d'une seule lettre : un X argenté.

Les enveloppes colorées n'étaient quasiment jamais utilisées au Royaume Champignon, il était commun pour la princesse d'en utiliser des roses pâles, mais la couleur noire de cette dernière attisait la curiosité de son détenteur. Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe puis déplia la lettre dans le but de la lire.

 _Salutations,_

 _Si vous recevez ceci, cela signifie que vous avez été tiré au sort pour participer à un jeu des plus exaltants, des plus excitants ! En effet, vous êtes l'un des heureux concurrents de notre nouveau show ! Au programme ? Rien d'autre que du pur amusement ! Et oui ! Après tout, qui ne s'amuserait pas en vous voyant vous débattre contre une nuisance invisible ? Votre douleur sera notre euphorie, votre souffrance notre aphrodisiaque, votre agonie notre firmament._

 _A partir de demain, et ce jusqu'à l'anéantissement total de votre camp ou du nôtre, une personne trépassera chaque nuit ! Comment, vous nous demandez ? Nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas répondre à cette question. Pourquoi, vous vous questionnez ? Il vous faudrait peut-être passer plus souvent par la case introspection !_

 _Mais vous vous enquérez sûrement de notre identité ? Nous allons vous la donner... Nous sommes les Xhampi, une organisation ayant pour but de réparer les erreurs que vous avez commises... Mais nous sommes beaux joueurs ! Nous vous laissons une chance de prouver votre valeur et de nous défier : nous participerons aussi à cette activité macabre, et chaque jour vous aurez la possibilité de mettre fin aux jours de l'un d'entre nous... Si tenté que vous parveniez à nous identifier !_

 _Oh et, nous avons bien peur que l'abandon ne soit pas une option. Que serait un jeu sans des participants alertes et investis ? Ce serait un ennui profond, voilà tout ! Nous avons pris nos dispositions pour nous assurer que vous viendrez de toute manière ! Cela commence par 'O' et se finit par 'Tage'. Une idée de ce que ça peut être, mmh ?_

 _Bref, nous vous attendrons le vendredi 13 juillet à 22 heures pile sur la piste du chapiteau central du Carnaval de l'Étoile. Ne nous faites pas attendre, nos petits Toad ! Vous n'aimeriez pas être punis par un gage, n'est-ce pas ? Ce pourrait être assez...inconvénient !_

 _-Les Xhampi_

Abasourdi, Martin Tamarre jaugea l'authenticité et la crédibilité de la lettre. Rien ne lui prouvait que cette dernière n'était pas qu'une blague faite par l'un de ses employés. Mais rien ne lui prouvait non plus que les menaces n'étaient pas réelles. Troublé par cette lettre, il décida de la plier en quatre et de la fourrer dans son veston pourpre : il avait encore le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait en préparant les festivités du soir.

...

A vingt heures, Martin Tamarre fit irruption dans le restaurant où il était attendu. Saluant les clients qui dégustaient leurs mets tranquillement, il foula la moquette rouge ornée de motifs dorés et se mit en route vers la loge VIP, guidé par la lumière des nombreux chandeliers suspendus au plafond. Il en profita pour inspecter l'établissement et hocha la tête positivement en remarquant qu'aucune table n'avait pour revêtement qu'une nappe d'un blanc cristallin.

Le meneur du cirque traversa la salle à grandes enjambées puis posa la main sur la poignée de la loge réservée aux invités de renom. Éclaircissant la gorge bruyamment, il dévoila l'ampleur de ses cordes vocales à la petite troupe située à l'intérieur. "Hello ! Heureux de vous retrouver !"

"Oh ! Regardez qui voilà !" s'exclama une voix d'une douceur incomparable. Tournant la tête, le gérant du cirque remarqua la ravissante princesse Peach, vêtue de sa sempiternelle robe rose.

"Mes hommages, votre majesté !" répondit Martin Tamarre en faisant une révérence. Son chapeau tomba presque au sol, mais il le rattrapa habilement.

"Voyons, nous sommes entre amis. Nous pouvons laisser les formalités de côté," sourit la belle demoiselle en esquissant un sourire angélique. "Ravie de vous revoir, Martin."

A ses côtés, le leader du cirque remarqua la présence du héros du Royaume Champignon, le seul et l'unique Mario. Le moustachu se leva et alla serrer la main de Martin. Il avait une forte poigne ! "Hé Martin, c'est bon de te revoir !"

Les uns après les autres, les invités saluèrent l'homme au couvre-chef. Luigi, le petit frère de Mario les accompagnait, tout comme Daisy, princesse du Sarasaland. Yoshi et Birdo étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et acclamèrent Martin lorsqu'il les accueillit, tout comme Toad et Toadette qui avaient eux aussi eu l'opportunité de discuter avec lui lors de Mario Party 8. Il ne connaissait pas la dernière femme à l'allure mystérieuse, dont la frange masquait une partie de son visage.

"Je me prénomme Harmonie," se présenta la beauté en posant la main sur sa poitrine, "c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Martin. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous, et je me dois de vous féliciter. C'est un formidable cirque que vous tenez là."

La princesse à la robe jaune ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel dans la conversation. "C'est la première fois qu'Harmonie vient au cirque! C'est tout nouveau pour elle!"

"Vraiment? J'espère bien que toute la troupe s'est montrée à la hauteur de vos espérances dans ce cas!" s'enthousiasma l'homme au chapeau avant qu'un moment de silence ne s'installe. "Mmmh... Nous parlons, nous parlons... Mais nos ventres restent vides ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça."

D'un geste vif, Martin tira la chaise de son emplacement puis sortit en dehors de la salle insonorisée. Immédiatement, ses oreilles furent assaillies par une cacophonie sans précédente. A la table seize, deux individus à l'apparence particulière semblaient hacher menu l'un de ses pauvres serveurs.

L'individu féminin, portant une robe bleue à carreau se plaignit du service. "C'est vraiment intolérable ! Je dois déjà supporter les blagues vaseuses de Célestin, mais en plus le service de cette gargote de pacotille laisse à désirer !"

"Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ?!" s'enquit un être rayonnant, vêtus d'une toge aux couleurs chaudes. "Dois-je rappeler à madame qu'elle a pris une heure pour se préparer et qu'à cause de ça nous avons raté nos retrouvailles avec Mario et compagnie ? Et puis je ne blague pas, pas ma faute si tu es incapable d'apprécier les bienfaits du soleil !"

A côté d'eux, un Koopa se protégeait à l'aide d'un plateau. Son visage s'illumina à la vue de son patron. "Boss ! Vous devez m'aider, ils sont intenables !" chuchota t-il à l'adresse de l'intéressé.

"Excusez-moi," Martin commença en s'approchant de la table, "je suis le tenant de cette 'gargote de pacotille', y aurait-il un problème ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez Mario."

"Ha! Qui ne le connaît pas?" rétorqua la lunatique.

"Séléna, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire une scène..."

"Parce que JE fais une scène ? Ah, c'est vraiment beau ! Tu as toujours aimé te dédouaner de toute responsabilité."

"Ah-hem !" les interrompit Martin. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mario dîne en ce moment même ici." Puis il se tourna vers son employé. "Koopa, retourne t'occuper du service, et dis à Shimi de mettre les bouchées doubles. Profites-en aussi pour bousculer les autres serveurs, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tirer au flanc."

"Bien monsieur !" Koopa le salua comme à l'armée avant de filer en cuisine. Martin Tamarre essuya son front avec son avant-bras ; une autre crise évitée !

...

Bientôt, le repas se finit sans autre éclat de voix, et Koopa fut même félicité par Séléna pour son service impeccable, cette dernière ayant tout oublié de l'altercation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Peu à peu, la petite troupe se dispersa tout en se souhaitant une bonne nuit, laissant le maître des lieux seul avec ses réflexions. Consultant sa montre, Martin Tamarre s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas loin de 21h30, et machinalement il posa la main sur la poche de sa veste qui contenait la lettre qui lui avait été adressée par les Xhampi.

Étant le gérant du cirque, aucun de ses mouvements n'étaient entravés. C'est ainsi qu'il choisit de se rendre sur la piste du chapiteau central, afin d'assurer ses arrières. Si tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, il n'avait absolument rien à perdre à remplir les conditions émises dans la lettre. Et si au contraire, cette plaisanterie s'avérait cacher de sombres intentions, il ne ferait pas les frais du gage dont il était question en cas d'absentéisme.

Une voix fluette le tira de ses pensées, suivie d'une autre plus affirmée. "Tu penses qu'on devrait vraiment faire ça ?" demanda la première. "Ce n'est pas très prudent..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?" questionna la seconde, une once d'exaspération se faisant ressentir. "Tu préférerais ignorer l'avertissement ? Parce que si la lettre dit vrai, je ne préfère même pas imaginer de quel genre de gage il est question. Après, si tu veux expérimenter, libre à toi de sécher cette petite réunion."

Martin Tamarre devint blême. Il avait tout saisi de la conversation, et plus d'une personne avait reçu la même lettre que lui, il semblerait. Se tournant vers les deux femmes qu'il connaissait, il les héla de loin. "Par ici !"

La première trépigna de joie, visiblement contente et rassurée de se trouver aux côtés de son employeur. "Boss ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" s'enquit la personne de petite stature. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe verte aux ourlets blancs. Sa chevelure verte rebondissait en même temps que ses ailes la propulsaient vers le patron du cirque.

"Libella ! Jessica ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez aussi reçu une lettre toutes les deux...?"

Jessica arriva près de Martin Tamarre et s'arrêta devant lui, bras croisés. "Toi aussi alors, hein...?" Elle était la seule membre de l'équipe assez impudente pour tutoyer son employeur, mais celui-ci n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. C'était une humaine rousse aux formes élancées, dont le décolleté violet, le corset beige et la jupe rouge accentuaient sa taille de guêpe. Malgré sa tenue, c'était une redoutable dompteuse au tempérament de braise.

Martin acquiesça. "Je me demande si d'autres personnes ont reçu cette lettre. J'espère bien que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie."

Jessica soupira longuement. "Si jamais je trouve le nigaud qui a cru bon de nous faire perdre notre temps, il goûtera aux joies de mon fouet."

"Tu pourras lui en donner un coup de ma part !" badina Libella en tapant des mains.

"Bien sûr. Et j'en donnerai un de la part de Marty aussi," sourit la jolie rousse, un sourire en coin. La réaction qu'elle attendait ne se fit pas attendre et Martin Tamarre lui lança une œillade blasée.

"Eep !" s'écria quelqu'un avec toute la discrétion d'une personne ne voulant pas être vue. Les trois membres du cirque présents se lancèrent un regard entendu.

"Bloups, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de truc," Jessica leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, à la surprise générale, ce n'est pas Bloups qui montra le bout de son tentacule...

Habillée de rose, Toadette descendit l'estrade, suivie de près par Toad, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bloups suivit dans leur sillage.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...?" Martin Tamarre déglutit difficilement. "Toadette, vous avez aussi reçu une invitation ?"

Toad hocha la tête, l'air circonspect. "J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ici ?"

"Oui mais..." Le gérant ne finit pas sa phrase. Son intuition le trompait rarement, et il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Soit la blague était exceptionnellement bien ficelée, soit...

Il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Peu à peu, les autres participants rejoignirent les six élus. D'abord, la princesse Peach avança d'un pas hésitant, derrière les frères Mario et Daisy, bien plus assurée que sa comparse. Par un jeu du destin, Yoshi et Birdo arrivèrent en même temps, de côtés opposés, tandis que Séléna et Célestin firent une apparition aussi discrète que des feux d'artifice. Finalement, peu après l'heure convenue, Harmonie entra sur scène, guidée par Koopa qui resta aux côtés de la beauté cosmique.

Martin compta rapidement le nombre de têtes. Ils étaient très exactement seize. Seize personnes n'ayant à priori aucun lien les unes avec les autres. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle, paix éphémère qui fut brisée par Daisy.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Les Xhampi vont se révéler, ou leur plan machiavélique est de nous faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on s'enracine ici ?" railla la princesse à la robe jaune.

Yoshi approuva les dires de son amie, la gratifiant d'un lever de pouce. "Daisy a raison, maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, que les coupables se dénoncent. On ne va pas y passer la nuit."

A côté de Mario, Luigi semblait enclin à suivre le mouvement. "Si rien ne se passe, j'imagine qu'on peut partir..." Alors que la motion semblait acceptée par de nombreuses personnes, l'assemblée put entendre des sanglots venir d'une personne.

"Quelqu'un...pleure ?" Libella scanna le groupe afin de savoir qui était en proie aux larmes.

"S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas tout de suite," les implora Toad tout en tenant la main de Toadette. "Restez encore un peu. Quelque chose...va forcément se passer."

"Vraiment ?" Birdo lança un regard méfiant à l'encontre de la paire de Toad. "Comment tu peux savoir ça, à moins d'être responsable ?"

Toadette sécha ses larmes et darda les yeux vers son amie au nœud papillon rouge ostentatoire. "Toad et moi... On a des raisons pour croire que ce que dit la lettre est vrai."

Stupeur et désarroi se lurent sur la majorité des visages. Bloups tressaillit subitement, redoutant le pire, mais personne n'osa interrompre Toadette. Elle n'eut cependant pas le courage de continuer, et Toad dut faire l'annonce à sa place. Il baissa la tête. "Dans la lettre... Il y a un passage qui parle d'otage."

L'assemblée acquiesça, redoutant le pire. Toad redressa la tête et fixa Peach du regard. "Papy Champi est introuvable depuis hier. Injoignable, même. Je sais qu'on aurait dû te le dire avant, mais on a reçu la lettre aujourd'hui et on espérait qu'elle soit fausse."

Une expression de terreur traversa le visage de Peach. "Papy Champi aussi ? Ce n'est pas le seul à être introuvable. Rien qu'au château, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de Toadiko, et Merlon qui ne quitte jamais sa maison est apparemment en 'vacances prolongées'. Et..." Elle hésita un instant. "J'ai reçu de plus amples informations ce matin. Voyez vous-mêmes..."

 _Bonjour Princesse,_

 _Vous êtes connue pour votre sagesse, c'est pourquoi nous vous adressons cette lettre en plus de l'autre ! Nous espérons vivement que vous partagerez son contenu avec les autres concurrents, car elle contient des informations primordiales dans votre noble quête !_

 _Chaque jeu a ses règles. Vous êtes seize participants, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Chaque jour à partir du 14, vous devrez enquêter pour savoir qui nous sommes. Oh, et avant de vous ridiculiser et de chercher un coupable extérieur, sachez que les Xhampi sont au nombre de 5...et au sein de ce groupe ! Libre à vous de nous croire ou non, mais vous comprendrez la gravité de la situation quand l'un d'entre vous mordra la poussière. Enfin, c'est ce que nous prévoyons en tout cas !_

 _Enfin, après la période d'investigation, vous vous retrouverez dans le chapiteau central et discuterez de votre potentielle culpabilité. Vous aurez exactement un passe pour décider de ne lyncher aucun d'entre vous. Pourquoi un ? Parce que nous sommes très généreux, voilà tout ! Si on vous donnait la possibilité de ne lyncher aucune personne à l'infini, nous gagnerions le jeu haut la main, et nous ne voulons pas de ça ! Ça serait si décevant, vous comprenez ? Hihihi !_

 _La décision se fait par vote suite à la discussion. Nous utiliserons le principe de la majorité, évidemment. C'est votre seule chance de vous débarrasser de nous, toute personne qui en tue une autre en dehors du procès se verra sévèrement réprimandée ! La présence au procès est évidemment obligatoire. Nous préférons que tout se fasse dans le plus grand ordre, vous voyez ? Nous préférons les choses propres !_

 _Ensuite, chaque nuit, nous irons nous débarrasser de l'un d'entre vous ! Nous répéterons le cycle jusqu'à ce que vous terrassiez le dernier d'entre nous, ou que nous nous trouvions en supériorité numérique face à vous !_

 _Oh et, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous mourra, si jamais cela arrive bien sûr, nos corps prendront l'apparence des Xhampi que nous adulons tant ! Une jolie teinte violette à pois bleus ! Bonne chance à tous, nos petits Toad, et que les meilleurs gagnent !_

 _\- Les Xhampi_

Un silence lourd d'explication s'installa au sein du groupe. Parmi ces seize personnes, cinq conspiraient dans l'ombre et ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que malheur et désespoir pour les onze innocents. Martin Tamarre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé, mais les expressions auxquelles il faisait face étaient réelles. La surprise avait fait place à la crainte et la méfiance, des individus autrefois amis commençaient même à mettre de la distance entre eux pour éviter le pire. Seule une personne ne semblait pas apeurée.

"C'est ridicule. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à ces salades ?" Jessica lança avec véhémence, se pinçant le nez.

Harmonie était restée calme et stoïque, mais la défiance qu'exsudait la dompteuse l'intriguait. "Pardonnez-moi cette interruption, mais pourquoi n'y croyez-vous pas ? Les dires de Toad et Toadette concordent avec les faits et les nouvelles informations apportées par Peach abondent dans le sens d'une organisation aux projets néfastes."

Jessica posa les mains sur ses hanches et gonfla la poitrine. "C'est super simple. Tu me connais ?"

Harmonie leva un sourcil inquisiteur. "Non ? Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est un problème."

"Si cinq personnes ici souhaitent la mort d'onze autres... On pourrait penser qu'elles sont organisées et qu'elles ont un but commun. Alors pourquoi un tel rassemblement ? Ça me paraît pas logique du tout."

Luigi en profita pour ajouter son point de vue. "Il y a une personne ici qui connaît tout le monde..."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le meneur du cirque. Choqué par la tournure que prenaient les événements, il se mit à balbutier. "A-Ah... A-allons bon ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit ici !"

Koopa intervint promptement pour défendre son supérieur. "Le boss tient trop à son affaire pour monter un coup tordu comme ça !"

"D'un autre côté... C'est son cirque, ça pourrait lui faciliter la tâche," murmura Bloups, pensif. "Mais... Ça n'a pas trop de sens."

Célestin se gratta le menton. "La seule chose qu'il pourrait avoir contre moi, c'est le fait que sa Mario Party était un flop comparé à la mienne..."

"La NÔTRE !" rugit Séléna, brandissant le poing.

"...ou alors il voudrait vouloir m'éliminer parce que je suis associé à la lunatique d'à côté," songea l'astre diurne sans prêter attention à sa voisine.

"Arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui," conclut Mario avec finalité. Peach fut rapide à rejoindre le héros vêtu de rouge dans ses propos.

"Je suis d'accord avec Mario. Inutile de nous mettre à nous accuser sur le champ. Je suggère de procéder avec prudence, nous nous rassemblerons ici-même demain matin afin de mettre au point un plan d'action, puis nous nous retrouverons aussi le soir afin de débattre. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

Scrutant les quinze autres joueurs, Martin Tamarre remarqua qu'ils semblaient tous convaincus par les propos de la princesse. L'une des personnes les plus vocales, Birdo, fut la première à donner son aval. "Avec de la chance, c'est une simple blague. Les disparitions pourraient n'être que des coïncidences."

"Vous pouvez bien fuir la réalité autant que vous le voulez, elle vous rattrapera bien assez tôt," lança Toadette avec amertume, ce qui eut tôt fait d'alarmer ses amis les plus proches. Sans rien ajouter de plus, la fanatique de rose partit, suivie rapidement par Toad qui s'excusa maladroitement pour sa sœur.

"Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en remettre ?" s'enquit la prestidigitatrice vêtue de vert.

Daisy croisa les bras, la bouche en cul-de-poule. "Papy Champi est un peu une figure paternelle pour elle, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le stress le fasse réagir de cette manière. Laissons Toad s'occuper d'elle. On a d'autres priorités pour le moment de toute façon." La majorité acquiesça.

Suite à cela, les gens du spectacle souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs invités qui quittèrent les locaux les uns après les autres. Koopa, Bloups, Martin Tamarre, Libella et Jessica restèrent derrière, et un moment de flottement s'installa au sein de la compagnie.

Finalement, ce fut meneur de la troupe qui le rompit. "J'espère honnêtement que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une fausse alerte. Et par dessus tout, j'ose espérer qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est affilié à ces Xhampi. Je me suis dévoué corps et âme à la création de ce cirque, c'est toute ma vie... Qu'on utilise le fruit de mon dur labeur comme théâtre d'une telle tragédie... Ça me morfondrait presque autant que cette dernière elle-même," énonça t-il clairement en fixant un point devant lui, la voix grave et les mots lourds de sens.

N'attendant pas de réponse, l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme s'éloigna regagner ses quartiers, tourmenté par les paroles de Toadette. Malheureusement pour Martin, et il l'apprendrait dans les jours à venir, ses désirs et aspirations ne feraient pas le poids face aux cinq abominables Xhampi.


	2. Songes des Faux Oronges

2 : Songes des Faux Oronges

POV : Toadette - Jour 1

 _Toadette agitait avec souplesse un archet sur les cordes de son violon, un sourire aux lèvres. La petite musicienne vêtue de rose était aux anges sur scène, aux côtés du reste de la petite troupe de Toadville. Bien qu'elle maîtrisait de nombreux instruments, son favori était de loin le violon, qu'elle pouvait transporter avec facilité, et dont la musicalité flattait ses oreilles en permanence._

 _Les yeux fermés par soucis de concentration, Toadette allait amorcer un couplet particulièrement difficile de la Sonate numéro cinq de Papy Bibi, un éminent compositeur du Royaume Champignon, lorsque soudainement, les accords pourtant parfaits de son violon émirent une mélodie cacophonique. Paniquée, Toadette ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur ses mains habiles et précises qui bougeaient selon une chorégraphie qu'elle avait répétée de nombreuses fois par le passé._

 _Affolée, Toadette redressa le regard et le dirigea en direction de la scène. Un cri perçant retentit, sortant tout droit de sa bouche béante, lorsqu'elle dirigea ses globes oculaires vers l'estrade où se trouvait le public._

 _Des Toad apeurés fuyaient la scène, des Koopa se retiraient dans leur carapace, ce qui leur offrait une maigre protection compte tenu de la créature qui les agressait, des Goomba prenaient couverture derrière des chaises à moitié détruites, et quelques vaillants individus tentaient de repousser l'ennemi sorti tout droit d'un livre de science-fiction._

 _Toadette ne savait même pas qu'elle était cette créature, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. L'être maléfique remuait ses tentacules de manière sournoise, se léchant les babines avant de sélectionner sa cible. Un mucus nocif émanait de sa peau violacée, tâchée d'ovales de couleur cyan. Son énorme tête ressemblait à un bulbe sur lequel l'on aurait placé une couronne, et Toadette ne put que supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un individu féminin à cause des boucles d'oreille en émeraude qui se balançaient sur ses oreilles. Une sorte d'armure rose siégeait sur son corps voûté, fabriqué d'un tissu semblant étranger à la résidente du Royaume Champignon._

 _L'horreur se manifesta d'un coup sur le visage de la musicienne quand elle vit Papy Champi et d'autres personnes enlacées par l'un des tentacules du monstre. Sidérée, Toadette resta figée sur place, même lorsque le démon se dirigea vers elle, la plongeant dans la pénombre grâce à son ombre gargantuesque._

 _"Vous devriez prendre nos menaces au sérieux, nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Reculez devant la tâche qui vous incombe et faites-en les frais. Admettre défaite n'est pas une option, nous ne cesserons nos activités que lorsque le dernier d'entre vous sera éradiqué... Ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" rugit le suppôt de Satan, en donnant un vif coup de tentacule tranchant en direction de Toadette._

La musicienne se redressa immédiatement tout en poussant un cri strident qui retentit dans la maisonnée entière. Le souffle haletant, elle essuya les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur son front dans sa couverture avant de poser une main sur son cœur battant.

Toad ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire pousser un second cri tonitruant. "Toadette ! Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendue hurler et j'ai fait aussi vite que possible !" L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du second champignon, qui n'avait visiblement pas bien dormi lui non plus.

L'air contrit, Toad s'approcha du lit de sa sœur et s'assit dessus. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai cru qu'on t'agressait ! Avec la situation et tout ça..." Toad marqua une pause, visiblement contrarié par la menace Xhampi.

Toadette secoua la tête et plissa le front, ne voulant pas alarmer son frère davantage. "C'est rien Toad... Juste, un stupide cauchemar... Papy Champi, un monstre... Un c-coup d'estoc."

Les yeux écarquillés, Toad se leva. "Toi aussi tu as fait un cauchemar avec ce...truc ?" Toadette agita la tête comme pour confirmer. "Bizarre. Drôle de coïncidence. J'imagine que le stress nous fait voir des trucs... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir qu'on se lève, on nous attend au cirque !" pépia le champignon, essayant de remotiver sa sœur.

Une coïncidence ? Certes, ce genre de chose arrive souvent dans les fictions, mais Toadette pensait qu'il y avait bien plus là que le simple fruit du hasard. A moitié endormie et à peine remise de ses émotions, la violoniste aguerrie prit quelques minutes afin de recouvrer ses esprits, puis se leva afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner et de faire sa toilette matinale. La journée s'annonçait être longue.

...

 **Carnaval de l'Etoile - Chapiteau Central**

Toadette arriva en traînant les pieds. Il était vrai que le système des sous-terrains de Toadville était des plus pratiques, mais pour la citadine, la route qui menait jusqu'au carnaval paraissait très longue. En entrant, elle remarqua que les quatre employés de Martin Tamarre et lui-même étaient présents, tout comme certains de ses amis. En réalité, son frère et elle faisaient partie des retardataires, au même titre que Célestin, Peach et Séléna.

"Salut tout le monde !" lança un Toad un peu plus joyeux que la veille, tandis que Toadette se contenta d'un léger signe de main. Les champignons attendirent quelques minutes lorsqu'un duo fit son apparition.

"Mais pas du tout, c'est TA faute !" s'exclama une voix féminine en entrant dans l'enceinte du chapiteau. "C'est facile de me faire porter le chapeau pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais si tu m'avais écouté on ne serait pas en-"

"Séléna," commença son collègue solaire d'un ton las, "c'est toi qui avait la carte. On s'est perdus par ta faute."

"Hé bien peut-être que si monsieur avait daigné assumer sa responsabilité de leader, on n'en serait pas là !" l'astre lunaire croisa les bras avec défiance.

"Tu m'as arraché la carte des mains lorsque j'ai voulu commencer à nous guider. Le reste n'était plus mon problème à ce moment là."

"Oh."

"Bon les tourtereaux, vous avez fini de vous chamailler ?" questionna Yoshi, un sourire dessiné sur le visage. Immédiatement, le soleil et la lune détournèrent le regard, firent une grimace, et gardèrent leur distance.

"Bien," s'avança Mario en raclant la gorge," nous pouvons donc commencer."

"Une minute !" interrompit Jessica, dubitative. "Il manque une personne. On avait dit qu'on commencerait lorsque _tout le monde_ serait là."

Étonné, Bloups regarda l'assemblée. "Il manque quelqu'un ? J'avais même pas remarqué," murmura t-il. Malheureusement pour lui, Martin Tamarre avait entendu et en profita pour se racler la gorge.

"Il ne s'agit _que_ de la princesse de notre royaume," dit le meneur d'un ton sarcastique.

"La princesse ne viendra pas," Luigi les alerta avant qu'ils ne dévient du sujet. "Elle est...occupée."

"Tu parles d'une princesse !" souffla Jessica, énervée. "Elle a le culot de nous dire d'assister à la réunion mais elle ne vient même pas !"

Curieusement, ce fut Luigi qui défendit l'absente. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu y connais en devoirs royaux de toute manière ? Elle a d'autres priorités."

Daisy acquiesça rapidement. "Ouais, à ta place je m'arrêterai tout de suite. Peach a autre chose à faire que de venir ici, elle a un royaume à gérer !"

"Ben voyons, j'en connais une autre qui devrait être en train de gérer son royaume !" pouffa Séléna ne manière sardonique. Daisy la mitrailla du regard. Craignant une nouvelle altercation, l'habitante du cosmos prit la parole.

"Séléna, de telles paroles ne te siéent pas du tout." Harmonie attendit quelques secondes puis reprit. "Daisy dirige le Royaume du Sarasaland, mais en son absence c'est son régent qui prend les commandes. L'intendant de la princesse du Royaume Champignon ayant cependant disparu, cette dernière ne peut déroger à ses obligations. J'espère que cette clarification vous satisfait tous."

Toadette ne put s'empêcher de souffler à cette annonce. Ils savaient tous que Papy Champi était la personne à qui la femme à la mèche blonde faisait référence.

"Peach a des choses importantes à faire ce matin, elle tentera de mener l'enquête cet après-midi et sera présente ce soir, sous l'injonction des Xhampi," ajouta Mario. "Dans tous les cas, assurez-vous d'être présents ce soir."

"Pas comme si on avait d'autre choix. Même si on s'endormait, on serait réveillés par des cauchemars," Birdo fit claquer sa langue, clairement ennuyée par quelque chose. Toadette jeta un regard bref à sa fabuleuse amie et plissa le front. Encore une histoire de cauchemars...

"Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, si les Xhampi existent vraiment, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils suivent leurs propres règles !" se réjouit Libella en dansant joyeusement dans les airs.

"Heu... Et en quoi c'est positif ? Ils menacent de nous tuer à partir de ce soir !" Koopa lui rappela. La fée s'arrêta de batifoler gaiement lorsqu'elle réalisa l'implication de ses paroles.

Koopa venait de jeter un froid au sein du groupe, mais il était bon que quelqu'un leur rappelle leurs priorités en ces temps troublants. Alors qu'ils restaient les bras ballants, Jessica commença à sortir du chapiteau. Elle fut interpellée par Yoshi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ça se voit pas ? Je pars enquêter. Puisque vous avez décidé d'accorder de l'importance à ce jeu stupide, autant qu'on s'y donne à fond histoire d'en finir le plus rapidement possible !" cria la rousse au tempérament de braise en s'esquivant. "J'ai déjà quelques idées pour commencer !"

Peu à peu, le chapiteau se vida, ne laissant plus qu'une poignée de participants à l'intérieur de celui-ci, dont Toadette. La pauvre était un peu perdue, elle n'avait jamais remportée une partie de Cluedo face à son frère, alors enquêter toute seule était hors de question.

"Tsss, enquêter c'est bien, mais sur quoi ?" Birdo leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'éloignant. Visiblement, la musicienne n'était pas la seule à se demander ce qu'elle était censée faire. Voyant sa détresse, Toad lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Hey sœurette ! Ça te dirait d'enquêter un peu avec moi ? Tu as toujours été nulle quand on jouait à des jeux d'intrigue !"

"Merci beaucoup Toad, c'est super aimable de ta part !" Toadette lui répondit avec ironie, mais ne refusa pas pour autant son aide. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'était son frère ! "Une idée de quoi faire ?"

"Yup ! Suis-moi, on va directement aller voir Martin. Il a dit qu'il retournait à son bureau !"

...

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile - Bureau de Martin Tamarre**

Personnes Présentes : Toad, Toadette, Martin Tamarre

Un peu plus timide que son frère, Toadette resta en retrait et laissa ce dernier frapper trois fois à la porte du bureau de Martin Tamarre. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : "Je suis occupé, repassez plus tard !"

"C'est bon, il est dedans !" sourit Toad en empoignant la poignée, tête tournée vers sa sœur. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et entra. Toadette remarqua que le leader de la troupe du carnaval de l'étoile s'était empressé de placer un papier dans son bureau, mais décida de le garder dans le coin de sa tête.

"O-oh ! Ce n'est que vous deux, Toad et Toadette. Entrez je vous prie, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un autre membre de mon personnel," s'excusa Martin en ajustant son nœud papillon rouge. "Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda t-il en regardant successivement les champignons. Toadette se contenta de jeter un regard à son frère, confirmant au meneur que le réceptacle de son attention devait être Toad.

"Oui. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation pour enquêter sur le chapiteau en lui-même. Je veux pas vous accuser," s'empressa de décréter le porteur de la veste bleue, "mais parmi les personnes conviées par les Xhampi, cinq personnes viennent du cirque. Et les Xhampi sont au nombre de cinq..."

Martin Tamarre déglutit difficilement. "Il y a du vrai dans vos propos, Toad, cependant je peux vous assurer que je n'ai absolument aucun lien avec ces derniers." Il se leva précipitamment et alla chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire située derrière son bureau. "Tenez ! C'est pour vous montrer ma sincérité !"

Toad prit ce qui se trouvait dans la main tendue de Martin Tamarre avec un sourire. "Des passes VIP !" s'écria t-il avec joie. "Merci Martin !"

Toadette récupéra le sien et l'inspecta minutieusement. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple badge, mais celui-ci avait le mérite de briller. Elle redressa la tête à temps pour voir son frère quitter le bureau, et s'apprêtait à questionner le meneur sur l'activité qui précédait leur arrivée avant de se raviser. "Merci beaucoup, Martin."

Et elle quitta les lieux.

...

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile - Anneau Tigré**

Personnes Présentes : Toad, Toadette, Chef Shimi

"...donc en gros, si tu veux mener une enquête, tu dois d'abord partir du point que tu veux élucider, puis émettre des postulats et vérifier ces derniers ! C'est vraiment tout simple, tu n'auras qu'à essayer tout à l'heure !" s'enthousiasma Toad, qui semblait avoir repris un peu plus de vigueur depuis l'annonce des Xhampi.

Toadette hocha la tête, essayant de retenir ce que lui avait inculqué son frère. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était si mauvaise au Cluedo, elle n'avait pas vraiment de méthode. Essayant de se recentrer sur sa tâche, elle demanda au membre de sa famille, "Je veux bien te croire... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?"

"Trois fois rien," déclara Toad en haussant les épaules, "on va juste interroger certains employés pour en savoir plus sur notre 'quinté gagnant'."

Toadette ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malgré la situation, Toad avait le don pour la faire sourire, et son baptême des cinq employés du cirque était assez amusant. "D'accord, c'est toi le chef !"

"Non, je ne crois pas ! C'est moi le chef, et vous êtes les neveux qui arrivent sur loupe ! Heu, je veux dire les cheveux qui arrivent sur la soupe ! Oui, c'est ça..." rétorqua un Cheep Cheep excentrique. Il s'agissait là du Chef Shimi, un cuisinier de renom qui avait aussi travaillé pour Don Pianta par le passé.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard en coin qui voulait en dire long, avant que Toadette ne prenne la parole, soi disant pour qu'elle s'aguerrisse selon son frère. "Excusez-moi, j'ai goûté à votre cuisine hier et elle était somptueuse ! Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?"

Toad regarda sa sœur fièrement. La musicienne avait retenu la leçon, la flatterie pouvait s'avérer payante. "Oh, non ! Je ne travaille ici que depuis quelques prunes ! Enfin, lunes !" se corrigea le poisson à la toque. "Mais je suis ravi que vous appréciez ma cuisine !"

"Oh, je vois !" Toadette feignit de s'intéresser aux propos du Cheep Cheep. "Vous ne devez pas connaître très bien les employés dans ce cas..."

"Au contraire, mon père ! Je voulais dire mon frère, évidemment... Les serveuses sont des amatrices de rameaux, vous savez ? ...De ragots pardon ! J'ai un petit cheveu sur la langue." Toad leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Des ragots ?"

"Vous imaginez bien ! Des histoires sans grand intérêt ! Par exemple, quand la nouvelle est arrivée... Libella Spritzee ! Elles n'ont pas arrêté de colporter des humeurs sans queue-ni-tête !" s'exclama le poisson sans remarquer son erreur.

Toadette pencha la tête sur la droite. "Des rumeurs ? Pourtant Libella ne semble pas bien méchante."

"Oh, vous savez comment sont des femmes ! Très jalouses ! Or, l'une des serveuses avait remarqué la broche que porte la presgidititatrice et a décrété que c'était de l'émeraude pure," Shimi s'emmêla les pinceaux. "Son mari est un joaillier donc elle a l'œil pour ça. Mais à partir de là des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler, comme quoi Libella était une voleuse, qu'elle était une riche héritière, et j'en passe !"

"Hé bien, quel cirque !" Toadette s'exclama, ne comprenant pas très bien quel était l'intérêt de la manœuvre. Elle se tourna vers Toad discrètement et lui adressa un 'et maintenant ?', avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire au chef.

"Vous connaissez d'autres rumeurs au sein du cirque ? Des rumeurs de fantômes, ou d'assassins ?" s'enquit le champignon de sexe masculin.

"Pas vraiment," le Cheep Cheep se gratta le menton, pas le moins du monde surpris par la question particulière. "Mais j'ai entendu dire que l'associé de Martin Tamarre avait disparu de façon magique- tragique l'année dernière ! On dit aussi que la fantôme de l'associé hante toujours les lieux ! Le bruit court depuis ce matin que le patron avait décidé de prendre ses précautions au cas où il lui arriverait bonheur... Malheur. Alors peut-être que la rumeur est vraie ? Car je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait en vouloir au patron à part une âne perturbée... Une ÂME perturbée."

"Bon ! Merci de votre temps en tout cas, on espère pouvoir revenir manger ici un jour !" Toadette écourta la conversation avant que le Cheep Cheep ne commence à s'interroger sur le véritable motif de leur visite. Une chose était sûre pour Toadette, toute enquête ne portait pas toujours ses fruits. L'avantage de cette discussion, cependant, c'est qu'elle avait donné aux jumeaux une certaine idée du climat régnant au sein du cirque et que de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à propos de sujets plus ou moins glorieux et particuliers.

Ruminant ses pensées, Toadette s'éloigna en compagnie de Toad afin de planifier le reste de sa journée.

...

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile - Extérieur**

Personnes Présentes : Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Bloups

A l'extérieur du restaurant, Toadette et son frère prirent un peu de temps afin de rassembler leurs pensées. Tout à coup, la menace des Xhampi paraissait beaucoup moins pesante. Mis à part les lettres de menace, rien ne semblait pointer du doigt la présence de Xhampi au sein de leur groupe.

N'ayant rien tiré de leur enquête dans le chapiteau, les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux afin de regagner Toadville lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une paire singulière. Curieuse, Toadette s'approcha. Elle avait de toute façon à faire avec le dinosaure rose.

"...mais oui, c'est vrai que parfois le cirque ne paie pas très bien. De nos jours certains préfèrent aller au cinéma ou aller dans des parcs d'attraction. Enfin, c'est justement pour ça que notre patron a investi dans des plateaux virtuels," expliqua Bloups dont le dos était tourné.

"Huh... Intéressant," nota Birdo en bougeant très légèrement la tête. "J'aurais bien aimé faire connaissance dans d'autres circonstances," remarqua la fashionista.

"C'est sûr... Et toute cette histoire d'enquête me passe complètement au dessus de la tête. L'intérêt me passe complètement au dessus... A moins d'un miracle, comment les Xhampi voudraient-ils qu'on les coince ?" Bloups se mordit la lèvre, un peu nerveux.

"Ha ! A qui le dis-tu ?" Birdo leva les yeux au ciel avant de remarquer la paire de champignons arriver. "Coucou vous deux, vous vous amusez bien ?"

Toad haussa les épaules, une moue visible défigurant son visage. "Heh, ça pourrait aller mieux. Je pensais tenir une piste mais ce n'était rien de concret. On allait manger à Toadville avec Toadette, ça vous dirait de nous accompagner ?"

Lançant un regard en coin à Bloups, Birdo remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air contre l'invitation. "Pourquoi pas ? On ne risque pas de faire des découvertes le ventre vide !"

"Entièrement d'accord," déclara le jongleur, dans les nuages. Si Toadette en croyait son instinct, il n'avait pas réellement écouté ce qui s'était dit.

"Une idée de notre destination ?" questionna Birdo tout en inspectant ses ongles manucurés.

"Pourquoi pas aller au Café des Délices ?" suggéra Toad. "Les prix sont abordables et la nourriture convenable. En plus, c'est situé au beau milieu de la place de Toadville donc on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra une fois qu'on aura terminé."

"Oh oui ! J'adore ce cet endroit !" s'enthousiasma la musicienne avec entrain. "Par contre, je voulais te demander quelque chose Birdo... Mais ça tombe bien que Bloups soit là aussi, il permettra de confirmer mes suspicions !" sourit la fille aux couettes roses.

"Une question ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler !" s'exclama un Toad surpris. Contente de son petit numéro, Toadette passa à l'attaque.

"Tout à l'heure Birdo, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a fait tilter... Tu as dit que même si on s'endormait, on serait réveillés par des cauchemars... Je me demandais si vous aviez tous les deux fait un cauchemar cette nuit ? Un cauchemar durant lequel vous vous faisiez attaquer par un monstre violet ?" spécifia t-elle avant de les laisser réfléchir.

Bloups se gratta le menton. "Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien...mais je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de violet et que je me suis réveillé subitement, donc je crois bien que oui...?" hésita la pieuvre distraite. Birdo quant à elle se contenta d'un vif hochement de tête, confirmant les soupçons de Toadette.

Alors que le quatuor particulier se mettait en route pour le Café des Délices, la petite musicienne tout de rose vêtue savait déjà ce qu'elle irait vérifier durant l'après-midi. Mais pour l'heure, son estomac criait famine, et il était temps qu'elle mette un terme à ses gargouillis intempestifs !

...

 **Toadville - Extérieur du Château de Peach**

Personnes Présentes : Toadette, Luigi, Harmonie, Yoshi

Une fois sortie du Café des Délices, Toadette s'était excusée auprès de son frère, de Birdo et de Bloups, puis avait foulé les pavés roses de la capitale en direction du château de Peach. Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet auquel Toad était enchaîné, et avait de toute façon décidé de prouver sa véritable valeur en faisant ses propres découvertes.

Sur le chemin, elle passa devant la maison étrangement vide de Merlon, celle au toit tourbillonnant qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Elle se rappela les paroles de la princesse Peach un instant, Merlon avait disparu lui aussi ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Toadette toqua trois fois à la porte du vieux sage. Comme Peach l'avait dit, aucune réponse.

Victime d'un léger pincement, Toadette prit conscience qu'elle commençait même à douter de ses amis les plus proches. D'ordinaire, elle ne se serait pas souciée de vérifier la véracité des propos tenus par la princesse, elle ne se serait même pas retournée sur son passage. Mais les circonstances avaient changé, et la jeune musicienne devait redoubler de prudence en cette période agitée.

Poussant les lourdes portes bleues sur lesquelles trônait fièrement une étoile de puissance, Toadette arriva enfin au château, une énorme bâtisse en pierre blanche et aux tuiles carmines. Aussitôt à portée du domaine royal, elle fut hélée par Luigi qui se reposait sur un banc situé devant une fontaine à l'eau cristalline.

"Luigi ?" s'étonna Toadette. "Je m'attendais plus à voir Mario ici, mais pas toi !"

"Mmmh ? Je sais pas, Mario a l'air assez perturbé depuis qu'on s'est réuni dans le chapiteau hier. Je pense que la situation le dépasse, et je dois t'avouer que c'est la même chose pour moi. J'ai du mal à penser que certains d'entre nous cherchent à nous éliminer. Mais si Mario a des raisons d'y croire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre."

Toadette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait bien Luigi, il était sincère et courageux, bien qu'un peu couard, mais sa constante obsession à suivre sans prendre d'initiative avait le don d'exaspérer la musicienne. "Tu pourrais aussi forger ta propre opinion..."

"Désolé, j'ai juste autre chose à penser en ce moment," s'excusa le jumeau vêtu de vert. La curiosité de Toadette s'apprêtait à reprendre le dessus lorsque les portes du château s'ouvrirent à la volée, dévoilant un duo peu ordinaire.

La nourrice des étoiles et le dinosaure au cœur d'or pressèrent le pas afin de rejoindre Luigi et Toadette. Apparemment, Luigi ne faisait qu'attendre leur rapport, déduisit la violoniste aguerrie.

"Oh. Toadette," Harmonie inclina légèrement la tête, son pas aussi gracile qu'à l'accoutumée. "Luigi, je viens de consulter sa majesté. Elle ne pourra malheureusement pas se joindre à l'investigation avant dix-sept heures, un porte-parole du Royaume de Végésia est présent et elle ne peut expédier sa rencontre avec ce dernier."

Le fidèle ami de Mario permit à Toadette de s'asseoir sur sa selle, ils avaient développé une complicité depuis l'apparition de cette dernière lors de la coupe de karting Double Dash, puis fit part de ses découvertes. "Peach m'a permis de consulter la liste des otages présumés des Xhampi, il y a environ une dizaine de personnes dessus. Papy Champi, Merlon, Pétunia du Champ de Fleurs, Jaune de la Forteresse Koopa, Goomama du Village Goomba, Bruce du Village Koopa, Chanterelle, Chan, Vanna T, Sushie de l'Île LaveLave et Sarissa du Bois de Wario sont les personnes disparues dont on connaît l'identité mais il y en a peut-être plus !"

Interloqué, Luigi s'aspergea d'eau afin de vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé. "Ça fait beaucoup plus de monde que ce que je pensais..."

"Oui ! Je voulais aller vérifier si ces personnes avaient vraiment disparu, mais je pense pas pouvoir le faire tout seul..." soupira Yoshi tout en regardant ses trois comparses d'une manière qui en disait long.

"Désolée Yoshi, j'aimerais bien vérifier autre chose," Toadette s'excusa en offrant son plus beau sourire au dinosaure. "J'aimerais bien aller du côté de la Colline aux Étoiles Filantes." A ces mots, la princesse du cosmos se tourna vers son amie.

"Je dois moi aussi me rendre là-bas pour vérifier quelque chose," affirma cryptiquement la femme aux cheveux blond platine, "nous pourrions nous y rendre toutes les deux ?" Toadette montra son accord en acquiesçant, laissant à Luigi la tâche ingrate.

Un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, Luigi ne put s'empêcher de se gratter la tête, mais devant le visage insistant de Yoshi il ne fit pas le poids. "Okay, c'est bon, tu as gagné ! On se sépare le boulot." Luigi jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harmonie, un peu déçu.

"Au fait, Daisy n'est pas là ?" demanda Toadette. "Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin et je pensais que parmi tous les groupes, elle rejoindrait le vôtre..."

Luigi haussa les épaules, désintéressé. "Tout comme toi, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin. Mais bon, elle est grande, je suis sûr qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. On n'est pas toujours obligés de rester ensemble, pas vrai ? Après tout, tu t'es bien séparée de Toad alors que vous êtes pratiquement collés d'habitude !"

Alors que les garçons se mettaient d'accord sur leurs destinations respectives, les filles décidèrent de se diriger à l'est, vers un havre de paix et de sérénité voté comme étant l'un des lieux les plus romantiques du Royaume Champignon. Les voyant s'éloigner, Yoshi leur fit signe de la main tandis que Luigi leur souhaita bonne chance.

"A tout à l'heure Toadette ! Prends bien soin de toi Harmonie !" sourit le plombier aux demoiselles.

...

 **Colline aux Étoiles Filantes - Jonction**

Personnes Présentes : Toadette, Harmonie

Les deux demoiselles marchèrent ensemble une bonne dizaine de minutes, le décor s'obscurcissant au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient dans leur escalade de la colline. Des étoiles filantes commençaient à pleuvoir du ciel, et Toadette pressait le pas, sa destination évidente. Devant la jonction qui menait soit à la résidence des Shamans, soit au sommet du mont, Harmonie s'arrêta.

"Oh... Je pensais que tu allais jusqu'au sommet," remarqua la blonde à la robe turquoise. "Je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici en ce cas."

Étonnée, Toadette reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il était normal pour Harmonie de vouloir communiquer avec les êtres célestes comme les Esprits Étoile, même si le champignon vivant se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à faire là-bas en cette période grave.

"Non, non, je voulais rendre visite à Merladorable... Je serais bien allée voir Merlon mais il n'a pas répondu quand j'ai frappé à la porte tout à l'heure," répondit la violoniste de talent. "Tu voulais faire quoi, toi ?"

Harmonie prit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse. "...pas grand chose. Je souhaitais simplement consulter les étoiles, et peut-être en profiter pour me reposer et retourner vers l'observatoire," déclara t-elle vaguement. Toadette leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais ne tenta pas sa chance : il était clair qu'Harmonie était méfiante. Difficile de lui en vouloir quand la fanatique de rose elle-même était un peu paranoïaque suite au cauchemar de ce matin.

Ainsi, les deux femmes se séparèrent, chacune anxieuse de connaître les desseins de l'autre. Toadette secoua la tête un instant puis reprit sa route, ramassant un fragment de pierre dorée en chemin.

...

 **Résidence des Shamans - Salle de Divination**

Personnes Présentes : Toadette, Merladorable, Merlinus

Toadette ne mit que quelques minutes à atteindre la bâtisse qui abritait Merladorable et Merlinus, deux individus voilés appartenant à la tribu séculaire des Shamans dont on ne connaissait pas grand chose au sein du Royaume Champignon.

L'enquêtrice de choc s'arrêta un instant sur le palier de la maisonnée aux pierres blanches et pourpres effritées par l'action du vent. Abritée sous le auvent, elle contempla les chrysanthèmes qui bordaient la maison avant de frapper à la porte puis entra lorsqu'une réponse positive se fit entendre.

La sœur de Toad n'avait pas souvent l'opportunité d'aller rendre visite aux Shamans, elle était donc un peu troublée en entrant, soudainement face à une personne dont elle ne pouvait voir que les longs cheveux bouclés et blonds, le reste de son visage camouflé par l'habit qu'elle portait. "Bonjour," hésita Toadette un instant, "je voulais parler à Merladorable. J'ai une requête pour elle."

"Mon nom est Merladorable, l'enchanteresse diseuse de bonne aventure," la Shaman aux boucles dorées fit une révérence devant Toadette. "Mes visions éclairent les chemins les plus embrumés, que puis-je faire pour toi, Toadette ?"

La dénommée Toadette poussa un halètement de surprise. "Vous connaissez mon nom ?"

"Bien sûr, ma boule de cristal m'a prévenue de ton arrivée lors de ma dernière séance de divination ! Maintenant, que dirais-tu de m'expliquer la raison de ta venue ? Je crains que ce détail ne m'ait pas été révélé."

Toadette songea un moment aux répercussions que pourraient avoir ses prochains propos. Révéler à Merladorable l'intégralité de la situation pourrait l'alarmer, et il n'était pas possible de savoir si elle tiendrait sa langue, d'autant plus que Merlon faisait partie des otages d'après la liste reçue par Peach.

"Heu..."

"Oui ? Je suis toute ouïe !"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation," admit Toadette. La vivacité d'esprit de Merladorable lui permit de comprendre ce qui tracassait sa visiteuse.

Un long soupir fut émis par la diseuse de bonne aventure, dont les boucles se mouvèrent suite à un mouvement de tête. "Si cela a trait avec la disparition de Merlon, sache que je suis déjà au courant. Les étoiles m'indiquent qu'il est sauf, même s'il m'est impossible d'entrer en contact avec lui."

"Vraiment ?!" Le visage de Toadette s'épanouit aussitôt que ces mots furent prononcés. "Grambi soit loué !" Décidant qu'il était temps pour elle de dévoiler ce qu'elle savait, Toadette raconta à Merladorable ce qui la troublait.

"Hier, lorsque je me suis réveillée, mon frère et moi avons regardé le courrier. On a trouvé une lettre noire scellée par un 'X' d'argent, et en l'ouvrant on a constaté qu'on avait été 'invités' à participer à un 'jeu' par une organisation qui s'appelle les 'Xhampi'," le champignon rose extériorisa les guillemets par des gestes.

"La lettre nous force à participer à un jeu sinon les otages mourront." Voyant que le teint de Merladorable blêmit à cette annonce, Toadette s'empressa d'ajouter quelque chose, "Nous avons tous répondu présent à l'appel et nous avons accepté l'invitation évidemment ! Mais le problème c'est que les Xhampi disent qu'ils font partie du groupe d'invité, et qu'ils vont tuer l'un des innocents chaque nuit. On ne sait pas encore si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, mais avec les otages... On a de vraies raisons d'être inquiets," avoua la musicienne.

"Je vois... N'aie crainte, votre secret sera bien gardé. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire à part espérer que vous vous en sortiez."

"En fait, il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire... Ce matin, je me suis réveillée suite à un cauchemar et mon frère ainsi que deux autres personnes m'ont dit qu'elles avaient fait un cauchemar elles aussi ! Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes mais on a tous vu une sorte de monstre violet avec des tentacules. Je ne sais pas si l'interprétation des rêves est de votre ressort, mais je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider," divulgua Toadette d'une traite.

"Suis-moi," lui ordonna Merladorable sur le champ. "Merlinus, descend ma boule de cristal s'il te plaît." Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, un autre Shaman, bien plus petit et bien moins chevelu, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre afin d'apporter à sa sœur son appareil de travail.

"Hé ! C'est un morceau d'étoile que tu as là ! Tu voudrais pas me l'échanger contre quelque chose ?" cria t-il en voyant le morceau brillant dépasser de la poche de Toadette. Merladorable le réprimanda silencieusement, mais il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Toadette lui tendit l'objet. "Tiens, je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon."

"Oh, merci madame ! C'est gentil ! Pour la peine, je vais te donner un badge super cool !" s'exclama le jeune homme en fouillant dans ses poches. Il en sortit un badge bleu électrique sur lequel se trouvait un soleil. "C'est un peu une sorte de porte-bonheur, prends-en bien soin !"

Toadette regarda sa nouvelle acquisition en secouant la tête, amusée par le jeune garçon. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle l'accrocha à sa veste. Heureux, le jeune Shaman repartit à l'étage.

"Désolée pour mon frère, il agit de manière un peu trop spontanée parfois," s'excusa la belle divinatrice en époussetant sa boule de cristal violette. "Me voilà prête ! Je vais tenter d'entrer en contact avec ton subconscient, l'endroit où le cauchemar que tu as fait devrait être stocké. Puisque tu me dis que vous avez fait le même rêve, celui-ci a probablement une origine magique. Je devrais pouvoir le revivre à ta place et dégoter quelques indices. Cependant, je préfère te prévenir," Merladorable mit immédiatement Toadette en garde, "il est probable que tu perdes connaissance et que tu sois hors service pendant quelques heures."

Fronçant les sourcils, Toadette accepta les termes de l'opération. "Je vais le faire. J'ai promis à Toad que je mènerai l'enquête. Vous pouvez y aller !"

Merladorable acquiesça puis ferma les yeux, concentrant toute son énergie sur la boule de cristal aux reflets mauves. "SHA-BLAM ! SHA-ZAM ! SHA-SHA-SHA ! Hum... Oh ! Maître Étoile ! Baigne-moi de ta lumière divine et illumine mon esprit !"

Des ombres étoilées dansèrent dans la pénombre de la salle de divination, éclairant partiellement cette dernière de leur couleur violacée. Toadette n'eut pas le temps de se dire à quel point le spectacle lumineux était magnifique qu'elle sombra dans le noir le plus total...

...

 **Toadville - Auberge Girolle**

Personnes Présentes : Toadette, Merladorable, Koopa

Toadette poussa un grognement et rabattit la couverture sur ses yeux éreintés. Des couvertures ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était chez Merladorable pour...

Oh non ! Quelle heure était-il ? Si jamais Toadette était en retard et si la menace des Xhampi était avérée, qu'arriverait-il à Merlon et à Papy Champi ? Elle ne fit ni une, ni deux, et s'élança hors du lit. Jaugeant mal la distance qui la séparait du sol, elle tomba sur ce dernier de la manière la plus disgracieuse possible, alertant les occupant de la salle de son réveil.

"Oooh, ma tête..."

"Toadette ! Te voilà réveillée !" s'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnaissait. "Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever," se proposa Merladorable en asseyant Toadette sur le lit.

"Vous avez réussi à trouver quelque chose ?" s'enquit Toadette en se frottant les yeux. La lumière tamisée de l'établissement permit à Toadette de recouvrer sa vision plus facilement. Elle remarqua aussitôt qu'elle séjournait dans l'Auberge Girolle, située juste à côté de la poste.

"Il m'est difficile de te donner ce que tu recherches, cela dit je peux te confirmer quelques choses. Premièrement, le rêve que vous avez fait a bien une origine magique, peut-être que creuser de ce côté-là pourrait t'apporter davantage d'informations," déclara la diseuse de bonne aventure.

Harmonie... Cette femme mystérieuse était la plus apte à pratiquer la magie dans le groupe... Mais ce n'était pas un véritable motif pour l'accuser, Célestin et Séléna aussi avaient montré leurs prouesses par le passé, et bien que Toadette voulût éviter de penser ainsi, la princesse Peach elle-même s'y connaissait en magie.

"Donc quelqu'un qui sait se servir de la magie nous a tous fait faire le même rêve ?" répéta Toadette, afin de confirmer ses soupçons. Elle fut choquée quand Merladorable secoua la tête de manière négative.

"Une relique au potentiel magique aurait pu permettre à quelqu'un ne maîtrisant pas la magie de vous faire faire ce cauchemar... Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, cela dit. Non, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la forme qu'a pris ton cauchemar."

"La forme ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Toadette avait la tête pleine de questions. La violoniste n'avait accordé que peu d'importance au surnaturel par le passé, son frère était bien plus intéressé par l'occulte.

"Pour forcer quelqu'un à rêver de quelque chose, ou pour lui implanter une certaine vision dans l'esprit... Il faut pouvoir soi-même concevoir la vision. En d'autres termes, tout ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve a été vu par la personne qui t'a forcée à rêver de ça," élabora la Shaman.

"Mais Papy Champi n'a jamais été victime d'un assaut pareil..."

"La scène en elle-même est peut-être fictive, mais disons par exemple que quelqu'un n'a jamais vu de pomme de sa vie : il ne pourra pas te forcer à rêver d'une pomme. Tu comprends mieux ?"

Toadette hocha la tête et se leva, à la recherche d'une horloge. Voyant sa détresse, Merladorable la rassura. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, il n'est que dix-huit heures trente, tu n'as pas loupé ton rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller remercier le jeune homme qui t'a portée jusqu'ici, il était inquiet de ton état de santé."

"Quelqu'un m'a portée ?" Toadette se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. "Vous avez raison, je vais le faire maintenant. Merci beaucoup de votre aide et je suis désolée d'avoir accaparé tout votre temps."

"Allons, allons, ce fut un plaisir. Et puis, jamais je ne pourrais me dérober à ma destinée, je suis le chemin que les étoiles ont tracé. Porte-toi bien, et puissions-nous nous reparler dans un futur moins oppressant ! A la revoyure !" Merladorable lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre, ses longues boucles dorées rebondissant à chacun de ses pas.

Toadette lui emboîta le pas une minute après, et chercha du regard la personne qui l'avait portée, espérant que c'était Yoshi, avant de se souvenir que le dinosaure était sûrement bien trop occupé pour lui venir en aide. Foulant le plancher ciré, Toadette adressa un sourire au réceptionniste puis longea une rangée de chaises situées à l'entrée avant de remarquer un individu adossé à un mur tapissé de jaune.

"Oh, Toadette ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux !" C'était Koopa. La musicienne l'approcha.

"Merci de m'avoir aidée ! Mais je ne comprends pas comment j'ai atterri ici. J'étais chez Merladorable et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est mon évanouissement," fit-elle de manière confuse.

"Oh, c'est très simple ! J'ai vu la Shaman devant le château de la princesse qui avait besoin d'aide et donc je l'ai accompagnée chez elle. Ensuite on t'a amenée ici puisque c'était plus proche de l'hôpital et qu'on ne savait pas trop comment faire," fit le joyeux luron.

Toadette acquiesça, tout ceci lui paraissait plus logique déjà. "J'imagine que tu enquêtais près du château, j'ai croisé beaucoup de monde là-bas."

"En fait, euh..." Koopa hésita un moment, l'air contrit. "Je me promenais," avoua t-il finalement. "Je n'ai pas enquêté du tout aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai demandé au boss mais il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et... Désolé !" s'excusa t-il subitement.

Toadette fut légèrement sceptique à son annonce, mais elle se rappela qu'elle même n'avait rien d'une enquêtrice aguerrie, et que ni Bloups, ni Birdo ne semblaient avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Dans d'autres circonstances et sans Toad, peut-être aurait-elle baguenaudé sans but particulier.

Devant le silence de la musicienne, il tenta de se justifier davantage. "Je sais que c'est pas très sérieux, mais j'y peux rien... Je n'avais vraiment aucune piste. J'espère juste que les autres ont trouvé quelque chose."

Toadette haussa les épaules. "Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as aidée, après tout ! Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau avant le...rassemblement ?"

La tortue à la carapace verte hocha aussitôt la tête. "Je dois avouer que ça m'a creusé l'appétit ! Une envie particulière ?"

...

 **Au Kooparfait - Restaurant**

Personnes Présentes : Toadette, Koopa, Mario, Bowser

A peine rentrés dans le restaurant, Koopa et Toadette rencontrèrent le héros du Royaume Champignon défiant du regard son plus grand némésis, le roi des Koopa, Bowser. Mario élevait déjà la voix.

"J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes tentatives d'enlèvements, tu m'as compris ?! Fous-moi la paix un peu, et à Peach aussi ! On a d'autres choses à faire que de jouer à trap trap avec toi !"

"Ah ouais, et quoi ?" rugit le colosse aux colliers à piques. "Des compétitions de Mario Kart ? Des tournois de Golf et de Tennis ? Oh, attends, laisse-moi deviner, une autre de ces Mario Party pourries ?" rit Bowser à gorge déployée alors que Mario vit rouge, la dernière suggestion du roi ayant touché un point sensible du héros.

Voyant ceci, Toadette essaya de s'interposer. Koopa la suivit, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune fille si elle était prise entre deux feux. "Attends Mario !"

"Toadette ? Koopa ?" demanda le héros, son visage perdant en intensité et se calmant à la vue des deux partenaires. "Vous avez trouvé des choses pour le procès ?"

Toadette s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et pointa du doigt le roi des Koopa qui leva un sourcil inquisiteur. "Les murs ont des oreilles," sourit-elle à son ami à la casquette rouge.

La tortue verte acquiesça. "Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux garder ça entre nous, ça serait fâcheux si ça atteignait les oreilles du public." Mario resta pensif un moment puis rejoignit l'avis des deux autres joueurs.

"Nous sommes très occupés en ce moment, et nous apprécierions si tu pouvais nous laisser tranquille le temps que nous résolvions nos affaires," lança Mario à son ennemi juré, la voix emplie d'un sarcasme mielleux. "Laisse Peach tranquille cette semaine au moins, c'est pas comme si tes plans allaient fonctionner de toute manière. Ça te laissera le temps de les perfectionner."

"Et si je refuse ?" Bowser croisa les bras, imposant. Malgré eux, Toadette et Koopa ne purent s'empêcher de reculer, mais Mario resta de marbre.

"Disons que ce que je te réserve ne sera pas beau à voir," Mario termina la conversation avec un ricanement. "Allez vous deux, allons manger un morceau avant de retourner au cirque."

Le trio s'éloigna du roi des Koopa qui affichait un air béat. "Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent mijoter..."

...

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile - Chapiteau Central - Procès N°1**

Personnes Présentes : Toadette, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Harmonie, Célestin, Séléna, Martin Tamarre, Koopa, Bloups, Jessica, Libella.

Les seize étaient présents. Toadette quitta Mario et Koopa en leur faisant un petit signe afin de se placer à côté de son frère qui lui sourit amicalement. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que la conversation qui aurait lieu allait être exténuante et elle avait besoin de toute la force mentale possible et imaginable afin de surmonter cette épreuve.

Voyant que personne ne parlait et vu son statut de princesse, ce fut Peach qui se permit de lancer les hostilités. "Bien, je vois que personne n'a failli à notre accord, je propose donc de commencer. Comme expliqué dans la lettre que je vous ai montrée hier, il semblerait que les Xhampi veuillent que nous découvrions qui ils sont vraiment, et nous devons user de logique et de démocratie afin de les désigner. Tout devrait être clair, mais quelqu'un aurait-il des questions ?"

"J'en ai une !" s'exclama Jessica en levant le doigt de manière innocente. Peach se tourna vers elle, intriguée, puis hocha la tête comme pour lui donner la permission de parler. "Je pense que quelqu'un a failli à notre accord ce matin, n'est-ce pas, Princesse ?"

Peach acquiesça, faisant une révérence en guise d'excuse. "Oui, en effet. Permettez-moi de vous expliquer la raison de mon absence-"

Elle fut interrompue par Luigi. "C'est inutile princesse, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier ! Elle sait déjà pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ce matin ! Elle essaie juste de nous monter les uns contre les autres et doit certainement vouloir vous accuser !"

Harmonie posa un doigt sur sa bouche, un très léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres. "Jessica, suspecterais-tu son éminence de faire partie des Xhampi ? A moins d'avoir quelque chose de tangible, je ne peux te permettre de souiller le nom de quiconque ici. Nous t'écoutons."

Jessica fit claquer sa langue, levant les yeux au ciel alors que Libella lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. "Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt," décida la rousse d'un ton ferme.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose de concluant ?" se risqua finalement Toad, voyant que le débat n'avançait pas. "En fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Ça nous permettra peut-être de lancer une discussion."

La dinosaure rose au nœud papillon rouge ostentatoire fut la première à parler. "Honnêtement ? Pas grand chose. On n'est même pas sûrs que les Xhampi existent. Il ne s'est encore rien passé, on n'a absolument aucune piste. J'ai parlé à quelques uns d'entre vous et j'ai posé quelques questions en ville, mais ça n'a rien donné. Au final je suis partie faire du shopping pour faire passer le temps."

L'œil gauche de Yoshi fut soudainement atteint de spasmes. "Vraiment ? Tu es sérieux à dire ça ?" Sa voisine le gratifia d'une œillade mauvaise.

"Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire au juste ? Pourquoi tu ne nous dirais pas ce que tu as fait pour t'occuper ?" lança Birdo vaniteusement, s'attendant à une réponse faible.

"Le matin j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à interroger des citadins par rapport à l'absence de Merlon, sans succès. Au bout d'un moment je suis tombé sur Luigi et Harmonie qui avaient apparemment décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble."

"Je peux confirmer," affirma le héros vêtu de vert. Daisy leva les yeux au ciel. "On a déjeuné ensemble puis nous sommes partis au château pour voir ce que faisait la princesse."

"Malheureusement, j'étais très occupée," répondit cette dernière, continuant ainsi le fil logique de l'histoire. "Un représentant du Royaume de Végésia était venu me rendre visite, il aurait été fort mal-élevé de ne pas lui accorder un peu de mon temps. Je n'ai pas vu Luigi, mais je l'avais prévenu de ce que je ferais, ça ne m'étonne donc pas le moins du monde. Harmonie et Yoshi m'ont tous les deux rendu visite, tout comme Toad. "

"Oui, je ne pouvais laisser la princesse toute seule !" s'enthousiasma le petit champignon à la veste bleue. "Et puis j'avais besoin de faire des recherches."

Harmonie poursuivit l'exposition du duo à la couleur de l'espérance. "En rendant visite à Peach, cette dernière nous a remis la liste des personnes présumées enlevées par les Xhampi. Yoshi et Luigi ont décidé de vérifier l'exactitude de cette liste, tandis que Toadette et moi sommes parties en direction de la colline aux étoiles filantes."

"Ah bon ? Mais pour faire quoi ?" se demanda Libella. "Il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant là-bas."

"Pour ma part, je souhaitais regagner l'espace afin d'informer les Luma et Chocosta de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, afin qu'ils sachent...si jamais il devait m'arriver malheur, que nous nous retrouverions dans l'océan étoilé," mentit Harmonie, tout en regardant Toadette avec insistance.

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce regard, et se rappelant le mutisme de la mystique, Toadette choisit de changer le sujet en donnant son parcours. "Toad avait une théorie sur l'identité des Xhampi alors on est restés ensemble toute la matinée puisque je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire pour l'enquête."

"Merci du soutien !" sourit Birdo d'un air suffisant.

"De rien Birdo, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir enquêté de toute manière. Toad et moi avons croisé Birdo et Bloups et mangé ensemble... Ensuite nous sommes tous partis vaquer à nos occupations. Personnellement je suis allée voir Merladorable qui m'a confirmé que Merlon était bel et bien en vie, et m'a dit que le rêve commun que nous avons fait n'était pas le fruit du hasard ! Les cauchemars sont d'origine magique !"

"Ah, c'est tout de suite plus intéressant," remarqua Martin Tamarre qui était resté muet jusque là, attendant patiemment son tour pour parler, "mais à en voir votre visage, il y a un mais."

"C'est tout à fait ça," confirma Toadette en jouant avec ses couettes. "Une personne sans pouvoir magique pourrait très bien manipuler nos rêves si elle utilisait un objet aux propriétés magiques. Merladorable n'est pas rentrée dans les détails par contre, mais elle m'a dit que cette méthode demandait beaucoup d'énergie."

"Qui pratique la magie ici ?" demanda Bloups à l'assemblée.

Libella leva la main, hésitante. "J'utilise de la magie, mais c'est surtout pour mon numéro ! Je ne sais pas si ça fait de moi une potentielle magicienne."

Daisy regarda les participants les uns après les autres et lista tous ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs. "Harmonie, Célestin et Séléna pour sûr. Pour Harmonie c'est évident, et pour vous deux, on a déjà vu vos pouvoirs à l'œuvre pendant la cinquième Mario Party. Je sais que Peach aussi a un grand potentiel magique, mais ça devrait être tout ?"

"Tu peux aussi me compter dans le lot," admit Jessica. En voyant l'air dubitatif de certains, elle fit craquer son fouet dans les airs, et une petite explosion d'air se fit sentir. "Alors ? Impressionnés, pas vrai ?"

"Pas vraiment," bailla Bloups. "On a déjà vu tes tours cinquante fois, ils manquent cruellement de finesse," dit la pieuvre sans arrière pensée.

"J'ai une soudaine envie de manger du calamar..."

"Recentrons-nous sur le procès, s'il vous plaît," insista la princesse vêtue de rose. "Pour ma part, je n'ai malheureusement pu me libérer que vers dix-huit heures, ce qui m'a laissé très peu de temps pour enquêter. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais je ne peux absolument pas vous aider."

"...moi non plus," fit finalement Koopa. "Comme je l'ai dit à Toadette tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais pensé aider le boss, mais il était occupé dans le chapiteau."

Martin ôta son chapeau. "Oui. Tout comme sa majesté ici présente, je n'ai pas pu enquêter. Mes mouvements étaient restreints au chapiteau, et j'ai dû faire le nécessaire pour annuler toutes les représentations de la semaine qui arrive. Ça m'a pris énormément de temps, si bien que je n'ai rien fait d'intéressant au final. A part le matin où j'ai rencontré Toad et Toadette. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez vous rendre n'importe où dans le chapiteau, passez me voir à mon bureau demain matin, je vous donnerai des passes VIP."

"Donc pour l'instant, notre meilleure piste c'est quelqu'un qui utilise la magie," remarqua Daisy en faisant le tri dans tout ce qui avait été dit. "Personnellement, j'ai passé toute la matinée au Sarasaland. J'avais besoin d'informer le régent de ce qu'il se passait ici. Si jamais leur princesse venait à trépasser, vu que je n'ai pas d'héritier..." Elle regarda un certain moustachu puis ferma les yeux.

"L'après-midi par contre, je suis revenue à Toadville. En voulant aller me défouler au Dojo, le Maître m'a dit que Chan avait disparu depuis quelques jours."

"Chan faisait partie de la liste des potentiels kidnappings des Xhampi," notifia Yoshi pour se montrer utile.

"Oui, mais Chan avait des habitudes particulières. Enfin bref, le Maître m'a donné l'emploi du temps de Chan, et donc j'ai décidé de remonter la piste. Puisqu'il suit un entraînement rigoureux, il a une certaine routine... D'abord il se lève à cinq heures du matin, sort de chez lui, fait son footing pendant deux heures, il rentre et fait sa toilette-"

"Oui, bon, c'est bon là ! Tu ne vas pas nous dire quand il va aux toilettes non plus ?!" s'emporta Jessica. Daisy la foudroya du regard mais continua son récit.

"En gros, il a disparu entre Toadville et le Village Koopa. Minh T. décrète l'avoir vu passer vers dix heures trente alors qu'elle s'occupait de son jardin, mais Koopa Koot, le maire du Village Koopa, a passé une bonne demi-heure à me casser les pieds et à se plaindre que Chan n'était jamais arrivé pour prendre ses feuilles Koopa. Dans cette zone-là il y a la Forteresse Koopa mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller," finit Daisy.

"Je veux pas dire, mais il commence à y avoir de nombreuses preuves que les Xhampi existent," paniqua Yoshi. "Je me suis rendu à la Forteresse des Frères Koopa et Jaune manque à l'appel. Difficile de croire qu'il aurait pu être enlevé ailleurs que sur le Chemin Agréable."

"Bon, écoutez, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous donne pas l'identité d'un Xhampi, si ces derniers existent. Ça vous dirait qu'on passe le menu fretin et qu'on s'attaque au plat de résistance ?" questionna Jessica, attirant toute l'attention.

Célestin l'ignora complètement et fit part de sa journée. "Quant à moi, je suis d'abord passé vers Havre Étoile afin de regagner le Temple du Temps, là où j'habite avec Séléna. J'ai voulu essayer de consulter les étoiles afin de voir si elles savaient quoi que ce soit sur les agissements des Xhampi, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Comme je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, je suis retourné à Havre Étoile où j'ai rencontré les Esprits Étoile pour leur poser la question. Selon eux, ça veut dire que les Xhampi ont soit un brouilleur magique, soit ils opèrent dans un endroit qui n'est pas sous la surveillance des astres."

"Encore une fois on revient à la théorie de la magie," pointa du doigt Bloups. Birdo leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne sais pas si tu as suivi la conversation depuis tout à l'heure mais une personne sans pouvoir a pu trafiquer nos rêves. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un artefact magique pour la même chose ? Cette piste ne mène à rien !"

"Pourquoi tu les défends ? Ce sont clairement les plus louches !" contra Bloups faiblement. "Peut-être que tu essaies de défendre tes camarades pour mieux nous la faire à l'envers !"

"Tu te rends compte que le même argument pourrait être utilisé contre toi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de dire que les mages sont des Xhampi, parce que tes comparses n'en sont pas ?"

"Du calme !" cria Mario. "Merci."

"Ça suffit," déclara Jessica, décidée. "Si vous avez décidé de venir ici, c'est que vous êtes là pour participer au jeu. Le but du jeu, c'est de trouver qui sont les cinq intrus parmi nous seize, et pour ça il faut accuser les autres." La rousse aux formes dessinées fit claquer sa langue, avant de reprendre sa tirade. "Tout ce que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure, c'est raconter votre vie et faire comme si les Xhampi n'étaient pas une véritable menace alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de donner des arguments comme quoi les enlèvements ont bien eu lieu. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu contradictoire ?"

"HÉ ! J'ai pas eu le temps de raconter ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui !" se plaignit Séléna. "Tout ça c'est la faute de Célestin, il faut toujours qu'il accapare toute l'attention !"

"C'est la rousse qui l'accapare depuis tout à l'heure !" se justifia le soleil. "Et de toute façon, tu n'as probablement rien d'intéressant à dire. Je parie que tu as paressé toute la journée."

"C'est même pas vrai ! Hmph, puisque c'est ça je refuse de vous aider !" Elle fut ignorée par la grande majorité.

"Hmmm... Pour ceux qui font encore attention, Jessica et moi avons passé la journée ensemble, et donc tout ce que l'une dit peut être validé par l'autre," commença la petite fée habillée de vert. "Mario pourra aussi corroborer certains de nos propos, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mario baissa sa casquette, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. "Il est possible que Luigi puisse aussi valider certaines choses, il a peut-être vu quelque chose inconsciemment." A ces mots, le cadet regarda l'aîné avec incompréhension.

"Auriez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'incriminant lors de votre enquête ?" se demanda la princesse Peach en massant ses tempes.

"Évidemment !"

Libella hocha légèrement la tête. "Jessica avait une idée en tête ce matin quand nous sommes parties toutes les deux. Elle s'était dit que le meilleur moyen de coincer les Xhampi était de se rendre à la demeure de ce Papy Champi que vous avez l'air de tous connaître."

"Pour deux raisons : la première, il est un membre éminent du Royaume Champignon si je ne m'abuse, et probablement la raison pour laquelle nombre d'entre vous a accepté de participer à ce jeu. Je me trompe ?" Jessica jaugea les autres joueurs du regard.

"Dis comme ça, ça peut paraître un peu cruel pour les autres otages, mais j'imagine que oui. On se sent tout de suite plus concernés quand c'est quelqu'un de qui on est proche," réalisa Daisy, déçue d'elle-même.

"Et la seconde, puisqu'il a un lien avec beaucoup d'entre vous, et que vous le connaissez, ça rendait plus facile son abduction par les Xhampi !" ajouta la dompteuse, fouet à la main.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes focalisées sur notre groupe parce que vous ne nous connaissez pas et croyez que nous sommes les méchants ?" résuma Yoshi, peu impressionné. "Et ce alors même que le lieu de rendez-vous utilisé par les Xhampi est ce chapiteau ?"

Martin Tamarre s'empressa de couper la parole au dinosaure vert. "Yoshi, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec les Xhampi. Cela dit, vous venez de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis hier, il est indéniable qu'au moins l'un de nous cinq fasse partie des Xhampi et qu'il a utilisé sa position afin de dénicher le théâtre de cette comédie."

"Personne ne t'accuse Marty, pas la peine d'aller sur la défensive," Jessica le réprimanda, "après tout, le nom de la personne que nous pensons être responsable de l'enlèvement de Papy Champi, et probablement de d'autres personnes, n'est autre que..." La rousse au tempérament de braise hocha la tête en direction de sa partenaire.

"Toad." Le dénommé champignon fut sidéré sur le coup, tellement qu'il ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Toadette commença à paniquer, et se tourna frénétiquement vers son frère qui ne disait mot et le reste de l'attroupement qui ne savait où donner de la tête entre l'accusé et son procureur.

"C'est du n'importe quoi !" cria Toadette afin de ramener l'attention sur elle. "Toad ne ferait jamais de mal à Papy Champi, c'est notre seule famille !"

"Mais tu n'as pas dit tout à l'heure que Merlon était en pleine forme d'après Merladorable ?" remarqua Koopa qui s'était fait petit jusqu'à lors. "Ça serait bizarre que les autres otages aient eu un traitement de faveur différent."

"Mais Toad et moi restons toujours ensemble !" tenta de s'interposer davantage la musicienne. "Il n'y a aucun argument contre Toad !"

"Vous restez ensemble même aux toilettes ?" ironisa Séléna, qui se prit une petite tape sur la tête de la part de son collègue astral, avec une expression narquoise.

"Je suis désolé Toadette, mais il y a bel et bien des arguments qui font pencher la balance vers Toad," remarqua le héros du Royaume Champignon. "D'abord, la maison de Papy Champi était absolument impeccable, il n'y a eu aucune lutte lors de son enlèvement."

"Peut-être qu'il a été enlevé ailleurs que chez lui, ça te viendrait pas à l'esprit ?" se fâcha davantage la violoniste, en ayant par dessus la tête de ces allégations sans fondement.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible," la coupa Jessica. "Quand Papy Champi a été enlevé, il était probablement en train de recevoir quelqu'un, sûrement son kidnappeur. Quand on est rentrées toutes les deux, il y avait de l'eau dans une théière et deux tasses sorties, une marron et une bleu foncé. Il y avait aussi des gâteaux secs sur la table de sa cuisine, ce qui est indicatif de la présence d'un proche, sinon il aurait utilisé sa table de salon. Je me trompe ?"

Peach ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra de manière intense. "Papy Champi est celui qui m'a tout appris de l'étiquette. Je suppose donc que cela est possible. Je doute cependant que cela nous convainque de la culpabilité de Toad."

"Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me croyez suspect... C'est parce que les tasses étaient bleu et marron ? C'est vrai que le bleu foncé est la couleur qu'on m'associe, et Papy Champi adore le marron, mais de là à dire que j'ai enlevé l'homme que je considère comme mon grand-père... Vous abusez," Toad sortit finalement de son mutisme, ses yeux matraquant les trois accusateurs.

"Tout ce qu'ils disent est vrai, j'ai vu la même chose," s'exprima Luigi, s'excusant silencieusement en lançant un regard peiné au champignon humanoïde. "Mais je n'ai pas constaté qu'il y avait eu des bagarres chez les autres otages."

"On a déjà déterminé que certains se sont fait avoir alors qu'il n'était pas chez eux," Célestin l'informa. "Daisy en a témoigné tout à l'heure," rappela le soleil.

"Oui mais... Vu que nous suspections les proches de Papy Champi, nous sommes allées chez vous," Libella fit traîner sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment enchaîner.

"Quoi ?!" Toadette et Toad se regardèrent soudainement en faisant un mouvement de recul.

"A part vous deux, la seule personne assez proche de Papy Champi serait la princesse Peach, mais elle n'aurait aucune raison de quitter son château, et lui de l'accueillir dans sa maison quand les deux se croisent presque quotidiennement au château," offrit Libella en guise de justification.

"Exactement !" s'enthousiasma Jessica, heureuse de voir que chacune de ses conclusions s'emboîtaient parfaitement, tel un puzzle. "Et donc, nous sommes allés chez vous et nous avons trouvé ceci dans la chambre de Toad." La dompteuse sortit de sa besace une lettre scellée par un X argenté.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc faisait dans ma chambre ?!" Toad s'affola. "Vous l'avez trouvé où exactement ?"

"Dans l'ourlet de ta couette, et avec il y avait une lettre compromettante dans laquelle tu disais jurer allégeance aux Xhampi. C'est pour ça que je vais ouvrir le bal et voter contre Toad," termina Jessica, les mains sur les hanches. "Ce sont les règles du jeu, on vote contre la personne que l'on pense être Xhampi !"

Prise de panique, Toadette jeta un regard à son frère. Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle, mais il n'avait pas la tête d'un coupable. Non... Même s'il avait été coupable, jamais Toadette n'aurait pu voter contre lui. Trahir son frère était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire, même si ce dernier l'avait trompée et qu'il lui en coûterait.

"Donnez-moi la lettre, je veux la voir !" ordonna Toadette, campant sur ses positions. "Si c'est l'écriture de Toad, je devrais pouvoir l'identifier."

"Oh, bonne idée !"

De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Harmonie pouvait lire le contenu de la missive. "Il semblerait que cette lettre soit typographiée..."

"Je vote contre Toad," décida Libella, ayant fait son choix elle aussi.

"N'importe qui aurait pu placer cette lettre dans ma chambre !" Toad se justifia comme il le pouvait.

"Tu accuserais donc ta propre sœur ?"

"Non !" Toad souffla un grand coup. "Libella et Jessica auraient pu vouloir me faire porter le chapeau, ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre est allé chez moi avant ! Qui sait, je ne suis pas retourné à la maison depuis ce matin et Toadette non plus ! Il y a beaucoup de monde qui aurait pu y aller !"

"Et risquer de se faire prendre avec une lettre en main ?" Birdo ne semblait pas convaincue. "Désolée Toad, mais comme tu l'as plus ou moins dit, on ne sait pas vraiment ce que tout le monde a fait, n'importe qui aurait pu tomber sur le coupable ! Je vote contre Toad."

"Arrêtez, Toad n'est pas un Xhampi !" protesta Toadette, à court d'argument. "Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? Tout semble le pointer du doigt, lui et personne d'autre ! Ça va même jusqu'à la couleur de la tasse de l'invité de Papy Champi !"

"Je vote contre Toad," furent les dernières paroles de Mario, ce qui choqua profondément la jeune fille vêtue de rose.

"ARRÊTEZ !" hurla Toadette en proie à une terrible angoisse. "Vous avez réfléchi aux conséquences de vos actes ?!"

"Si c'est un Xhampi, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se révéler !" s'énerva finalement Daisy, agacée par les cris de son amie. "C'est la seule piste qu'on ait !"

"Et si ce n'en est pas un, vous comptez faire quoi ?"

"Rien du tout. On se sera juste trompés. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait se transformer en justiciers ?" rétorqua Jessica.

"Je vote contre Toad," dit alors Koopa.

"Moi de même, Toad," acquiesça Martin Tamarre.

"Ouais, ben moi je vous aide pas ! Vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser parler tout à l'heure !" Séléna se rebella de manière assez pathétique.

"Ajoutez un vote contre Toad de ma part," Daisy fit entendre sa voix. "C'est notre meilleure piste."

"Cela fait déjà sept voix contre Toad," les notifia la ravissante monarque du Royaume Champignon. "Je m'oppose fermement à cette motion, il n'y a pas assez de preuves à mon humble avis." Le duo des champignons regardèrent Peach comme si elle était leur sauveur. "N'oubliez pas qu'il vous faut une majorité, et que neuf personnes doivent donc voter contre Toad. Si jamais vous ne le pensez pas coupable, je vous encourage à ne pas suivre le mouvement."

Toadette se tourna vers les derniers non-votants : Luigi, Harmonie, Yoshi, Bloups et Célestin. Yoshi comprit immédiatement le signal de son amie et donna son avis sur la question.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a plus de choses qui pointent Toad du doigt que voter contre lui est notre meilleur choix. Je vais suivre la princesse et Séléna, je préférerais qu'on ne vote contre personne."

"Je vote contre Toad," décréta finalement Luigi après une éternité. "Mes yeux ne m'ont pas trahi, et j'ai bien vu que la bouilloire remplie d'eau de Papy Champi était encore sur le feu en arrivant chez lui."

Harmonie, Bloups, Célestin. Si l'un d'eux votaient contre Toad, le petit champignon devrait dévoiler ses intentions, positives ou néfastes. Toadette tenta de dissuader la résidente de l'Observatoire de la Comète de voter, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

"Je vote contre Toad," choisit Célestin. "La théorie de Jessica et Libella est logique à mon sens, et je refuse de laisser les Xhampi prendre l'avantage s'ils existent."

Neuf votes. Toadette déglutit et pria pour que son frère dise à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas un Xhampi, et que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt de réveiller.

"Alors comme ça, vous me suspectez presque tous, hein," le ton de Toad changea du tout au tout. La poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait sentie en tentant de se défendre était passée, laissant derrière elle une coquille vide. "Vous avez vraiment voté contre moi, j'y crois pas..." Toadette tendit la main vers son frère, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas la pareille.

"Alors ?" s'impatienta Jessica.

"Je ne suis pas un Xhampi," décréta Toad de manière impassible. Son stoïcisme inquiétait sa sœur. "Mais ravi de voir qu'on m'accorde autant de confiance, ça fait plaisir, surtout venant de mes 'amis'."

"Je ne suis pas plus convaincu que ça," admit Mario, "mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance. Nous avons fait ce que les Xhampi ont voulu et nous avons voté contre une personne qu'on pensait coupable, mais elle ne l'est pas."

Peach s'approcha de Toad et mit la main sur son épaule. "Je suggère que nous rentrions tous chez nous, la journée s'est montrée éprouvante et mis à part la disparition de certains habitants du royaume, nous n'avons aucune preuve que les Xhampi existent. Retrouvons-nous sur la place centrale de Toadville demain, et si jamais je ne peux pas me libérer, venez directement au château, vous y serez tous les bienvenus. Mais je vous en prie, ne soyez pas en retard. Dernier délai, dix heures, ou nous devrons malheureusement présupposer le pire..."

Sur ces paroles, Peach tira sa révérence et sortit du bâtiment de toile rouge. Les uns après les autres, les participants au jeu quittèrent les lieux, tentant tant bien que mal de dissiper les pensées malsaines et négatives tourbillonnant au sein de leur esprit.

Toadette aussi sortit, et rentra chez elle, se retournant toutes les minutes afin de voir si son frère la suivait. Même si ce procès n'avait eu aucune conséquence dramatique, la musicienne craignait bien qu'il ait affecté à tout jamais l'être le plus cher à son cœur.

Tous essayèrent d'oublier la menace qui pesait sur eux, et tous s'endormirent en espérant que tout irait mieux le lendemain, et que le sommeil apaiserait leurs soucis.

Malheureusement pour eux, la menace était bien réelle, mais l'un d'entre eux ne le saurait jamais.

L'un d'entre eux ne se réveillerait pas.


	3. Les Astres Victorieux

3 : Les Astres Victorieux

POV : Harmonie - Jour 2

De nouveau troublée par des songes aux intentions néfastes, c'est une Harmonie au sommeil perturbé qui se réveilla précipitamment dans sa chambre, haut perchée dans l'espace. L'habitante de l'Observatoire de la Comète massa ses tempes délicatement, le contact physique lui permettant de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre du rêve de mauvais augure qu'elle venait de subir.

La blonde aux reflets platine replaça la mèche qui masquait son œil droit puis se leva dans le but de faire sa toilette et de déjeuner tranquillement en compagnie de ses enfants les Luma. D'un pas gracile et harmonieux, la belle se déplaça en direction du dôme de la salle de bain, une pièce rafraîchissante aux allures sereines. Après s'être occupée des préparatifs de sa toilette, la demoiselle aux formes élancées glissa dans un bain chaud parfumé à l'odeur apaisante. Prendre un bain permit à Harmonie de se calmer et d'évaluer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il était vrai que du haut de son observatoire, elle n'avait que peu à craindre des assauts frontaux. La sécurité était quasiment inexistante, mais à moins de maîtriser des arcanes dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, le seul moyen d'accéder à son domaine à partir du Royaume Champignon était de passer par la colline aux étoiles filantes, puis par Havre Étoile et enfin d'emprunter la Passerelle Intergalactique. De plus, les Xhampi n'avaient pas encore frappé à sa connaissance, ainsi, il était difficile pour elle de porter des jugements hâtifs sur le statut de ses quinze autres camarades, même si la journée précédente avait porté son lot de soupçons.

Harmonie elle-même avait pu déterminer la veille, du haut de l'Observatoire, qu'un flux d'énergie magique inhabituel avait bouleversé Toadville au court de la première nuit lors de laquelle ces songes étaient apparus. Son enquête l'avait poussée à suspecter les résidents de Toadville, et donc son groupe d'amis en premier lieu, mais elle s'était résolue à ne rien dire lors du premier procès, de façon à n'incriminer personne, et aussi dans un soucis de préservation. Si jamais quelque chose s'était produit, elle pousserait davantage ses investigations.

Mais au milieu de toutes ces pensées quelques peu calculatrices, Harmonie se mit à penser à un ami qu'elle considérait très chèrement. La belle plante n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se faire des amis avant que Bowser ne menace de conquérir le monde et qu'elle fasse connaissance avec Mario, le héros vêtu de rouge. Mais la personne qui l'intéressait n'était pas Mario, bien que fortement similaire à ce dernier. En effet, la résidente de l'espace s'était attirée les faveurs de Luigi, faveurs qu'elle convoitait depuis qu'elle avait posé son regard sur le moustachu habillé de vert. Ce dernier vivait une relation tendue avec Daisy, bien trop autoritaire et décisive pour le plombier. Luigi avait mis un terme à leur liaison, et le rapprochement avec Harmonie s'était fait naturellement. Mais la jeune femme se posait actuellement des questions... Daisy avait, à maintes reprises, notifié de nombres personnes de son dégoût pour ce rapprochement. La jalousie l'aurait-elle fait basculer du côté des Xhampi ? Daisy aurait-elle décidé de tous les sacrifier dans sa colère ?

La réponse, tout comme les motifs des Xhampi, échappait encore à la protectrice des Luma. Harmonie soupira puis sortit de son bain. Elle se sécha, enfila un long peignoir turquoise, et commença à se coiffer. Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune femme aux courbes presque inexistantes se changea et se vêtit d'une somptueuse robe beige et satinée. Quelques minutes de maquillage plus tard, Harmonie s'empara de jolies boucles d'oreille en onyx noir et les accrocha avec précaution. Parée pour la journée, elle sortit du dôme et tomba nez à nez avec Chocosta, un Luma noir aux yeux bleus.

La petite créature l'accosta nonchalamment, "Bonjour Harmonie, tu as bien dormi aujourd'hui ?"

La gardienne des étoiles lui lança un regard en coin, gardant son expression la plus neutre possible. "Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et qu'en est-il pour toi ?"

"Ça s'est bien passé, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" s'enquit la petite créature, un air confus sur le visage. "Il se passe quelque chose...?" ajouta Chocosta, très perceptif.

Hésitante au premier abord, Harmonie se rendit compte qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher la vérité aux Luma. Elle avait voulu dissimuler la vérité le plus longtemps possible, mais il était possible que sa vie prenne fin à tout moment, et elle voulait que sa famille soit protégée, plus que tout au monde.

"La vérité," commença Harmonie avec difficulté, "c'est que ma vie est en danger. Je ne peux pas te donner les spécificités, ce serait trop long, mais me voilà embarquée dans un jeu mortel ne comportant que deux issues : la victoire...et la défaite."

Effaré, la petite étoile noire commença à faire les cent pas. "Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a un moyen de t'aider ? N'importe lequel ?"

"Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas m'aider dans le sens conventionnel du terme... Cependant... Tu pourrais me rendre un certain service," nota la jeune femme, un léger sourire se dessinant sur le visage.

"Oui, n'importe quoi pour t'aider ! Tu as toujours été si douce avec nous..."

Harmonie pencha la tête vers l'étoile et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, "Dans l'éventualité où je viendrais à trépasser, me remplacerais-tu en tant que guide stellaire ? Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un remplaçant ne soit désigné par les vénérables Esprits Étoiles."

"Dis pas ça ! Personne ne veut te voir partir ! Tous les autres te considèrent comme leur mère ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !" Chocosta secoua la tête frénétiquement, effrayé. Un futur sans Harmonie était inenvisageable pour la petite étoile.

Souriant calmement, Harmonie serra son interlocuteur contre sa poitrine, tendrement. "Moi non plus Chocosta... Mais si mon existence venait à prendre fin, sache que nous nous retrouverons dans ce merveilleux océan étoilé." Les deux ne dirent mot des minutes durant, jusqu'à ce qu'un Luma rouge les aperçoive.

"Maman, maman ! Raconte-nous une histoire s'il te plaît !" l'implora le nouvel arrivant. Harmonie hocha la tête, et suivit l'être rouge jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Le lieu de rendez-vous était le Château de la Princesse Peach localisé à deux pas de la Colline aux Étoiles Filantes. Harmonie aurait tôt fait de le rejoindre dans les délais impartis.

...

 **Château de Peach - Rez de Chaussée**

"Oh, Grambi soit loué ! Te voilà enfin, Harmonie !" s'écria la princesse Peach en accourant auprès de la nouvelle arrivante.

La princesse du cosmos avait à peine eu le temps de fouler le sol à carreaux noirs et blancs qu'elle s'était fait accoster par la dirigeante du Royaume Champignon. Peach s'était montrée si calme ces derniers jours, et ce malgré la disparition de Papy Champi, que pouvait donc signifier ce revirement de personnalité ?

Mais Harmonie comprit rapidement ce qui semblait perturber la blonde vêtue de sa sempiternelle robe rose. En laissant ses yeux voyager sur les murs bleus parsemés de nuages blancs expressifs, elle remarqua de nombreuses personnes aux expressions graves...mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En comptant la résidente de l'Observatoire de la Comète, seules onze personnes étaient présentes. Balayant la salle du regard, elle remarqua l'absence de Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette et Bloups.

"Il est bientôt dix heures," ne put s'empêcher de commenter Daisy qui était en train de sautiller. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus nerveuse que d'habitude et prête à bondir. Ses mots retentirent dans le hall presque vide du château, poussant les autres à se jeter des regards inquiets.

"Pas la peine de s'inquiéter !" tenta de les rassurer un Yoshi aussi optimiste que d'habitude. "Ils sont probablement juste un peu en retard, ou alors ils veulent faire une entrée dramatique !"

Célestin lança un regard condescendant en direction de l'éternel bout-en-train. "Il faudrait peut-être que tu te réveilles enfin Yoshi, la situation me semble bien réelle."

"Ne vous disputez pas, s'il vous plaît," les implora Libella, joignant les mains contre sa poitrine. "On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça." Martin Tamarre s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Que devrions-nous faire s'ils ne sont pas là d'ici dix heures ?" questionna Martin Tamarre, un homme très pragmatique selon Harmonie. "Il serait assez compliqué de parcourir le globe à leur recherche, vous ne pensez pas, princesse ?"

"On pourrait toujours aller voir chez Toadette ou chez Mario," proposa Koopa. Birdo lui lança une œillade emplie de méfiance.

"Et pourquoi pas chez Bloups ?"

"Bloups vit au chapiteau, comme nous tous," expliqua la tortue à la carapace verte, n'étant visiblement pas consciente des sous-entendus de la fashionista rose. "Et je l'ai vu partir, donc je sais qu'il est toujours en vie. Sauf si quelque chose lui est arrivé entre temps..."

La princesse blonde acquiesça. "Hé bien, je pense que-" Mais Peach n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un héros déchevelé fit irruption dans l'enceinte du château, et ce malgré les plaintes du garde. Les yeux fous, son regard se posa sur la resplendissante princesse du Royaume Champignon.

"LUIGI !" hurla t-il, avant de détaler comme un lapin. Aussitôt, Peach se mit à le suivre, ce qui encouragea le reste de la petite troupe à leur emboîter le pas.

"Ah bah ça, pour faire une entrée dramatique, ils en ont fait une !" railla Séléna à l'adresse du dinosaure qui était trop horrifié pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Évinçant les pensées néfastes de son esprit, Harmonie tenta tant bien que mal de poursuivre le héros et sa princesse.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harmonie pria intérieurement pour que rien ne soit arrivé à son cher et tendre...

...

 **Toadville - Plaza Amanita**

La tenue d'Harmonie ne lui permettait pas de se mouvoir prestement. Ainsi, c'était sans aucune surprise qu'elle se trouvait dans le peloton de fin, bien loin derrière le héros vêtu de rouge et la princesse arborant une robe de couleur rose. Avec elle se trouvaient les deux astres contradictoires, Birdo qui semblait un peu plus alerte que les deux journées précédentes et Martin Tamarre qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son couvre-chef perché sur sa tête.

Les habitants les plus matinaux leur lançaient des regards intrigués, tandis que Ralph se contentait de darder sur eux un œil courroucé. Tant d'agitation en pleine matinée n'était pas bon pour le commerce, cela avait tendance à faire fuir les clients.

Le souffle haletant, Harmonie courait à vive allure en direction du tuyau warp qui conduisait à la demeure des frères Mario lorsqu'elle entendit une voix distincte et retentissante non loin d'elle. Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta dans sa course, le sang glacé par l'appel à l'aide.

"AU SECOURS !" hurla une personne dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute pour Harmonie. La princesse du cosmos regarda ses autres compagnons qui hochèrent la tête. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger de mots pour comprendre qu'il leur fallait découvrir la provenance de la voix.

"Hum... On dirait que ça vient de par-là," remarqua Birdo, avançant d'un pas lourd vers une ruelle située un peu à l'écart de la grande place. "C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici plusieurs- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

En entendant le cri perçant du dinosaure rose, les quatre autres se hâtèrent en direction de Birdo qui s'était déjà engouffrée dans le croisement. Un spectacle des plus alarmants les fit sursauter une fois arrivés.

Bloups, les yeux embués de larmes et tâché de sang, portait le corps inerte de Toadette dans ses tentacules, elle-même maculée du fluide vital. Derrière eux, sur le perron d'une maisonnée à la forme d'un champignon bleu à pois blancs, gisait le corps inerte de Toad, un couteau tranchant planté dans le torse.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible..." Harmonie porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée devant une telle scène. Martin Tamarre baissa son chapeau devant ses yeux, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Birdo se tourna vers Bloups, pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction. "Explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Toadette dans les mains ?! C'est toi qui as tué Toad ?!"

"M-mais, non... J-je..."

La fashionista rose ne le laissa pas répondre et lui arracha Toadette des tentacules afin de la poser sur son dos. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?"

Bloups gonfla les joues, visiblement énervé par la situation. "J'allais venir au château comme convenu quand j'ai entendu Toadette crier ! Quand je suis arrivé elle était tétanisée devant la carcasse de Toad et est tombée dans les pommes ! J'ai rien fait !" se justifia t-il maladroitement.

Harmonie jaugea Bloups du regard. Il était vrai que la pieuvre volante paraissait encore sous le choc de sa découverte, mais se pouvait-il que ce soit une mascarade ? La nourrice des Luma ne connaissait pas vraiment l'individu, il lui était donc difficile de savoir si la pieuvre était réellement attristée par les événements ou si elle était au contraire en train de jouer la comédie. Dans le doute, elle supposait qu'on appliquait la présomption d'innocence. De plus, sauter sur la personne qui venait de découvrir le corps pouvait s'apparenter à de l'opportunisme, aussi elle se garda de l'accuser.

Séléna s'avança vers l'attroupement, l'air plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. "Je pense que ça serait bien si une ou deux personnes gardaient le corps. Il faudrait aussi prévenir les autres que Toad a été assassiné par les Xhampi. Je croyais que c'était une blague mais on dirait bien que la menace est réelle..."

"Bien sûr qu'elle est réelle !" s'empressa de la réprimander Célestin, une expression de colère gravée sur le visage. "Tu suivais le procès hier ? De nombreux citoyens se sont fait enlever, et ça coïncide avec l'agenda des Xhampi !"

"Oh c'est bon, ne commence pas à jouer au plus malin avec moi !" Les astres lunaire et solaire recommencèrent à se chamailler, laissant quatre participants incrédules assister à leur dispute.

Martin Tamarre s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de ramener le calme, sans grand succès. Finalement, il ignora les querelleurs et donna le rythme aux trois autres. "Dans l'immédiat, il serait plus sage de débuter l'enquête sans les autres. Nous sommes six, tous les Xhampi ne sont pas présents sur la scène si l'on devait en croire leur missive."

"Bien sûr, patron !" s'écria Bloups.

"Je suis entièrement d'accord," approuva Harmonie, contente de voir quelqu'un prendre la situation en main. "Une fois l'enquête préliminaire menée, j'irai informer les autres du triste sort de Toad."

"Ça me va," acquiesça Birdo en s'éloignant un peu du groupe. "Je vais placer Toadette à l'écart, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne se réveille pas à côté de son frère." Après l'avoir posée, elle s'adressa de nouveau au groupe. "Comment vous comptez procéder ?"

Le leader du cirque avança en direction de la scène du crime. "On évalue l'état des lieux, on regarde la cause de la mort, on essaie de trouver des choses qui ne sont pas à leur place, ou encore des choses qui manquent... Tout ce qu'on pourra trouver d'anormal est bon à noter," expliqua l'homme au couvre-chef ostentatoire.

 **Toadville - Maison de Toad et Toadette**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Birdo, Martin Tamarre, Bloups, Célestin, Séléna, (Toadette).

Harmonie scanna brièvement la scène du crime avec ses globes oculaires. Toad se trouvait sur le dos, une fine lame perçant son torse chétif. Sous le champignon humanoïde se trouvait une mare de sang non-négligeable recouvrant le sol pavé, mais l'intégralité du devant de sa veste était tâché du liquide vermillon. L'expression de feu son ami était triste, comme s'il avait souffert durant sa mort. Harmonie détourna quelques temps son attention du champignon afin de regagner ses esprits.

Toad était tellement fougueux, elle avait du mal à intégrer le fait que le petit champignon plein de vie n'était plus qu'un songe lointain. S'approchant du défunt pour lui adresser un vœu de bon voyage dans le ciel étoilé, la princesse remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette scène de crime. Elle en fit part à Martin Tamarre et Bloups qui étaient restés à ses côtés tandis que Séléna et Célestin inspectaient la maison de la victime et de sa sœur.

"Je trouve cette scène de crime quelque peu étrange," les notifia la propriétaire de l'Observatoire de la Comète.

"Ah bon ? Et quoi au juste ?" demanda Bloups en se frottant les yeux doucement.

Harmonie ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa la pieuvre du regard. "Bloups, n'est-ce pas ? Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, toucher le corps de Toad ? J'aimerais savoir s'il est encore chaud. Il nous faudra sûrement consulter un docteur afin d'obtenir une heure de mort précise mais toute indication est bonne à prendre."

Bloups s'exécuta sur le champ et informa les deux autres de ses découvertes. "Il est encore chaud, oui. Il ne doit pas être mort depuis trop longtemps..."

"Exact. Je suppose que nous pourrons en apprendre davantage de la part d'un docteur, mais notons que la température du corps était encore élevée à 10h10," termina Harmonie, agitant sa baguette magique d'un geste souple.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?" s'enquit Birdo, un peu plus loin, éventant Toadette qui était toujours dans les vapes.

"Plusieurs choses, oui," déclara Martin Tamarre, les yeux rivés sur le corps du petit champignon. "Pour commencer, j'imagine que vous avez remarqué la première contradiction, la plus apparente ? Toad est sur le dos, mais malgré ça, sa veste est entièrement recouverte de sang."

Harmonie resta pensive quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, offrant ses propres conclusions. "Oui, je pense aussi que Toad a été déplacé. Il est plus logique qu'il ait été agressé de face puis qu'il soit tombé la tête la première, ce qui expliquerait le sang à l'avant de sa veste. Quelqu'un a ensuite retourné le corps, mais pour quelle raison ?"

"C'est aussi ce que j'ai déduit," Martin Tamarre ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la beauté cosmique, impressionné par ses capacités de déduction, "mais il reste des choses qui vous ont peut-être échappé. Je veux notamment parler de la quantité de sang retrouvée sur les lieux du crime, et accessoirement d'une autre chose fortement liée à ce sang."

Harmonie n'était pas vraiment sûre de comprendre les propos de Martin Tamarre. L'homme semblait déjà expérimenté dans le domaine de l'enquête et de l'inspection des corps, chose qui perturbait légèrement la demoiselle à la robe satinée. D'où lui venait tout ce savoir ? Comment pouvait-il déduire de telles choses à moins d'avoir fait des recherches avancées, ou d'avoir un passé de criminologue...ou de criminel ? La jeune femme décida de ne pas s'aventurer sur ces sentiers hasardeux et prêta attention au meneur de la troupe du Carnaval de l'Étoile, ses observations pouvant s'avérer utiles.

"On est tout ouïe !" s'exclama Bloups, un peu trop enjoué au vu des circonstances. Birdo croisa les bras, délaissant un moment Toadette afin de se concentrer sur les découvertes de Martin Tamarre.

"Premièrement," déclara l'homme au chapeau, les yeux fermés, "la quantité de sang retrouvé sur la scène de crime. A moins d'avoir pris de multiples coups de couteau, ce qui est improbable vu les lésions externes de Toad, il serait impossible pour la victime d'avoir autant saigné. A première vue, le couteau fait bouchon sur la plaie, voilà là notre première contradiction."

"Qu'en est-il de la seconde ?" questionna Harmonie, impressionnée.

"Elle découle de la première. Puisque Toad n'a été poignardé qu'une seule fois et que la lame est toujours dans son torse, le sang ne devrait pas s'être propagé. Mais puisque le sang s'est répandu autour du corps, on peut en déduire que la lame a bel et bien été retirée. Mais pour faire quoi au juste, puisqu'on l'a aussitôt remise dans le corps ?"

"Pour nous rendre plus confus ?" demanda le jongleur plus qu'autre chose. "C'est peut-être un moyen pour le criminel de nous envoyer sur une fausse piste ?"

"Précisément. Et à mon avis, ce couteau n'est pas la véritable arme du crime mais une fausse piste placée là par le vrai meurtrier. D'ailleurs, la plaie est plus large que la lame," ajouta le meneur du cirque après coup.

"Mais dans quel but ?"

"C'est très simple, le meurtrier a dû penser que ce couteau nous ferait accuser quelqu'un, ou alors il était nécessaire pour le criminel de cacher la véritable arme du crime qui en disait trop long sur son identité," termina Martin Tamarre.

Alors que le groupe était perdu dans ses pensées, Célestin et Séléna sortirent de la maison de Toad et Toadette, les mains vides. Séléna prit alors la parole. "On a fouillé la maison, mais aucune trace d'effraction à première vue. Et-"

Célestin lui coupa la parole, rayonnant et fanfaronnant devant les autres. "Oui, c'est bien Séléna, mais passons aux choses importantes. Il manque un couteau dans le tiroir de la cuisine des deux Toad," les notifia l'astre lumineux, choquant sa partenaire.

"Quoi ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit du tout à ce propos !" s'énerva la lune, ce qui fit rire Célestin. "Oh toi alors, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !"

"N'as-tu pas dit que tu avais fouillé la maison ?" lui lança Célestin d'un air narquois. "Quel enquêtrice de choc tu fais !" Levant un sourcil inquisiteur, Martin Tamarre ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au reste de la troupe. Son regard ne rencontra que des visages exaspérés.

"Hé bien, je crois que nous avons notre confirmation, le meurtrier a dû vouloir faire accuser Toadette du meurtre de son frère," fut l'hypothèse émise par le détenteur du cirque.

Séléna détourna son attention quelques secondes de Célestin afin de rire au nez de Martin Tamarre. "Parle pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Toadette n'a pas commis le meurtre et qu'elle n'a fabriqué une propre preuve l'incriminant pour que ça fasse un peu trop d'éléments pointant dans sa direction ?"

Martin resta coi devant une telle accusation. Même si Harmonie ne trouvait pas les méthodes de Séléna très orthodoxes, il lui était difficile de nier les faits. Toadette avait l'opportunité de commettre le crime, et ce malgré son apparente innocence. Pour Harmonie, n'importe qui pouvait être un Xhampi, et puisqu'un mobile commun à cinq personnes au sein du groupe était inexistant, elle pensait que de multiples individus aux agendas différents composaient la menace Xhampi. Si Toadette avait des désirs malfaisants, ou qu'elle détestait sincèrement de multiples personnes parmi les participants, il était possible qu'elle se soit jointe aux terroristes afin de prendre sa revanche sur le monde.

Au final, Harmonie se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ses amis. Il était possible que de nombreux secrets lui aient échappé, et c'est sur cette sinistre pensée qu'elle s'excusa auprès des personnes enquêtant sur la mort de Toad afin d'aller annoncer la triste nouvelle aux autres.

Malgré elle, Harmonie poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Toad était mort des mains des Xhampi, alors Luigi...

Luigi était sûrement toujours en vie ! Pleine d'espoir, la nourrice des Luma s'élança à vive allure vers la demeure des frères Mario.

...

 **Maison des Frères Mario - Extérieur**

Tourbillonnant à l'intérieur du tuyau warp de couleur verte, Harmonie ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ce moyen de transport était commode et pratique, mais pas forcément pour les âmes sensibles. La vision du corps de Toad hantait encore les pensées de la jeune femme venue de l'espace, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était bien de rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle put enfin respirer l'air frais de la campagne, et se permit de sourire quelques instants.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle poussa un cri strident, rattrapée par la réalité. Devant elle se trouvaient les autres joueurs, et la carcasse de Luigi. Luigi, l'homme qui la faisait rêver depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, celui qui lui était presque destiné. Harmonie éclata en sanglots, ses narines fouettées par l'air vicié entourant le corps du défunt.

Le regard vide, Harmonie s'approcha de Luigi. Elle prit sa main fermement et la plaça contre sa poitrine. Les Xhampi ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça, tel était le serment de la femme aux cheveux blond platine. Elle ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps ces actes de violence inconsidérés, et était prête à se dévouer corps et âme à la recherche des esprits malfaisants responsables de ce désastre.

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Koopa, Libella, Jessica, Docteur Toadini.

Harmonie se releva subitement et observa le reste des participants. Peach se tenait en retrait, tentant de consoler Mario, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues respectives. Jessica et Libella semblaient déterminées à démêler le vrai du faux et s'affairaient autour de la scène de crime. Penaud, Koopa regardait le sol fixement, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Yoshi reniflaient bruyamment, un mouchoir couvrant son nez. Daisy regardait le corps de Luigi, à la fois triste et furieuse. Il était clair pour Harmonie que la princesse du Sarasaland éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour Luigi.

La gardienne de l'observatoire de la comète s'accorda quelques minutes avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge. En observant l'attroupement, elle remarqua une paire d'yeux supplémentaires qui appartenaient à un Toad vêtu principalement de violet. Son chapeau était lui-même violet, parsemé de motifs en forme d'étoiles jaunes.

"Harmonie !" s'écria Daisy en avançant vers la princesse. "Où étais-tu passée ? Et où sont les autres ?! On se demandait ce que vous faisiez !"

Harmonie réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant la formulation la plus adéquate afin d'annoncer à tous le trépas de Toad. "J'ai le triste regret de vous annoncer à tous que la mort de Luigi n'est pas la seule tragédie qui a frappé notre groupe aujourd'hui..." Son regard se dirigea vers Peach. "Malheureusement... Les Xhampi ont aussi eu raison de Toad. Bloups a découvert le corps un peu plus tôt ce matin, devant la demeure de Toad et Toadette."

"Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Toad... Pourquoi ?" la princesse du Royaume Champignon se laissa tomber au sol, dévastée par l'annonce de la résidente de l'espace. "Luigi et Toad n'ont jamais rien fait de mal à personne... Les Xhampi ne respectent pas leurs propres règles... Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

Personne ne parvint à répondre à Peach à part Koopa. La tortue à la carapace verte tentait de se montrer forte, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même. "Est-ce que... C'est parce qu'on a voté contre Toad hier ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la mort de Toad et Luigi ?" questionna Jessica, le sourcil arqué.

"Réfléchis un instant. Dans les consignes des Xhampi, il est dit qu'il faut lyncher la personne pour laquelle on vote. Peut-être qu'ils se sont chargés de Toad parce qu'on a voté pour lui sans penser aux répercussions que ça pourrait avoir ?" suggéra le Koopa en gesticulant, la panique le gagnant.

"Non !" s'exclama Libella, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. "Non ! Je refuse de croire qu'on est responsables de la mort de Toad !"

Yoshi secoua la tête de manière négative, dardant un regard acéré en direction de tous ceux qui avaient voté contre Toad. "Pas la peine de nier l'évidence. La majorité d'entre nous est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Toad ! Pauvre Toadette... Toadette ! Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?" s'alarma soudainement le dinosaure vert tout en prenant Harmonie par les épaules.

"Quand je suis partie pour vous informer, elle était toujours sans connaissance. Birdo s'occupe d'elle en ce moment si tu veux tout savoir. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ici, si vous permettez."

Elle n'était pas du genre à se montrer autoritaire, mais les récents événements l'avaient poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions et était déterminée à les obtenir. "Et par ailleurs, qui est cet homme ?"

Mario fut la personne qui lui répondit. Le héros vêtu de rouge avait les yeux humides et rougis par les larmes. "C'est le docteur Toadini, une vieille connaissance. Peach l'a appelé en urgence afin qu'il procède à l'analyse du corps de Luigi. Et sinon, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, le lit de Luigi était vide et fait, donc il est sûrement mort dans le jardin avant d'avoir eu le temps de rentrer de votre rendez-vous galant," expliqua le moustachu. Surprise, l'assemblée redirigea son attention sur Harmonie dont le visage ne laissait transparaître qu'un sentiment d'incompréhension.

"Vous aviez rendez-vous ?" demanda Jessica à voix haute, le ton réprobateur et accusateur. "C'était vers quelle heure ?"

Harmonie ne répondit pas à la rousse, pensant qu'elle tirerait une fois de plus des conclusions hâtives. "Mario, je suis désolée mais... Luigi et moi n'avions pas rendez-vous. Pas à ma connaissance. Et il est ton frère, pourquoi t'aurait t-il menti ?"

Mario se gratta la tête. "Il n'a pas dit avec qui il avait rendez-vous, c'est vrai. Mais je pensais que c'était avec toi, ça me paraissait évident... Désolé, j'ai cru que tu saurais peut-être quelque chose."

Un moment de flottement s'installa au sein du groupe, lorsque l'individu qui s'affairait autour du corps de Luigi commença à marmonner dans son voile mauve clair. "Je me demande s'il a souffert ? Sûrement pas, cette arme de jet s'est plantée droit dans le cœur, il n'a pas dû le voir venir ! Enfin, figurativement parlant, parce qu'il l'a normalement vue venir, son agresseur devait lui faire face après tout."

La princesse à la robe de satin tourna les talons immédiatement et s'enfuit en direction du tuyau Warp. Entendre parler ce Toad de Luigi de cette manière, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter une minute de plus l'ambiance morbide qui régnait devant la demeure des frères Mario... Ou plutôt, du Frère Mario. La gardienne des Luma détala à vive allure, afin de reprendre ses esprits.

...

 **Château de Peach - RDC**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Célestin, Séléna, Martin Tamarre, Koopa, Jessica, Libella, Bloups.

Harmonie avait déambulé pendant plus d'une heure dans les ruelles de Toadville, le pas lourd et pourtant toujours aussi gracile. La mort de Luigi l'avait perturbée grandement, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre d'épreuve douloureuse. La cerise sur le gâteau était sans aucun doute le fait que les mécréants se jouaient d'elle à présent, masquant leurs intentions malsaines sous des visages tristes et apeurés. Des gens qu'elle appelait jusqu'à lors des amis.

En chemin, elle avait entendu des pleurs et s'était approchée de leur source : Toadette. La petite musicienne avait changé d'habits et portait désormais un ensemble noir, comme pour signifier le deuil qu'elle endurait. En entendant Harmonie arriver, Toadette tourna la tête avant de reprendre son activité précédente. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux femmes, mais toutes deux connaissaient la peine de l'autre, et cela suffisait à les réconforter.

Au cours de leur lamentation, elles avaient été trouvées par Mario qui leur avait demandé de l'accompagner au château où tous les autres se situaient. Et c'est ainsi que le trio avait franchi les portes de la bâtisse imposante de la souveraine du Royaume Champignon, tous les trois ravagés par la perte d'un être cher.

Peach n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et exposa immédiatement la situation d'une voix monotone. Nul doute qu'elle était aussi affectée par les événements récents. "Mes amis, merci d'être tous revenus ici. Hier, nous étions seize, seize personnes pleines d'espoir, de vie, de joie. Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus que quatorze, emplis de crainte, de tourmente et de désespoir."

Elle choisit judicieusement de marquer une pause afin de lire les expressions des treize autres membres de l'assemblée avant de poursuivre son discours. "Luigi et Toad nous ont quitté, deux âmes pures, probablement les plus pures de notre groupe. L'un et l'autre ont toujours œuvré pour le bien-être du Royaume, faisant passer les intérêts des citoyens et de leurs amis avant les leurs. Et malgré tous les bons et loyaux services qu'ils ont rendu à la nation, les Xhampi les ont réduits au silence.

"Ces fourbes se moquent de nous, ils s'amusent de nos émotions et se languissent de notre désespoir. J'ai longtemps voulu croire que ce qui nous arrivait n'était qu'une simple blague, mais il est temps pour nous de prendre les armes, au sens propre comme figuré. Nous allons participer à leur compétition morbide et émerger vainqueurs. Dorénavant, je veux que chacun d'entre vous donne le meilleur de lui-même afin de débusquer ces êtres odieux qui polluent notre atmosphère et notre cercle d'amis. Soyez certains qu'ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, ce soir, nous nous débarrasserons du premier coupable.

"Pour ce faire, j'ai déjà fait appel à un expert en matière de médecine, le Docteur Toadini qui nous a fait la grâce de nous accorder ses services en cette période de crise. Il m'a remis en plusieurs exemplaires le rapport d'autopsie de Luigi et Toad, j'en ai gardé un et il en reste quatre autres que vous pourrez vous partager."

Un claquement de doigt plus tard et Daisy posa sur une petite table quatre dossiers beiges. Lui souriant, Peach reprit son discours. "Si vous connaissez une personne susceptible de nous venir en aide dans divers domaines, n'allez pas lui parler tout de suite de notre situation. Venez d'abord me voir et je jugerai si cette personne est digne de confiance. Si la panique venait à gagner le peuple... Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer."

"Tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais si tu étais une Xhampi toi-même, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de refuser quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment nous aider ?" questionna Séléna, agitée. Koopa hocha la tête à côté mais préféra ne pas parler.

Peach resta stoïque et fixa fermement Séléna du regard. "Sachez que même si j'accepte vos accusations dans le cadre des procès, il n'en est pas de même en dehors de ceux-ci. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis la princesse du Royaume Champignon, la plus haute autorité qui soit. Je déconseille à quiconque de déroger aux règles que j'instaure. J'espère m'être fait comprendre. Sur ce, je me retire dans mes quartiers."

La blonde à la magnifique chevelure quitta le hall et passa par une porte marquée d'une énorme étoile du pouvoir afin de gagner le premier étage, laissant treize invités quelque peu perplexes derrière elle. Le discours de Peach leur avait permis de réaliser que ce n'était pas un simple tour - si les corps inertes de Toad et Luigi n'avaient pas suffit - mais un problème considérablement plus sérieux. Tous, innocents comme coupables, venaient de réaliser que la menace Xhampi serait bien plus intense qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. L'incitation de Peach à prendre les armes... Le message était clair : des têtes allaient tomber, et il faudrait que tous se salissent les mains.

L'attroupement filtra peu à peu hors du château, laissant Harmonie seule dans le hall vide. Tirée de sa léthargie par un claquement de porte, la jeune femme monta les escaliers à son tour.

...

 **Château de Peach - Quartiers Royaux**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Peach.

Harmonie se faufila jusqu'au deuxième étage jusqu'à trouver un long et large couloir doté de nombreuses baies vitrées. Foulant le tapis rouge, Harmonie longea de nombreux divans aux pieds dorés et aux coussins rose foncé. Elle trouva Peach assise sur l'un d'eux.

"Oh, Harmonie... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne me trouver si vite," admit l'administratrice du Royaume Champignon, la voix douce.

Harmonie s'assit juste à côté, triturant l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts. "Je dois admettre avoir été surprise par le fait que Mario ne vienne pas te voir immédiatement après ton discours..."

"Il est...changé depuis quelques temps. Mais la mort de son frère doit être la raison pour laquelle il agit si différemment."

Harmonie déglutit, elle ne souhaitait pas parler de Luigi. Pas maintenant en tout cas. "C'était un bon discours. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait mieux," complimenta la gardienne des étoiles.

Peach secoua la tête. "Je me demande... J'ai fait ce que je pensais nécessaire, mais cela ne fait-il pas de moi une pseudo-Xhampi ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Réfléchis un instant. Ces terroristes veulent notre mort, ils nous menacent par lettre et dans nos rêves. En leur déclarant officiellement la guerre et en encourageant un bain de sang inévitable, cela ne fait-il pas de moi une meurtrière aussi ?" demanda Peach, lasse.

D'un côté, les paroles de la princesse sonnaient vraies. Mais de l'autre, avait-elle réellement le choix ?

"Je ne pense pas. Je dirais plus que tu luttes afin de sauver notre amitié, bien qu'elle semble compromise," remarqua Harmonie en plaçant un index sur sa bouche. "Je...ne pense pas que tu sois une Xhampi si ça peut te rassurer. Toad et Luigi ? Tous les deux étaient très proches de toi. Tu fais ton maximum pour ton royaume, et tu fais partie de ceux qui n'ont pas voté contre Toad hier..."

"Honnêtement, tes arguments ne veulent pas dire grand chose. J'aurais pu choisir Toad et Luigi pour me faire paraître plus innocente, peut-être que je fais semblant de me dévouer corps et âme à mon royaume afin de mieux vous tromper, et j'aurais très bien pu ne pas me salir les mains hier car je pensais que Toad allait être choisi à la majorité de toute manière." Peach souffla, fatiguée. "Mais merci Harmonie, je suis contente d'avoir ton soutien."

Les deux blondes s'enlacèrent un moment, l'ombre du doute se dissipant l'espace d'un instant. Après quelques minutes, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre puis se levèrent.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me montrer très utile aujourd'hui encore pour l'enquête," expliqua Peach en tendant une enveloppe scellée à Harmonie, "donc je préférerais que ce soit toi qui ait cette copie du rapport d'autopsie de nos deux amis."

Harmonie accepta et remarqua que le sceau n'avait pas été retiré, confirmant le fait que Peach n'aurait pas pu trafiquer le contenu de l'enveloppe. Elle décida de garder l'information dans un coin de sa tête, presque persuadée que Séléna reviendrait là-dessus lors du procès, et ouvrit l'enveloppe, curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

 _Nom de la Victime : Luigi Mario_

 _Heure du Décès : Le 14 Juillet entre 22h00 et 24h00._

 _Cause de la Mort : Coup de couteau en plein cœur._

 _Détails Additionnels : Luigi faisait face à son meurtrier lorsque la vie l'a quitté. Il est mort sur le coup et s'est effondré la tête la première, dos au tuyau warp. La lame en question est une arme de jet, le meurtre a été commis à distance._

 _Nom de la Victime : Toad Phalloïde_

 _Heure du Décès : Le 15 Juillet entre 9h00 et 10h00._

 _Cause de la Mort : Coup de couteau en plein cœur._

 _Détails Additionnels : Toad faisait face à son meurtrier lorsque la vie l'a quitté. Il est mort sur le coup et s'est effondré sur le dos, la tête dirigée vers sa maison. La lame en question est un couteau de cuisine appartenant au défunt._

Se rappelant brièvement la situation entourant le corps de Toad, Harmonie ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression de pure surprise à la lecture du rapport d'autopsie du pauvre champignon. Les détails semblaient ne relater que ce que l'on pouvait voir d'un point de vue extérieur.

"Excuse-moi Peach, mais ce docteur Toadini... C'est un médecin légiste ?"

"Oh non ! Pas du tout !" s'exclama Peach, la main sur la bouche. "C'est notre médecin de famille, ici, au château. Je ne pouvais pas contacter un médecin légiste, on se serait posé trop de questions et je préfère ne pas ébruiter l'affaire."

Harmonie sourit alors. Peu de personnes connaissaient ce détail, à part peut-être Mario. Observer les attaques des uns contre les autres lors du procès l'aiderait peut-être à recoller les pièces du puzzle et identifier un Xhampi...mais en y repensant, cela lui paraissait peu probable.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques temps à étudier le rapport, lorsque Peach proposa à Harmonie de déjeuner avec elle, chose qu'accepta avec plaisir la femme vêtue d'un habit de satin : le repas leur permettrait de se distraire des horreurs qu'elles avaient vu plus tôt dans la journée.

...

 **Havre Étoile - Zone Résidentielle**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Célestin, Tincel.

Harmonie flotta doucement jusqu'à Havre Étoile, lieu de paix et de sérénité où vivaient les étoiles, les êtres qui accordaient les vœux des personnes au cœur pur. Passer par Havre Étoile était obligatoire pour une personne lambda, si celle-ci souhaitait rejoindre l'Observatoire de la Comète. Mais la gardienne des étoiles avait à faire dans les environs.

La demoiselle était constamment fascinée par la beauté environnante des lieux : le sol était jonché de motifs étoilés mauves, les portes et murs des bâtiments irisés, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Des arbres tombaient des poussières scintillantes. De rares fleurs roses poussaient en contrebas des habitations, s'étirant contre les murs aux pierres anciennes, alimentées par un ruisseau à l'eau transparente.

Harmonie fut néanmoins vite tirée de ses songes éveillés, lorsqu'elle aperçut Tincel discuter avec Célestin non loin de la boutique d'objets. Curieuse, elle décida d'écouter leur conversation en catimini.

"Je suis désolé, Célestin !" s'excusa profusément le petit être flottant s'entraînant afin de devenir l'un des honorables Esprits Étoile. "Je suis allé consulter Patatétoile à ce sujet, mais il m'a dit que lui et les autres n'étaient au courant de rien."

"C'est fâcheux," constata Célestin, contrit. "Difficile pour l'univers de me voir à ma juste valeur si je ne suis même pas capable de récupérer cet artefact. Comment a t-on pu dérober l'Amulette du Temps sous nos yeux ?"

"Hé bien, je pensais à un voleur ? Il y en a quelques uns dans le Royaume Champignon après tout !" répliqua Tincel, plein d'imagination.

"Mais comment un simple maraudeur aurait-il pu se faufiler à l'intérieur du Temple du Temps ? Les Xhampi sont-ils omniscients ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si le temple lui-même était facile d'accès, sa localisation n'est connue que de peu de monde," contra l'astre solaire, la concentration se lisant sur son visage.

"Va savoir ! Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que les livres magiques et les anciennes légendes vont souvent de paire. C'est possible que quelqu'un ait trouvé l'emplacement dans un vieux grimoire ou quelque chose comme ça !" expliqua Tincel.

Harmonie s'éloigna après avoir entendu ces propos. L'Amulette du Temps avait disparu ? Un tel objet renfermait un certain potentiel magique...et sa disparition était probablement liée à l'apparition des Xhampi. La jeune femme continua sa route, l'esprit embrumé. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se tramait mais aurait encore besoin de peaufiner son enquête.

...

 **Temple du Temps - Autel Éternel**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Séléna.

Le Temple du Temps, une structure érigée depuis des temps immémoriaux. Nul ne savait qui l'avait créé, ni dans quel but, certains prétendaient que la création même de l'Univers s'était faite à l'intérieur de cet endroit, d'autres extrapolaient et pensaient que l'univers même était contenu à l'intérieur des murs du temple.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était imposant, immaculé, et que le temps semblait n'avoir aucune influence sur l'état des lieux. Pour un bâtiment censé avoir existé depuis toujours, il n'avait aucunement vieilli. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle fut éblouie par tant de clarté. Le sol présentait les mêmes particularités qu'au Château de Peach, l'on aurait dit un damier un peu plus clair. Le style gothique de l'édifice permettait à la lumière de baigner les lieux en abondance et les vitraux représentant divers plans stellaires ajoutaient un peu plus de mystère au décor.

En face d'Harmonie se trouvait un autel sur lequel devait normalement reposer l'Amulette du Temps, mais il était présentement inoccupé. Derrière, deux longs couloirs un peu plus colorés invitaient les visiteurs diurnes et nocturnes dans les antres respectifs de Célestin et Séléna.

"Hmm... Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir eu la moindre trace d'effraction ici," nota Harmonie à voix haute. La son de sa voix alerta Séléna de sa présence. Celle-ci semblait accroupie derrière l'Autel, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la princesse du cosmos ne l'avait pas remarquée.

"Qui c'est ? Oh, ce n'est que toi, Harmonie," déclara finalement la lune en époussetant son habit bleu, lui aussi à carreaux. "Que viens-tu faire ici ?"

"J'ai cru comprendre que l'Amulette du Temps avait été dérobée," commença Harmonie en choisissant ses mots avec sagesse. Séléna n'avait pas à savoir comment l'information était parvenue à ses oreilles. "Je suis donc venue ici en quête d'indices quant à sa disparition."

"Hé bah bonne chance ! Personnellement, j'ai déjà essayé et j'ai rien trouvé !" pouffa Séléna de manière complètement décalée, à la grande surprise d'Harmonie.

"Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait d'avoir perdu une relique aussi puissante ?"

La lune croisa les bras et toisa Harmonie de haut. "Parce que tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire d'aller chercher quelque chose qui a disparu depuis cinq jours ? On a retourné tout le temple sans trouver la moindre piste !"

Harmonie n'appréciait pas vraiment Séléna, mais cette dernière était plutôt lunatique et mal vue au sein du Royaume Champignon. Alors que Célestin bénéficiait toujours de l'admiration des habitants de par son caractère rayonnant, Séléna s'attirait continuellement les foudres des personnes à qui elle adressait la parole. Elle avait beau crier à l'injustice, et décréter que les gens n'avaient aucune estime pour la nuit, son mauvais caractère semblait y jouer pour beaucoup. Célestin et Séléna... Ces deux-là avaient aussi été invités pour participer au cruel jeu des Xhampi, mais dans quel but ? Harmonie savait qu'ils connaissaient Mario et compagnie, et qu'elle même avait tissé des liens quelque peu étroits avec eux au fil des années, mais pourquoi seraient-ils la cible des Xhampi ?

La jeune femme blonde ignora les propos de son interlocutrice et lui posa quelques questions sur les pouvoirs de l'amulette du temps. "Qu'est-ce que peut faire l'amulette au juste ?"

"Des tas de choses ! Elle peut permettre d'ouvrir des portails dimensionnels, voyager dans le temps, aller dans le futur, c'est une sorte de fenêtre de notre monde. Pourvu que l'on sache s'en servir, on pourrait refaire l'histoire ! Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était à la portée du premier venu. Après tout, c'est un objet qui dégage des tonnes de puissance, je ne pense pas que ses pouvoirs soient vraiment accessibles," énuméra la représentante de la nuit.

"Dans ce cas, il est probable qu'il ait été subtilisé afin de faire d'une pierre deux coups," souligna Harmonie, pensive. "Nous aurions pu en faire usage pour voir dans le futur qui était coupable et qui ne l'était pas, ou confier l'amulette à quelqu'un possédant de puissants pouvoirs pour qu'il nous aide si jamais nous ne pouvions pas nous en servir nous-mêmes."

"Et le deuxième coup dans tout ça ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident ? Les cauchemars," répondit succinctement la nourrice des Luma avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser la lune seule.

...

 **Passerelle Intergalactique - Point de Passage**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Chocosta

Harmonie glissa sur l'herbe fraîche du minuscule planétoïde qui servait de point de passage entre la Planète Champignon et l'Observatoire de la Comète. Pour y accéder, elle avait dû faire demi-tour et rejoindre Havre Étoile, puis, à partir de cette localisation, sauter dans le plus haut anneau étoile situé dans la zone résidentielle qui l'avait propulsée vers la destination de son choix.

Quelques lapereaux lui firent signe de la main, ils avaient l'habitude de voir Harmonie traverser leur demeure. La beauté cosmique s'arrêta, le temps de leur donner quelques fragments d'étoile, leur nourriture favorite.

Elle redressa la tête et vit Chocosta accourir. "Déjà de retour ? Les Luma veulent que tu leur lises une autre histoire !"

Harmonie fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. "Non, je n'ai toujours pas fini ce que je voulais faire... Pourrais-tu leur dire de patienter encore une heure ? J'ai besoin de me concentrer le plus possible afin de déterminer quelque chose."

Chocosta hocha la tête, perturbé par l'aura mystérieuse qui entourait son amie. D'ordinaire, elle se serait confiée et lui aurait expliqué ce qu'elle comptait entreprendre, mais pas cette fois. "D'accord, je prépare le portail !"

"Merci, j'aurai besoin de toute l'énergie magique dont je peux disposer dans les heures à venir."

L'être noir voleta un peu plus en hauteur tandis qu'Harmonie gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du portail. Une fois arrivée, elle fut avalée par un éclat lumineux et transportée vers sa demeure.

...

 **Observatoire de la Comète - Observatoire**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Chocosta.

Une fois arrivés, les deux amis se séparèrent. La gardienne des étoiles flotta jusqu'à la pièce la plus élevée de sa résidence qui n'était autre que l'observatoire en lui-même. De nombreuses longues vues, gadgets d'observation et outils magiques étaient accrochés aux murs, posés par terre ou trônaient fièrement sur des balcons.

"Voyons voir... Reprenons-là où je m'étais arrêtée hier..."

La veille, Harmonie avait utilisé ses pouvoirs afin de localiser la source des cauchemars. Cette dernière ayant une influence magique, elle avait réussi à tracer son origine dans un rayon d'environ cinquante kilomètres. Ainsi, la gardienne des Luma savait qu'un flux spirituel inhabituel avait été émis de Toadville durant la nuit où les participants de ce jeu sordide avaient cauchemardé pour la première fois.

Mais ce jour-ci, Harmonie avait la ferme intention de délimiter avec encore plus de précision la zone géographique d'où venait cet étrange flux. La demoiselle alluma deux bougies situées juste à côté de sa plus grandes longue vue, qui mesurait environ dix mètres. Elle régla l'objectif sur Toadville puis se mit à psalmodier une formule bizarre. Le bout de sa baguette vibra avec force, poussant Harmonie à la tapoter contre son appareil d'observation. Elle concentra son énergie sur ce dernier, et de multiples faisceaux lumineux émanèrent de son for intérieur afin de se projeter contre l'outil.

L'air entourant la jeune femme à la robe satinée s'agita, faisant voler sa robe et ses cheveux, mais curieusement sa couronne ne quitta pas sa tête. Son corps entier se mit à vrombir, suivant le rythme de sa baguette magique, puis plus rien.

Titubant légèrement, Harmonie jeta un coup d'œil dans la longue-vue. Un halo de lumière brillant attira son attention, il se situait dans la zone portuaire de Toadville. Aucun doute, pour en savoir plus sur les sombres desseins des Xhampi, Harmonie devrait se rendre au port de la capitale. Mais avant ça, elle devrait se reposer puis conter une histoire aux Luma.

Sur ces pensées, la gardienne des étoiles s'assoupit sur un divan situé non loin de là.

...

 **Toadville - Bureau de Poste**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Parakarry.

Harmonie n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle avant de se rendre au cirque de Martin Tamarre pour le second procès, néanmoins il était capital qu'elle envoie une lettre avant de faire un ultime détour pour le port. Le bâtiment bleu était à portée de vue maintenant, et devant ce dernier se tenait un Paratroopa à l'air ahuri.

Elle n'était pas convaincue que c'était la procédure, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence des Xhampi, elle se sentait observée, épiée. Les Xhampi pourraient très certainement intercepter sa lettre si elle utilisait les moyens conventionnels...et bien que l'alternative n'était pas beaucoup plus sûre, elle se résigna à confier la lettre à Parakarry, l'un des postiers les plus lents et étourdis du monde.

"Parakarry ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide !" s'écria t-elle alors que le facteur était accroupi derrière la pancarte signalant la poste.

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'aurais besoin d'aide !" s'exclama le Paratroopa à la carapace turquoise. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, j'étais tranquillement en train de livrer des lettres, quand une puissante bourrasque a fait s'envoler quelques enveloppes ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les rattraper en luttant avec acharnement mais il y en a une qui m'a échappé," expliqua t-il avec désespoir. "Tu pourrais m'aider à la retrouver ?"

Harmonie marqua une pause, le nez dirigé vers le firmament. Le quinze juillet, pas l'ombre d'un nuage, un vent très léger qui lui caressait la joue, le temps au beau fixe. Elle retint un rire et remit à Parakarry une enveloppe.

"Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! N'est-ce pas là le dicton ?" lui sourit la blonde avant de quitter les lieux avec hâte.

...

 **Toadville - Port**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Bloups, Yoshi.

N'ayant plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, Harmonie accéléra la cadence et se retrouva au port de Toadville dix minutes après avoir croisé Parakarry. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'air marin envahit ses narines et provoqua une grimace de la part de la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas particulièrement l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans les environs.

Près de l'eau, Bloups scrutait l'horizon, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il agitait les tentacules, hélait-il quelqu'un ? Seule, elle ne pourrait certainement pas découvrir ce qui s'était tramé ici, elle partit donc à la pêche aux informations.

"Bloups," le salua t-elle d'un hochement de tête. L'octopode tourna légèrement la tête et lui rendit la pareille, un peu mou. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ici ?"

"Hmm... Pas vraiment. En fait, je venais surtout voir ma famille. J'habite au cirque, mais tous les autres sont un peu plus loin, sur une île privée. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû trouver quelque chose ?" lui demanda t-il à son tour.

"Je ne sais pas trop," répondit-elle vaguement. "Mais j'ai de fortes raisons de penser que quelque chose d'inhabituel a pris place ici au cours des quelques derniers jours."

"Yoshi est au Club 64, je l'ai croisé quand il est arrivé. Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider... Moi je comptais partir au chapiteau de toute manière, c'est bientôt l'heure."

Aussitôt la phrase de Bloups terminée, Yoshi sortit du bâtiment à l'enseigne multicolore. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite et aperçut les deux autres près de l'eau, les rejoignant à grande enjambées.

"Salut tous les deux ! J'ai pas trouvé grand chose, mais apparemment ça fait quelques nuits qu'Harry Comungo, le proprio et barman, a droit à un spectacle son et lumière ! Enfin surtout lumière. Ça l'empêche de dormir," récita Yoshi en faisant des gestes contrôlés de la main.

"Rien d'autre ?" s'enquit Harmonie, le sourcil arqué.

"Ben... C'est peut-être rien," hésita Yoshi, "mais l'un des clients réguliers se plaignait 'des services publics qui ne faisaient pas leur boulot'. Au début je comprenais pas trop, mais il paraît que ça fait quelques jours qu'il y a toujours plein d'eau au matin sur le port."

"Sûrement des plaisantins," proposa Bloups, "il y a un groupe de jeunes Toad dans le voisinage, ils s'amusent toujours à jouer des tours aux adultes."

Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Les recherches n'avaient pas été très concluantes, mais peut-être qu'ils découvriraient l'identité d'un des Xhampi lors du procès ? C'était tout ce qu'Harmonie pouvait faire pour se rassurer. Les yeux dirigés vers la surface bleutée, elle pensa à l'avenir incertain qu'elle ne partagerait pas avec son bien-aimé. Il était temps d'affronter sa destinée.

...

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile - Chapiteau Central - Procès N°2**

Personnes Présentes : Harmonie, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Célestin, Séléna, Martin Tamarre, Koopa, Libella, Jessica, Bloups.

La veille, ils étaient seize abrités sous ce chapiteau, et aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que quatorze. Luigi et Toad ne remettraient plus les pieds dans cet endroit maudit par les Xhampi. Tous savaient que l'enjeu était de taille, ce procès se solderait par une exécution, et le moindre faux-pas pourrait les amener à pousser un dernier soupir en ces lieux sordides.

Ils avaient condamné Toad le jour précédent par inadvertance et devaient désormais rectifier le tir. Mais était-ce vraiment une coïncidence si Toad avait été ciblé par les Xhampi ? De multiples questions menaçaient de faire exploser ce qui leur restait de cervelle, et pourtant ils leur fallait continuer.

C'est dans un climat pesant que les quatorze survivants formèrent un cercle afin de communiquer avec plus de facilité. Jessica avait ramené son fouet, au bout duquel trônait une lame tranchante, prête à en découdre. Peach s'était armée de son ombrelle favorite. Martin Tamarre avait en sa possession un pistolet ancien. Les participants s'étaient armés pour la plupart, redoutant que les Xhampi ne tiennent pas leur parole. Harmonie triturait la baguette magique cachée dans sa manche, nerveuse.

Une fois encore, Peach ouvrit le bal, voyant que personne ne semblait décidé à parler. "Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Nous ne pouvons plus nous enfuir ni nous leurrer. Les Xhampi existent et semblent bien décidés à nous causer du tourment. Je déclare ouverte la séance du deuxième procès des Xhampi, et vous encourage à participer au débat...ainsi qu'à redoubler de prudence pour que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent plus." La princesse à la sempiternelle robe rose s'était tournée vers Toadette qui tenait un couteau dans les mains, acculée contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui est à l'ordre du jour ?" demanda Daisy à voix haute. "Je veux dire, on commence dans un ordre précis ou on fait ça n'importe comment ?"

Jessica prit la parole, donnant son avis sur la question. "Je serais d'avis de commencer par le plus évident. J'aimerais qu'on parle de la mort de Toad et Luigi, et donc des suspects potentiels."

"Jessica," Libella murmura à sa voisine, légèrement inquiète. "Ça serait peut-être mieux de laisser parler un peu les autres d'abord..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais," fit la rousse d'un ton de défi. "Donc comme je disais à l'instant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de commencer à parler des deux morts, quitte à parler d'autre chose par la suite. Donc Luigi est mort le premier, devant la cabane des frères Mario d'après le rapport d'autopsie," relata la dompteuse en sortant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait prise au château.

"Il est mort d'une arme tranchante lancée à distance," témoigna Koopa en sortant le sien. "J'ai inspecté la scène du crime et je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier, donc on peut s'imaginer à un crime simple."

"En effet," acquiesça Jessica, "la scène était propre. Un peu trop propre à mon goût. Si on couple ça à un autre élément du rapport, l'identité du premier tueur, et donc du premier Xhampi, est claire."

"Heu... Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne suis plus du tout là. De quoi tu veux parler ?" questionna Yoshi. Lui aussi s'était rendu à la demeure des frères Mario, se rappela Harmonie.

"N'est-ce pas évident ?" Jessica haussa les épaules, visiblement déçue par le dinosaure vert. "Luigi faisait face à sa maison lorsqu'il est mort. Qui plus est il n'y a aucun autre élément entourant sa mort, ce qui me porte à croire que le meurtrier a amplement eu l'opportunité de nettoyer son crime. Vu sous cet angle, qui avait l'opportunité de tuer Luigi ? Nul autre que son propre frère, Mario ! Ils habitent la même maison, Mario avait toute la nuit pour modifier la scène du crime, il pouvait attendre que Luigi rentre pour le tuer à distance !"

Les traits de Mario changèrent du tout au tout, provoquant des murmures dans l'assemblée. Mario, tuer son frère ? C'était dérangé et insensé, mais rien n'avait plus de sens depuis que les Xhampi avaient fait irruption dans leur vie.

"C'est n'importe quoi !" rugit Mario, sur la défensive. "Jamais je n'aurais tué Luigi !"

"Désolée, mais tout semble t'accabler !" rétorqua Jessica. Tous semblaient partagés, hormis Martin Tamarre qui exsudait le calme même.

"On n'avancera à rien comme ça," Célestin tenta de calmer le jeu en se plaçant au centre du cercle afin de capter l'attention des treize autres. "Admettons que Jessica ait raison concernant le meurtre de Luigi, nous pourrons toujours y revenir plus tard. Ça n'explique pas du tout le meurtre de Toad !"

"Et pourquoi ça aurait besoin d'expliquer celui de Toad aussi ?" demanda Séléna, prête à chercher des noises à son voisin solaire. Célestin se tourna vers elle, bouche bée.

"Exactement !" continua Jessica, heureuse de voir que quelqu'un la soutenait. "Pourquoi Mario aurait-il dû tuer Toad et Luigi ? Il y a bien cinq Xhampi après tout, non ? A mon avis, un deuxième Xhampi s'est manifesté pour se débarrasser de Toad... N'est-ce pas, Toadette ?"

"Q-quoi ?" balbutia la petite musicienne en se rongeant les ongles. "Non ! NON ! Tu ne m'accuseras pas pour le meurtre de mon frère, je te l'interdis !" cria le champignon rose, au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Mais tout comme Mario, tu avais largement l'opportunité ! Vous habitez ensemble, tu aurais pu le tuer juste avant de partir ! En plus le couteau de cuisine retrouvé dans le corps de Toad provient de votre cuisine ! Qui d'autre que toi avait accès à ta maison ? Et c'est sans compter la note incriminante qu'on a retrouvée chez toi hier !" accusa Jessica de manière féroce.

"Parlons-en de cette lettre !" vitupéra Toadette, les yeux furieux. "Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que toi et Libella ne l'avez pas 'placée' là-bas afin de la 'trouver' plus tard ? Toad était innocent, et c'est à cause de toi qu'il a été condamné et qu'il est mort ! Et tu essaies de faire la même chose avec moi et Mario, tu nous accuses pour mieux t'en sortir !"

"Si j'étais une Xhampi, je resterais dans l'ombre !"

"Et si c'était ce que tu voulais nous faire croire ?!"

"ASSEZ !" s'éleva la voix tonitruante de Peach, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde. "N'avez-vous pas entendu mon avertissement au début de cette séance ? Arrêtez d'accuser à tort et à travers !"

"Peach a raison," acquiesça Birdo qui avait été silencieuse jusque là. "En plus, Toadette ne peut pas être coupable. Quitte à se débarrasser de la véritable arme, pourquoi elle se serait accusée en la remplaçant par un couteau venant de sa propre cuisine alors que Toad était mort ?"

"La véritable arme ?" La surprise pouvait se lire sur l'expression faciale de Jessica.

"Martin l'a prouvé tout à l'heure. Ne me demande pas les détails, j'ai complètement oublié," décréta Birdo en observant ses ongles limés.

"Il n'a rien prouvé du tout ! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Toadette a très bien pu fabriquer de fausses preuves !" s'opposa Séléna à cette théorie.

"Oh, la ferme !" Birdo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'astre lunaire. Célestin émit un petit rictus, satisfait de voir sa rivale ridiculisée. "Toadette s'est bel et bien évanouie. Si tu ne me crois pas, ou si tu ne la crois pas, tu croiras au moins le Docteur Toadini, non ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?" questionna Koopa, un peu perdu comme d'habitude. Il avait beau faire son maximum, il était souvent dépassé par les événements.

"Apparemment il était venu inspecter le corps car Peach l'avait demandé. Du coup je lui ai demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à Toadette et il était convaincu qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Il m'a clairement dit qu'elle reprendrait connaissance sous peu, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Une fois réveillée, elle est partie sans dire un mot alors je suis allée me détendre un peu en allant dans ma boutique favorite," expliqua le dinosaure rose.

"Ce qu'elle veut dire par là, c'est qu'elle est retournée squatter la boutique 'Rosarium', exactement comme hier j'imagine. Bizarrement, j'étais sûr de la retrouver là-bas," témoigna Yoshi, quelque peu énervé par l'attitude désinvolte de sa compagne.

"Je n'y peux rien moi ! Madame Rose avait le dernier arrivage de la collection 'Étoile d'Ior' ! C'est vrai que j'adore cette boutique et que j'y suis aussi allée hier, mais c'est plus fort que moi !" se justifia Birdo, offusquée par la remarque de Yoshi.

"Donc Toadette est innocentée," approuva Bloups, "mais Mario aurait très bien pu tuer Toad aussi avant de se rendre au château. Je ne suis arrivé sur place que vers 9h50, quand j'ai entendu Toadette crier, il avait amplement le temps de tuer Toad et de repartir au château."

"Mama mia ! Je n'ai pas tué Toad OU Luigi !" se défendit Mario comme il put. "Je pensais qu'on croyait qu'il y avait deux tueurs ?!"

Martin Tamarre en profita pour ajouter son grain de sel en baissant son chapeau haut-de-forme. "En réalité Mario, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais seule une personne est responsable de ces deux crimes."

Harmonie s'était contentée d'observer les interactions entre les différentes parties, mais l'affirmation de Martin Tamarre l'avait intriguée. "Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous en ayons parlé."

"A mon avis, le tueur n'a pas pu se débarrasser de Toad en même temps que Luigi car contrairement aux frères Mario, Toad et Toadette sont continuellement ensemble," débuta l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme en faisant les cent pas. "Il est évident, au vu des plaies subies par Luigi et Toad que la même arme a été utilisée pour commettre ces meurtres. Non seulement ça, mais les deux sont morts de la même manière. Lisez un peu les rapports et dites-moi si vous ne remarquez pas qu'un seul coup a été donné et qu'il a été fatal. C'est le travail d'un expert en la matière !" clama le meneur de la troupe.

"Et comme Mario était allé chez Toad et Toadette la veille, il aurait très bien pu subtiliser un couteau là-bas en avance !" conclut Bloups.

Martin Tamarre se gratta le menton. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la conclusion à laquelle il s'attendait. "Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons désormais un moyen de nous assurer de l'innocence de bon nombre d'entre nous," sourit l'homme au veston pourpre.

"Lequel ?" questionna Libella, bien plus timorée qu'au procès précédent. Harmonie pensait que la prestidigitatrice exerçait beaucoup plus de prudence suite à son erreur lors de la séance précédente.

"Je suis arrivé à ces conclusions beaucoup plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai donc demandé à une source sûre de me communiquer vos horaires d'arrivée au château de son altesse royale," s'exprima Martin Tamarre.

"Oh, mais bien sûr !" Peach frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Daisy, tu as la liste ?"

"J'ai même mieux ! J'ai parcouru le Royaume afin de confirmer certaines choses !" s'exclama la princesse vêtue de jaune en sortant une feuille du col de sa robe. "Désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de poche sur cette robe, il fallait bien que je le mette quelque part ! Ah-hem, je vais la lire à voix haute."

 _Heures d'Arrivées au Château :_

 _Peach : N'a pas quitté le château._

 _Daisy : N'a pas quitté le château._

 _Mario : 10h02_

 _Yoshi : 9h35 - Heure de départ de l'Île Lave-Lave : 9h00. Le trajet dure approximativement une demi-heure._

 _Birdo : 9h22 - Heure de départ de l'Île Lave-Lave : 9h04. Vue par Fice T. vers 9h18._

 _Toadette : X_

 _Bloups : X_

 _Martin Tamarre : 8h30_

 _Libella : 8h45_

 _Jessica : 8h45_

 _Séléna : 9h50_

 _Célestin : 8h00_

 _Harmonie : 9h56_

 _Koopa : 9h40 - était au village Koopa de 8h45 à 9h30. Confirmé par Koover et les autres habitants._

"Donc," résuma Daisy pour ceux qui avaient décroché, "si on considère que Martin a raison, ça veut dire que le coupable de ce double meurtre est quelqu'un entre Mario, Toadette, Bloups, Séléna et Harmonie. Les autres ont soit des alibis au moment du meurtre, soit ils sont arrivés au château avant même que Toad n'ait mordu la poussière."

Harmonie ne s'attendait pas vraiment à faire partie de la liste des potentiels coupables, mais se consola en réalisant que d'autres participants étaient bien plus suspectes qu'elle. Libella prit la parole, soulagée de ne pas être sous les feux de la rampe.

"Tous les cinq devraient nous dire ce qu'ils ont fait au cours de la journée, ou ils devraient peut-être se défendre. Je ne sais pas trop..."

"Pah ! Me défendre ? Et pour faire quoi au juste ? Ce n'est pas une liste de pacotille qui me rendra coupable d'un double meurtre que je n'ai pas commis !" réfuta Séléna, trouvant le chef d'accusation stupide.

"C'est peut-être grotesque, mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont raison. En tant qu'astre de la nuit, tu es à l'aise dans le noir. Tu aurais pu tuer Luigi alors que les autres n'ont pas vraiment ce genre de capacité," pointa du doigt Célestin.

"Je- Je ne suis pas coupable !" s'exclama Mario, le teint blafard.

Quant à Toadette, elle paraissait stoïque au possible. "Vous me dites en quoi je suis suspecte ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez innocentée, sauf si vous croyez que je suis capable de tomber dans les pommes en claquant des doigts..."

"Désolée Toadette," s'excusa Daisy, les joues rouges. Elle avait apparemment oublié.

"Tout semble pointer Mario du doigt," suggéra Jessica, la voix lancinante. "Avec les éléments qu'on possède, je serais prête à voter contre lui."

"Tout comme tu as voté contre Toad hier ?" lança Toadette avec véhémence, déterminée à ne pas laisser la jeune rousse s'en tirer comme ça.

"Mario avait l'opportunité cela dit," contra Libella, venant en soutien à son amie. "Impossible de contester, il ne s'est présenté au château qu'après dix heures ! Et d'après les recherches de Daisy, personne ne l'a vu ! C'est tout de même Super Mario dont on parle !"

"Et si je puis me permettre, mon enquête n'a rien donné non plus, pourtant j'ai bien interrogé la plupart des gens qui fréquentent habituellement la place de Toadville," pépia Birdo, posant un regard inquiet sur le héros vêtu de rouge.

"Il y a juste trop d'éléments qui pointent dans sa direction," concourut Koopa de son poste d'observateur. "Il est le seul à avoir pu commettre ce double meurtre sans trop de difficulté !"

"Et Harmonie alors ?" demanda Yoshi, en se grattant la tête. "Je ne t'accuse pas hein, mais tu es arrivée plutôt tard et Mario a dit que Luigi avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un... Si c'était toi et que tu mentais, on serait dans de beaux draps."

Harmonie réfléchit un instant. Yoshi ne pensait pas à mal, il souhaitait seulement explorer toutes les pistes. Elle allait lui répondre lorsque Séléna, qui avait cessé de se disputer avec Célestin, leur fit part de ses observations.

"Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Si Harmonie avait voulu le tuer, elle n'aurait pas utilisé une arme de jet ! Non mais vous l'avez vue ? Elle est aussi molle que le gras du bide de Célestin !"

Harmonie leva un sourcil et grinça des dents. C'était bien parce qu'elle était en public et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire de scène, autrement elle ne se serait pas privée de donner son point de vue sur le personnage atypique de Séléna en utilisant quelques adjectifs peu glorieux. Néanmoins l'astre avait raison.

"Je vais **voter Mario** ," commença Libella. "Tout a été dit."

"Ça fait deux fois que tu ouvres le bal des votes," remarqua Daisy, méfiante. "Enfin peu importe, je vais moi-même **placer un vote sur Mario**."

Il était temps. Si Harmonie les laissait faire, un innocent serait une fois de plus victime des plans malfaisants des Xhampi. Inspirant un grand coup, elle leva le bras vers le centre du cercle, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les autres et stoppant l'élan de votes à l'encontre de Mario : Koopa et Bloups avaient aussi sélectionné Mario comme Xhampi le temps qu'elle se prépare, et seules huit personnes formaient la majorité cette fois-ci.

"Vous vous trompez. Il y a une autre personne qui aurait pu commettre ce crime, une personne bien plus suspecte que Mario. Une personne qui montre des signes d'appartenance aux Xhampi depuis hier."

Devant une telle affirmation, l'assemblée se tut immédiatement, Séléna et Célestin y compris. Peach s'avança vers son amie, les mains sur la poitrine.

"Vraiment ? Tu... Tu as débusqué un Xhampi ?"

Harmonie soutint son coude droit avec sa main gauche et plaça sa main droite sous son menton. "Je dois vous avouer ne pas avoir été très honnête avec vous hier... Toadette, je t'ai dit que j'allais informer mes Luma du tragique sort qui nous attendait... Mais c'est faux, je ne leur ai dit que ce matin."

La musicienne hocha la tête, confuse. Pourquoi Harmonie aurait-elle menti à ce sujet ? La gardienne du cosmos répondit à la question sans même qu'on la lui pose.

"La vérité, c'est que suite au cauchemar collectif que nous avons fait, j'ai enquêté sur ce dernier. En usant de mes pouvoirs magiques depuis l'Observatoire de la Comète, j'ai pu remarquer des flux magiques anormaux en provenance de Toadville. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peaufiné ma recherche, et celles-ci m'ont conduites au port de Toadville."

"Heu, tout ça c'est bien, mais ça ne nous dit pas en quoi tu as trouvé un Xhampi," lui reprocha Birdo, impatiente.

"Attends, laisse-la finir !" Koopa était tout ouïe.

"Là-bas, Yoshi a fait quelques découvertes. Tu pourrais nous les rappeler s'il te plaît ?" lui demanda Harmonie, un léger sourire graciant ses lèvres.

Devant un visage aussi angélique, Yoshi accepta sans tarder. "Je suis allé voir au Club 64 et le tenancier qui s'appelle Harry Comungo m'a dit que depuis quelques nuits il avait droit à un spectacle de lumières haut en couleurs..." Harmonie lui fit un petit geste de la main, l'encourageant à continuer. "Heu, je dois dire le reste...? Okay...pourquoi pas ? Un autre client s'est plaint aussi du fait que les services publics ne faisaient pas leur travail, il me disait que depuis quelques jours là encore, les quais étaient constamment trempés le matin."

"Si cet énergumène a quelque chose à redire de mon service public, qu'il me le dise en face !" s'exclama une princesse Peach contrariée. "Les employés municipaux font tous leur travail, sans exception, mais ne peuvent pas passer leurs nuits à nettoyer l'eau se trouvant sur le port ! Ils travaillent déjà bien assez tard le soir."

"Mais personne ici n'a dit le contraire, Peach," la réconforta Harmonie. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes recherches m'ont mené vers le port. Le spectacle qu'a vu Harry Comungo, les lumières qui le dérangent chaque nuit... Et l'eau qui se trouve sur le sol du port alors que le service public de Peach nettoie jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée... Et ces cauchemars que nous faisons... Tout est lié si vous voulez mon avis."

"Alors là, tu m'excuseras, mais tu m'as perdu," ne put s'empêcher de dire Célestin.

"Hé bien, Séléna m'a révélé que le trésor du Temple du Temps avait disparu peu avant le début de ce jeu... L'Amulette du Temps a clairement assez d'énergie magique pour permettre à un individu lambda de projeter les rêves d'un autre dans l'esprit de quelques élus, non ? Si j'avais eu assez de temps, je vous aurais confirmé l'utilisation de l'amulette en étudiant sa signature magique, mais j'avais à faire," leur dit Harmonie. "Et vous vous souvenez de ce dont nous avons parlé hier concernant un individu lambda tentant d'utiliser un objet magique ?"

"A part que cela fatigue énormément le corps, je ne vois pas trop," lui répondit Célestin, l'un des seuls à posséder un savoir suffisant pour discuter du sujet.

"Mais c'est justement tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour étayer mon hypothèse," décréta Harmonie à la surprise générale. "De plus, quand on étudie bien les deux meurtres, cette personne aussi était à même de les commettre."

"Harmonie, si tu pouvais te dépêcher s'il te plaît," l'implora Mario, dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

"Très bien," acquiesça Harmonie, se délectant un peu de l'attention qui lui était portée. Ils étaient tous captivés par ses lèvres, son suspect y compris. Elle l'aurait félicité s'il avait été un acteur, mais les circonstances différaient. Il s'agissait là d'un meurtrier sans aucun scrupule.

Elle lâcha le nom de son suspect d'un ton sec, ses mots tranchants, comme un couperet. Harmonie n'aurait aucune pitié pour ce monstre qui avait froidement abattu ses deux amis.

"Bloups, tu sembles dire que seul Mario a pu commettre ces crimes, mais qu'en est-il de toi ?"

Béate, la pieuvre mit un peu de temps avant d'enregistrer les paroles de la gardienne des Luma. "Tu es un jongleur, tu es certainement très habile de tes mains. Pour jongler, tu dois être doté d'une dextérité parfaite, j'imagine donc que lancer un couteau en plein nuit pour qu'il touche ta cible ne doit pas être difficile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bloups ?" Koopa pâlit. "Mais ça n'a aucun sens, Bloups est un jongleur, pas un lanceur de couteau. S'il était si bon que ça, il serait à la place de l'autre !" s'exclama le crédule Koopa.

Birdo darda un œil mauvais sur le tortue. "Si c'est un de ses talents cachés, évidemment qu'il ne va pas vous le dévoiler !"

"Je ne parle pas beaucoup d'ordinaire," conçut Harmonie, "mais je suis une excellente observatrice. Suis-je la seule à avoir remarqué que Bloups manquait de sommeil au cours de ces deux dernières journées ?"

Jessica avait retrouvé ses esprits et ne manqua pas de lancer une pique à la blonde. "C'est que les cauchemars qu'on fait ne sont pas très reposants."

"Et pourtant tu as la langue bien pendue, et tu n'es pas amorphe, mmh ? Bloups baille souvent, ses gestes manquent de vigueur pour un homme du spectacle, il se frotte souvent les yeux. Personne ici ne fait la même chose. Nous sommes tous fatigués, mais pas comme lui," poursuivit Harmonie.

"Et alors ? J'ai du mal à dormir la nuit, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un Xhampi pour autant," commenta Bloups, ses yeux verrouillés sur Harmonie.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas... Ce que j'insinue, ce n'est pas que tu dors mal, mais plutôt que tu ne dors presque pas. Malgré toi, tu es forcé de suivre le planning imposé par les Xhampi, et tu es aussi obligé de te montrer à nos réunions matinales. Si en plus de ça tu opérais dans l'ombre et menait des manœuvres magiques ayant un impact sur le corps le soir, et que tu devais tuer les victimes des Xhampi... Cela expliquerait ta fatigue constante."

"Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Bloups ?" s'enquit Martin Tamarre, le visage endurci.

"Non, je reste sur ce que j'ai dit juste avant. Je dors mal et chacun possède un métabolisme différent. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Xhampi ne se répartiraient pas le boulot. Vous n'avez aucune preuve que j'ai un rôle là-dedans," la pieuvre croisa les bras.

"Justement Bloups, c'est là que tu te trompes. Les meurtres ont été commis par la même personne. Tu avais déjà la possibilité de tuer Luigi grâce à tes aptitudes, et si maintenant je te disais comment tu t'y es pris pour Toad ?" Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. "C'est très simple : tu as attendu qu'il sorte, tu lui as lancé une arme de jet similaire à celle qui a ôté la vie de Luigi. Lorsque Toadette est sortie, elle s'est évanouie en voyant le corps de Toad gisant sur le sol. Toadette ne répondant plus de rien, et Toad étant mort, tu avais le champ libre pour échanger les armes. Tu n'es jamais arrivé au château, et personne ne t'a vu dans Toadville. Si on en restait aux faits tels qu'ils étaient, tu es au moins aussi suspect que Mario, à peu de choses près." Harmonie énuméra les nombreux faits qui jouaient en défaveur de Bloups.

"Mais... J'ai trouvé Toadette et j'ai appelé à l'aide, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais fait ça si j'avais été un Xhampi ?" Bloups peinait à trouver une défense convenable. "J'aurais voulu avoir assez de temps pour me débarrasser de l'arme que j'aurais cachée. Ça ne colle pas ton histoire !"

Harmonie resta pensive un instant. Tout se jouait dans les horaires, et la demoiselle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne pouvait contrer l'objection de Bloups. Fort heureusement, la dirigeante du Sarasaland vint à sa rescousse.

"Attends une minute !" s'exclama une Daisy pétillante. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Toadette ! Quand tu es partie pour le château, il était quelle heure ?"

"Toad est sorti avant moi puisqu'il a pris sa douche avant... Je dirais... Vers neuf heures cinquante ? Il part toujours avant moi pour aider au château, tandis que j'ai des horaires un peu plus libres au conservatoire," indiqua la violoniste aguerrie.

"Dans ce cas-là, c'est tout cuit ! Bloups avait largement le temps de planifier son coup ! Koopa nous a livré la réponse ce matin !" s'excita Daisy, rivée sur la tortue à la carapace verte.

"J'ai fait ça, moi ?" Koopa se massa les tempes.

"Mais oui ! Quand Birdo t'a demandé pourquoi nous n'irions pas voir chez Bloups, tu as dit que tu l'avais vu partir du cirque et que donc il était normalement bien vivant !" se rappela la dirigeante du Sarasaland. "Regardez un peu la fiche des horaires ! Bloups a quitté le chapiteau avant Koopa qui lui-même était au Village Koopa vers huit heures quarante-cinq. Personne n'a vu Bloups durant une période d'au moins une heure et demie !"

Bloups resta de marbre devant les accusations. Harmonie en était sûre maintenant, il était au pied du mur, et elle comptait bien lui donner le coup fatal.

"Et finalement, lorsque je suis allée au port il y a peu, j'ai trouvé Bloups en train de faire des signaux en direction de la mer. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il m'a avoué que sa famille vivait dans l'eau, près d'une île un peu plus loin... Réfléchissez un peu et vous comprendrez pourquoi le sol était mouillé les nuits passées : Bloups se servait de l'Amulette du Temps comme amplificateur magique, et la puissance de cet artefact antique propulsait de l'eau sur le port entier ! Bloups est une pieuvre, il peut respirer sous l'eau sans problème contrairement à nous tous. Absolument tout l'accable !

"Il... Il a tué Toad et Luigi... C'est lui le coupable." La poussée d'adrénaline d'Harmonie se dissipa, laissant place à l'implacable vérité. La demoiselle refusa de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une larme perler au coin de son œil. Déterminée, elle fixa longuement Bloups.

Il avait changé du tout au tout. L'air inoffensif sous lequel il paradait avait été échangé contre une expression des plus sournoises, il avait troqué ses grands yeux innocents et écarquillés contre des orbes serpentins. Son être même irradiait la malfaisance, d'ordinaire voûté et désinvolte, il se tenait droit et attentif.

"Bravo Harmonie ! C'était juste...magique !" se gaussa la pieuvre, jonglant sans aucune difficulté avec des couteaux tranchants qu'elle avait sortis de nulle part. "C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Hahaha ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma performance !"

La majorité des participants s'éloigna de Bloups par précaution. Il se moquait bien des regards emplis de dédain qu'il accumulait depuis peu.

"Quel être abject tu fais ! N'as-tu donc aucune classe ? N'éprouves-tu pas la moindre once de remord ?" le mitrailla du regard Peach, tentant de chasser l'épouvante qui s'était ancrée sur son visage au cours de la révélation du véritable Bloups.

Il haussa les épaules, désintéressé. "Hé oh, on se calme hein. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un Xhampi ! Je l'admets haut et fort ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un monstre ! J'avais juste des intérêts à défendre, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Si vous croyez que je me serais cassé la tête à monter ce petit jeu, ou si vous croyez qu'il m'intéresse, vous vous trompez !" sourit le mollusque avec malice.

"Explique-toi !" lui ordonna Mario, s'avançant vers la pieuvre.

Bloups soupira. Ces péons l'ennuyaient. "Tu es sourd ? Je viens de dire que j'avais des intérêts à défendre ! Quoi ? Vous voulez aussi savoir ce qui m'a motivé à rejoindre les Xhampi ?"

"Bien sûr qu'on cherche à comprendre ! Vous êtes une bande de malades qui cherche à nous tuer ! Qui ne voudrait pas comprendre ?!" cria Jessica, le fouet dirigé vers son ancien compagnon.

"Tsss ! Bah, j'imagine que je peux bien faire ça après tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais la personne derrière ce jeu est parvenue à trouver mon secret, un secret si précieux que j'étais prêt à tuer afin de le conserver... Même si comme l'a dit le cher patron," sa voix s'envenima un moment, "je n'en suis pas à mon premier assassinat ! Et oui, je suis un assassin, surpris ? Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de tourner la page, il y a toujours un abruti qui essaie de creuser dans mon passé ! Coucou Gai Lurin, j'espère que tu te plais au paradis !" rit l'être tentaculaire la gorge déployée.

"C'est...! C'était toi !" rugit le meneur de la troupe.

"Et oui _Marty_ ! Bravo, tu as réussi à élucider ce mystère ! Quel enquêteur pathétique tu fais !"

"Mais je ne comprends pas," fit Harmonie en ignorant les propos de la pieuvre, "ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi rejoindre cette organisation si tu voulais oublier ton passé ? Tu aurais pu tous les tuer, ça aurait été bien plus logique..."

"Oh là là, tu es intelligente, toi ! Et oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire ça ! Mais la Princesse Xhampi me tenait en laisse. Elle connaissait mon secret, mais moi je ne connaissais pas son identité ! Et je pense que si j'avais dérogé au plan, elle m'aurait exécuté sans aucun souci. De tous les Xhampi, je suis probablement le moins bien gradé dans la hiérarchie ! Après tout, je ne connais l'identité que de l'un d'entre eux. Tous les ordres que j'ai reçus... Ils étaient anonymes ! Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est maligne cette princesse !" sourit le poulpe blanc d'une manière complètement décalée.

Personne ne savait quoi répondre. Bloups ne connaissait pas les membres des Xhampi alors qu'il en était un ? La Princesse Xhampi ? Ces individus vénéneux avaient donc un chef ?

"Mais je ne regrette pas vraiment," conclut finalement Bloups, affichant une expression résolue. "Grâce à eux, j'ai pu reprendre goût à la vie. Jongler avec des balles, c'est tellement ennuyant ! Tuer des gens...c'est beaucoup plus amusant !"

Ne supportant plus les provocations gratuites de Bloups, Yoshi suggéra que l'on passât aux votes. A l'unanimité, le jongleur devenu serial killer fut désigné comme victime du jour.

"Hihihi ! Regardez-moi ces justiciers, prêts à en découdre ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de devenir des pseudo-Xhampi à votre tour ? J'espère que le fardeau ne sera pas trop lourd à-"

Un bang sonore retentit dans la pièce. Une simple balle de pistolet venait de traverser la boîte crânienne de Bloups qui s'effondra immédiatement, son corps adoptant peu à peu une teinte violette à pois bleu ciel, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son appartenance aux Xhampi. Martin Tamarre venait de rendre justice.

"Pourris bien dans l'en-dessous," cracha t-il avant de quitter les lieux. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Peach leur proposa de regagner leurs demeures respectives. La journée avait été très longue ainsi que riche en émotions pour la majorité d'entre eux. Ils se retrouveraient tous au château de sa majesté et recommenceraient leur quête pour éradiquer les Xhampi le lendemain.

Tout ce qu'Harmonie pouvait espérer, c'était survivre afin de les cueillir tous jusqu'au dernier. Ses amis et elle-même ne méritaient pas de souffrir ainsi, eux qui avaient toujours œuvré pour le bien-être de l'humanité, contrairement aux Xhampi, cette organisation tordue et dépravée aux mœurs déplacées qui souffrait d'un manque cruel d'introspection.

Ce soir-là, elle passa une heure sur le plus haut balcon de l'observatoire, à la recherche d'une nouvelle étoile scintillante... Luigi l'avait peut-être quittée sur un plan physique, mais il resterait avec elle à tout jamais sur un plan spirituel...


	4. Beauté Fatale

4 : Beauté Fatale

POV : Birdo – Jour 3

Birdo se retournait sans cesse dans son lit assorti à la couleur de sa peau. Non pas qu'il fût inconfortable, la jeune dinosaure rose bonbon avait pris soin de prendre un modèle matelassé aux ressorts nombreux, mais les cauchemars causés par l'organisation maléfique qui s'était immiscée dans sa vie l'empêchaient de trouver un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. L'être narcissique se leva en sursaut, une goutte de transpiration perlant sur le front.

La coquette plaça une main sur son cœur battant, menaçant à tout instant de sortir de sa poitrine contractée par l'angoisse. Ces songes commençaient à l'affecter, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, mais Birdo était bien trop vaniteuse pour reconnaître la moindre de ses faiblesses. Visant la perfection à chaque moment de sa vie, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Tel était le destin d'une starlette en devenir... Pour marquer les esprits à jamais et laisser son empreinte sur terre, l'individu rose bonbon masquait ses imperfections sous quelques couches de fond de teint. Elle savait que si elle ne s'enhardissait point, aucun de ses rêves ne se réaliserait – et Birdo était bien décidée à remplacer la réalité maussade dans laquelle elle se trouvait par un futur bien plus idyllique. Malheureusement pour elle, ses desseins semblaient compromis depuis l'apparition des Xhampi sur les devants de la scène, puisqu'ils se sustentaient de l'espoir des uns et nourrissaient le désespoir des autres. Une dichotomie assez troublante, pensait-elle, mais tristement efficace : déjà trois des leurs avaient trouvé la mort, et les treize survivants arboraient des visages ternes, durcis par les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées...et qu'ils continueraient de subir selon le bon vouloir des criminels réunis sous l'égide de la princesse Xhampi.

Aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, les yeux de la belle papillonnèrent un instant, s'acclimatant peu à peu aux lueurs diurnes. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas encore rejoint le firmament... Birdo resta assise dans son lit quelques minutes, tâtonnant timidement sa couverture. La fashionista aux désirs de gloire se réveillait avec difficulté, peinant à retrouver pied sur terre. Il fallait dire que le cauchemar dont elle venait de s'enfuir était particulièrement sanglant et déprimant. Le dinosaure rose au sempiternel nœud papillon rouge avait dû faire face aux meurtres de chacun de ses amis, torturés par une créature à la teinte violacée possédant des membres élancés et acérés. Chacun d'entre eux avait péri dans des circonstances plus que répugnantes, jusqu'à ce que Birdo elle-même soit confrontée au même sort. C'était alors à ce moment qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut.

Les magnifiques orbes oculaires de la jeune femme traînèrent sur son bureau. Dessus, un réveil en forme de pastèque révélait l'heure à laquelle elle s'était réveillée : sept heures cinquante. Birdo fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas la troisième journée consécutive qu'elle émergeait à cette heure-là de la journée ? Curieux...

Elle s'attarda ensuite sur la lettre qu'elle avait rédigé dès l'instant où la menace des Xhampi qui s'était déclarée au sein du Carnaval de l'Étoile s'était avérée véridique. Malgré ses rêves de gloire, la belle n'en restait pas moins un individu pragmatique, quoiqu'un peu matérialiste, ne croyant qu'en ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait écrit ses dernières volontés dans cette missive, pour que Yoshi ne se sente pas abandonné si elle venait à trépasser...

« YOSHI ! » bondit-elle d'un coup, soudainement alarmée. Puisqu'elle était encore envie, cela signifiait qu'il y avait une chance de plus pour que son compagnon ait quitté le plan terrestre pour s'installer dans la galaxie.

Avant de quitter sa chambre pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain, Birdo lança un dernier coup d'œil au paquet emballé situé sous son lit, espérant de tout cœur que le cadeau revienne à son destinataire.

L'individu rose bonbon s'empressa de faire sa toilette à vive allure, sans pour autant que cette dernière soit superficielle, et n'appliqua que le minimum de maquillage nécessaire à ses paupières pour paraître présentable. Birdo passa sa bague en diamant au doigt, plaça son sempiternel nœud papillon rouge au sommet de son crâne, puis s'éclipsa de la maisonnée, ne pensant même pas à verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

...

 **Île Lave-Lave – Maison de Yoshi**

La starlette déboula à toute allure dans la maison de son voisin et petit ami. C'était une petite bâtisse d'apparence rustique, mais Yoshi l'avait aménagée de façon à en faire son petit nid douillet. Il avait toutes les nécessités dont il pouvait avoir besoin, malgré la taille quelque peu réduite de son habitat : un salon, une chambre, une cuisine, qui, assez curieusement, était la plus grande pièce de la maison, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. C'était peu, mais cela permettait au dinosaure vert de se relaxer dans la paix et dans la sérénité, entouré de plantes vertes auxquelles il avait donné des noms.

C'est pourquoi il affichait une expression terrorisée suite à l'irruption d'une intruse dans sa demeure.

« Les étoiles soient louées ! » s'écria une Birdo soulagée, ne prêtant pas attention au visage surpris de son partenaire. « Tu as survécu à cette nuit… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si les Xhampi avaient décidé de te réduire au silence… »

Yoshi mit un certain temps avant de répondre à celle qu'il aimait, toujours un peu confus par ses propos. D'ordinaire assez vivace, Birdo ne put s'empêcher de constater que le dinosaure vert manquait d'énergie en cette matinée. « …c'est vrai. Les Xhampi, » murmura t-il, en baissant le regard.

« Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, je suis contente que ni toi, ni moi n'ayons été leur cible cette nuit, » sourit Birdo en battant des cils. Yoshi n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un froncement de sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre est mort ? » lança t-il soudainement. Sa remarque provoqua un mouvement de recul chez Birdo, dont l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« Yoshi… Hier n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar, mais bel et bien la réalité. Bloups a tué deux de nos amis, et les Xhampi n'ont jusque-là encore jamais menti. Tout ce qu'ils ont annoncé s'est réalisé, » souffla t-elle, attristée. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis se ressaisit. « Rends-toi à l'évidence, Yoshi. Fuir tes responsabilités ne t'amènera pas le bonheur, » déclara t-elle, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle n'aurait préféré le faire.

Yoshi écarquilla les yeux, comme si le dinosaure rose avait touché un point sensible. « Ça ne veut rien dire. Bloups aurait pu commettre des actes isolés. Il n'était pas sain d'esprit. »

Un moment de flottement s'installa entre les deux amoureux. Ils avaient toujours été très différents, presque autant que le jour et la nuit : alors que Yoshi était un rêveur optimiste, Birdo était une réaliste pessimiste. Malgré leurs points de vue divergents, les deux dinosaures s'entendaient à merveille, et c'est pour cela qu'ils se permettaient quelques remarques sur leur comportement respectif de temps à autres, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient se changer.

La star en devenir détourna ses orbes violets, avant de virevolter vers la porte, prête à quitter les lieux. « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Tu m'accompagnes ? On doit aller au château de Peach, souviens-toi. »

Sans un mot, Yoshi hocha la tête et tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, traînant derrière sa dulcinée.

...

 **Château de Peach – Rez de Chaussée**

Comme la veille, les deux tourtereaux se rendirent au château de leur amie, la princesse du Royaume Champignon. Il avait été convenu au préalable que chaque matinée le groupe se retrouverait à cet endroit emblématique, car tout le monde le connaissait. Birdo était plutôt d'avis que cela arrangeait la jolie blonde à la robe rose, qui n'avait pour le coup pas à se déplacer. Selon elle, il aurait été préférable de se retrouver au chapiteau principal du Carnaval de l'Étoile, puisqu'il semblait être un lieu symbolique dans la recherche des Xhampi, mais la jeune fashionista savait pertinemment que face à Peach, ses paroles n'avaient que peu de poids, à son grand désarroi.

D'un autre côté, il lui fallait avouer que le Carnaval de Martin Tamarre se situait en périphérie de Toadville, contrairement au château bien pourvu en axes de communication, ce qui permettait à la petite troupe de partir immédiatement à la chasse aux indices. Le bruit de la fontaine jouxtant la demeure royale interrompit le flot de ses pensées, poussant l'individu de sexe féminin à recentrer son attention sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

Birdo se dandina jusqu'à la porte du château et l'ouvrit prestement, passant avant Yoshi qui semblait bien moins à l'aise qu'elle. A peine entré, le couple fut accosté par Daisy qui regarda sa montre avant de noter quelque chose dans un cahier.

Courroucée par l'attitude cavalière la jeune femme rousse à son égard, Birdo eut tôt fait de lui en toucher quelques mots. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Daisy ! » minauda le dinosaure rose bonbon, un sourire faux dansant au milieu de la figure. « Les coutumes du Sarasaland m'épateront toujours ! »

Daisy mit quelques secondes avant de percuter, les insinuations de la fashionista lui étant passée au dessus de la tête. « Tu m'excuseras, mais je pense qu'on a autre chose à penser qu'aux usages superficiels vu la situation dans laquelle on est. Alors tes remarques, tu peux te les garder. Ça te rend limite plus malpolie que moi, » rétorqua la princesse au tempérament de braise, dardant un œil mauvais sur Birdo. La starlette dut faire preuve d'un sang-froid considérable pour ne pas exploser.

« Salut Daisy, » la salua Yoshi d'un ton las, ne voulant pas offenser qui que ce soit. « Peach et les autres sont là ? »

« Certains sont déjà arrivés, mais pas tout le monde, non. Et certains sont là, sans être là... Comme Toadette et Mario. »

Birdo fit immédiatement face à Daisy, l'intérêt pouvant se lire sur son visage. « Intéressant ce changement de comportement. »

Le garçon manqué haussa les épaules. « Après les accusations qu'il a mangées hier, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit montré un peu plus ponctuel, » répondit Daisy. « Surtout que j'ai décidé de continuer à répertorier vos horaires d'arrivée puisque c'est ce qui nous a permis de coincer Bloups. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez corroborer vos alibis ? »

« Yup ! On est restés ensemble tous le long du trajet, » acquiesça Yoshi pour les deux, alors que Birdo s'éloignait déjà.

Toujours amère, le dinosaure rose lâcha une dernière réplique cinglante avant de retrouver les autres invités. « Pas que cette fausse aide serve à quelque chose de toute manière. Comme si les Xhampi allaient faire deux fois la même erreur... » Tout en continuant à s'éloigner, Birdo sortit son miroir de poche et fit semblant d'inspecter son maquillage. Grâce à cet outil classique, elle put observer l'expression furieuse qu'arborait Daisy.

On ne se frottait pas aux épines de la plus belle des roses sous peine de se faire piquer, c'était un fait bien connu de tous.

Birdo et Yoshi continuèrent leur chemin et atteignirent le premier étage où se situaient les quartiers royaux de la princesse Toadstool. En les voyant, son regard grave s'illumina quelques instants, et la jeune femme s'empressa de les rejoindre à grandes enjambées. Non loin d'elle se trouvaient aussi Mario, Toadette, Célestin, Martin Tamarre et le Docteur Toadini, qui les avait déjà bien aidés la veille. Birdo comprit rapidement la raison de sa présence, Peach devait être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle-même.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir sains et saufs tous les deux, » se réjouit la magnifique monarque du Royaume Champignon. « Après avoir perdu Toad et Luigi hier, je n'aurais souffert votre trépas. »

Troublé par les propos de la blonde, Yoshi décida de sortir de sa torpeur et adopta un masque enjoué, pour lui ôter tout souci. « Ne t'inquiète pas Peach, on est des battants ! Personne d'autre ne se fera avoir par les Xhampi, hier on s'est juste fait prendre par surprise ! » pépia le dinosaure vert au débit hallucinant.

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se remémorer, Yoshi avait toujours été une âme pure faisant passer le bien-être d'autrui avant le sien. Il était dans la nature du dinosaure vert de faire preuve d'altruisme à l'égard des autres, jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même parfois. La jeune femme au ruban rouge l'avait souvent sermonné à ce sujet, mais la vérité était qu'elle enviait le tempérament de son concubin.

« Contente de te savoir toujours parmi nous aussi ! » répondit Birdo en serrant Peach dans ses bras. « Des nouvelles des otages ? »

Peach fronça les sourcils et serra les poings à cette question. « Pas même une simple piste. Rien ne semble avoir été laissé au hasard, et Daisy a beau avoir interrogé de nombreuses personnes, elle n'est pas parvenue à découvrir comment les enlèvements avaient été orchestrés. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce ne sont pas que des simples enlèvements... Il est probable que la planification des Xhampi dépasse nos entendements. Quant à l'endroit où sont séquestrés mes loyaux sujets, je n'en ai aucune idée non plus, mais je compte bien commencer à affiner les recherches cet après-midi. »

En entendant les paroles de Peach, Toadette avait émis un rictus dédaigneux. « Étrange comme une figure politique comme toi peut se laisser berner de la sorte. »

Choquée par la nouvelle voix qui s'élevait, la figure la plus haut gradée du royaume se tourna vers sa source, quelque peu interloquée. « Qu'entends-tu par-là Toadette ? »

« Je veux dire que tu te bases un peu trop sur les paroles de Daisy qui pourrait très bien être une Xhampi et mentir sur toute la ligne. Bizarre de ne pas considérer cette alternative, non ? »

« Si je peux me permettre, Toadette, on ne devrait pas se mettre à douter de nos amis comme ça, » lui murmura doucement Yoshi sur un ton hésitant. « Tant qu'on n'a pas de preuve, on ne peut rien dire. »

Toadette l'observa comme s'il avait raconté la bêtise du siècle. « Pardonne-moi Yoshi, mais ce que tu viens de dire est on ne peut plus stupide. C'est le principe même des procès qu'on tient au chapiteau. Ils sont là pour nous faire douter, et à juste titre puisque quatre autres personnes sont des meurtriers sans foi ni loi ! » continua le champignon rose en élevant la voix, le regard empli de haine.

« Notre amie n'a pas tout à fait tort, la crédulité n'est qu'une invitation mortelle dans notre situation, » analysa Célestin en calculant ses prochains propos, soutenant sa tête grâce à son poing fermé. « Croire tout ce que raconte tout le monde n'est pas la marche à suivre. »

« Mais ne faire confiance à personne non plus, » conclut Martin Tamarre en baissant son chapeau sur les yeux. « C'est uniquement en collaborant tous ensemble que nous pourrons nous tirer de cette situation périlleuse. Il est bon de douter, même des innocents, car il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Et ce n'est qu'en opposant nos points de vue que nous parviendrons à démêler le vrai du faux. » Le meneur de la troupe de cirque n'avait pas réellement tort, d'après Birdo, mais elle pouvait comprendre l'attitude de Toadette qui avait perdu son frère la veille.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais personnellement j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de croire tout ce que raconte Daisy qui ne s'est pas montrée très utile jusqu'à présent et qui est très suspecte, » termina Toadette, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Daisy a créé la liste qui nous a permis de coincer Bloups hier ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle est suspecte juste pour cette raison ! » s'opposa Mario, parlant pour la première fois depuis que Birdo était entrée dans la salle.

Toadette haussa les épaules et partit dans un coin de la salle, une dernière phrase sortant de sa bouche. « Et c'était son idée ? »

D'un naturel très curieux et adorant les ragots, Birdo aurait aimé en entendre davantage sur les soupçons de Toadette, mais il lui semblait aussi très clair que le champignon rose à couettes ne souhaiter pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Elle avait beau être vaniteuse et un peu égoïste, la star en devenir avait un minimum de tact et partageait une relation amicale avec Toadette, tout comme Yoshi.

Daisy revint dans la salle peu de temps après, accompagnée de Jessica, Libella et Koopa qui avaient fait route ensemble afin de ne pas se faire soupçonner de meurtres qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, avait relaté la rousse au tempérament de braise avant d'ajouter qu'elle n'était point enchantée par l'interrogatoire que lui avait fait subir la princesse du Sarasaland.

Vers dix heures, une Séléna toute guillerette fit son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée d'un Luma noir au visage larmoyant. Aussitôt, la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle comprit que la beauté cosmique ne les gracierait pas de sa présence ce jour-ci, ainsi que les suivants pour tout dire.

« Maman est morte ! » s'emporta finalement Chocosta en fondant en larmes sur le plancher du château. L'étoile noire émut les participants les moins endurcis qui vinrent le réconforter.

Alors que Peach, Koopa, Yoshi et Libella s'affairaient autour du Luma étranger au groupe, le reste de l'attroupement se tourna vers Séléna, dont le sourire n'avait pas quitté les lèvres. « Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? »

« Oh non, loin de nous cette pensée, » rétorqua son homologue cosmique en effectuant un geste nonchalant de la main. « Personne ici ne souhaite répertorier les horreurs de notre situation dans un album photo. »

« Espèce de petit- »

Séléna fut rapidement coupée par Martin Tamarre. L'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme l'approcha et en vint immédiatement au fait. « Deux questions. Primo, comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivée aussi tardivement et accompagnée de cette étoile. Deuzio, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi joyeuse ? »

Birdo n'aurait pas mieux dit et était elle aussi assez surprise par l'attitude désinvolte de l'astre lunaire, mais eut rapidement des réponses à ses questions. « Je suis en retard parce que Chocosta est descendu de l'Observatoire et que je l'ai croisé à Havre Étoile où il m'a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé. Harmonie l'avait mis au courant de la situation, alors il savait que venir me trouver serait la marche à suivre. Harmonie a dû lui dire à quel point j'étais importante dans cette histoire- »

« Clairement pas autant que moi. » Célestin fit claquer sa langue, agacé par son contraire.

« -n'en déplaise à _certains_ , » continua Séléna sur un ton acide, « donc je me suis permise de mener mon enquête. Je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé qui puisse incriminer qui que ce soit. Elle a été étranglée, il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction, bref... Rien d'intéressant. J'en ai vite eu marre alors je suis venue vous trouver et j'ai demandé à mon alibi sur pattes de m'accompagner, » termina de narrer la lune alors que certains la regardaient avec horreur.

« N'importe qui d'autre aurait honte de parler ainsi des morts et de la peine que peut ressentir ce petit, » chuchota Mario, complètement bouleversé par la représentante de la nuit.

« Et pour la deuxième question... Pourquoi je devrais être triste ? Je n'ai jamais apprécié Harmonie. Elle s'est toujours crue au dessus de tout le monde et nous considérait comme rien tout ça parce qu'elle était soi-disant plus jolie que nous. Désolée de ne pas fondre en larme ! Tout le monde ne peut pas adhérer à votre sentimentalisme si mal placé, » lança Séléna en croisant les bras. « A vous entendre, c'est comme si vous n'étiez pas soulagés que quelqu'un d'autre que vous ait mordu la poussière. Bande d'hypocrites. »

Alors que des protestations s'élevaient de l'attroupement, le pragmatique Martin Tamarre fit preuve d'un calme olympien. « Très bien. Je ne vous fais toutefois pas entièrement confiance, c'est pourquoi j'irai moi-même confirmer vos propos en enquêtant sur la scène du crime. Aussi tragique que soit la mort d'Harmonie, nous ne devons... Non, nous ne _pouvons_ pas nous lamenter sur son sort. Elle a donné sa vie pour nous aider, ce serait bafouer sa mémoire que de perdre du temps à nous recueillir alors que nous pouvons enquêter pour éliminer les responsables de sa mort. »

Du coin de l'œil, Birdo remarqua que Chocosta semblait avoir pris les paroles de Martin Tamarre à cœur. L'étoile noire se redressait et séchait ses dernières larmes, une attitude résolue durcissant son être entier. « Excusez-moi, » commença t-il en laissant derrière-lui les quatre consolateurs du groupe. « Um... Vous avez raison... Harmonie m'a tout raconté hier, j-je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous perdiez du temps à la pleurer. » Il hocha la tête, comme pour s'assurer de sa propre détermination. « Harmonie voulait que je prenne la tête de l'Observatoire de la Comète si elle venait à décéder... Je ferai tout mon possible pour attraper le coupable ! Alors si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ! J'ai beau être petit, je ferai mon maximum ! »

Martin sauta sur l'occasion. « Dans ce cas, le Docteur Toadini et moi-même aimerions bien procéder à une enquête approfondie concernant les circonstances du meurtre de votre amie, » suggéra t-il prestement. « Pourriez-vous nous montrer le chemin ? »

Sans plus tarder, Chocosta acquiesça et vola en dehors de la salle, suivi des deux hommes, ainsi que de Libella et Jessica qui préféraient commencer chacune de leur enquête en inspectant les victimes.

« Bien, » retentit alors la voix de Peach dans le château. « Si vous me le permettez, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à régler aujourd'hui encore... Je serai dans mes quartiers si vous désirez vous entretenir avec moi d'un sujet important. J'espère pouvoir vous rejoindre sur le terrain cet après-midi, mais sans Toad ou Papy Champi pour s'occuper des affaires du Royaume... » La princesse à la robe rose ne continua pas sa phrase, tout le monde avait compris. Elle effectua une révérence et se retira au deuxième étage.

« ...bon prétexte... »

Birdo crut entendre un marmonnement venant de la bouche d'un des autres participants à ce jeu sordide. Malgré elle, la fashionista devait avouer que Peach n'avait pas été d'une grande aide depuis le début du jeu instauré par les Xhampi. Au contraire, elle avait à plusieurs reprise fait l'objet de suspicions de la part du groupe, mais les avait fait taire en utilisant sa position de pouvoir, sans pour autant se justifier davantage. Et puis, Birdo avait d'autres raisons de se méfier de la princesse : son titre qui correspondait étrangement à celui du leader de l'organisation malfaisante. C'était peu, et quelque peu superficiel, mais cela suffisait à faire planer le doute sur la régente du Royaume Champignon, sans pour autant épargner Daisy. Cependant, les deux femmes n'étaient pas aussi suspectes que Mario, ou encore l'intégralité de la troupe du cirque. Pour Birdo, seules trois personnes étaient innocentes : Yoshi, Toadette, et elle-même.

C'est sur ces pensées que le dinosaure rose au nœud papillon rouge s'éclipsa du château, seule, afin de mener à bien sa mission du jour. Elle aurait bien voulu accompagner Yoshi et focaliser toute son attention sur l'enquête qu'elle devait mener, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se lier à cet individu, car la mission le concernait intégralement : l'anniversaire du lézard à la langue de caméléon approchait à grands pas, et la belle comptait bien célébrer l'occasion avec un cadeau supplémentaire.

Si la situation entourant le groupe était quelque peu désespérante pour la majorité des victimes des Xhampi, elle ne semblait pas avoir le même effet sur Birdo qui avait adopté une toute autre attitude pour défier les criminels malfaisants. Plutôt que de vivre ses derniers jours dans la crainte et la paranoïa, elle avait opté pour une démarche complètement différente : faire abstraction de la menace planant au dessus de sa tête. Après tout, une épée de Damoclès ne pouvait inspirer la malepeur que si l'on levait les yeux vers celle-ci, or, puisque la star en devenir regardait droit devant elle, sans accorder trop d'importance à cette commination, ses effets s'en voyaient amoindris...

...

 **Toadville – Abords du Château de Peach**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Jessica, Libella, Goombario, Kooper, Sashimie.

En sortant, Birdo inspira à plein poumons. L'air vivifiant et épuré du domaine de la princesse parvenait toujours à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis. Nombreux spéculaient sur les pouvoirs des étoiles, mais seuls les membres des familles royales étaient au courant de leur puissance, ce dont Bowser avait fait usage lors de l'un de ses kidnappings.

« Bon, » commença Birdo, légèrement décontenancée par le petit attroupement se trouvant non loin de la porte principale de la demeure de la blonde vêtue de rose, « par quoi commencer... ? »

La starlette en devenir scanna les horizons. Non loin du chemin menant à la Colline aux Étoiles Filantes, Jessica et Libella semblaient être en grande discussion. La curiosité avait beau être un vilain défaut, Birdo sauta sur l'occasion et décida de les approcher discrètement afin de glaner quelques informations : les deux femmes étaient censées suivre Martin Tamarre et le Docteur Toadini, alors que faisaient-elles là ?

« ...je te dis que c'est du tout cuit. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je suis presque convaincue de sa culpabilité, mais je ne vois pas en quoi enquêter sur la mort d'Harmonie nous donnera des preuves irréfutables qu'il est un Xhampi, » rétorqua Libella.

« Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça AVANT de mener l'enquête ? » lui répondit Jessica en accompagnant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules. « Et puis, si on se focalise sur une personne on risque de passer à côté d'indices incriminant d'autres Xhampi. »

« Très bien, je vais te suivre aujourd'hui, » souffla finalement Libella, s'avouant vaincue, « mais si ça ne donne rien, je veux qu'on retourne en ville et qu'on chercher un moyen de- » Soudainement, la petite fée verte fit un mouvement brusque de la tête et aperçut Birdo. Elle se tut immédiatement.

Le sourcil arqué, la fashionista les salua d'un mouvement mou de la main. Birdo n'était pas très friande des cachotteries, elle qui se proclamait être au courant des derniers ragots circulant dans la capitale. « Coucou ! Vous n'êtes pas parties à l'Observatoire de la Comète ? »

Jessica fit claquer sa langue, peu encline à discuter avec le dinosaure rose. « On devait y aller, mais Libella a changé d'avis d'un coup. Maintenant on va avoir du mal à trouver le chemin. »

« Vraiment ? Toadville n'est pourtant pas si immense que ça comme capitale. Vous n'êtes jamais venues ici par le passé ? »

« Oh si, je passais assez souvent il y a encore quelques temps de cela, » sourit la prestidigitatrice habillée d'une petite robe verte. « Mais ce n'étaient pas des visites de complaisance, je venais principalement pour le travail. Je n'ai jamais été amenée à aller à l'Observatoire de la Comète... Avant cet incident, je ne savais même pas qu'un tel lieu existait ! »

La dompteuse quant à elle se contenta d'un léger hochement de la tête, pour corroborer les dires de son amie et collègue. « Je viens d'une famille plutôt aisée pour ma part, mais elle vit dans une contrée éloignée. A la base je spéculais sur le marché boursier... Mais honnêtement, c'était trop ennuyant. J'avais besoin d'aventure, de bouger, et c'est pas vraiment à ta portée quand tu passes ta journée à étudier les cours qui t'intéressent. En plus, j'avais déjà accumulé une petite fortune. J'ai tout plaqué et j'ai trouvé une place dans la petite troupe de Marty- Martin. Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait mêlés à une affaire d'une telle envergure...? »

Le trio féminin n'échangea pas un autre mot pendant quelques minutes, chacune des filles étant absorbée par ses propres pensées. Une fois qu'elles avaient émergé, Birdo leur indiqua la route à suivre et se dirigea vers l'autre petit groupe qui discutait à côté de la fontaine.

« ...tu es sûr, Kooper ? » demanda Sashimie, une Cheep Cheep de couleur violette à la chevelure ébouriffée possédant un piercing sur la lèvre inférieure.

« A cent pour cent, » répondit le Koopa à la carapace bleue, le signe distinctif qui avait permis à Mario de reconnaître celui qui lui servirait de partenaire lors d'une précédente aventure. « Elle n'est jamais arrivée chez moi. »

« Tout ça est plutôt inquiétant, » Goombario se mordit les lèvres, clairement perturbé par cette annonce.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux pour elle annoncer sa présence, le dinosaure rose se pressa à leur rencontre et les héla avant de les saluer. « Bonjour vous trois ! C'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de vous voir ici, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oh, Birdo. » Le Goomba à la casquette bleue hocha la tête pour lui dire bonjour. D'un naturel plutôt sociable, la fashionista était connue de quasiment l'intégralité des habitants du Royaume Champignon, aidée en cela de ses apparitions lors des Mario Party lorsqu'elle y était encore invitée.

Kooper quant à lui lui adressa un sourire radieux. « Salut Birdo ! Je ne sais pas si tu connais Sashimie, mais c'est la fille de Sushie. Sa mère était censée me rendre visite au Village Koopa il y a quelques jours, mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. Du coup on pensait demander une audience à la princesse Peach. Peut-être qu'elle pourra utiliser son réseau de connaissance pour nous dire où Sushie est partie ? »

« C'est vraiment pas du genre de ma mère de poser des lapins, elle est toujours ponctuelle, » expliqua Sashimie, le front plissé. « J'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui soit arrivée un truc. »

Birdo acquiesça lentement. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Sushie faisait également partie des personnes qui avaient été enlevées par les Xhampi afin de les motiver, elle et ses camarades, à participer à cette valse macabre conduite par l'organisation maléfique.

« D'ailleurs, ma mère aussi a disparu, » continua Goombario, clairement perturbé. « Et pour le coup je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas normal. Elle était uniquement partie faire quelques courses, donc elle aurait dû revenir le jour même. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences... »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, pas moyen de mettre la main sur Jaune de la Forteresse Koopa, et Bombinette m'a dit que 'le pot de colle' lui fichait enfin la paix. Étrange que Bruce ait abandonné comme ça... »

« Tous ces gens qui disparaissent, c'est probablement des kidnappings en série ! » s'énerva Sashimie. « C'est décidé ! Venez, on va voir la princesse maintenant ! » s'exclama solennellement la Cheep Cheep en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte du château, suivie de près par les deux autres.

A ce rythme, les rumeurs des enlèvements se propageraient bien assez tôt, au grand dam de Peach qui souhaitait traiter cette affaire avec le plus de discrétion possible. Alors que Birdo s'éloignait, elle se demandait si une telle histoire pouvait être camouflée du grand public.

...

 **Toadville – Place Principale**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Minh T, Goû T.

Après s'être occupée du cadeau de Yoshi, la fashionista et star en devenir devait avouer être relativement perdue. Malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait sans aucun doute faire preuve d'une certaine intelligence ainsi que de sens critique durant les procès, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une néophyte en matière d'enquête. La majorité de ses compagnons était bien plus douée qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de découvrir des faits cachés, et pendant un instant, Birdo se remémora Harmonie qui leur avait permis de mettre un terme au règne de terreur de Bloups…

…Bloups, avec qui elle avait déjeuné et discuté durant la première journée officielle de cette compétition sanglante. Birdo souffla, quelque peu dépitée : jamais elle n'aurait eu la présence d'esprit de douter de l'être tentaculaire. Au premier abord, celui-ci paraissait tout à fait ordinaire, il n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Et pourtant, si la belle avait été la seule responsable de l'enquête, elle serait probablement passée à côté du criminel.

« La question, c'est bien de savoir par quoi commencer, » murmura la dinosaure rose bonbon, avançant de quelques pas. « J'aurais peut-être dû me bouger un peu plus hier… »

La veille, Birdo avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur la place principale, pas uniquement car elle pensait que ce lieu pouvait regorger d'indices, mais bien parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont elle devrait commencer les recherches. Finalement, elle était repartie dans sa boutique fétiche.

« Le meilleur moyen serait d'aller parler aux gens, mais Peach ne veut pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Si j'ai le malheur de divulguer quoi que ce soit ça risque de me retomber dessus… »

Alors que Birdo marmonnait dans sa barbe, elle parvint à intercepter une conversation tenue entre deux Toadette et ne put s'empêcher de tendre une oreille attentive à ces dernières.

« …c'est vraiment inquiétant comme message. Mais Secré T est toujours au courant de tout dans cette ville ! » s'exclama soudainement Minh T, la jardinière, avant de redescendre d'un ton. « Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il est toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde. »

« Oh mon chou… J'espère sincèrement que tu te trompes ! Tout cela n'augure rien de bon…mais il est inutile de nous inquiéter, n'importe qui aurait pu écrire derrière ce panneau et prétendre être Secré T, » rétorqua Goû T, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'écria Birdo, alarmant les deux femmes de par le volume sonore émanant de sa bouche. « J'aurais dû m'en douter, moi qui suis très au fait des ragots de la ville. »

Le dinosaure rose se précipita vers le panneau d'information et se plaça derrière ce dernier. Tous les habitants de Toadville connaissaient l'existence de messages laissés au dos du panneau. Alors que la face du panneau était revêtue de coupures officielles, le revers donnait vie aux rumeurs les plus folles. Birdo s'empressa de les lire les quelques lignes écrites au dos du panneau.

 _Vous sentez-vous en sécurité dans cette ville ?_

 _Si oui, vous devriez réviser votre jugement._

 _Ne sortez jamais seuls, et déplacez-vous toujours en groupe de trois._

 _Des criminels nous ont infiltrés : ils s'appellent les Xhampi._

 _Ils sont responsables des enlèvements récents._

 _Plus d'informations quand j'aurai des nouvelles pistes._

 _-Secré T._

Birdo était loin d'une experte en calligraphie, mais même elle pouvait remarquer à quel point le message avait été rédigé à la hâte. Secré T devait réellement se penser en danger, car aucun de ses messages n'avait pris une telle forme. « A moins que ça ne soit un faux laissé par les Xhampi...? »

Confuse, Birdo recula de quelques pas afin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble du message. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'il avait été écrit par un Xhampi, ni même par Secré T. En réalité, la formulation de la quatrième ligne semblait faire directement référence à la situation du petit groupe dont elle faisait partie.

La coquette demoiselle resta pensive un petit moment, se demandant comme elle pourrait tirer le vrai du faux, avant de se rendre compte que le seul moyen de tirer les choses au clair était sans doute de retrouver la piste de ce fameux Secré T. Et qui d'autre que Merlon pouvait l'aider à s'acquitter de sa tâche dans les plus brefs délais ?

Heureuse d'avoir finalement progressé dans son enquête, Birdo se rua vers la demeure de Merlon et frappa trois fois à sa porte, impatiente d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, avant que la réalité de la rattrape : Merlon faisait justement partie des otages.

Déçue non seulement par la tournure des événements mais aussi par sa propre lenteur d'esprit, la créature rose bonbon décida de passer à autre chose. Ses amis et nouvelles connaissances avaient déjà vérifié des tas d'informations lors des deux journées précédentes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient absolument tout envisagé. De plus, même si certains avaient déjà fait part de leurs découvertes, cela ne les absolvait pas du point de vue de la belle les Xhampi auraient très bien pu y glisser un mensonge ou deux.

...

 **Toadville – Bureau de Poste**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Koopostier, Parakarry.

« Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? » retentit la voix de Birdo alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau de poste. C'était un endroit plutôt étroit, mais très bien organisé malgré le fait que l'un des postiers les plus expérimentés n'était autre que Parakarry, un écervelé de première catégorie.

« Ouaip ! » répondit immédiatement Parakarry en faisant tomber une dizaine d'enveloppes sur le parquet boisé de l'établissement. « Oh non... »

« Pas étonnant que le travail d'un postier ne soit jamais terminé, avec toi dans les parages ! » aboya un Paratroopa à l'allure bien plus sévère. Il s'agissait de Koopostier, une tortue ailée à l'acuité visuelle diminuée et dont la carapace était de couleur kaki, doyen du bureau de poste et supérieur de Parakarry. Se tournant vers Birdo, la testudine volante la plus stricte la salua. « Bonjour madame, que peut-on faire pour vous ? »

Birdo sourit un moment, amusée par la dynamique régnant au sein de l'établissement. « J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos d'envois qui ont eu lieu il y a peu. »

« Hum… Des questions sur des envois… J'imagine que vous ne parlez pas des vôtres, » croisa les bras Koopostier. « Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis pas à même de divulguer des détails sur les utilisateurs de notre service ? Nous avons une clause de confidentialité à respecter. »

Birdo pencha la tête, pensive. Il était bien connu de tous les résidents du Royaume Champignon que Koopostier était intransigeant en ce qui concernait le règlement de la poste. Finalement, elle opta pour une tactique. « J'en suis bien consciente, mais cette recherche est sanctionnée par la princesse Peach elle-même. »

« Vous avez des preuves d'une telle demande ? Sans ça je ne vais pas pouvoir accéder à la vôtre. »

« Hé bien… Non, pas vraiment, » avoua Birdo. « Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais je sais que Peach donnerait son aval si j'avais eu le temps de lui en toucher deux mots ce matin. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous êtes au courant de quoi que ce soit sur ces enveloppes, » expliqua la starlette en sortant de sa poche l'enveloppe qui contenait les menaces des Xhampi.

Immédiatement, elle remarqua que l'expression de Koopostier avait changé, mais elle n'aurait pas pu en déterminer la raison sans son partenaire, maître des gaffes en tout genre. « Hé, c'est pas la même enveloppe que la lune est venue nous présenter il y a deux jours ? »

« Parakarry ! Imbécile ! » ragea Koopostier tout en se frappant le front, exaspéré par le manque de tact de son apprenti.

« Oups ? »

Une lune… Il n'y avait qu'un seul participant au jeu macabre qui correspondait à cette description, mais pourquoi Séléna n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Birdo se remémora un instant le premier procès durant lequel ils avaient injustement condamné Toad, et se rappela que l'être lunaire s'était montré très capricieux, au point de ne pas vouloir partager ses activités et ses découvertes avec les autres sur le coup d'une saute d'humeur.

« Oui, je la connais. C'est Séléna, on cherche toutes les deux la même chose. Je peux savoir ce qu'elle est venue faire ici si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » questionna Birdo, croisant les doigts pour obtenir une réponse convenable de la part du postier têtu.

Koopostier réfléchit deux secondes avant de hocher la tête. « Elle souhaitait découvrir qui avait envoyé une telle enveloppe et pensait qu'on s'en souviendrait car le design était particulier. Evidemment, nous voyons défiler tellement de lettres ici qu'on n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. »

« Oui, après elle nous a insultés d'incompétents puis a piqué une crise avant de partir comme une folle ! » témoigna Parakarry avec ferveur alors que son patron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il avait envie de l'étrangler.

« Parakarry ! Ne parle pas des clients comme ça ! »

« Désolé ! J'ai gaffé ! » s'excusa la tortue ailée, quelque peu gênée.

Quoique Séléna ait découvert, cela n'avait donc aucun rapport avec sa visite à la poste, conclut Birdo. Dotée de ces nouvelles informations, elle décida de pousser un peu plus loin. « Elle avait quand même raison sur un point, même si elle reste détestable. Cette lettre n'est pas très commune, et la personne qui l'a envoyée en a probablement envoyé plus d'une… Peut-être même une quinzaine, disons. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de quoi que ce soit ? C'est très important, » insista le dinosaure rose.

« Hmmm… Je comprends que cela ait l'air important, mais nous ne recevons pas toutes les lettres à envoyer en mains propres… De plus, je suppose que je peux vous faire cette faveur si cela vous tient vraiment à cœur, mais je n'ai jamais vu une telle enveloppe de ma vie, et je le jure sur mon honneur de postier, » assura le doyen.

« La même ici, et on sait tous que ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre d'oublier des choses si particulières ! » A cela, Birdo et Koopostier ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard empli d'exaspération.

« Mais si ces enveloppes ne sont pas passées par ce bureau, comment ont-elles été envoyées ? »

« La logique voudrait qu'elles aient été livrées en personne, » répondit d'une traite le vétéran. « C'est tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ? J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas vous être très utiles. »

« Juste une dernière chose… Pourriez-vous me dire si vous avez vu une personnalité importante du Royaume Champignon envoyer une lettre il y a peu ? Quelqu'un comme Mario, la princesse elle-même, Luigi, Toad, la princesse Daisy ou encore Harmonie par exemple… » Parakarry sembla paniquer légèrement lorsque Birdo évoqua la liste, mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas trop attention. « Je sais que vous devez respecter le règlement, mais si un client avait un comportement bizarre ou paraissait étrange, j'aimerais aussi être informée. Ah, et j'ai aussi une requête un peu plus spécifique… Pourriez-vous m'indiquer si le dénommé Bloups Inkling est passé au bureau ? Si oui, pourriez-vous me remettre ce qu'il a déposé ? »

Koopostier lança un regard lourd et suspicieux sur Birdo. « Je viens de vous dire que nous devons respecter la clause de confidentialité et- »

« Les morts sont inclus dans cette clause ? » demanda la fashionista de manière un peu abrupte, énervée par le manque de coopération du postier.

« Non. Mais même dans ce cas, nous contacterions les membres de la famille s'il y avait un paquet à envoyer, ou nous remettrions le paquet ou la lettre au destinataire comme l'avait souhaité le défunt avant sa mort. Je suis désolé, mais les règles sont les règles, et je serai intransigeant à cet égard. » Les paroles de Koopostier dégageant une certaine irrévocabilité, Birdo n'insista pas davantage. Il était clair qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui.

La belle allait tirer sa révérence et saluer Parakarry lorsque ce dernier se mit au garde à vous et balbutia une dernière phrase. « Nope ! Je peux confirmer n'avoir perdu aucune lettre récente ! Et encore moins une enveloppe provenant d'Harmonie ! Ha ha ha ! »

« ESPECE D'IDIOT ! » rugit Koopostier. Malgré sa rigueur, le pauvre n'était pas aidé par son acolyte. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il respectait toutes les règles à la perfection, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'autre.

Birdo s'esquiva après avoir souhaité une bonne journée aux deux compères qui étaient engagés dans un affrontement verbal à haute sonorité. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Birdo se dirigea vers son petit paradis personnel, les pensées s'agitant dans sa cervelle en ébullition. Harmonie avait donc posté une lettre la veille, missive que Parakarry avait apparemment perdue… Poussée par un sentiment de curiosité morbide, Birdo ne pouvait s'empêchait de se demander ce que contenait le dernier envoi de la princesse du cosmos… Avait-elle prédit sa mort ? La fashionista frissonna et tenta d'orienter sa réflexion sur des choses plus joyeuses.

...

 **Toadville – Boutique Rosarium**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Yoshi, Daisy, Mademoiselle Rose, Quiahare.

Pour calmer le tumulte résidant dans son esprit, Birdo avait décidé de faire du shopping. Les Xhampi avaient beau semer la pagaille dans sa vie, Birdo n'allait pas leur laisser diriger chacun de ses mouvements. Aux yeux de la coquette, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de se détendre que d'essayer des habits, discuter des derniers potins et se retrouver autour d'un présentoir bien fourni !

Levant un ensemble rouge et élégant afin de l'inspecter sous ses moindres recoins, le dinosaure rose entendit la conversation de la tenancière et son client…

« Alors ma chérie, des retours de tes clients potentiels ? » s'exclama le client gentiment. D'après ses mots, Birdo put déduire qu'il connaissait très bien la patronne de l'établissement.

« Oh, Quiahare… Tu t'en doutes bien ! Ta nouvelle collection a fait fureur, et déjà des commandes pleuvent. Je ne m'en sors plus, très cher. Tu vas finir par m'achever à cause de ton trop bon goût, » pouffa Mademoiselle Rose, une Toadette maquillée sobrement, mais vêtue de manière extravagante.

Oh mais, ce n'était pas un client ! Birdo aurait reconnu la silhouette entre mille. Il s'agissait de Quiahare, un styliste venant tout droit du Royaume de Végésia. Ne tenant plus en place, Birdo décida d'aller lui demander un autographe.

« Excusez-moi… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation… Vous êtes bien Quiahare ? Le styliste ? » s'enquit Birdo, les yeux pétillants de vie.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Quiahare, je te présente Birdo. Une amie qui m'est très chère, ainsi qu'une habituée. On pourrait même dire que cette échoppe est sa seconde demeure ! » plaisanta la Toadette. Birdo confirma ses dires d'un hochement de tête.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Ça fait quand même un bon déplacement de Végésia à Toadville, » remarqua Birdo en sortant un mouchoir rose bonbon de sa poche, afin d'obtenir la signature tant convoitée.

Quiahare s'empressa de sortir un stylo de sa poche puis apposa son autographe sur le mouchoir de l'étoile montante. « Rose présentait ma nouvelle collection à Picaly Hills il y a deux jours, je venais prendre de ses nouvelles et parler affaires en même temps. Apparemment, elle va faire fureur ! Pas vrai ma jolie ? »

« Birdo ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! » s'exclama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Complètement absorbée par la conversation qu'elle tenait avec le styliste et la gérante, la passionnée de rose n'avait pas entendu la porte du magasin s'ouvrir. Yoshi et Daisy firent irruption dans son champ de vision, le premier tellement jovial que l'on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas affecté par la situation actuelle, tandis que la seconde matraquait Birdo du regard, faisant preuve d'un stoïcisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Evidemment. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était jamais rendue utile dans l'enqu- Enfin bref, » se rattrapa la princesse du Sarasaland, réalisant qu'elle était en public et que les murs avaient des oreilles. « Peach a quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. On se retrouve tous au château. »

« J'ai croisé Daisy sur la place, du coup on en a profité pour venir te chercher en passant ! » Yoshi sautilla jusqu'à sa dulcinée et plaça un baiser sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers les deux autres personnes situées au comptoir. « Salut Rose ! Bonjour, noble étranger ! »

Birdo leva les yeux au ciel un instant, mais sourit, amusée par le comportement exacerbé de son amant. « Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Quiahare ! Rose, je repasserai tout à l'heure, le devoir m'attend ! »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » répondit Quiahare en faisant un clin d'œil. Mademoiselle Rose, plus distinguée, se contenta d'un léger signe de la main.

...

 **Château de Peach – Rez de Chaussée**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Célestin, Séléna, Martin Tamarre, Koopa, Libella, Jessica, Docteur Toadini, Détective Pingrot.

La princesse vêtue de sa sempiternelle robe rose avait dû faire marcher ses connexions, car absolument toutes les victimes participant au jeu macabre des Xhampi étaient présentes suite à son appel. Birdo elle-même se demandait pourquoi la princesse les avait faits venir jusqu'à sa demeure, puisque tout le monde perdait un temps considérable dans son enquête. Elle s'en était enquis auprès de Yoshi et Daisy qui n'avaient pas la réponse.

Peach s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole. « Je souhaitais tout d'abord vous remercier pour avoir fait preuve de diligence. J'ai conscience qu'interrompre vos recherches n'est pas la chose la plus aisée qui soit, notamment dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, et c'est pour cela que je compte aller droit au but. »

« Vraiment ? On aurait presque pu penser le contraire avec ce speech qui s'éternise, » se moqua Jessica, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante. Daisy fut prompte à la rappeler à l'ordre.

« Si tu pouvais la fermer, peut-être qu'on avancerait plus rapidement, non ? » La tension était à son comble, forçant la dirigeante du Royaume Champignon à claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour attirer les regards sur sa personne.

« S'il vous plaît, faites preuve d'un peu de tenue. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je souhaitais que toute cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas… Cependant, la donne a changé, et notre destinée nous a échappé des mains. Ce matin, quelques connaissances sont venues me rendre visite et m'ont exposé leurs craintes concernant des proches qui auraient disparu. Certains d'entre vous les connaissent, il s'agit notamment de Goombario, Kooper et la fille de Sushie, » relata la magnifique blonde.

« Ah oui, je les avais croisés en sortant du château ce matin ! » pépia Yoshi, ses propos confirmés par bon nombre d'autres personnes, Birdo y compris.

« La situation des otages ne pourra plus rester secrète bien longtemps, beaucoup d'habitants de Toadville en particulier commencent à se poser des questions et remettent en cause les autorités… En d'autres termes, l'opinion publique commence à se poser des questions, c'est pourquoi il nous faut résoudre cette affaire dans les plus brefs délais, » continua Peach, le sens sous-jacent de ses propos apparaissant comme étant évidents aux yeux de tous. Les enjeux politiques étaient de taille, car en plus de devoir se soucier de sa propre vie, la princesse Toadstool devait assurer le bon fonctionnement de son royaume.

« Il n'y a pas que les familles des disparus qui se posent des questions ! » l'interrompit Birdo.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça, au juste ? » demanda une Séléna méfiante, un regard dédaigneux posé sur la fashionista.

Birdo l'ignora d'un geste de main désinvolte et reprit sa conversation avec Peach qui attendait patiemment la suite de ses découvertes. « Tu es au courant du panneau d'affichage pas loin de la maison de Merlon ? Il y a quelqu'un qui est toujours au courant des derniers ragots du Royaume. Figure-toi que j'ai inspecté le panneau et qu'il mentionne les Xhampi. »

« Vraiment ? » La princesse Peach posa la main à la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. « Cependant, en théorie, nous devrions être les seuls au courant du nom de cette organisation… »

« Hmm… Et si les Xhampi avaient eux-mêmes écrit le message sur le tableau ? » proposa Libella. « Leur but était peut-être de semer la pagaille dans le royaume sans pour autant mettre en péril leur anonymat, non ? »

Le meneur du Carnaval de l'Étoile formula une hypothèse. « Cette théorie tient la route, Libella, mais je doute cependant que les Xhampi aient quoi que ce soit à gagner d'une telle agitation. Au contraire, leurs agissements laissent penser qu'ils souhaiteraient maintenir un certain degré de dissimulation, chose qui serait compliquée par la méfiance et la paranoïa du peuple. »

« Dans tous les cas, cela importe peu, non ? » réalisa Célestin alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Voyant cela, il développa ses propos pour les rendre un peu plus compréhensibles. « Peu importe que ce soit les Xhampi ou une personne tierce qui ait écrit le message, le plus important reste de remonter la piste. Qui qu'il soit, l'individu en question possède des informations capitales. Je suggère de le traquer. »

« Merci, personne ne s'en serait douté ! » lui lança Séléna, apparemment jalouse de s'être fait voler la vedette une fois encore par son rival ensoleillé. Célestin grinça des dents, avant de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est tout naturel, je serai toujours là pour éclairer ta lanterne si tu as du mal à suivre nos discussions, » ironisa l'être solaire.

Toadette croisa les bras, toujours aussi taciturne. « Bonne chance pour trouver Secré T dans le cas où il est bien l'auteur du message. Tout le monde connaît son nom, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. Ça reviendrait à un miracle de le coincer. »

« Hum… Désolé de vous interrompre mais… Heu… On s'est pas un peu éloignés de l'objectif initial ? » s'interrogea Koopa. « Au final, la princesse n'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi elle nous a réunis. »

« D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense… C'est qui lui ? » s'enquit la fougueuse dompteuse en pointant du bout de son fouet un Bumpty bleu habillé d'un nœud papillon rouge et d'un béret marron. « Je pensais qu'il fallait tenir le public à l'écart. »

Mario marcha jusqu'à l'individu en question puis l'invita à se placer à côté de la princesse Peach. « Tout le monde, je vous présente le détective Pingrot. C'est une connaissance qui m'a bien aidée durant l'une de mes aventures, et il va nous aider à localiser les otages. »

« Exactement. Si vous avez des pistes, n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part. Détective je vous laisse l'estrade, » lui indiqua poliment la douce blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Salutations, camarades. Je suis le détective Pingrot, un détective résidant à Picaly Hills, plus connu du public sous le nom du 'pingouin à la cervelle rose'. Quand Mario m'a contacté et m'a expliqué la situation dans laquelle vous vous retrouviez, je n'ai fait ni une ni deux et j'ai pris mon envol pour vous aider, » narra Pingrot en sortant une loupe de sa sacoche.

« Assez amusant pour un pingouin, » chuchota Yoshi à Birdo.

Pingrot s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, lançant un regard peu impressionné à l'adresse du dinosaure vert, qui, penaud, se mit à trouver le sol très intéressant. « Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez me laisser m'occuper de l'affaire, je la démêlerai en un éclair. »

Peach hocha la tête et reprit la parole. « Puisque nous sommes tous fort occupés par notre propre enquête, j'ai pensé qu'il était probablement temps d'engager des personnes tierces pour nous aider sur ce front. »

« Ça me paraît bien, » acquiesça Koopa, peu difficile. La jolie blonde lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de continuer son discours.

« Malgré tout, sachez que je compte sur vous pour continuer à rester discret. En aucun cas cela ne vous autorise à divulguer quoi que ce soit concernant notre situation actuelle, » leur rappela Peach. « Sur ce, j'ai déjà beaucoup pris de votre temps. Je vous retrouverai ce soir, au lieu habituel. En attendant, prenez soin de vous, et ouvrez l'œil. »

D'un pas gracile, la délicieuse princesse du Royaume Champignon se retira dans ses quartiers, laissant la petite troupe se disperser. Birdo put observer Mario donner quelques informations complémentaires au détective qui n'avait pas l'air de faire l'unanimité, quand Yoshi vint l'accoster, Toadette à ses côtés.

« Hé Birdo, j'avais invité Toadette à manger au resto, tu veux nous accompagner ? » s'enthousiasma le dinosaure vert. Yoshi avait toujours éprouvé une amitié profonde pour les deux champignons, cela n'étonnait aucunement Birdo qu'il cherche à lui rendre le sourire.

« Hmm, pourquoi pas ? Vous comptiez aller où ? » demanda Birdo en battant des cils pour son âme sœur.

« On n'avait pas encore décidé, » avoua Yoshi, un sourire gêné sur le visage. « En plus, je dois aller chercher un truc à la maison, du coup ça vous dérange pas d'attendre sur la place ? »

Toadette le jaugea du regard, son expression ne révélant rien de ses sentiments. « Si tu veux, on peut toujours remettre ça à plus tard. Je ne pense pas qu'on a vraiment le loisir de d'attendre. »

« Eeeh… Ça prend genre cinq minutes à tout casser pour se rendre sur l'Île Lave-Lave en passant par les égouts. Peut-être même moins si je me dépêche ! Allez, on se retrouve sur la place ! » Yoshi bondit en direction de la sortie et n'attendit pas la réponse des deux filles. Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'objecter que le dinosaure était déjà impossible à rattraper.

« Ah la la… Quelle boule d'énergie ! » sourit Birdo, avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle partenaire. « Tu viens, Toadette ? »

La petite violoniste hocha la tête sans dire mot puis suivit Birdo hors du château. Les deux filles s'assirent à un banc et attendirent Yoshi posément. Le silence était quelque peu inconfortable pour Birdo, elle qui adorait parler et entendre des détails croustillants sur la vie de ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait reprocher à Toadette son mutisme. La musicienne avait perdu son frère la veille après tout, et Birdo n'était pas sans cœur.

« Hmmm… » Le petit champignon rose fronçait les sourcils. « Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce 'Pingrot' ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, » répondit honnêtement Birdo. « Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? » Toadette la fixa du regard.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

Birdo ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Finalement, après quelques instants, elle parvint à réagir correctement. « Heu… Pas vraiment ? Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir. »

« Il s'est bien présenté comme un détective connu du public, non ? Sinon je ne vois pas d'où il aurait sorti son titre. Et toi, tu es un peu la reine du commérage… »

« Je préfère penser être toujours au fait du jour, » corrigea la fashionista, piquée dans son orgueil. Toadette n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, à son grand désarroi.

« Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? »

« Il a dit qu'il résidait à Picaly Hills, non ? Ça fait une trotte quand même, » pointa du doigt la reine du shopping.

« Ça fait quand même une partie du Royaume Champignon aux dernières nouvelles. S'il y avait un détective renommé et compétent qui était surnommé 'le pingouin à la cervelle rose', tu devrais le connaître un minimum. Et pourtant c'est un parfait inconnu au bataillon. Ni toi ni moi ne le connaissons. Mario et Peach l'ont présenté comme un détective…mais je ne le sens pas. »

Birdo fut bouche bée face à cette nouvelle déclaration. Toadette s'était montré beaucoup plus tacite depuis la mort de son frère, et bien que ce fût une réaction à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait de sa part, vu à quel point elle appréciait Toad, Birdo était loin de penser qu'elle délierait sa langue et se montrerait si sceptique à l'égard de toutes les informations qu'elle obtiendrait. D'un autre côté, avant de pouvoir croire les gens, encore fallait-il douter d'eux à la base. Une confiance aveugle et inébranlable signerait la victoire des Xhampi face aux innocents.

« On verra bien ce qui se passera pendant le procès, » conclut Toadette. Birdo se contenta d'acquiescer.

...

 **Toadville – Boutique Rosarium**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Mademoiselle Rose, Kylie Koopa, Cumulia.

De retour dans sa boutique favorite, Birdo reprit les activités qu'elle avait interrompues suite à l'appel de Peach. Toujours à l'affut de la moindre rumeur, la fashionista au nœud papillon rouge paradait entre les divers présentoirs tout en gardant l'oreille attentive. Le magasin de Mademoiselle Rose était un lieu où défilaient et se rassemblaient toutes les classes sociales, c'était donc un bon point de départ pour récolter des informations.

La star en devenir inspectait une jolie veste en cuir quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit, révélant Kylie Koopa, une reporter de choc, et habituée de l'échoppe. Birdo l'avait déjà croisée à maintes reprises, ce qui facilita le rapprochement avec cette Koopa aux scoops sensationnels.

« Salut les filles ! » cria Kylie en arrivant, la discrétion n'étant pas son fort. « La forme ? »

« Oh, Kylie ! » s'enthousiasma la patronne de l'établissement, un large sourire présent sur ses lèvres. « Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu t'occupes une fois de plus de la rubrique mode de la Khronique Koopa ? »

« Vraiment ? C'est tout simplement fan-ta-bu-leux, ma chère ! » s'exclama un esprit du vent nommé Dame Cumulia. « Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai attendu pour lire ta prochaine rubrique, tes articles sont si travaillés et ingénieux ! Un véritable régal ! »

« Désolée Cumulia, mais je chasse le scoop aujourd'hui ! Pas le temps d'écrire la rubrique mode, je suis sur la piste d'un gros poisson ! » s'excita la reporter, en tournoyant sur elle-même, encore plus active qu'à l'accoutumée. « Devinez quoi ! Mon boss m'a annoncé que si mon prochain buzz faisait un carton, il m'augmenterait ! »

« J'en suis heureuse pour toi, » gloussa Rose, amusée par le comportement de sa cliente. « Tu mérites bien une augmentation avec tout ce que tu fais pour le magazine. »

« Pah ! Je fais ça principalement pour le plaisir ! J'aime mon métier…mais c'est vrai que je ne serais pas un petit coup de pouce. Après tout, faut bien payer les factures et tout le tralala ! » témoigna Kylie.

« Et pourrait-on savoir quel genre de rumeur tu traques cette fois ? » continua la patronne. « Qui sait, peut-être pourrions-nous te rendre la tâche plus aisée… Après tout, cette boutique est un point de passage plutôt important. »

Kylie resta pensive un moment, triturant son appareil photo. « Une journaliste ne révèle jamais ses sources ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas contre quelques pistes. » Kylie se rapprocha des deux autres femmes pour ne laisser filtrer aucune information, dans le cas où quelques oreilles indiscrètes et langues bien pendues s'intéresseraient de trop près à la conversation.

Ses sens s'agitant, Birdo décida de mettre de côté la veste en cuir et rejoignit le groupe afin de ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire. « Coucou les filles ! De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Bonjour Birdo ! Kylie allait tout juste nous révéler une toute nouvelle histoire sur laquelle elle comptait travailler, » annonça l'esprit aux formes prononcées. « Tant de suspense me met en émoi ! Je ne puis retenir davantage ma curiosité ! » s'exprima de manière dramatique et grandiloquente l'actrice de renom.

Kylie inspira un grand coup et mit la main devant la bouche, chuchotant afin de ne pas attirer plus de monde. « Vous êtes au courant de la dernière rumeur ? »

« Rumeur ? Oh par Grambi, bien sûr que non ! Une dame de mon calibre ne peut se permettre de s'éprendre de ragots en tout genre, » répliqua l'habitante des Bois Insolites. « …cependant dis toujours, je suis peut-être tombée sur quelque chose qui correspond à ce que tu recherches. » Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards entendus.

« Okay, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas au courant mais… Y'a une rumeur qui circule en ce moment… A propos d'une organisation maléfique qui serait responsable des disparitions récentes… »

Mademoiselle Rose pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. « Vraiment ? J'en suis absolument désolée, mais personne ne m'a parlé d'une telle chose… Es-tu certaine que cette rumeur soit fondée ? »

« Hmmm… Moui, connaissant Kylie, je serais d'avis qu'elle est allée trouver quelque chose qui corroborerait ses propos. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? » demanda Cumulia.

« Tu penses que je suis allée vérifier si c'était pas que des sornettes ! » répondit immédiatement la Koopa aux boucles d'oreille ostentatoires. « Le pire qui pourrait m'arriver, c'est perdre du temps à suivre une rumeur infondée. La rumeur, c'est la base du scoop après tout. Enfin, je m'égare un peu là. Bref, les disparitions sont cent pour cent véridiques ! Prenez Merlon par exemple. »

« L'associable de la maison au toit tourbillonnant ? Ce rustre ne m'a pas fait bonne impression la dernière fois que je suis allée faire usage de ses services, » gémit la femme aux lèvres pulpeuses.

« Ouaip ! Bah devine quoi ? Plus moyen de lui mettre la main dessus ! Il a disparu de la circulation ! Oh, et ça ne concerne pas que lui…on déplore des disparitions au Village Koopa aussi. Et…je suis allée questionner l'une de mes sources de manière intensive- »

« Kylie… Le harcèlement ne te va pas du tout, » lui reprocha Rose, comprenant immédiatement le sens caché de la phrase de son amie.

« Hé, dans le métier si tu te montres pas insistante, tu gagnes rien ! Mais c'est quelqu'un qui travaille au château, et il m'a dit que Papy Champi avait disparu. C'est quand même une figure emblématique du Royaume, quoi ! Bon, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, hein ? Je vous fais confiance les filles. »

Birdo resta muette un instant. Kylie Koopa menait elle aussi une enquête sur les otages…recherche qui l'amènerait forcément à danser un tango dangereux et endiablé avec les Xhampi. Eprise d'un sentiment de peur à l'égard de son amie, la fashionista lui prodigua quelques conseils. « A ta place j'arrêterai mes recherches. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Si jamais cette organisation est bel et bien responsable d'enlèvements, tu risques gros. »

« Pfff ! Birdo, si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter là, c'est mal me connaître. C'est le devoir d'une reporter de faire surgir la vérité au grand jour, et je vais pas m'incliner juste parce qu'il y a un peu de danger ! » rétorqua Kylie, un peu vexée.

Que faire dans ce cas ? Birdo savait très bien que Kylie était une professionnelle dotée d'une indéniable faculté pour dénicher des indices, aussi obscurs fussent-ils. Le simple fait qu'elle fût parvenue à arracher de la bouche de l'un des employés du château que Papy Champi avait été enlevé alors que Peach avait la mainmise sur cette information témoignait de sa redoutable efficacité. Mais la princesse comptait aussi sur Birdo pour garder le secret…

Finalement, le dinosaure rose bonbon se remémora sa discussion avec Toadette et prit une décision. Elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. « Hmm… J'ai peut-être quelque chose à te montrer dans ce cas, Kylie. »

...

 **Château de Peach – Quartiers Royaux**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Mario, Peach, Détective Pingrot, Kylie Koopa.

Retraçant ses pas jusqu'au château de la magnifique et sublime princesse Toadstool, Birdo resta évasive durant tout le trajet, et répondit aux questions de Kylie sans laisser filtrer trop d'informations. Ainsi, la beauté de l'Île Lave-Lave continuait de suivre les directives avisées de la régente du royaume, tout en proposant une alternative au détective Pingrot.

« Non mais sérieux, j'ai un scoop à déterrer moi ! Je peux pas faire ça si tu ne sors pas de ton terrier pour me dire ce que tu sais ! » râla la reporter pour la énième fois alors que Birdo poussait la porte menant au premier étage.

« Patience, » lui répondit Birdo en foulant le sol en damier du château. « Je ne peux pas te dire tout ce que je sais…pour le moment en tout cas ! »

« Je pensais que tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ? »

« Ah… C'était juste un prétexte pour que tu me suives. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais je te l'aurais dit là-bas, mais j'ai les mains liées, » avoua Birdo. Les deux filles montaient à présent les marches menant au deuxième étage du château de la princesse. « Et il était hors de question d'affoler Cumulia et Mademoiselle Rose ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit Kylie, ses talents d'interrogatrice faisant surface. Birdo faillit délier sa langue à ce moment mais se rattrapa de justesse. Devant tant de mutisme, la Koopa devina facilement ce que Birdo cachait. « Tu… Tu es au courant des enlèvements. Non, plus que ça même… Tu es directement concernée par ces Xhampi, pas vrai ? Je t'ai remarquée, tu sais… Dans la boutique. »

Ignorant les paroles de la Koopa, le dinosaure frappa trois fois à la porte puis entra lorsque la voix de Peach retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Avec la plus grande désinvolture qui soit, Birdo trotta jusqu'à la princesse, faisant signe à sa nouvelle recrue de la suivre.

« Birdo… Que me vaut l'honneur de cette soudaine visite ? » demanda Peach en lançant quelques regards interrogatifs à l'adresse de Kylie Koopa. « C'est tellement rare de te voir non-annoncée. » La princesse tenait donc ses paroles, c'était bon à savoir. Elle jouait l'innocente devant les personnes non directement concernées par les événements récents.

Les orbes violacés de Birdo scannèrent les environs et repérèrent Mario et Pingrot, en grande discussion un peu plus loin. La fashionista avaient beau arborer des doutes à l'encontre du détective depuis sa conversation avec la violoniste, elle se rappela l'objectif de sa présence. « Peach, tu connais Kylie Koopa, pas vrai ? »

« En effet, » sourit la femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés en exécutant une révérence. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées à de multiples reprises, notamment après la résolution d'un certain problème. Je vous écoute, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Peach… » Birdo déglutit difficilement. Comment annoncer la nouvelle à la princesse sans que cette dernière ne pense que Birdo avait contourné ses règles. Finalement, n'étant pas quelqu'un se dérobant sous le poids de ses actions, Birdo assuma complètement ses actes. « Kylie enquête sur les Xhampi. Elle est déjà au courant des enlèvements et du nom des criminels. Je pense que ça serait bien de lui demander d'enquêter aux côtés du détective Pingrot. »

« Birdo, je t'avais dit de ne rien dire de tout cela à personne. Explique-toi. » La voix de Peach était anormalement froide, et son regard endurci.

« Hé là, un petit moment si vous le permettez, princesse ! » s'exclama Kylie Koopa. « J'ai pas pour habitude de me montrer malpolie avec les gens, mais faudrait pas me prendre pour une débutante non plus ! »

Peach écarquilla les yeux, désormais fixés sur la Koopa. « Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue ! Birdo n'a pas eu besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Une journaliste a ses sources et trouve toujours le moyen de dégoter ce dont elle a besoin ! Penser autrement, c'est comme cracher sur mes capacités ! » continua la reporter, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. « Je prends mon métier à cœur. Quand je suis à la recherche d'un scoop rien ne m'arrête ! Pas même les pressions politiques ! »

La belle princesse sembla geler sur place à ces mots. « …Dois-je comprendre que Birdo ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Yup ! En plein dans le mille ! » confirma Kylie alors que la princesse Toadstool plaçait les mains sur sa poitrine.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement, » soupira Peach, une nouvelle révérence accompagnant ses mots. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir suspectée, Birdo. Crois-moi, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir baisser ma garde et accorder ma confiance à chacun d'entre vous… Cependant, l'heure n'est plus aux réjouissances et autres accolades, ainsi je me dois de considérer avec prudence chacun des actes des participants à cette compétition sanglante. »

« Participants ? Compétition sanglante ? De quoi vous parlez là ? Je suis complètement perdue ! » se plaignit Kylie, réalisant que quelque chose lui échappait.

Birdo hocha la tête, acceptant les paroles de Peach comme étant la vérité. « En faisant du shopping, j'ai surpris une conversation avec Kylie. Elle est déjà en train de traquer les Xhampi, et honnêtement j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'est une fouineuse- » Un petit coup de coude de la part de Kylie. « -et quand elle a quelque chose en tête, elle n'abandonne jamais. Du coup je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être bien de la recruter pour qu'elle enquête avec ce…Pingrot. » Birdo adopta un ton empli de dédain lorsqu'elle fit référence au détective, et Peach fut prompte à détecter l'animosité des paroles de Birdo.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne fais pas confiance au détective Pingrot, Birdo ? »

« Je ne suis pas la seule si tu veux tout savoir. Tant que j'y suis, tu connais un certain Pingrot, Kylie ? »

« Heu… Pas le moins du monde. C'est un détective d'après vous, mais j'en ai jamais entendu parler, » témoigna Kylie Koopa.

« Tu vois, Peach ? Je serais bien plus tranquille s'il y avait quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur ce détective de renom _dont absolument personne n'a entendu parler_. Qui d'autre que Mario le connaît ? Tu as pensé à l'éventualité où Mario était un Xhampi ? » questionna Birdo en chuchotant, dardant un regard méfiant sur les deux hommes situés un peu plus loin.

Peach leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Voyons Birdo. Mario est le héros du Royaume Champignon, c'est un homme qui a surmonté toutes les épreuves et qui a sauvé le monde à de multiples reprises. Sa reconversion en criminel impitoyable n'aurait pas le moindre sens. »

Birdo leva les yeux au ciel, quelque peu irritée. « Esquiver ma question prouve que tu as au moins considéré cette possibilité, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Si Mario était l'un des responsables de cette tragédie, il pourrait très bien avoir recruté Pingrot pour faire bonne figure auprès du reste du groupe… »

La princesse Peach ferma les yeux pendant une minute, apparemment en intense réflexion. « Très bien. Kylie Koopa… Rien de tout ce que je vais vous révéler ne devra être dévoilé au public avant que cette crise ne se résorbe. J'ai conscience que votre métier vous pousse à révéler la vérité, mais cette vérité pourrait faire trembler les fondations de mon royaume. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prête à garder un secret, je vous demanderai de quitter le château sur le champ. »

Kylie Koopa examina les expressions déterminées de Birdo et Peach, avant d'accepter, une pointe de déception dans la voix. « Okay, okay ! C'est bon, je marche ! C'est dommage pour mon scoop mais votre affaire a l'air sérieuse. C'est pas mon genre de répandre le foutoir où que j'aille, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

La demoiselle à la sempiternelle robe rose inspira un grand coup. « Tout a commencé il y a de cela quelques lunes… »

...

 **Havre Étoile – Fontaine des Vœux**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Séléna, Sagétoile, Mèrétoile, Binoclétoile, Patatétoile, Mimiétoile, Hétoile, Calmétoile.

Après avoir amené Kylie Koopa à Peach, et lui avoir expliqué dans les moindres détails la tragédie qui frappait l'ensemble du Royaume Champignon, en compagnie de la princesse, Birdo s'était remise en route, en quête de nouveaux indices. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que cela d'investiguer, sous réserve d'avoir des idées, bien évidemment.

Parmi les invités au jeu morbide, Birdo n'expliquait toujours pas la présence des astres lunaire et solaire. En réalité, Célestin et Séléna n'avaient que très peu de liens avec le reste du groupe. D'un côté, Birdo voyait la bande de Mario, et de l'autre la troupe du cirque. Il n'était pas très difficile d'envisager que certains de ses amis se soient tournés vers une vie de crime, ou que les joyeux lurons du cirque aient des comptes à régler entre eux, ce qui expliquerait leur présence au sein de ce jeu.

Mais le soleil et la lune dans tout ça ? Certes, ils avaient organisé une Mario Party d'après ce que Birdo avait pu comprendre, puisqu'elle n'y avait pas été conviée à son plus grand désarroi. Martin Tamarre avait lui aussi organisé une Mario Party. Les liens étaient là, mais très vagues. Faisaient-ils partie des Xhampi ? Symbolisaient-ils une certaine gêne pour l'organisation maléfique ? Avaient-ils été appelés à participer pour la simple et bonne raison que la disparition de l'Amulette du Temps aurait permis la confusion du groupe ? Le mystère de l'Amulette du Temps en avait fait cogiter plus d'un, car ce n'était pas l'unique relique magique qui aurait permis aux individus vénéneux de provoquer des rêves généraux. En quête de réponses à ses questions, la fashionista avait décidé de se tourner vers les astres.

Birdo se dandina en direction de la Fontaine des Vœux, un magnifique édifice recouvert d'un dôme brillant tel un saphir, bordé de piliers sur lesquels reposaient des sculptures en forme d'étoile et d'où jaillissaient des torrents cristallins. La coquette contempla le paysage un instant avant de gravir les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'édifice.

« Je regrette, » résonna une voix mature, « mais nous sommes dans l'impossibilité d'exaucer tes souhaits, tout comme ceux de ton rival. »

Une voix féminine et dynamique retentit à son tour. « Nous ne sommes pas à ta botte ! Et puis, toi plus que quiconque devrais savoir que nous n'accordons que les rêves des gens au cœur pur ! »

« En d'autres termes, » continua un troisième individu à la voix posée et pleine d'intelligence, « tu ne remplis pas les conditions requises pour faire usage de nos services. »

« Il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir, » poursuivit une étoile érudite, désormais dans le champ de vision de Birdo, « Quand bien même serais-tu une âme pure, nous ne pourrions pas exaucer tes rêves. Ils sont bien trop égoïstes. »

« Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je vous renverserais tous ! » hurla une lune furibonde. « Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos combines ! » Séléna battit retraite, bousculant Birdo contre un pilier dans sa rage.

La star en devenir la massacra du regard avant de réajuster son nœud papillon rouge il lui fallait être présentable en toute occasion ! La belle observa son reflet dans le bassin à l'eau miroitante l'environnant puis se pressa en direction des Esprits Étoile.

« Birdo, mon enfant. Quel plaisir de te voir, » la salua Mérètoile, ses traits s'adoucissant en apercevant la nouvelle arrivante.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » répondit la visiteuse. « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie. »

« Nous en avons conscience, » rétorqua Binoclétoile. « Tu souhaiterais nous poser quelques questions à propos de ces fameux Xhampi, n'est-ce pas ? » termina t-il en continuant de lire un ouvrage portant sur la création de l'univers.

Birdo hocha la tête. « Vous êtes les vénérables Esprits Étoile, pas vrai ? Donc normalement, vous devriez être au courant de tout et être en mesure de m'apporter des réponses. »

« Ta définition des choses dont nous avons le savoir me paraît quelque peu large, ma chère, » la reprit Sagétoile. « Certes, consulter les astres nous permet parfois d'obtenir des informations inaccessibles au commun des mortels, mais en aucun cas nous ne sommes omniscients. »

Birdo digéra la tirade de Sagétoile. Il y avait donc bel et bien des choses qui échappaient à la vigilance des gardiens des vœux, c'était toujours bon à savoir. « Je me disais… Puisque vous avez accès aux vœux des gens, vous devriez savoir si l'un d'entre nous a souhaité nous réduire à néant. »

Patatétoile se racla la gorge. « C'est pas tout à fait exact. On ne connaît que les souhaits qui nous sont directement adressés. Par exemple si quelqu'un fait un souhait en regardant le ciel durant une nuit étoilée, ou si un vœu nous est adressé alors qu'une étoile filante traverse l'horizon, on est au courant. Mais si la personne en question garde ce vœu bien secret, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en prendre connaissance. C'est justement le cas des Xhampi. »

« Huh. Donc au final, vous ne savez pas grand-chose… »

Mimiétoile s'offusqua un peu à ces mots. « Est-ce vraiment une manière de parler ainsi aux personnes qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose, t'aider ? »

Birdo leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un comble d'entendre ça de la part d'une personne étant censée exaucer des vœux. Si vous devez vraiment vous en remettre à des souhaits, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous ne savez rien d'utile. J'essaie juste d'être objective, là. » Soudain, Birdo fut prise d'une idée.

« Attendez un instant… Vous devriez être en mesure de découvrir la localisation des otages en théorie, non ? Ce sont probablement des gens au cœur pur ! » s'écria Birdo, sur une nouvelle piste.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien de ce côté-là. En soi, c'est un indice, mais il est bien maigre, » conçut Hétoile.

Se triturant les méninges, Birdo attaqua le problème sous un autre angle. « Dernière chose et puis après je pars au chapiteau… J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qu'a fait Célestin ici il y a deux jours. »

« Célestin… » Calmétoile se concentra, tentant de se remémorer les détails entourant la visite de Célestin. « Il souhaitait nous poser quelques questions, tout comme toi. »

« Quelques ? Il n'a pas fait que demander si vous saviez quoi que ce soit à propos des actions menées par les Xhampi ? »

« C'était sa première question. Nous lui avons ensuite expliqué que les Xhampi opéraient dans l'ombre ou disposaient d'un brouilleur magique, » expliqua clairement Hétoile, le savant du groupe.

Birdo était perdue. « Mais comment vous auriez pu savoir ce qu'avaient fait les Xhampi ? Et qu'est-ce que votre réponse veut dire ? »

Le ton maternel de Mérètoile lui fit reprendre ses esprits. « Les individus dotés du pouvoir des arcanes peuvent emprunter une partie de la magie des étoiles, c'est ce qu'on sous-entend tous lorsque l'on dit que l'on part consulter les étoiles. Ces aptitudes sont innées, ou peuvent voir le jour si une personne entre en contact avec un réceptacle imprégné d'une essence magique mais dans ce cas les aptitudes ne sont que temporaires. Il existe un troisième cas, mais il ne nous intéresse pas. »

« Célestin fait partie des personnes appartenant à la première catégorie, » ajouta Patatétoile. « En gros, quand il se concentre assez et fait appel à son pouvoir inné, il peut développer des compétences extralucides. Du moins temporairement. C'est une compétence utile, mais éprouvante, tant pour le corps que pour l'esprit. »

« Un brouilleur magique peut prendre plusieurs formes… Cela peut être soit un artefact magique, soit un pouvoir inné utilisé afin d'empêcher qui que ce soit de voir ce qui se trame durant la période d'utilisation, » expliqua Binoclétoile.

« Et quand nous avons décrété que les Xhampi opéraient dans l'ombre, nous voulions dire qu'ils agissaient soit dans des lieux que les étoiles ne pouvaient pas sonder, soit qu'ils appartenaient à un arcane différent de celle des étoiles, » fit Sagétoile. « Un lieu insondable des étoiles pourrait être un lieu baigné d'un des autres arcanes, ou tout simplement un endroit sous-terrain. »

« Un lieu baigné d'un arcane… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, » se mordit la lèvre Mimiétoile. « Imagine-toi un continent comportant plusieurs pays. Chacun des pays a son propre domaine indépendant, il en est de même pour les arcanes. Par exemple, si on prenait un exemple concret, le Royaume Champignon tout entier est baigné du pouvoir des étoiles, mais le Royaume du Roi Bowser est sous l'influence de l'arcane des ténèbres, d'où son nom de Darklands. L'arcane des étoiles et l'arcane des ténèbres s'opposent tous les deux et peuvent se contrer l'un et l'autre. »

Les yeux de Birdo papillonèrent. Ces nouveaux concepts bataillaient ardemment dans son esprit, et la fashionista tentait tant bien que mal de les maîtriser. Après une minute d'attente, elle posa une simple question. « C'est quoi votre théorie ? »

« C'était la deuxième question de Célestin. Puisque l'Amulette du Temps a été dérobée, il est fort probable que la théorie du brouilleur magique soit celle qui est valide, » trancha Sagétoile, « cependant cette théorie ne vous facilite pas la tâche puisqu'en soi, n'importe qui peut utiliser un tel brouilleur. Tous les événements ont eu lieu au Royaume Champignon pour autant que l'on sache, domaine des étoiles. Et même s'il est possible que les Xhampi opèrent dans un endroit inatteignable des étoiles, il est absolument impossible de penser que tous les enlèvements aient eu lieu dans des lieux souterrains. Peu importe la manière dont on aborde le problème, l'explication la plus sensée est celle du brouilleur. »

Suite à ces longues explications, Birdo consulta son téléphone portable rose bonbon et réalisa que l'heure du rassemblement était proche. Sa rencontre avec les esprits étoiles s'était avérée probante, elle avait en effet glané de nouveaux renseignements concernant les Xhampi et leurs méthodes, et tout ceci lui avait permis de déduire que les criminels étaient très intelligents et calculateurs… Non seulement ils arrivaient à tromper les innocents, mais ils savaient également comment contourner la vigilance des Esprits Étoile. Ils avaient également enlevé Merlon, un élément perturbateur qui aurait pu leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne serait pas aisé de découvrir l'identité des quatre derniers malfaiteurs.

C'est sur ces pensées que Birdo s'éclipsa du havre de paix et de tranquillité pour retrouver son enfer désormais quotidien.

...

 **Toadville – Plaza Amanita**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Martin Tamarre, Koopa.

Pressée par le temps, Birdo déambulait dans les rues de Toadville, ses foulées beaucoup plus rapides qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se dirigeait vers le quartier sud de la capitale lorsqu'elle reconnut Martin Tamarre qui sortait d'une armurerie. Supposant qu'il allait probablement bientôt rejoindre son cirque, elle l'attendit.

« Rebonjour, Birdo. Vous sentez-vous prête à affronter les Xhampi ? » lui demanda l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme avec un sourire.

Birdo hocha les épaules de manière désinvolte. « Aussi prête qu'on puisse l'être. C'est-à-dire pas vraiment, » avoua le dinosaure rose. « J'ai fait quelques découvertes aujourd'hui, mais elles apportent plus de questions que de réponses. »

« Oh, vous aussi ? Les Xhampi sont diablement bien organisés, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » acquiesça le meneur de la troupe du Carnaval de l'Étoile. « Espérons que les pièces de chacun entrent dans ce puzzle qu'est l'identité de ces trouble-fêtes. »

Birdo hocha la tête, et les deux compères continuèrent leur chemin. « Martin… C'était bien une armurerie dont vous sortiez ? »

« Oui, » confirma son interlocuteur. « J'avais besoin de recharger le baril de mon pistolet. Quelque chose me dit que le coupable de ce procès ne se laissera pas faire. J'en ai profité pour enquêter en passant, mais je dévoilerai mes arguments lors du- » Martin s'interrompit et leva un sourcil. Intriguée, Birdo tenta de découvrir ce qu'il avait aperçu.

Koopa venait de sortir d'une ruelle sombre en courant à toute allure. La pauvre tortue à la carapace semblait à la fois paniquée et paranoïaque, vérifiant ses alentours comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. L'expression du serveur changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit Birdo et Martin, et s'empressa de les rejoindre. « Boss ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Koopa ? Tu semblais sur les nerfs, » remarqua le chef de la troupe.

« O-oh ? Ah, c'est rien… J'avais peur d'être en retard, » avoua Koopa, les joues rosies par l'exercice. « Dans les règles des Xhampi, on est apparemment puni si on n'assiste pas aux procès. Mais vu que vous êtes là tous les deux, ça devrait aller ! »

« Hmm… » Martin ne bougea pas d'un pouce durant quelques instants. « Tu as raison, hâtons-nous. Notre retard pourrait faire de nous des dissidents aux yeux de ces malfrats. »

Il était temps pour les survivants de se retrouver pour la quatrième journée consécutive sur la piste du chapiteau principal du cirque.

...

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile – Chapiteau Central – Procès N°3**

Personnes Présentes : Birdo, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Célestin, Séléna, Martin Tamarre, Koopa, Jessica, Libella.

Le trio arriva pile à l'heure au Carnaval de l'Etoile, et atteignit le chapiteau central quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'œil courroucé d'une certaine princesse du Sarasaland.

« Les horaires c'est pas pour les chiens ! » lança t-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants, ses yeux fixant Birdo de manière intense. La fashionista fit claquer sa langue et opta de feindre l'ignorance.

Martin Tamarre ôta son chapeau haut-de-forme et l'inspecta minutieusement. « Pardonnez-nous, Daisy. Nous étions tous très occupés à mener l'enquête. De plus, si je ne m'abuse, Yoshi manque encore à l'appel. »

« Yoshi ! » s'écria Birdo, la panique évidente sur le visage. « Toadette, tu sais où il est ? »

« Toadette n'est pas là non plus, » remarqua habilement Jessica. « C'est très curieux, peut-être ont-ils décidé de monter une stratégie pour ce procès ? » accusa la dompteuse d'un ton réprobateur. A côté d'elle, Libella poussa un long soupir.

« Jessica, je ne pense pas que ça soit très honnête d'accuser les absents, » fit la prestidigitatrice, hésitante.

L'expression faciale de Jessica se transforma, laissant place à un air peu impressionné. « Les absents ont toujours tort, tu connais ce dicton ? »

« Oui, mais… » Au final, Libella s'écrasa face à son amie, incapable de lui tenir tête.

Soudain, le rideau du chapiteau s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Yoshi hors d'haleine et une Toadette impassible firent leur entrée dans la salle, le dinosaure dévalant les marches comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une fois le duo parmi le groupe, Toadette descendit du dos de Yoshi et rejoignit les autres, sans un mot.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa le dinosaure vert. « On ne voulait pas vous faire attendre mais on cherchait quelque chose. »

La princesse Peach jaugea du regard chacun des douze derniers survivants, inspectant leurs visages, comme si elle tentait de voir à travers les diverses façades qu'ils avaient érigées. Finalement, elle prit une longue bouffée d'air frais, puis la parole. « Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles, le temps n'est pas aux plaisanteries. Je déclare la séance pour le troisième procès des Xhampi ouverte. »

« Hier, nous étions parvenus à découvrir la culpabilité de Bloups grâce aux efforts de tous. » Jessica se mit à tousser bruyamment et de manière très fausse, mais Peach ne se laissa pas démoraliser. « Suite à sa mort, Il ne reste plus que quatre personnes ici présentes qui sont affiliées à cette organisation malfaisante. »

« Hmm… Devrions-nous commencer par le commencement ? » proposa Célestin, un air pensif sur le visage. « Je pense qu'il serait relativement intéressant de se poser des questions au sujet de la mort d'Harmonie. »

Peach acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord, mais avant que nous ne commencions à débattre, je souhaitais faire une dernière annonce. Grâce à Birdo, nous avons recruté Kylie Koopa, une reporter très douée dans la collecte d'informations, qui rejoindra le détective Pingrot dans sa recherche des otages. Sur ce, je vous laisse la parole. »

Jessica brandit une copie du rapport d'autopsie du Docteur Toadini et la feuilleta. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à la lire à voix haute tandis que Peach, Martin Tamarre et Célestin sortirent leur propre copie.

 _Nom de la Victime : Harmonie Caprio_ _  
_ _Heure du Décès : Le 16 Juillet entre 3h00 et 6h00 du matin._ _  
_ _Cause de la Mort : Strangulation._ _  
_ _Détails Additionnels : Il semblerait que la victime se soit débattue face à son assaillant, la scène de crime étant sens dessus dessous. La victime semblait tenir un morceau de tissu rouge._

« Pauvre Harmonie… Elle avait tant fait pour nous, » se lamenta la princesse du Royaume Champignon, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

« Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est venger sa mort et attraper les coupables, » déclara Mario d'une voix monotone. « Qui est allé voir la scène de crime ? »

Libella compta les personnes qu'elle avait vues durant sa propre recherche. « Jessica et moi-même sommes allées sur place, où nous avons retrouvé le patron ainsi que Célestin. Je ne sais pas si des personnes y sont allées l'après-midi par contre… »

Devant le mutisme de l'assemblée générale, Birdo ne pouvait que supposer que personne d'autre n'y était allé, quand Martin Tamarre prit la parole. « Ce n'est pas nécessairement correct, Libella. Tu oublies qu'une dernière personne a eu accès à la scène de crime. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Nulle autre que Séléna. N'est-elle pas arrivée en retard au château de sa majesté ce matin car elle avait constaté par elle-même le décès d'Harmonie ? » quit le meneur de la troupe.

« Heu… Un bout de tissu rouge ? » questionna Koopa. Il n'eut pas besoin de développer davantage ses propos, tout le monde avait compris où il voulait en venir.

Jessica bomba la poitrine, les mains posées sur les hanches. « Et oui, Koopa ! Durant la lutte qui a opposé Harmonie à son agresseur, elle est parvenue à lui arracher une preuve de sa culpabilité ! Qui porte du rouge ici ? A part Mario et Célestin, personne ! » Mario se contenta de frapper son front, abonné aux accusations de la jeune rousse.

Un air contrit traversa l'expression de l'astre solaire. Il croisa les bras, défiant. « Vous pouvez inspecter ma toge, vous constaterez qu'elle est intacte. »

Séléna se mit à pouffer de rire. « Oui, heu non. Je sais qu'ils sont tous un peu débiles, mais je sais que tu as la même toge en plusieurs exemplaires. C'est pas un argument convaincant ! » Célestin lui lança un regard noir.

« Peu importe, je ne suis pas responsable de la mort d'Harmonie. De plus, si tu veux aller par là, Toadette, Birdo et Martin portent aussi des accessoires de couleur rouge…oh, et la robe de Jessica a une jolie teinte se rapprochant de la couleur du sang, elle aussi. Cet indice n'a rien de déterminant, » termina Célestin, finalisant son argument. L'argumentaire de son rival déplut à la lune, mais elle ne trouva rien à y redire.

« Il devrait bien y avoir un moyen de déterminer lequel d'entre eux a tué Harmonie, non ? » s'énerva Daisy, mécontente de voir que la discussion n'amenait à rien de particulier.

« A priori, vu comme ils l'ont expliqué, pas vraiment, » souffla Yoshi, en pleine réflexion. « C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir la scène moi-même. Vous avez pris des photos ? »

« On a l'air de se promener avec un appareil photo d'après toi ? » répondit la fougueuse et impertinente dompteuse.

« Tch, » pesta la princesse du Sarasaland, le front plissé. « Dans ce cas on fait comment pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux l'a tuée ? On se focalise sur les journées d'avant ? Parce que si oui, mon intuition me dit que je sais qui l'a réduite au silence. »

« Daisy...? Si tu sais quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part, » la supplia sa meilleure amie.

« Elle doit sûrement faire référence à Mario, » haussa les épaules Jessica.

Séléna se moqua ouvertement de la rousse. « Tu as oublié qui avait conduit Toad à sa perte ? Oups, c'est toi ! S'il y a bien une suspecte de choix ici, c'est toi. »

« Ou sinon vous pourriez peut-être arrêter vos gamineries et laisser Daisy parler ? » questionna Toadette, clouant le bec des deux autres filles.

Daisy pointa du doigt une personne du groupe. Birdo suivit la direction de son index et regarda derrière elle afin de voir qui Daisy accusait.

Cependant, la seule chose qu'il y avait derrière elle était un mur. Il lui fallut plus de quelques secondes pour percuter que la fanatique des marguerites la désignait du bout du doigt. « Moi ?! »

« Oui, je parle de TOI, Birdo. Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être étonnée et de regarder derrière-toi, tu ne me tromperas pas ! » Yoshi s'opposa fermement à cette accusation.

« Allez Daisy, c'est pas parce que vous vous êtes chamaillées ce matin qu'il faut tout de suite l'accuser ! Je sais que vous avez des forts caractères tous les deux, mais il n'y a aucune chance que Birdo soit coupable ! » la défendit son prince charmant.

Le cœur de Birdo battait à pleine poitrine. Etait-ce la fin de la diva aux goûts de luxe ? Mais elle n'était pas prête à fouler le tapis rouge, il lui fallait démentir à tout prix ces propos calomnieux. « D'accord, ça marche. Jouons à ton petit jeu, » lança Birdo d'un air dédaigneux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai tué Harmonie ? »

Daisy fixa le dinosaure rose du regard tel un aigle chassant sa proie. « Le premier indice, c'est bien ce bout de tissu rouge. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu arracher un morceau d'habit, ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour elle d'attraper ton nœud papillon. Non seulement il est gros, mais si en plus elle était bien en train de se faire étrangler, elle tenterait sûrement de repousser la tête de son agresseur ! » commença la princesse à la robe jaune.

« Le deuxième indice, ce sont tes actions les jours précédents. Tu n'as absolument rien fait pour nous aider ! »

Birdo s'énerva suite à ces accusations. « A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose d'utile non plus ! En plus, je ne suis pas la seule ! Demande à Koopa ce qu'il a fait par exemple ! Ou même Peach ! »

La souveraine du Royaume Champignon observa l'échauffourée sans intervenir, sa sagesse rayonnant une fois de plus. Koopa n'eut pas la même réaction.

« C'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » se défendit la petite tortue. « Je suis juste un serveur normal qui a été entrainé dans une histoire qui le dépasse ! »

Le visage de Birdo s'attendrit un instant, hochant la tête. « Je ne t'accusais pas, Koopa. Je disais simplement que le fait de ne pas enquêter quand on est perdu est tout à fait normal, et que les accusations de cette pimbêche n'ont rien de valide. » Daisy ouvrit grand la bouche, estomaquée.

« C'est moi la pimbêche maintenant ? Okay, tu l'auras voulu. Troisième indice, je t'ai vu parler avec Bloups quand nous étions tous vivants. Et Bloups ne connaissait l'identité que d'un Xhampi, probablement toi ! »

« C'est tout simplement ridicule, » Birdo ferma les yeux. « Tu n'as absolument aucune preuve, je ne suis pas le Xhampi que Bloups connaissait. »

« Mais le seul moyen pour toi de savoir ça, c'est d'être un Xhampi toi-même ! Joli lapsus ! » ricana Daisy.

Birdo serra les poings et grinça des dents, agacée par les accusations de Daisy. « Ou alors, peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement PAS Xhampi ? Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée peut-être ?! »

« Quatrième et dernier indice – pour le moment en tout cas – tu nous mens depuis le premier jour, » termina Daisy d'une voix froide. A ces mots, Birdo était plus surprise que fâchée.

« Elle ment depuis le premier jour ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? » demanda le héros du Royaume Champignon en observant Birdo avec méfiance.

« Exactement ce que ça veut dire. Si Birdo dit la vérité depuis le début, alors cela fait trois jours de suite qu'elle passe à sa boutique favorite. Pour info, il s'agit de la boutique Rosarium, l'échoppe de Mademoiselle Rose, » expliqua Daisy au reste du groupe en faisant des grands gestes.

Yoshi soutint sa dulcinée, « Je ne vois pas du tout le problème, Daisy. Tu as pu constater par toi-même qu'elle était dans la boutique ce matin, et je peux confirmer qu'elle y était hier aussi. »

« Par ailleurs, sans vouloir m'immiscer dans votre conversation, je souhaiterais témoigner que Birdo est retournée dans la boutique en question cet après-midi aussi. C'est là qu'elle est tombée sur Kylie Koopa. Cette dernière et moi-même pouvons confirmer la véracité de ces propos, » ajouta la noble princesse du Royaume Champignon.

Daisy secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec énergie. « Mais personne ne peut confirmer qu'elle était bien là-bas le premier jour ! Toi, Yoshi, tu courais à gauche et à droite avec Luigi pour découvrir si les otages avaient vraiment disparu ou pas ! Birdo a dit avoir interrogé des gens sur la place principale, mais est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Non ! Elle a aussi dit être allée faire du shopping, sauf que sa boutique favorite était fermée il y a deux jours ! »

« Elle aurait très bien pu aller ailleurs ! » s'exclama le dinosaure vert au nez ostentatoire.

« Non ! » cria Daisy, égalant facilement le volume sonore de son opposant. « Elle a clairement dit y être allée ! Mais quand on est allés la chercher, tu as bien dû entendre ce qu'avait dit cet habitant du Royaume de Végésia habillé de cuir, non ? Parce que je vais me faire un plaisir de te le répéter, mot pour mot ! »

 _Quiahare : Rose présentait ma nouvelle collection à Picaly Hills il y a deux jours, je venais prendre de ses nouvelles et parler affaires en même temps._

« Picaly Hills n'est pas la porte à côté, et si elle était occupée à y présenter une nouvelle collection, alors elle a dû fermer sa boutique exceptionnellement il y a deux jours ! Donc, ça veut dire que Birdo n'était pas là où elle prétendait être. Par conséquent, ça veut dire qu'elle a menti. Et pourquoi aurait-elle menti ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner ? Parce que je suis une Xhampi ? Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, » ironisa la fashionista d'une voix traînante. « Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'avais menti pour une tout autre raison ? »

« Pfff, laisse-moi rire ! » contra Daisy. « Quelle autre raison aurais-tu pu avoir de mentir ? Avoue ta défaite et accepte ton châtiment, c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! »

« Calme-toi Daisy ! On dirait une vraie furie ! » la supplia Yoshi. Daisy le mitrailla du regard.

« Non. Je sais qu'elle est coupable. Et toi, tu pourrais très bien être l'un de ses collaborateurs essayant de noyer le poisson, mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Je vote Birdo ! »

Jessica sourit. « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui mets l'ambiance… » Martin Tamarre la toisa de haut.

« Jessica, s'il te plaît. Tes élucubrations habituelles n'ont rien d'amusant. »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord Marty- Martin. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui le demandes que je vais accéder à ta requête. »

De retour au tumultueux débat, Yoshi tentait de dissuader les autres de voter précipitamment. « Vous n'allez pas croire Daisy, pas vrai ? Birdo a dit qu'elle avait un tout autre motif pour mentir ! »

Toadette détourna le regard. « Si elle est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Toad, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'épargner. »

« Allez Birdo ! Dis-leur pourquoi tu as menti ! S'il te plaît ! »

« J'ai menti…pour toi, » avoua la fashionista, faisant mine d'inspecter ses ongles. Yoshi s'immobilisa à ses propos, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse.

« Yoshi serait donc un coupable ? » songea Célestin, les rouages de son esprit tentant d'élucider le mystère de l'identité des Xhampi.

Voyant que ses propos commençaient déjà à être mal interprétés, Birdo mit un terme à leurs interrogations. « Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que ça veut dire. Quand j'ai dit être allée faire du shopping, je n'ai pas menti… J'étais tout simplement partie chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de Yoshi. C'est dans deux jours après tout… »

Après tant de débat intense, la vérité paraissait anticlimatique. Birdo souhaitait simplement garder la surprise.

« Attends, on est dans un jeu duquel dépend nos vies, et toi tu vas acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Yoshi ? » Mario avait les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas la logique de Birdo. Cette dernière fit claquer sa langue, c'était un tic qu'elle semblait avoir adopté depuis peu.

« Sous prétexte que les Xhampi nous menacent, tu voudrais que j'arrête de vivre ? C'est ma vie, je la mène comme bon me semble. Si j'ai envie de célébrer l'anniversaire de Yoshi, c'est mon choix, et personne ne me l'enlèvera, » rétorqua la fanatique de mode.

« Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies menti, qui, cumulé avec les autres points que j'ai mentionnés, fait de toi une coupable, » lui rappela Daisy, qui n'en démordait pas.

Alors que Birdo allait se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade qui n'avancerait probablement en aucun cas les choses, Martin Tamarre choisit ce moment pour intervenir d'un puissant raclement de gorge. « En théorie, je suppose que Birdo pourrait paraître coupable de meurtre d'Harmonie. En pratique, j'en suis beaucoup moins convaincu. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Martin ? » le questionna la princesse du Royaume Champignon. « Auriez-vous des découvertes plus prononcées que celles du Docteur Toadini vous permettant d'affirmer une telle chose ? »

« Hé bien, princesse… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez le lien si rapidement puisque vous n'avez pas eu l'opportunité de voir la scène de crime, vous démontrez bien là votre rapidité d'esprit, » la congratula le meneur de la troupe. « Vous devriez désormais tous me connaître un minimum, je trouve beaucoup plus probant le fait d'examiner les faits et de trouver des contradictions pour avancer notre enquête. »

Une fois de plus, le pragmatisme de l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme se faisait ressentir. « Sommes-nous passés à côté d'un détail crucial, Martin ? » demanda Libella.

Koopa acquiesça fièrement. « Il n'y a que le boss pour voir l'invisible ! »

« …J'aimerais que vous vous souveniez de quelques détails pour moi. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me décrire l'état de la chambre d'Harmonie afin que tout le monde puisse visualiser la scène ? » quit Martin.

Le soleil releva le défi. « Harmonie était située sur son lit à baldaquin, et l'une de ses mains serrait un morceau de tissu rouge. Aucune autre chose dans la pièce n'était rouge, Harmonie favorisant les teintes turquoise. Mis à part cela, elle présentait des ecchymoses irrégulières autour du cou, donnant à sa peau un aspect violacé. Au niveau de la pièce, bon nombre de ses télescopes étaient tombés à quelques mètres de son lit, et des instruments stellaires en tout genre jonchaient le sol, ils étaient probablement situés sur ses étagères à l'entrée. Sinon, sa lampe de chevet était allumée… Je crois que c'est tout ? » se remémora Célestin.

« Et rien ne vous choque ? » Martin Tamarre se mit à taper sa main droite sur son coude gauche, attendant une certaine réaction.

« J'ai du mal à visualiser la scène, » s'exprima Mario.

L'homme d'affaires esquissa un léger sourire dépité, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. « La première chose concerne l'état de la pièce. Harmonie a été trouvée dans son lit, et pourtant la majorité des affaires qui seraient tombées lors d'une lutte se trouve à quelques mètres de la victime. La deuxième chose, c'est que malgré l'idée d'une lutte qui aurait éclaté dans cette chambre, la lampe de chevet située juste à côté du lit était allumée…et donc fonctionnelle. La première chose qui aurait dû tomber suite à une lutte était cette lampe, or, il n'en est rien. Le petit Chocosta n'a pas modifié la scène, il est resté sur le palier de la porte de la chambre d'Harmonie avant de fuir, donc il n'est pas responsable de l'état de la pièce. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu racontes, » commença Jessica, les yeux dirigés vers le toit du chapiteau, « tu penses qu'il n'y a pas eu de lutte et que la scène a été modifiée ? Mais rien ne prouve qu'Harmonie n'est pas morte à quelques mètres du lit puis qu'on l'a placée dedans. »

« Et c'est là qu'intervient ma deuxième trouvaille… A plusieurs reprises lors de ce procès, on a mentionné un morceau de tissu rouge. Vous avez tous dit qu'elle le tenait dans la main, n'est-ce pas ? »

Libella jeta un coup d'œil au rapport d'autopsie de son amie avant de confirmer. « Oui, c'est ce que le Docteur Toadini a dit. »

Le meneur du cirque réfuta immédiatement les propos de la prestidigitatrice. « Non Libella. C'est une erreur de la part du bon docteur, qui vous a ensuite influencés. Harmonie ne tenait définitivement pas ce morceau de tissu dans la main, » Martin agita l'objet en question dans les airs « puisqu'elle avait les poings serrés et que je suis en possession du dit tissu. »

« Quel est le rapport ? » questionna Daisy, ne voyant pas où Martin voulait en venir.

« Rigor Mortis, » déclara alors Peach en hochant la tête, comprenant les allusions de l'homme chapeauté. « Une réaction post-mortem du corps humain causant un enraidissement progressif des fibres musculaires de ce dernier. Harmonie était morte quelques heures avant que Martin n'inspecte son corps, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir s'emparer de ce morceau si facilement. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'agita Libella, posant une main sur la bouche. « Vous n'avez eu aucun problème à lui ôter des doigts. »

Martin confirma les propos de la petite fée à la couleur de l'espérance. « En effet. Et tout cela me porte à croire que la scène de crime a été modifiée dans le but d'accuser quelqu'un. Le morceau de tissu rouge vise cinq personnes parmi nous, difficile donc de dire qui était visé, mais cela importe peu… L'identité du fauteur de trouble est limpide. N'est-ce pas Séléna ? »

L'astre lunaire poussa un cri de surprise à l'accusation. « Moi ? Mais c'est ridicule Martin, je suis bien trop innocente pour avoir monté un coup aussi tordu ! »

« Epargnez-nous vos simagrées… Le morceau de tissu rouge est une fausse preuve indéniable, et je ne vois pas pourquoi les Xhampi se seraient amusés à risquer de se faire prendre en plein acte de modification de scène du crime. S'il y avait vraiment eu une altercation à quelques mètres du lit, Harmonie n'aurait pas dû être positionnée dans ce dernier, mais s'il y avait réellement eu une bataille au niveau du lit, alors la table de chevet aurait dû être renversée, et les étagères impeccables. Les contradictions sont là et n'ont aucun sens, sauf si une personne tierce avait modifié la scène le matin même… Mais pour ce faire, elle aurait dû avoir le champ libre et être seule. Séléna est la seule personne à remplir les conditions, » termina Martin d'une traite.

Koopa émit un léger couinement. « Elle avait aussi appelé le Luma son alibi… Quel genre de personne innocente penserait à se fabriquer un alibi ? Je vote Séléna ! »

Toadette accompagna la tortue dans son mouvement. « Je vote contre Séléna moi aussi. »

Les traits de la lune vitupérante se contorsionnèrent en une grimace. « Bande d'imbéciles ! Arrêtez tout de suite le vote, même pas je ne me serai souillé les mains avec le sang de cette moins que rien ! » beugla Séléna, la rage dans la voix.

« Aucune personne sensée et innocente ne s'amuserait à trafiquer une scène de crime ! Aucun intérêt ! » contre-attaqua Yoshi, suspicieux de l'astre nocturne. Daisy acquiesça.

« Birdo est suspecte, mais ces révélations me font penser que tu pourrais être une Xhampi aussi. Je vais changer mon vote pour Séléna ! »

« Tiens donc, c'est bizarre de voir à quel point tes convictions sont vides de sens, » pointa du doigt Jessica en pinçant son nez. La princesse à la robe jaune haussa les épaules, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Je sais admettre mes torts, moi. »

« Attendez un instant, » les interrompit Martin Tamarre. « Bien que les motifs de Séléna nous échappent, et qu'elle ait véritablement voulu faire porter le chapeau à l'un d'entre nous… Je dois vous arrêter sur un point. Il y a une chose que je n'avais pas mentionnée lors de l'accusation de Birdo qui l'innocentait alors, et qui innocente Séléna du crime d'Harmonie. »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'annonce de l'homme du spectacle. « L'assassin d'Harmonie est un individu de sexe masculin, une femme n'aurait pas pu l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Testez par vous-même, mesdames. »

Chacune des filles présentes joua le jeu, Toadette et Libella y compris, malgré les difficultés anatomiques. Après la mise à l'épreuve de la théorie de Martin, tout le monde était forcé de se rendre à l'évidence, il disait vrai. Daisy en profita pour retirer son vote contre Séléna.

« Mais c'est quand même super bizarre, Marty, » laissa s'échapper Jessica par inadvertance, « comment tu peux déduire toutes ces choses-là alors que même le médecin légiste passe à côté ? »

« Disons que je me suis familiarisé avec les techniques d'investigation moderne suite au trépas de mon meilleur ami, chose qui aura au final permis de coincer son assassin. » Tout le monde se tut, se rappelant brièvement de l'être tentaculaire dérangé. « En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, les lames de jet qu'il a utilisées étaient particulières. Je me suis renseigné auprès de Bayonettoad, l'armurier situé dans le quartier sud de la capitale, et il m'a dit que ce modèle n'était pas conçu dans ce royaume… Princesse, confirmez-vous ? »

La magnifique blonde glissa jusque Martin Tamarre, examinant la base de la lame. Elle passa le doigt sur toute la longueur avant de la remettre au meneur du cirque. « Je peux confirmer qu'en plus de ne pas être une arme traditionnelle du Royaume, ce n'est pas non plus un prototype ou un secret militaire. »

Koopa cligna des yeux répétitivement. « Mais Bloups était originaire du Royaume Champignon ! Il n'a jamais mis les pieds ailleurs. »

Mario réfléchit, pensif. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre cette déclaration à l'épreuve en vérifiant dans les bases de données des polices des différents pays si des meurtres ressemblant au modus operandi de Bloups ont eu lieu ailleurs qu'ici. »

Un moment de flottement s'installa au sein du chapiteau. Les participants avaient déjà beaucoup débattu, mais rien de tout ce qui avait été dit n'avait amené à l'identité des Xhampi. Birdo profita du fait que les gens réfléchissaient afin de faire part de ses découvertes. « Puisque certaines personnes semblent penser que je passe mon temps à ne rien faire, ça vous dérange si je vous raconte ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ? »

Libella se tourna vers Birdo, et lui proposa de faire part de ses découvertes. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je me suis rendue au Havre Étoile pour qu'ils éclaircissent certains points, et la discussion qui en a résulté était fort intéressante, » explicita Birdo.

Célestin croisa les bras. « Quel était l'intérêt ? J'y suis allé dès le premier jour et je vous ai fait part de mes découvertes ! »

« Et ? Tu ne préfères pas avoir quelqu'un qui corrobore tes propos ? J'ai toujours trouvé louche le fait que toi et Séléna soyez mêlés à toute cette histoire alors que vous n'avez quasiment aucun lien avec le reste d'entre nous, du coup j'ai voulu enquêter de votre côté. »

« Tss… C'est une perte de temps, et je ne vois pas en quoi tu apporteras des éléments supplémentaires à la discussion, mais soit ! » consentit l'astre diurne.

La fashionista raconta de manière concise ce que les nobles Esprits Étoile lui avaient révélé, développant de manière précise le fonctionnement de la magie dans le monde pour les néophytes, aidée par Célestin lorsqu'elle avait quelques problèmes. Séléna quant à elle était toujours furieuse d'avoir été accusée, et ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un majeur élancé à l'adresse de la princesse du Sarasaland quand cette dernière la somma de se bouger un peu.

« C'était très instructif !» conclut Toadette, dont l'expression faciale ne reflétait pas l'engouement dont elle faisait part.

Célestin se massa les tempes, visiblement contrarié. « Ils n'ont pas parlé d'une possibilité… Si un adepte des arcanes des ténèbres avait été responsable des enlèvements par exemple, il aurait pu utiliser son propre domaine afin de bloquer toute interférence… »

« C'est bien, mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi c'est pertinent ! » lança Jessica.

« C'est bien plus facile pour un utilisateur d'un arcane différent de celui des étoiles de créer des interférences. De plus, ils n'ont pas pensé à mentionner autre chose : le territoire où l'on naît influence grandement l'arcane auquel on appartient. Ainsi, si l'on imaginait que l'un d'entre nous mentait concernant ses pouvoirs magiques, et qu'il était né ailleurs que sur le territoire du Royaume Champignon… »

« …ça pourrait faire de lui un coupable ? » finit Mario, dépassé par la discussion. Célestin hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, s'engageant dans une nouvelle torade.

« Il y a deux personnes à qui j'ai pensé directement, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse les incriminer, personnellement. La princesse Daisy ici présente dit ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, mais j'ai un peu du mal à la croire… Puisqu'elle est née au Sarasaland, elle appartiendrait à l'arcane de la rose du désert. L'autre personnage qui pourrait être suspect est Koopa. Je ne suis pas certain à cent pour cent de mes propos, mais s'il est originaire des Darklands comme la majorité des Koopa, alors il pourrait bénéficier du pouvoir des ténèbres. Le problème, c'est que l'arcane des ténèbres s'oppose directement à l'arcane des étoiles, faisant de Koopa un suspect idéal, sauf que je ne vois pas les otages le suivre sans broncher, contrairement à Daisy. Mais l'arcane de Daisy rendrait la dissimulation beaucoup plus ardue, » expliqua l'astre solaire.

« Quelqu'un a des trucs contre Koopa ou Daisy ? » questionna Mario. « La seule chose qui m'a fait tilter, c'est le fait que Luigi ait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un le soir où il est mort, et que ce n'était pas Harmonie d'après ce qu'elle nous a raconté. La logique voudrait qu'il ait rencontré Daisy. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai jamais vu Luigi ce soir-là. En plus j'étais au château avec Peach, si les gardes avaient vu Luigi, ils l'en auraient probablement avertie, » contra Daisy.

« Après, Daisy a beau dire que je n'ai pas été très utile, elle n'a pas fait grand-chose depuis le début non plus, » témoigna Birdo, heureuse de pouvoir rendre la pareille à celle qui l'avait accusée. C'était peut-être mesquin, mais la femme à la robe jaune et orange aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de la blâmer.

« C'est grâce à ma liste qu'on a coincé Bloups ! » se défendit Daisy.

Toadette rappela alors qui en avait fait la suggestion. « Sous l'injonction de Peach. »

« Et pour Koopa alors ? Il n'a pas réellement contribué à la découverte des Xhampi, » pointa du doigt Séléna.

« Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique, moi ! » protesta la tortue.

Daisy le rejoignit dans ses propos. « C'est ridicule. Sans Koopa et moi-même, Bloups serait peut-être toujours vivant. Pourquoi on aurait envoyé notre collègue Xhampi à la mort ? »

Peach répondit à sa question. « Le principe même de l'organisation des Xhampi est douteux si on veut aller par là. Prenez pour instance Bloups. Ce dernier nous a avoué qu'il y avait une certaine hiérarchie chez les Xhampi. Je pense honnêtement qu'ils ne sont pas à quelques sacrifices près s'ils ne se font pas entièrement confiance non plus. »

« C'est ce que j'avais déjà dit une fois, » approuva Jessica. « Les Xhampi ont probablement tous un but commun, mais des motifs différents. On devrait passer à autre chose parce qu'on n'avance pas. Par exemple, on pourrait s'intéresser au cas de Séléna ou Célestin. L'Amulette du Temps a été 'volée'. Rien ne prouve qu'ils ne l'ont pas remise à d'autres Xhampi ! Et Mario alors ? Luigi ne lui a pas dit qui il allait rencontrer… Je suis vraiment la seule à trouver ça louche ? Et le fait que ça soit la princesse Peach qui reçoive les instructions supplémentaires des Xhampi, c'est pas suspect ? Elle aurait très bien pu se les écrire ! »

« On pourrait aussi parler de ton cas et de celui de Libella, non ? » rugit Toadette. « C'est de votre faute si Toad est mort ! Il était innocent et vous l'avez piégé ! »

« Libella et moi ne nous sommes pas quittées de la journée ! On ne savait même pas où vous habitiez, on a dû demander à Luigi ! Comment on aurait pu placer la lettre dans la couverture alors qu'on ne savait même pas que vous ne fermeriez pas votre porte à clé ? » tonna Jessica en étirant son fouet.

« Vous avez été les premières à entasser Mario alors que Bloups était un Xhampi, c'était un stratagème pour sauver l'un de vos compatriotes ! » contra la violoniste, choquant la majorité des participants qui n'avaient pas envisagé cette possibilité.

« Mais la lettre était dans la chambre de ton frère et nous n'y avions pas accès avant cette journée, » s'opposa Libella. « Ecoute, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée que ton frère n'était pas coupable, mais nous avons bel et bien trouvé la lettre. Et vous étiez les seuls à habiter dans cette maison. » La prestidigitatrice n'eut pas besoin de compléter ses pensées.

« Assez, » clama simplement Peach. « Nous lancer des piques n'amènera à rien, je suggère que nous continuions la discussion de manière plus posée. »

« Peach a raison ! » pépia Yoshi. « Si rien n'est conclusif, on pourrait peut-être faire comme la première journée ? Dire ce qu'on a fait ? »

« Laissez-moi commencer, » débuta la princesse à la robe rose. « Je n'ai pas quitté le château de la journée. Le matin, j'ai reçu des membres de la famille de certains otages me faisant part de leurs craintes, ce qui m'a poussé à demander à Mario s'il connaissait quelqu'un capable de retrouver les otages. »

Mario confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Je suis donc allé chercher Pingrot à Picaly Hills par l'intermédiaire des égouts. D'ordinaire, ça devrait prendre beaucoup de temps, mais je suis un habitué du système des tuyaux warp, donc j'ai pu le ramener rapidement. On a passé la journée à le briefer. »

« L'après-midi, Birdo a ramené Kylie Koopa, qui enquêtait individuellement sur les disparitions, ainsi nous avons donné toutes les informations que nous possédions à ce duo, » termina Peach.

« Vous êtes déjà au courant de ce que j'ai fait, » continua Martin Tamarre. « Le matin, je me suis focalisé sur le meurtre d'Harmonie, tandis que l'après-midi, après m'être occupé de quelques affaires au cirque, j'ai poussé les recherches sur la lame qui appartenait à Bloups. »

Koopa hésita ensuite. « Je suis retourné au Village Koopa la matinée, puis j'ai mené quelques recherches à Toadville. »

« Tu avais d'ailleurs l'air un peu paniqué quand tu es sorti de cette ruelle, » remarqua Birdo.

La voix de Koopa tremblait. « O-oui… Je ne suis p-pas allé dans les q-quartiers les plus r-relui-s-sants. »

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

« N-négatif boss ! Seulement une m-mauvaise rencontre, » avoua l'être timoré. Daisy croisa les bras.

« Ça ne paraît pas suspect du tout, » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pour ma part, j'ai continué à traquer les otages… Figurez-vous que quasiment l'intégralité d'entre eux semble avoir été enlevée sur le Chemin Agréable. J'avais déjà remarqué que quelques uns d'entre eux habitaient au Village Koopa, mais voilà. Je suis retournée à Toadville où j'ai rencontré Yoshi, qui m'a ensuite proposé d'aller retrouver Birdo qui était une fois de plus dans sa boutique favorite. L'après-midi, je suis retournée au Sarasaland pour traiter certains problèmes diplomatiques qui ne vous regardent pas. En passant j'ai demandé à Snifit, l'un de mes domestiques, de faire des recherches sur les Xhampi à la bibliothèque. »

Jessica et Libella se regardèrent ensuite. Les deux amies se lancèrent un regard entendu et ce fut la rousse à forte poitrine qui conta leur épopée. « Libella et moi sommes restées ensemble toute la journée- »

« Ce sera d'ailleurs la dernière fois, » l'interrompit immédiatement la princesse Toadstool, à la surprise générale.

« Pardon ? » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux filles avec un mouvement de recul.

« Vous m'avez bien comprise. Le fait que vous restiez continuellement ensemble n'apaise en rien nos soupçons et ne nous permet pas de déduire quoi que ce soit vous concernant. Il se peut que vous soyez toutes les deux des Xhampi, ou que l'une d'entre vous se joue de l'autre pour parfaire son alibi. Je vous conseille vivement de respecter ma demande, sans quoi vous seriez considérées comme traitresses à la couronne, » approfondit la monarque, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les doigts entrelacés.

« Bah, c'est juste débile ! » tempêta Jessica, pas apeurée pour deux sous. « On fera ce qu'on voudra. Bref, avant d'avoir été interrompue de manière si vulgaire, je disais que nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps à enquêter sur le meurtre d'Harmonie, avant de revenir à la surface. »

« J'avais en tête d'inspecter un lieu particulier au début de la journée, mais Jessica voulait vraiment qu'on aille voir le corps de la victime, pensant qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'indices là-bas, du coup je pensais reporter ça à plus tard, » expliqua Libella de sa voix fluette. « L'après-midi, nous sommes restées aux abords du port, afin de déterminer si des habitants avaient vu Bloups traîner en compagnie de l'un d'entre nous. Puisque ça n'avait rien donné, nous sommes revenues en vitesse au cirque pour fouiller la chambre de Bloups, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose. »

« A en croire tes paroles, vous êtes venues relativement tard au cirque, non ? »

« Nous sommes parties du port à seize heures, donc nous avons dû arriver vers seize heures trente ? »

Martin Tamarre hocha la tête. « Je vois. En ce cas, il est normal que votre enquête n'ait pas porté ses fruits, j'avais moi-même fait un tour dans la chambre de Bloups peu avant. »

Yoshi prit ensuite la parole, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Ma journée n'était pas très intéressante. Durant la matinée, j'ai cherché à récupérer l'Amulette du Temps mais je n'étais pas équipé pour ça, du coup j'ai laissé tomber. Entre les vagues, la profondeur de l'eau, le fait que je ne suis pas le meilleur nageur du monde et qu'il y avait plein de monde, je me suis dit que laisser l'artefact n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Bloups est mort, personne d'autre ne peut retenir sa respiration sous l'eau. »

« Je suis restée chez moi toute la matinée, » déclara Toadette à qui c'était le tour. « Je voulais vérifier que personne n'avait fait quoi que ce soit de louche chez moi, vu qu'hier… »

Personne ne la força à continuer, tous savaient à quel point la perte de Toad l'avait affectée. « Ensuite, nous sommes allés au restaurant avec Birdo et Yoshi après l'annonce de Peach concernant Pingrot. Enfin, on a d'abord attendu Monsieur une douzaine de minutes avec Birdo, parce qu'il avait besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose chez lui, » Toadette sourit légèrement, ce qui rassura les deux dinosaures. Daisy quant à elle fronça les sourcils et sortit une feuille de son décolleté.

Le dinosaure vert reprit la suite du discours. « Puis Toadette m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'accompagner. Nous avons passé le reste de notre journée au cirque, à interroger des employés et à fouiller un peu partout. On n'a rien de concret par contre, désolé ! » s'excusa platement le dinosaure vert, penaud.

Une minute passa sans que personne ne parlât. Célestin et Séléna n'avaient toujours pas fait le compte-rendu de leur journée, et les inquiétudes des autres participants à leur égard ne cessaient d'augmenter. Le soleil semblait perdu dans ses pensées, contrairement à la lune qui boudait.

« Célestin ? Séléna ? Vous nous entendez ? » les interrogea Mario, la moustache frétillante. « On aimerait bien savoir ce que vous avez fait. »

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire alors que vous passez votre temps à m'accuser ! Faudrait pas rêver non plus, je ne vais pas vous aider si vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi ! » Séléna s'énerva.

« Tu as déjà deux votes contre toi, » répliqua Toadette en la pointant de l'index.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Ugh, je vous hais tous, vous êtes pires que les Esprits Étoile ! J'ai passé le plus clair de ma journée à- » Daisy la coupa, son front encore plus plissé alors qu'elle regardait la feuille de papier.

« Attendez. Je sais qui est un Xhampi. J'en suis sûre. »

Même Séléna était bouche bée face à une telle déclaration. Enfin, cela ne dure que quelques secondes, car la lunatique n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole, ni qu'on la force à parler.

« J'espère que c'est un peu plus conséquent que ton accusation passée, » souligna une Birdo pleine d'amertume, pensant faire tiquer la princesse aux ornements floraux. Yoshi lui lança un regard réprobateur.

Un long silence s'installa sous le chapiteau dansant au rythme du vent.

…

…

…

…

Daisy restait silencieuse, et la tension commençait à monter. Certaines personnes ne purent s'empêcher de lancer des regards exaspérés à la princesse du Sarasaland dont l'attitude abrasive ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

…

…

…

…

« A ta place je ne croirai pas si bien dire, Birdo, » lâcha finalement Daisy. « Je sais que tu es une Xhampi, et je peux le prouver. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as démantelé certaines de mes accusations qu'elles ne tiennent pas toujours la route. »

« Daisyyyy ! » l'implora Yoshi, sans succès. Il s'agenouilla devant son amie qui ne put rien faire d'autre que détourner le regard. « Allez quoi, tu sais bien que Birdo n'est pas une coupable ! »

« Désolée Yoshi, elle a trop d'actions suspectes à son actif, » refusa de l'écouter la rose du désert.

Séléna gonfla la poitrine puis darda un œil massacrant en direction de Daisy. « Tu accouches ou quoi ? »

Daisy pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle s'apprêtait vraiment à monter un nouvel argument contre Birdo. La fashionista n'en revenait pas, allait-elle trépasser de manière aussi grotesque, parce que l'une de ses connaissances ne savait pas avouer sa défaite ?

Finalement, Daisy hocha la tête, puis repoussa légèrement Yoshi. « Birdo, l'un de mes arguments, c'était que tu avais menti à propos de l'endroit où tu te trouvais, suite à quoi tu as dit que tu étais allée chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de Yoshi. On a tous accepté cette version, mais franchement j'ai de gros doutes. Connaissant ton caractère, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu aies passé plusieurs heures pour le cadeau de quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, où était ce cadeau en question ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu. »

« Mais…je n'allais pas venir avec le cadeau au chapiteau, Yoshi aurait tout de suite compris que c'était son cadeau ! » Birdo secoua frénétiquement la tête, Daisy n'avait donc aucune présence d'esprit ?

« C'est juste une partie de mon argumentaire, et je ne vais pas tarder à le renforcer. Le fait est que tu n'as pas passé un après-midi entier à interroger des passants, surtout qu'on ne savait même pas encore que la menace était réelle puisque tout le monde était encore vivant, et que tu n'as pas passé un après-midi entier à chercher un cadeau pour Yoshi ! Tu aurais pu dire que tu n'avais rien fait mais tu as préféré mentir. Bloups n'avait quasiment rien fait lui non plus et c'était un Xhampi, tu as d'ailleurs passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et il ne connaissait qu'un seul Xhampi, peut-être toi ? Désolée mais je trouve ça méga suspect qu'il ait discuté avec toi alors que vous ne vous connaissiez même pas ! »

« Désolée d'être plus sociable que toi ! » Quelle audace ! Laisser sous-entendre que la compagnie de Birdo n'était pas appréciable… Si c'était le seul argument de Daisy, elle pourrait ravaler ses paroles.

« Hmmm, je me demande bien comment tu vas t'en sortir maintenant ! En fait, c'est franchement dommage pour toi, tu vas être condamnée à cause de ton petit ami ! Tu vois Birdo, j'étais prête à passer l'éponge et me dire que ces deux arguments n'étaient qu'une coïncidence, mais j'en ai un troisième. Toadette, combien de temps as-tu attendu Yoshi aux côtés de Birdo, ce midi ? »

Le sourcil arqué, la violoniste fit appel à ses souvenirs. « Je pensais qu'on pouvait remettre le restaurant à plus tard, mais Yoshi semblait confiant de pouvoir arriver chez lui en cinq minutes. Au final, il a dû mettre un peu plus longtemps, mais je ne pense pas avoir attendu plus de douze minutes ? »

« Qu'essaies-tu de prouver, Daisy ? » demanda la dirigeante du Royaume Champignon. A côté d'elle, Célestin semblait enfin prêter de nouveau attention à la conversation.

« Je suis la seule à trouver suspect que Yoshi soit plus rapide à faire un aller-retour Île Lave-Lave – Toadville en empruntant les égouts que Birdo en un aller simple ? » questionna Daisy en présentant la feuille sur laquelle étaient écrits les temps d'arrivée au château lors de la journée précédente.

« …elle a raison, » affirma Martin Tamarre, « J'ai l'intime conviction que Birdo a pris plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver au château. »

« Si j'en crois mes informations, » continua la princesse du Sarasaland, « tu as mis quatorze minutes à émerger des égouts, suite à quoi tu as été aperçue par Fice T. Tu as ensuite mis quatre minutes à atteindre le château, mais en tout et pour tout, tu as passé dix-huit minutes sans supervision. Le simple fait que tu sois passée par les égouts est dérangeant en soit. »

Birdo grommela, niant tous les faits. « Daisy, si j'avais pris le prochain ferry pour la capitale, je serais arrivée en retard, probablement à dix heures dix. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me maquiller lorsque Yoshi est arrivé, c'est pour ça que je suis passée par les égouts. Si tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir… »

« Je ne vois rien qui cloche, » avoua Yoshi, se tenant entre Daisy et sa dulcinée et agissant comme une protection. « Tout ce que dit Birdo concorde avec ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là. »

La princesse du Sarasaland soupira. « Personne pour m'aider ? »

« On ne voit pas trop où tu veux en venir, » fit Jessica.

« Ugh, tant pis, j'imagine que je vais devoir le faire toute seule… Birdo, n'importe qui te connaissant sait que tu es bien trop vaniteuse et précieuse pour passer par les égouts ! En toute honnêteté, j'aurais trouvé ça plus normal que tu arrives au château une heure en retard. Tu hais tout ce qui est sale, c'est limite si tu as déjà vidé une poubelle dans ta vie ! Ne va pas me dire que c'est pas suspect ! »

Les arguments de Daisy étaient tout simplement grotesques. « Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Peach, elle avait dit que si on arrivait en retard, elle devrait supposer le pire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui imposer cette idée. »

« Yoshi aurait pu expliquer la raison de ton retard, ton argument ne tient pas la route ! En plus, si tu avais vraiment voulu ne pas inquiéter Peach, tu n'aurais pas pris autant de temps ! D'ordinaire, tu aurais été pressée de sortir d'un endroit aussi odorant, alors avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête en plus, tu aurais dû être doublement plus rapide ! Limite je veux bien croire que Yoshi soit plus rapide que toi, mais pas à ce point…et ce n'est pas le pire.

« Je suis la seule à réaliser ce que ça implique ? Le fait que Birdo reste aussi longtemps dans les égouts ? » questionna finalement Daisy, ayant l'impression d'être prise pour une folle. Un silence s'installa dans le chapiteau.

« Non… Les Esprits Étoile ont supposé que cette possibilité était fausse, mais si l'on prend en considération le fait que les Xhampi se sont montrés indétectables, il est possible que leur base d'opération se situe dans les égouts de Toadville, » théorisa Peach en soupirant après réflexion. « J'aimerais croire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il semblerait que la possibilité soit là. Birdo, une défense ? »

« Je ne suis pas une tueuse ! » continua de lutter la fashionista. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus ! »

Suite à ces paroles retentissantes, l'assemblée se calma. Birdo paniquait intérieurement, accusée pour des motifs vaseux. La veille, elle était en retard et avait manqué le dernier ferry, elle était ensuite passée dans les égouts, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas son premier choix, et elle avait bel et bien acheté le cadeau de Yoshi dans la boutique, lors de la journée du premier procès. Aucun de ces trois motifs n'aurait dû la rendre suspecte aux yeux des autres, et pourtant…

« Dans ce cas, puisque plus personne n'a rien à ajouter, je suppose que nous pouvons passer aux votes. Comme le stipule le règlement des Xhampi, la personne récoltant la majorité des votes devra être exécutée… » Peach marqua une pause. « Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous hésitez, nous avons encore le droit de choisir d'éliminer personne. Commençons dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre. Célestin ? »

L'être solaire réfléchit et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes ayant accumulé le plus de preuves contre elles au cours du procès. « Je vais voter contre Birdo. Elle est peut-être allée voir les Esprits Étoile pour s'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas observer ses comparses. »

« C'est sans trop de suspense que je vais voter contre Birdo moi aussi ! » s'exclama Daisy, située juste à côté du soleil.

Koopa fit un mouvement de tête négatif, son regard posé sur Birdo. « Je conserve mon vote contre Séléna, j'ai pas oublié qu'elle avait modifié la scène de crime pour faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fait qu'ajouter des fausses preuves. » Séléna le mitrailla du regard et poussa quelques injures.

Libella se trémoussa dans les airs. « Ce vote va sûrement vous paraître étrange, mais j'en suis convaincue. Je vote contre Mario. » Le héros vêtu de rouge la regarda avec des yeux gros comme une maison.

Jessica fit craquer son fouet, avant de diriger son extrémité vers la personne qu'elle suspectait le plus. « Séléna. »

Yoshi fut très rapide à décider de son vote. « Désolé, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas à Birdo. Elle est innocente ! » Le dinosaure vert rongeait ses ongles, inquiet. « Je vote contre Séléna. »

A côté de lui, Birdo angoissait terriblement. Elle tint la main de son concubin, support émotionnel. « Je vote contre Séléna, c'est le seul moyen… »

« Birdo, » cracha une Séléna livide.

Martin Tamarre jaugea ses options quelques instants avant de faire sa grande décision. « Je sais que d'un point de vue lambda, Séléna est de loin la plus suspecte de tous, mais j'aurais tendance à croire qu'elle n'appartient pas à la faction de nos opposants. Ses actions sont bien trop imprévisibles. Je me dois de voter contre Birdo. »

« Mama mia ! » cria Mario, à qui c'était le tour. « …Séléna ! Birdo aurait très bien pu se perdre dans les égouts. »

« Yoshi… Je suis désolée de te faire ça, tu ne mérites pas ce que je vais t'infliger, » s'excusa d'avance le petit champignon rose à pois blancs. « Mais toi, Birdo, tu as voté contre Toad sans te poser plus de questions que ça. Tu n'avais pas enquêté et... En vrai Daisy m'a convaincue. Je vote Birdo. »

« Alors comme ça, je suis le vote décisif...? Mon cœur m'indique une chose, mais ma raison une autre, » expliqua la plus haute autorité du Royaume Champignon, ses mains entrelacées contre sa poitrine dans une position de prière. « Mais si des êtres abjects sont capables de nous faire traverser tant d'atrocités, je ne vois pas comment mes sentiments pourraient l'emporter sur la logique. Je suis désolée Birdo, mais je te pense coupable. Je vote Birdo. »

Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Birdo pâlit à cette annonce. Elle avait envisagé le fait de se faire tuer au cours de ce jeu diabolique, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé être condamnée de la sorte, trahie par ses amis. C'était donc ce que Toad avait pu ressentir, lui aussi...? Un sentiment de désespoir s'immisça en elle, sensation qu'elle ne pouvait plus refouler, mais simplement accepter.

« Trahie… Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suppose ? » déclara finalement Birdo, alors que quelques claps sonores retentissaient dans la salle. Après inspection, tout le monde réalisa que la fashionista n'était autre que la source des applaudissements. « Vous m'avez démasquée, je suis bel et bien une Xhampi. » Sans bouger la tête, elle enchaîna. « Martin, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous baissiez votre revolver et me laissiez m'expliquer. Je ne suis pas comme Bloups, j'assumerai la totalité de mes actes. »

L'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme baissa son arme, mais ne lâcha pas le dinosaure rose du regard, tandis que Yoshi s'était effondré au sol, agrippant la taille de Birdo, comme s'il refusait de la laisser partir. « NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Birdo le regarda avec pitié. « Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que si. Mais j'aimerais avant toute chose clarifier deux-trois trucs… Daisy, tu as dit que j'avais menti concernant mes activités durant la première journée. Tu n'avais que partiellement raison, car je suis tout de même allée acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Yoshi. Je l'avais tout simplement déjà caché chez moi, mais avouer ce détail t'aurait indiqué que j'étais allée une fois de plus dans les égouts, ce qui m'aurait mené à ma perte.

« Deuzio, tu as dit que Bloups connaissait l'identité d'un seul Xhampi, et que ça faisait de moi sa partenaire. C'est complètement faux, je connais l'intégralité des membres de notre organisation, et je n'étais pas la complice de Bloups… Il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne, et je ne vais pas te laisser souiller mon nom davantage.

« Troisièmement, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, concernant ma petite visite dans les égouts. En réalité, j'avais fait exprès d'être en retard, voilà pourquoi mon maquillage n'était pas fait lorsque Yoshi est venu me rendre visite.

« Quatrième et dernière chose, même si je ne regrette pas le fait d'avoir été enrôlée dans la bande des Xhampi, je tiens à mettre quelque chose au clair. Je n'ai tué ni Luigi, ni Toad, ni Bloups, ni Harmonie. Je ne suis peut-être pas blanche comme neige, mais mes mains ne sont pas souillées du sang de mes anciens amis. »

A terre, Yoshi sanglotait toujours, réalisant qu'il allait être séparé de Birdo à tout jamais. « Mais… Et tes motivations alors ? Je ne comprends pas, » décréta un moustachu stupéfait, « Tu étais prête à causer la mort de Yoshi ?! »

« Oh, tu veux connaître mes motifs, hein ? N'est-ce pas mignon, Mario, de finalement me prêter un minimum d'attention alors que je suis arrivée au bout de ma vie ? Il aurait peut-être fallu te soucier de mon bien-être un peu plus tôt, non ? » Les paroles de Birdo étaient frigides.

« Explique-toi, » la somma Jessica. « On ne comprend rien du tout, nous. »

« Tous mes amis ici présents auraient dû me connaître… Vous saviez tous quels étaient mes rêves et mes aspirations, mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de cracher dessus ! Devant moi, vous faisiez tous les hypocrites, vous n'arrêtiez pas de m'appeler votre amie… Ça me rendait dingue ! Quel genre d'ami ne se préoccupe de vous que lorsqu'il a besoin de vous ? Quel genre d'ami vous délaisse au profit d'un autre ? Quel genre d'ami vous laisse dans l'oubli le plus total ? Quel genre d'ami vous abandonne ? » La rancœur de Birdo à l'égard de la bande de Mario était plus qu'apparente, et à chaque nouvelle question, le ton montait.

« Vous vous êtes toujours fichus de moi ! Vous m'avez toujours considérée comme une bouche-trou ! Même lorsque j'étais au plus mal, aucun d'entre vous ne m'a tendu la main ! Vous étiez tellement préoccupés par votre propre personne que vous ne vous êtes jamais rendue compte à quel point je souffrais ! Je ne comptais tellement pas à vos yeux que vous m'avez remplacée par la première venue ! Harmonie ? Harmonie qui ?! Vous n'aviez tellement d'yeux que pour elle que vous m'avez complètement zappée ! Les invitations pour les Mario Party ? Vous les réserviez pour elle et Spike ! Grosse blague ! Les invitations aux compétitions de Karting ? Pour Harmonie, la Reine des Abeilles ou les Koopalings ? Vous faisiez passer vos ennemis jurés avant une amie qui avait toujours été fidèle et dévouée ! » Les yeux de Birdo étaient désormais embués de larme, et ses paroles faisaient trembler ses connaissances. Même les astres et la troupe du cirque se sentaient mal à l'aise devant tant de ressentiment.

« A chaque invitation que Yoshi recevait, il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'y faire honneur, et la déception à l'idée que je ne sois pas présente ! Alors imaginez ma réaction alors que chaque compétition de golf, de tennis, de karting et de sport défilait sans que plus jamais je n'y sois invitée ! Vous m'avez laissée sur le bord de la route… Vous m'avez poussée à bout… Est-ce vraiment surprenant que j'en sois arrivée à des actes si drastiques ? Au final, c'est vous qui m'avez tuée ! Vous m'avez tuée, et vous avez donné naissance à un monstre ! A considérer vos amis comme des acquis, c'est comme ça que vous les perdez pour toujours ! C'est pour ça que…je ne regrette pas ma décision d'avoir rejoint les Xhampi. »

« Ah. Bonne blague. La seule personne que tu essaies de convaincre, c'est toi-même ! » lui lança la rousse de manière impitoyable.

« Q-quoi ? De quel droit tu te permets- »

Jessica croisa les bras. La jeune noble ne manquait pas de toupet, et c'était probablement la seule caractéristique qui la séparait les autres et lui permettait de répondre à la fashionista malgré les circonstances. « Si tu ne regrettais pas tes actes, tu n'aurais pas dévoilé tant de choses. Alors pourquoi pas nous donner le nom de tes comparses pour qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes ? »

« …peu importe, » Birdo ignora les propos de la rousse. « J'aurais bien une dernière requête par contre. J'aimerais choisir mon destin. C'est le moins que vous puissiez m'offrir. »

« Ton destin ? » Tous dans la salle se demandaient ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

Birdo se tourna vers la souveraine du Royaume Champignon. « J'aimerais choisir comment partir. J'imagine que ça devrait être possible, non ? » A ces mots, les pleurs de Yoshi redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Si tu promets de ne pas fuir, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous refuserions, » avoua Daisy, bien moins assurée qu'auparavant.

« Même si je fuyais, les Xhampi m'achèveraient. Nous ne dérogeons pas aux règles, » Birdo croisa les bras. « Oh, et une dernière chose. Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais des apparences, les Xhampi ont déjà commencé à se trahir. » A ces mots, certains membres de l'assemblée ne purent s'empêcher de s'interroger.

La princesse Peach essuya l'une de ses l'armes et demanda à Birdo de la suivre. Le dinosaure rose s'exécuta, tout en saluant une dernière fois les occupants de la salle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Toadette, dont l'expression le laissait rien transparaître, et Yoshi, qui lui bloquait désormais le passage.

Soupirant, Birdo lui chuchota une dernière chose à l'oreille. « Ton cadeau est sous mon lit. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir assister à ton anniversaire. »

Puis elle se faufila à la suite de Peach alors que son compagnon la regardait partir. Yoshi allait se mettre à sa poursuite, quand Toadette lui attrapa le bras.

D'un simple mouvement négatif de la tête, elle le paralysa.

Yoshi ne reverrait plus jamais sa dulcinée.

Birdo ne reverrait plus jamais le jour.

En deux piqûres, le tour était joué.


	5. Une Étoile Exhale

5 : Une Étoile Exhale

POV : Libella - Jour 5

Libella déglutit difficilement, les yeux rivés sur la porte de sa modeste chambre, sous le chapiteau résidentiel du Carnaval de l'Étoile. La petite prestidigitatrice vêtue de vert serrait sa broche à la couleur de l'émeraude contre la poitrine, tétanisée à l'idée de trépasser en cette soirée éclairée. Prenant son courage en main, la fée dotée de pouvoirs magiques s'avança, malgré elle, vers l'unique porte donnant vers l'extérieur, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

La magicienne de la troupe de Martin Tamarre avait l'ouïe fine, ce qui lui avait permis de percevoir des bruits venant de derrière sa porte. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire avec certitude d'où provenaient ces sons, ni ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais dans le contexte de la compétition mortelle à laquelle elle était forcée de participer, l'être d'ordinaire guilleret en avait des sueurs froides. Et si l'on l'avait entendu bouger ? Et si un indésirable l'avait vue, ou avait remarqué qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas abandonnée aux bras de Morphée ? La Menace Xhampi était bien réelle, les révélations de Birdo s'alignant avec les messages laissés par les fourbes, et cette nuit-là quelqu'un devait mourir… Et si c'était elle ? Avait-elle été désignée comme future cible par le groupe aux desseins obscurs ?

Incapable de fermer l'œil, et tiraillée par sa curiosité grandissante, Libella se mordit la lèvre. Un simple petit coup d'œil lui permettrait de tirer des choses au clair, et peut-être même de découvrir un Xhampi, bien qu'elle fût à peu près sûre de la culpabilité de l'un d'entre eux, et de l'innocence de son amie, Jessica. La petite fée à la couleur de l'espoir secoua vivement la tête : le danger auquel elle était confrontée la dissuadait de se mettre encore plus en péril.

Mais si elle ne tentait pas ce coup de poker, que lui fallait-il faire ? Les morts de Toad, Luigi et Harmonie, des combattants aguerris aux pouvoirs diversifiés, avaient rendu clair le fait que les Xhampi étaient absolument capables de mener à bien les exécutions sommaires qu'ils avaient promises au groupe. Si la demoiselle aux cheveux verts avait été sélectionnée par ces êtres immoraux, aucun recours ne lui permettrait d'échapper à sa destinée. Cette impuissance se lisait sur son visage terrorisé : elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre et expérimenter, elle ne pouvait pas s'éteindre cette nuit-là.

Libella avait pris sa décision. Positionnant ses mains gantées sur la poignée de sa porte, elle inspira longuement, utilisant cette bouffée d'air frais afin de se préparer mentalement, puis la tourna d'un geste sec et précis, le but de la manœuvre étant bien de rester la plus discrète possible. Une fois la porte entrouverte, la petite fée entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans l'un des nombreux couloirs obscurs du chapiteau résidentiel, mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Elle laissa sa seule protection contre les menaces extérieures entrebâillée durant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent être une éternité, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, les bruits devaient provenir d'un endroit plus éloigné. Satisfaite, la prestidigitatrice hocha simplement la tête, toujours troublée par les événements, avant de se changer pour regagner son matelas moelleux.

Telle une chenille dans son cocon, la magicienne rabattit la couverture sur son corps chétif, ses orbes oculaires couleur jade grand ouverts. Songeuse, elle tenta d'orienter ses pensées vers autre chose que la situation déconcertante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sans succès. Ce n'est qu'en fredonnant une douce mélopée triste, mais à laquelle elle parvenait à s'identifier, qu'elle parvint à fermer les yeux. Malheureusement pour elle, ses rêves furent rapidement happés par les cauchemars engendrés par les intrus aux mœurs vénéneuses.

'Roll away your stone, I'll roll away mine… Together we can see what we will find~'

…

« Libella ! Ouvre si t'es là ! » s'époumona une voix que reconnaitrait la magicienne entre mille. Il s'agissait indubitablement de Jessica, la dompteuse du cirque et meilleure amie de la petite fée. « On a un gros problème ! »

L'air hagard et hébétée, la petite fée cligna lentement des yeux, à peine tirée du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Curieusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas être terminé, mais la prestidigitatrice aux cheveux arborant les couleurs de l'espoir ne se préoccupa pas de ce détail. Réveillée subitement par les coups prononcés qu'encaissait la porte de sa chambre, elle se débarrassa prestement de sa chemise de nuit avant d'enfiler une robe verte et blanche, au dessin identique à celle qu'elle avait revêtue la veille. « Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! »

Battant des ailes afin de récupérer la broche qui siégeait toujours sur l'habit qu'elle avait porté la veille, Libella ajusta sa tenue une dernière fois, lamentant intérieurement le fait qu'elle ne pût se préparer plus convenablement, suite à quoi elle entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Si son interlocuteur avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Jessica, elle aurait fait preuve de plus de méfiance et se serait bien gardée de répondre à l'appel, mais la rousse aux formes voluptueuses n'avait jamais éveillé le moindre soupçon chez elle. Aussi loin qu'elle réussît à se remémorer, Libella devait avouer que son amie n'avait jamais exhibé de tendance meurtrière ou psychopathe… Et même si Bloups était parvenu à masquer son véritable visage, la fée estimait que la probabilité que plusieurs personnalités du cirque fussent des individus dérangés était bien maigre.

Jessica l'attendait derrière la porte, à la fois apeurée et courroucée. « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Jessica… Tu viens de me tirer du lit, j'étais encore en train de dormir avant que tu ne tambourines à ma porte, » rétorqua la petite fée, bâillant comme pour illustrer ses mots.

La rousse sourit, mais son front se plissa juste après. « J'avais juste peur que les Xhampi se soient débarrassés de toi aussi, » avoua sa camarade en croisant les bras. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à la prestidigitatrice pour comprendre le sens caché des mots de son amie.

« Aussi… ? Oh non, » pâlit-elle immédiatement, se rappelant des bruits qu'elle avait entendus la veille. « Qui… ? » La question n'avait pas besoin d'être posée entièrement, toutes deux réalisaient l'implication de ce simple mot.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Jessica ne réussit pas immédiatement à donner le nom de la victime, mais l'expression grave trônant sur son visage meurtri n'indiquait que deux possibilités. Finalement, après un long moment, alors que les lèvres de la jolie rousse semblaient avoir ensorcelé Libella, celles-ci s'écartèrent et donnèrent le nom du défunt.

« C'est Marty. Ils ont tué le boss ! »

Devant la finalité du ton de Jessica, la prestidigitatrice éclata en sanglots, bientôt consolée par le tendre enlacement de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se réconfortant mutuellement, avant de se séparer.

Martin Tamarre, le meneur de la troupe du Carnaval de l'Etoile, avait trépassé des mains des Xhampi, et il était de leur devoir de révéler qui était responsable de cet acte odieux. Toutes les deux armées de leurs propres motifs, les deux filles se dirigèrent d'un pas résolu vers la scène du crime : elles vengeraient Martin coûte que coûte. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait recueillies dans sa troupe lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de plaquer derrière elles leur passé respectif. Non seulement un brillant homme d'affaires, Martin n'en était pas moins une âme charitable, un être altruiste qui leur avait offert le gîte ainsi qu'une nouvelle perspective de carrière. Incarnant le rôle du bon samaritain, Martin Tamarre était un peu strict, mais juste dans chacune de ses décisions, et chacun des employés du cirque le considérait comme un membre de leur famille, sentiment qu'il partageait en retour.

Du moins, c'était le ressenti de Libella, et la petite fée verte n'était pas omnisciente. Il était parfaitement possible pour certains membres de la troupe de ne pas s'accorder avec sa vision personnelle, mais qui avait intérêt à évincer le Monsieur Loyal ? Plus alarmant, mais toujours dans l'ordre des choses, il était indéniable que les félons se servaient du cirque comme d'un pied-à-terre, voire même comme une base d'opération, puisqu'il était le théâtre des affrontements entre innocents et coupables, et Bloups avait décrété n'être qu'un pion pour ses supérieurs hiérarchiques… En d'autres termes, il était plus que probable qu'un fourbe se cache en la personne de Koopa, aussi inoffensif qu'il paraissait, ou Jessica, aussi amicale qu'elle semblait. Bien sûr, Libella n'excluait pas la possibilité que le chapiteau n'était qu'un leurre, ou que Bloups avait pris ses dispositions sous les injonctions de la Princesse Xhampi, comme il avait appelé le chef de l'organisation malfaisante. Puisqu'il ne maîtrisait pas le pouvoir des arcanes, un individu au potentiel magique aurait pu découvrir ce qui se dissimulait réellement sous les traits rêveurs de la pieuvre, mais plusieurs participants au jeu macabre étaient dotés de telles capacités, ce qui empêchait de tirer des conclusions précises et définies.

Ruminant ses pensées, Libella fut soudain prise d'un doute alors qu'elle accompagnait sa meilleure amie. « Et Koopa alors ? Il fait quoi ? » L'idée de laisser le serveur sans surveillance avec la dépouille du défunt, alors qu'il n'était pas insoupçonnable, ne résonnait pas bien à l'oreille de l'être féérique.

« Il est resté avec le co- avec Martin, en compagnie de Shimi, Diddy et Dixie. Tous les trois étaient aussi paniqués que nous, surtout Dixie qui a découvert le corps apparemment. Elle était inconsolable, » relata Jessica, toujours aussi peinée. « J'ai demandé à ces trois-là d'empêcher quiconque d'altérer la scène du crime. La princesse a l'air de nous suspecter alors il vaut mieux prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour éviter plus d'ennuis, » expliqua la belle rousse au décolleté plongeant.

Avec tous les événements récents, la petite prestidigitatrice en avait presque oublié la sommation royale de la veille. « Dans ce cas, on ne devrait peut-être pas rester ensemble ? On n'a pas besoin de plus de soucis, surtout avec ce qui vient de se passer, » déglutit-elle avec difficulté.

La dompteuse aux formes dessinées secoua la tête de gauche à droite, désapprouvant les propos de son amie. « La princesse peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'est pas là pour le moment, » déclara Jessica après un claquement de langue. « On ira chercher les autres plus tard, Martin reste notre priorité et on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, surtout après ce que nous a raconté cette Birdo hier. De toute façon il n'est même pas encore huit heures, on a de la marge. »

« Mais Birdo voulait se venger de ses anciens amis, non ? Ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'a collaboré avec aucun d'entre eux, » hésita la demoiselle à la robe verte. « Quoique… Ça ne s'aligne pas vraiment avec nos suspicions… »

« Birdo a aussi parlé de trahison en plus d'avoir l'air de ne pas vouloir faire de mal à son copain – le dinosaure là, j'ai oublié son nom. Et avec les aveux de l'autre taré, je crois que c'est clair que les Xhampi n'agissent pas comme un seul homme. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient tous dans l'idée de se retourner les uns contre les autres une fois qu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils veulent, » pointa du doigt Jessica très habilement. « Par contre, pour faire croire qu'on a respecté notre accord, tu feras office de messagère au château, comme ça ça fera comme si on n'avait pas été ensemble de la journée. Même si c'est complètement ridicule de penser qu'on est des Xhampi, on serait vraiment débile de rester accrochées l'une à l'autre si c'était le cas. »

Libella hocha la tête, le premier sourire de la journée graciant son visage auparavant perturbé. Entendre son amie tenir de tels propos la rassurait : savoir que certaines choses étaient inaltérables lui permettait de garder espoir que le futur se déroulerait sous de meilleurs auspices, et si se raccrocher au rocher inébranlable que représentait Jessica à ses yeux était la marche à suivre afin de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total, elle continuerait d'emprunter ce chemin sans aucune hésitation.

« On est bientôt arrivées, » déclara doucement la dompteuse, ramenant Libella à la réalité. « C'est vraiment pas beau à voir, alors je te conseille de te préparer…mentalement. »

…

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile – Coulisses du Chapiteau Principal**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Jessica, Koopa, Dixie, Diddy, Shimi.

Jamais Libella n'aurait-elle pu s'imaginer que la dépouille de Martin sentirait si mauvais, ou qu'elle aurait un air si grotesque. Situé au beau milieu de la cage de Régent le tigre, l'un des animaux que contrôlait son amie la dompteuse lors de ses nombreuses représentations, Martin était absolument méconnaissable. La petite prestidigitatrice fut prise de nausées en voyant le corps inerte et tâché de sang du défunt, ainsi que son visage défiguré. Reposant sur une toile de tissu noir, le meneur de la troupe avait été partiellement dévoré par le félin, et l'on pouvait entrapercevoir l'une de ses côtes saillir de sa carcasse.

« C'est… C'est horrible ! » s'écria alors la petite fée, la main posée sur la bouche. « C'est Régent qui lui a fait ça ?! » Plus que tout, Libella était absolument scandalisée par la manière dont avait été traité le corps de son employeur. C'était une chose de tuer quelqu'un, mais profaner ainsi sa dépouille dépassait les limites.

A ces mots, Libella crut voir sa collègue et meilleure amie se crisper, mais ce fut Koopa qui lui adressa la parole. « Hé, Libella… Content de voir que tu ailles bien, au moins… On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde, » souffla péniblement la petite tortue à la carapace verte.

Jessica ne parvint pas à garder son calme et leva les yeux au ciel suite à la réplique du serveur, qui, triste et déçu, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Derrière-lui, un Shimi austère gardait la scène du crime avec le plus grand dévouement, tandis que Dixie pleurait sur l'épaule de Diddy à l'écart de la cage… La perte du meneur de la troupe semblait avoir plongé la totalité de ses subalternes dans un profond désespoir, aussi noir que les desseins des Xhampi.

« Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, » avoua Libella d'une voix défaitiste.

« C'est une honte, une sandale, même ! » explosa subitement Shimi, le chef de l'Anneau Tigré, qui avait maîtrisé l'art de se mélanger les pinceaux. « Après Gai Lurin, on nous arrache maintenant Martin ?! Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe, nom d'une pine ?! »

Koopa, Libella et Jessica échangèrent un regard empli d'angoisse pendant un court instant, avant que Jessica ne prît les rênes de la situation. « C'est compliqué. Mais en gros, Marty- Je veux dire, le boss et nous trois, on a été mêlés à une affaire assez sordide. Il y avait Bloups aussi, mais… »

La voluptueuse rousse avait du mal à trouver ses mots pour expliquer la situation au reste de la petite troupe, ce qui paraissait assez compréhensible pour Libella : après tout, la princesse Toadstool avait sommé les différents participants au jeu maléfique des Xhampi de n'en parler à personne afin de ne pas attiser la panique au sein du Royaume Champignon. Cependant, Diddy, Dixie et Shimi avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'il se tramait au sein du chapiteau, puisqu'ils s'étaient eux aussi retrouvés impliqués dans les manigances des perturbateurs.

« En parlant de Bloups, quelqu'un sait où il est passé ? » s'enquit soudainement Diddy, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « On était censés se voir hier pour répéter notre nouvelle routine ! »

« Heu… C'est que… » Koopa déglutit difficilement, la détresse se lisant parfaitement sur son visage inquiet. Voyant qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait le courage d'annoncer la triste nouvelle aux trois autres membres du cirque, Libella prit sur elle-même.

« Bloups est mort il y a deux jours. Martin a mis fin à ses jours, et- »

« Whoa ! Whoa ! Attends une minute, Bloups est _mort_ ? Et c'est _Martin_ qui l'a tué ? Dites-moi que je rêve, on est en plein cauchemar, là, » réagit instantanément le chimpanzé qui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Jessica fit ressentir son énervement en poussant un soupir. « Argh… C'était juste mal amené, voilà tout ! Comme je l'ai dit, c'est dur à expliquer, mais en gros… On est seize personnes à avoir été forcées à participer à un jeu…mortel, j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire ça comme ça. »

Koopa hocha la tête et tenta d'apporter un semblant d'explication de son cru. « Sur les seize, il y en a cinq qui veulent tous nous supprimer. Tous les soirs, l'un des innocents se fait tuer, tandis que le jour on doit trouver des pistes, des preuves, ou même n'importe quoi pour trouver qui sont ces cinq-là. »

« C'est juste insensé votre truc ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va y croire ? » cria soudainement Dixie, les yeux embués de larmes. La rousse pulpeuse ne fit pas du tout attention à la guenon blonde, et continua dans sa démarche.

« Ces cinq personnes se font appeler les 'Xhampi'… Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, mais c'est la vérité. Comme Koopa l'a dit, ils sont cinq, contre onze innocents. Au début on n'y croyait pas vraiment… Mais après la première nuit, quand Toad et Luigi sont morts… Difficile d'échapper à la réalité. »

« Toad ? Luigi ? On ne parle pas des mêmes, j'espère ? » s'exclama une Dixie terrorisée, alors que son petit-ami lui tenait fermement la main, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours éveillée.

Libella détourna le regard un instant, trouvant la toile rouge du chapiteau bien plus intéressante soudainement. « Je crois bien que si… Toad et Luigi étaient innocents, et c'est Bloups qui les a tués. Bloups…faisait partie de ces Xhampi qui nous veulent du mal. Quand on l'a démasqué, Martin s'est chargé de lui. » Shimi, Diddy et Dixie étaient tous les trois abasourdis par la nouvelle.

« Hier, c'est Harmonie qui a été tuée par les Xhampi, et on a découvert que Birdo faisait partie de ce groupe. Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui et… Martin… » Les propos de Jessica étaient lourds de sens, et personne ne voulut les expliciter.

Le petit groupe sombra dans le silence le plus total à cette annonce, chacun des membres de la petite troupe ruminant d'obscures pensées dans son esprit. Libella avait finalement pris conscience des enjeux du défi des Xhampi. Elle ne s'était pas sentie des plus concernées lors des premiers jours, puisque des cinq premiers défunts, elle n'en connaissait véritablement qu'un, qui avait révélé sa nature de meurtrier sans foi ni loi. Autrement dit, la mort de Martin était la première perte qui l'avait profondément marquée, à titre personnel. Après une longue pause, Jessica serra les poings et reprit la parole.

« Tout à l'heure, Libella va aller chercher les autres au château, mais je préférerais vraiment qu'on enquête nous-même en premier lieu. Je fais pas vraiment confiance à Peach ou son docteur Toadini. »

Libella hocha la tête, tout comme Koopa. Les trois autres furent un peu plus long à la détente, mais se résignèrent en voyant les visages résolus des principaux concernés.

« Mmmh… La première chose à faire, ça serait peut-être de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, » hésita quelque peu Libella en laissant son regard se tourner vers Dixie Kong. « Puisqu'on a un témoin oculaire… »

Voyant cinq paires d'yeux se diriger vers sa personne, l'acrobate ferma ses orbes de couleur émeraude un instant et se mit à trembler alors qu'elle se remémorait les événements de la nuit passée. « Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il était, mais c'était en pleine nuit. J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, alors je suis sortie de ma loge, quand j'ai entendu du bruit du côté du chapiteau principal… Vous me connaissez, je suis un peu curieuse, alors j'ai décidé de faire un léger détour et d'aller voir ce que c'était… »

Dixie marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. La respiration saccadée, elle procéda à conter le reste de sa virée nocturne. « J'ai vu quelqu'un vêtu d'une toge noire qui semblait tirer quelque chose de noir aussi… Quand j'ai vu la toge, je me suis immédiatement cachée car j'ai trouvé ça super bizarre, mais après un moment j'ai repassé la tête derrière la palissade et j'ai vu que cette personne n'avait plus le truc noir qu'elle tirait. A la place, elle avait un balai dans les mains, et on aurait dit qu'elle frottait le sable un peu… C'était trop louche, alors j'ai pris une photo avec mon smartphone avant de partir et- »

« Tu as pris une photo ? On peut voir ? » Jessica tendit la main vers Dixie qui semblait hésitante.

Voyant que la guenon ne savait pas quoi faire, Libella intervint en souriant. « Tu peux lui montrer, tu sais ! Peut-être que tu ne nous fais pas confiance, mais… Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible que quatre des cinq Xhampi soient originaires du cirque. » Dixie sortit son téléphone, sans un mot, et s'apprêta à montrer la photo qu'elle avait prise quand Jessica décida d'ajouter autre chose.

Jessica hocha la tête, catégorique. « Ça n'a que peu de sens. Je serais même surprise s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Bloups, » avoua la dompteuse.

« Complètement d'accord ! » sourit Koopa. « Mais on aurait vraiment besoin d'aide pour trouver qui sont les autres Xhampi ! »

Dixie fronça les sourcils, un air triste recouvrant son visage. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va vous aider, mais… Voilà. »

L'acrobate tendit son téléphone vers les participants à la Menace Xhampi, et tous trois purent visionner la preuve photographique prise par Dixie. Il était assez difficile d'en tirer quoi que ce soit, vu la luminosité ambiante du chapiteau principal, la nuit, mais malgré cela, l'on pouvait discerner une petite silhouette vêtue de noir qui nettoyait le sol à l'aide d'un balai. Entièrement recouvert de noir, l'individu dissimulait son identité ainsi que tout signe distinctif qui aurait pu permettre de mettre un nom sur cette personne.

« C'est pas aussi probant que j'espérais, » se lamenta Jessica en étudiant la photographie dans ses moindres détails. « Mais malgré ça, on devrait peut-être en tirer quelque chose. Si on retrouvait le balai ou la toge, ça pourrait nous donner quelques indices. »

« Oh, mais c'est vrai ! » se réjouit Koopa, en applaudissant Dixie. « Il y aura peut-être des traces d'ADN sur ces objets ! Et puis, même s'ils ont été détruits, il y a toujours des chances pour qu'on trouve un lien avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Pensive, Libella laissa son regard traîner sur le balai que tenait l'individu sur la photographie. « Hmmm… On dirait que ce Xhampi s'est amusé à effacer ses empreintes… Elles étaient peut-être trop reconnaissables ? »

« Je suppose que ça nous donne quelques fists à explorer ! » approuva Shimi d'un claquement de nageoire, ce qui fit sourire les cinq autres. Pensant qu'il les avait motivés, alors que la vérité était toute autre, le Cheep Cheep bomba le torse fièrement.

« Et donc… Ce qu'il nous reste à faire… » Libella ne put terminer sa phrase, une grimace apparaissant désormais sur son visage angélique.

« Marty… » Jessica prit une profonde inspiration puis claqua légèrement la paume de ses mains sur ses joues. « Le patron ne méritait pas ce sort. On trouvera celui qui lui a fait ça, et on lui fera payer. »

La détermination de Jessica avait permis à la petite fée habillée de vert de trouver le courage pour affronter la dure épreuve qui l'attendait. Un Koopa frissonnant d'angoisse se rapprocha d'elle et hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour signaler qu'il était prêt à en découdre. Diddy, Dixie et Shimi restèrent en retrait, ne sachant pas véritablement où donner de la tête.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » questionna le serveur, complètement perdu.

« On observe la scène du crime et on essaie de voir ce qui ne va pas ! » lui répondit Libella, suite à quoi Jessica réfuta ses allégations.

« Juste… C'est pas la scène du crime. Ne vous faites pas d'idée dessus, mais j'en suis presque sûre à cent pour cent, » répliqua immédiatement la dompteuse.

Libella mit la main sur la bouche, surprise, et Koopa sembla mimer son geste une fraction de seconde après. Comment Jessica pouvait-elle affirmer ceci de manière si sûre ? A moins d'avoir des informations complémentaires, il paraissait impensable qu'elle pût déterminer avec tant de certitude que Martin n'avait pas trépassé dans la cage de Régent. Ou peut-être que…

Non, Libella décida de chasser les nouvelles pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. La prestidigitatrice voleta au-dessus de la dépouille de Martin Tamarre. Sa carcasse était toujours aussi morbide que la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, et la fée ne semblait pas disposée à l'approcher davantage. Hormis la position étrange du corps, situé sur une toile de tissu noir au milieu de la cage du tigre, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Bizarre, » marmonna la rousse pulpeuse à voix haute, ce qui sortit Koopa et Libella de leur transe. « Vous voyez comme moi, non ? »

« Ça dépend ce que tu vois, » répondit Koopa en haussant les épaules. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'en restait pas moins inutile.

« Les empreintes. »

« Heu… De quoi tu veux parler ? » s'enquit Koopa. « Il n'y a aucune empreinte. »

« Exactement. » Devant le mutisme du reste de l'assemblée, Jessica fit un mouvement de main exaspéré et donna un léger coup d'index à une mèche rebelle qui pendait près de son œil. « Martin est situé au beau milieu de la cage, sur ce bout de tissu. Pour l'amener jusque-là, il aurait fallu porter son corps, ou au moins le tirer. On devrait voir des traces de chaussures, mais il n'y a rien. »

« Si tu pars du principe que Martin n'est pas mort ici… Alors ça prend tout son sens, non ? » réfléchit Libella alors qu'elle se remémorait le témoignage de l'acrobate. « Dixie a vu quelqu'un tirer une chose noire, ça aurait pu être Martin enroulé dans le tissu. Et ensuite la personne est partie nettoyer ses empreintes avec un balai. »

Jessica affichait un air circonspect. « Un tueur aurait non seulement pris le temps d'effacer ses empreintes, risquant d'être découvert, mais serait en plus retourné dans la cage d'un tigre pour faire le ménage ? Soyons sérieux, qui se serait éternisé dans la cage comme ça ? »

La question de Jessica eut l'effet escompté, et désormais, les cinq autres se posaient la même question. Voyant que les rouages des esprits de ses collègues se mettaient à tourner, la fougueuse jeune femme reprit la parole.

« D'ailleurs… En parlant de Régent… C'est un tigre assez particulier. A priori, seuls Martin et moi-même étions au courant de son tempérament, mais pour le bien de cette histoire, je vais vous le dévoiler. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que Régent écoute dans ce cirque, et elle vous parle en ce moment même. Régent exécute tous les ordres que je lui donne, mais si vous veniez à essayer de le dompter, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Pas même la magie ne devrait avoir d'effet sur lui, il faut avoir un certain…charisme pour qu'il réponde aux ordres. »

« Régent a légèrement croqué à pleines dents le patron, alors tu nous fais des aveux ? » questionna un Diddy remonté. Jessica fit claquer sa langue.

« Deuxième point : le régime alimentaire de Régent. La raison pour laquelle je peux passer la tête entre sa mâchoire durant nos représentations sans craindre qu'il ne me tue, c'est parce que Régent ne mange jamais d'organismes vivants. Et c'est ce qui m'amène à ma déduction première : Martin était mort bien avant d'entrer dans cette cage. »

Libella rumina les paroles de Jessica dans sa tête. Tout ceci avait du sens, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, et à moins d'avoir des preuves tangibles, les autres participants ne prêteraient probablement pas attention aux dires de la belle plante. A l'unisson, Koopa, Jessica et Libella s'approchèrent du corps du défunt.

« Je ne vois rien de particulier, » annonça Koopa en se mordant la lèvre. Il fallait dire qu'il ne cherchait pas beaucoup.

« Là, au niveau du crâne ! » s'écria Jessica de manière triomphale, avant de baisser la voix, consciente qu'elle pointait du doigt quelqu'un qui lui était cher. « Régent a infligé pas mal de dégâts au patron, mais sa tête est plutôt indemne… Alors pourquoi il saigne ? »

Dixie et Diddy restèrent en retrait, tandis que Shimi s'approcha de son patron pour inspecter lui-même la blessure, tout comme Koopa et Libella. « Oh oui… Je vois le point d'impact… On dirait qu'il a été frappé par un objet redondant ! »

« Rond et contondant, » murmura Koopa. « Mmmh… A vue de nez, l'arme ferait entre huit à dix centimètres de diamètre. »

« C'est quelque chose à garder en tête avant que le docteur Pacotillini nous raconte d'autres salades, » acquiesça la rousse, amère vis-à-vis du Toad qui l'avait induite en erreur lors des meurtres de Luigi et Toad.

« Mais s'il n'est pas mort ici, où a-t-il été attaqué ? »

Ce fut Dixie qui ouvrit finalement la bouche après un long silence. « Je dirais… Son bureau ou sa loge personnelle. Ce sont les deux endroits qui ont le plus de sens. »

« Ouais, c'est ce qui est le plus logique, » sourit Diddy à sa bien-aimée qui reprit des couleurs suite à ce geste de tendresse.

« Hmm… Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda subitement Koopa. « N'oubliez pas qu'on doit rencontrer la princesse et les autres au château ! »

« Seul l'un d'entre nous a vraiment besoin d'y aller. On va pas tous se déplacer alors que la scène du crime est ici. Mais c'est vrai que vu le temps qu'il faut pour se rendre à Toadville, tu ne devrais pas tarder à partir, Libella. » Jessica croisa les bras et lança un regard confiant envers la petite magicienne aux cheveux verts.

« Vous allez empêcher toute interférence, pas vrai ? » s'inquiéta Libella avant de partir.

Le petit groupe de cinq se jeta des regards entendus. Il était clair qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à bouger d'un pouce, d'autant plus que Jessica et Koopa restaient des suspects de choix. Les laisser seuls avec le corps leur donnerait l'opportunité d'ajouter ou de supprimer des éléments en fonction de ce qui avantagerait leur preuve narrative.

Rassurée, Libella se dirigea vers le château de la princesse Peach sans se retourner.

…

 **Château de Peach – Rez-de-Chaussée**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Célestin.

Quelque peu essoufflée après avoir voleté à vive allure en direction de l'édifice le plus important du Royaume Champignon, Libella poussa les portes du château et tomba nez à nez avec une assemblée fortement diminuée depuis la veille. Des bribes de conversation parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles indiscrètes, et c'est à la fois gênée mais intéressée qu'elle écouta l'astre solaire s'adresser à la princesse vêtue de rose.

« …je doute donc en effet qu'elle ne nous soit d'une quelconque utilité, votre altesse. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle déroge aux règles que nous avons instaurées, mais tant que celles-ci ne sont pas contraires aux directives des Xhampi, elle estime ne pas avoir à les respecter. »

« Qu'en est-il de ses motivations actuelles ? Pardonnez-moi de vous le dire ainsi, Célestin, mais je ne fais guère confiance à votre homologue lunaire. Ses actions lors de la journée d'hier semblaient cacher de noirs desseins, » énonça Peach, les mains entrelacées.

« Hélas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a dit 'avoir à faire' et m'a plus ou moins ordonné de vous annoncer qu'elle ne se montrerait plus à nos réunions 'aussi inutiles qu'inintéressantes'. Je me suis permis de modifier quelque peu le vernaculaire employé pour vos oreilles sensibles, » ajouta Célestin, le regard dirigé vers le plafond lumineux de l'immense bâtisse. Puis, rapidement, il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard vif et contrit à son interlocutrice. « Mais là n'est pas l'unique raison de mon retard. »

La fougueuse princesse du Sarasaland tapait du pied par terre, les mondanités échangées par sa meilleure amie et l'individu diurne semblant l'exaspérer au plus haut point. « Et donc, pour faire plus court ? On a un nouveau problème ? »

Célestin lui lança une œillade sévère, voulant semblant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère son comportement intrusif. Cependant, en bon négociateur, il accéda à sa demande. « 'On' est un bien grand mot… Mais cela concerne notre planète entière. Après avoir croisé Séléna, j'ai rencontré Tincel. Il était absolument paniqué ! »

De plus en plus léthargique au fil des jours, Mario se redressa d'un coup à la mention de la petite étoile, ce qui surprit Toadette et Yoshi qui ne s'attendaient pas à un geste aussi brusque de sa part. « Tincel ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Célestin eut un mouvement de recul puis se tourna vers le héros à la salopette bleue qui s'était fait discret lors de cette mésaventure. « A lui, rien du tout. » Son visage solaire s'assombrit lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « Cependant, il m'a annoncé la mort de Calmétoile. Il a apparemment été assassiné dans la nuit. »

Yoshi bondit d'un coup sur ses deux pieds, tandis que Toadette laissa s'échapper un petit cri de sa bouche. Au moment de l'annonce, Mario baissa son couvre-chef, de manière à ce que l'on ne pût voir son visage, alors que Daisy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quant à Peach, son visage était empreint d'une stupeur sans précédente.

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! » s'exclama la princesse du Royaume Champignon. « Les Xhampi nous ont garanti que leur jeu ne s'étendait qu'à nous seize ! »

« C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence, » lança Yoshi timidement, la voix tremblante. De sa position privilégiée, Libella pouvait constater toute la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage. La mort de Birdo avait été un coup dur pour le dinosaure.

« Une coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, non, » contra Toadette sur un ton acide. « La coïncidence est bien trop grande. »

Célestin soupira. « Je ne sais que penser de tout cela, mais les autres Esprits Etoiles sont de ce fait complètement désemparés et ne pourront désormais plus répondre à nos appels. Certains d'entre nous sommes allés les consulter par le passé, mais ça n'est plus possible aujourd'hui. Sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails, compléter son ascension en tant qu'Esprit Etoile demande un entraînement rigoureux, et la prochaine sur la liste, Lauriétoile, n'est aucunement prête. »

La conversation prit fin sur les paroles de Célestin, ce qui fit cogiter Libella. Les Xhampi étaient-ils réellement derrière la mort de Calmétoile ? Ces êtres sans pitié avaient mentionné avoir pris des otages, otages qui étaient toujours en vie selon Merladorable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait rapporté Toadette… Mais si la prestidigitatrice faisait confiance aux dires de la petite musicienne, cela voulait dire que l'organisation malfaisante respectait les règles qu'elle s'était fixées, et jusqu'à ce jour, il semblait que cela était le cas. Bloups avait pris une teinte étrange suite à sa mort, tandis que Birdo avait explicité qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son sort, car telle était la doctrine des Xhampi. Ces derniers auraient-ils dérogé à leurs principes premiers ?

« Oh, Libella est là ! » remarqua finalement Yoshi alors que Toadette murmurait quelque chose à côté de lui. L'expression du dinosaure changea quelque peu suite à cet échange, mais il continua de lui sourire de manière forcée.

Tirée hors de ses pensées, Libella émergea du couloir menant au hall principal et se joignit à la troupe. « Bonjour, » les salua t-elle poliment. « Désolée de ne pas m'être montrée plus tôt, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« Où sont les autres ? » questionna la rousse au fort tempérament, le sourcil arqué.

« Ils sont restés au cirque et m'ont demandé de vous y conduire, » commença la petite fée avec peine, « Nous avons retrouvé Martin dans la cage du tigre Régent ce matin et donc… »

Libella n'eut nul besoin de finir sa phrase. Tous les autres l'avaient compris, l'illustre Martin Tamarre reposait désormais dans un monde meilleur. Le Monsieur Loyal avait tiré son chapeau, ainsi que sa révérence.

Le teint pâle, la jolie blonde du groupe leva la tête jusqu'au plafond pendant quelques secondes, envoyant ses derniers vœux à l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme, avant de faire un léger mouvement de tête vertical. « Très bien… Laissez-moi contacter le docteur Toadini, Kylie Koopa et le détective Pingrot. Je vous accompagnerai peu après. »

…

 **Carnaval de l'Etoile – Coulisses du Chapiteau Principal**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Célestin, Koopa, Jessica, Docteur Toadini, Détective Pingrot, Kylie Koopa, Diddy, Dixie, Shimi.

Un attroupement s'était créé autour du corps déchu et sanguinolant de feu Martin Tamarre, et des grimaces de dégoût dansaient sur les visages blafards des nouveaux arrivants. Ces derniers jours, la mort semblait se rappeler à eux, imprévisible et omniprésente, illustrant le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'éphémères face à elle.

« Ugh… Je sens que je vais être malade, » ne put s'empêcher de gémir Toadette alors qu'elle détournait son regard de la dépouille de l'ancien joyeux luron. Yoshi l'imita peu après, encore plus vert qu'à l'accoutumée.

Seuls un Mario las et une Peach aux nerfs d'acier firent face à celui qui leur avait été d'une aide incommensurable lors des procès. « Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, seize d'entre nous foulions le sol de ce chapiteau… J'espère que les étoiles vous laisseront accéder au repos éternel, Martin. » Exécutant une révérence, la princesse recula de quelques pas, puis fixa son attention sur Jessica, qui tenait Régent à l'écart. « Ce tigre est un danger pour ce cirque et nos concitoyens… J'ordonne qu'on l'abatte sur le champ. »

Libella ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de stupeur lorsque la dirigeante du Royaume Champignon donna cet ordre si concis. La petite fée vêtue de vert savait à quel point Jessica tenait à son animal, tout ceci ne se terminerait pas dans le plus grand des calmes…

Exactement comme elle l'avait présumé, Jessica se redressa immédiatement et brandit son fouet tranchant en direction de la princesse. « Je crois pas non. Princesse ou pas, personne ne touchera à un poil de Régent. Compris ? »

La princesse du Sarasaland adopta une posture similaire à celle d'un boxeur et se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie à la robe rose, prête à la protéger. Peach, quant à elle, matraquait du regard la dompteuse, mais semblait pensive. Finalement, elle prononça quelques mots.

« Et en quel honneur accèderais-je à ta requête ? »

« Régent n'a pas tué Martin, c'est un Xhampi qui l'a fait. Il est donc innocent, » répondit la rousse à la poitrine voluptueuse, immuable dans ses convictions.

« Le fait est que ce tigre a partiellement dévoré ton chef de troupe. Qu'il ait été blessé ou assommé par un Xhampi au préalable ne change rien aux faits, » avança Peach, son argumentaire toujours aussi solide.

Koopa s'exclama soudainement, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes au chevet de l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme. « Heu… En- En fait, Régent… Bah… C-comment dire ? Il mange pas de créature vivante… » bafouilla t-il pour expliquer son interruption.

« En tout cas, c'est ce que nous a raconté Jessica tout à l'heure quand on a voulu inspecter le corps, » remarqua Diddy qui se tenait toujours à côté de sa petite amie. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… On n'a plus vraiment besoin de veiller sur… Enfin, vous avez compris. »

Le chimpanzé et la guenon saluèrent l'ensemble de l'attroupement puis s'éclipsèrent prestement, bientôt accompagnés de Shimi qui ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence était nécessaire.

« Si ces mots sortent de ta bouche… N'est-il pas possible que tu mentes pour protéger tes propres intérêts ? » suggéra Célestin, index posé sur la tempe et pouce soutenant sa joue. « Sans preuve concrète, permets-moi de douter de tes propos. »

Jessica fit face au magnifique félin et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se retourner vers ses détracteurs. Alors que l'animal se retirait plus loin dans ses quartiers, la charmante jeune femme contra les allégations du représentant du peuple diurne. « Martin aurait pu vous le confirmer, mais il est mort malheureusement… Sinon, en guise de témoin, j'ai à peu près l'intégralité des spectateurs qui sont venus voir mes représentations, » ajouta t-elle d'un air narquois. « Mais puisque vous avez ramené vos sous-fifres douteux, vous pouvez peut-être les laisser travailler et déterminer la cause de la mort, non ? »

« Sous-fifre ? Non mais oh, ça va bien un peu les insultes, là ? C'est du volontariat ! Tu connais pas ce mot ? » s'énerva une Kylie n'appréciant pas le moins du monde la remarque de la dompteuse.

« Um… Sinon… On a fait une inspection préliminaire avec Jessica et Libella, » murmura Koopa, tentant de calmer les esprits. La violoniste allait ouvrir la bouche, prête à cingler la pauvre tortue de remontrances, mais Libella anticipa sa réaction et se précipita pour donner des précisions.

« Et Diddy, Dixie et Shimi étaient tous les trois là pour s'assurer que nous ne ferions rien d'outrageux. »

« Et donc, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit un Yoshi plein de méfiance. Depuis la mort de sa dulcinée, il semblait bien sur les nerfs, et à peu près aussi en proie à la paranoïa que Toadette, avait remarqué la prestidigitatrice.

« Il a reçu un coup sur la tête, » fit un Koopa hésitant.

Aussitôt, Pingrot et Toadini se hâtèrent en direction de la carcasse de Martin Tamarre afin de vérifier les dires du serveur. « Le pingouin à la cervelle rose est formel ! Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute, la forme concave de son crâne indique bien qu'il semble avoir été frappé par un objet contondant ! »

« Ma foi, ce coup aurait-il pu être fatal ? A en constater par sa matière grise tout aussi impressionnante que la mienne, je dirais que oui ! » déclara formellement le docteur excentrique, forçant Toadette à s'excuser puis courir soudainement en direction de la sortie.

« Heu… Je vais aller voir comment elle va, continuez sans moi, » décida Yoshi avant de rejoindre son amie qui commençait déjà à expectorer son petit-déjeuner.

Kylie prit quelques clichés de la scène du crime puis tournoya sur elle-même avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à Mario et aux princesses. « Laissez-nous nous occuper du corps et occupez-vous de votre enquête ! On va tout faire pour vous dénicher un scoop ! »

« Merci beaucoup. Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants pour l'aide que vous nous apportez, » les remercia la princesse du Royaume Champignon en exécutant une révérence. « Je me dois de retourner au château pour le moment, serait-il possible pour l'un d'entre vous de veiller sur nos bienfaiteurs le temps de leur enquête, puis de m'informer de vos trouvailles ? »

Libella ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue à la requête de la magnifique blonde aux manières impeccables. Non pas car elle avait des serviteurs à sa disposition, mais parce que malgré son emploi de la deuxième personne du pluriel, il était facile de distinguer qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Mario et Daisy. En cette période difficile, il était normal de se tourner vers les personnes en qui l'on faisait le plus confiance, mais Libella voyait d'un mauvais œil la confiance aveugle qu'avait la princesse en ses amis. Après tout, Birdo figurait parmi ses connaissances les plus proches, et il s'avérait que la fashionista en herbe avait comploté dans son dos. Une telle chose ne pouvait-elle pas se reproduire avec Mario ou Daisy ? Pire encore… Peach pouvait-elle uniquement s'adresser aux personnes à qui elle faisait le plus confiance afin de s'attirer leurs faveurs ? Si la régente du Royaume Champignon figurait parmi les rangs des champignons vénéneux, les innocents feraient mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de la suivre sans poser de questions, sans quoi ils finiraient engloutis dans son tissu de mensonges.

La magicienne fut tirée de ses réflexions par une nouvelle réplique de Peach. « Quant à ce tigre… S'il s'avère qu'il est la réelle cause de la mort de Martin, je serai forcée d'ordonner son exécution, pour des raisons de sécurité. Fournissez-moi des preuves et je consentirai à le laisser vivre, » termina t-elle, avant de quitter le chapiteau.

Voyant que tout le monde commençait à se disperser, et que seuls Célestin, Daisy et Jessica restaient aux côtés du détective, du médecin et de la reporter, Libella pensa qu'il était temps pour elle de mener sa propre enquête, puis voleta d'une manière vive en direction de sa prochaine destination.

…

 **Carnaval de l'Etoile – Bureau de Martin Tamarre**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Mario, Toadette, Koopa.

Les pas de Libella l'avait ramenée devant la pièce qu'occupait habituellement Martin. Attristée à l'idée de ne plus avoir à frapper avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son supérieur, Libella marqua une pause puis posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. La prestidigitatrice inspira un grand coup puis s'immisça dans la pièce.

Le rassemblement hétéroclite qui y était présent la surprit plus qu'autre chose. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous décidiez tous les trois de venir enquêter dans le bureau de Martin… »

Koopa fut le premier à lui adresser la parole. « C'est vrai qu'on est un peu à l'étroit ici, mais vu la piste qu'a donnée Jessica ce matin… Je me suis dit que ça valait la peine d'inspecter les lieux. »

« Une piste ? » demanda une Toadette renfrognée, ne quittant pas des yeux le tiroir du bureau de Martin Tamarre. Elle le tira d'un coup puis fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Koopa s'excusa promptement de sa maladresse et fit part des premières observations du groupe, en n'oubliant pas de mentionner le témoin oculaire. « En fait, on pense que Dixie a vu le meurtrier tirer le corps jusqu'à la cage… Donc s'il était déjà mort avant d'y être placé ça veut dire que… Heu… » La tortue tourna la tête vers Libella, implorant.

La petite fée leva les yeux au ciel un instant, mais prit la relève. « On a donc supposé qu'il avait soit trépassé dans son bureau, soit dans sa chambre. Des lieux fermés et à l'abri des regards, puisqu'il semblerait que les Xhampi veuillent rester discrets. »

« Je pense qu'on a trouvé le gros lot, » murmura un Mario totalement désintéressé. Libella leva un sourcil, confuse. « Par terre. Koopa et moi avons retrouvé du sang. » L'expression de confusion ne quitta pas le visage de la fée vêtue de vert, mais elle s'approcha de l'endroit désigné par Mario et vit qu'il avait pris une teinte écarlate.

« Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, malgré ses blessures… » Koopa grinça des dents, se rappelant de l'état du Monsieur Loyal du crique. « C'est bizarre… Enfin, j'imagine ? »

Libella fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. « Non, on a supposé que le tueur l'avait ensuite enroulé dans une espèce de toile noire. Sans vouloir te vexer Koopa, tu pourrais quand même faire un peu plus attention… Nos vies sont en jeu ! »

Penaude, la tortue baissa la tête et dirigea ses globes oculaires vers un coin de la pièce. Voyant sa détresse, Libella s'excusa immédiatement. « Désolée Koopa, je suis aussi un peu tendue ces temps-ci… En vrai, je suis fière de ton investissement récent ! »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, » grommela le serveur, mais il releva la tête. Libella allait l'interroger davantage à ce sujet, afin de glaner de nouvelles informations, mais Toadette choisit ce moment pour fermer brusquement le tiroir du bureau, attirant l'attention du reste des enquêteurs en herbe.

« Je ne comprends pas… » La violoniste nouvellement dépressive semblait pester contre quelque chose. « Pourquoi ce tiroir est vide ? » Puis, sans crier gare ou autre chose, elle se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et quitta la pièce en plaçant un joli coup de pied dans la porte du bureau, qui manqua de sortir de ses gonds.

Mario écarquilla les yeux, choqué par l'instabilité de la musicienne. « Elle est sur les nerfs… »

« Je crois que nous le sommes tous, Mario, » lança Libella, une pointe de sarcasme se faisant sentir dans son ton. « Enfin. Presque tous. » Du coin de l'œil, la magicienne put admirer la formidable capacité de Koopa à se fondre dans le décor.

« Mon frère est mort. » Déconcertée, la petite fée se tourna vers le héros de rouge et vit qu'il tremblait de rage. « Mon frère est mort. Il est MORT, tu comprends ? Un peu normal d'avoir une réaction étrange, NON ? »

« Je- » Interloquée par le claquement de porte, Libella se tut. Il était vrai que Mario avait perdu son frère et manifestait des symptômes sûrement proches de ceux de la dépression – Libella n'était pas sûre d'elle, après tout, elle n'avait aucune expérience médicale – mais Toadette était dans la même situation, et son comportement était tout autre. Ne sachant pas si elle devait s'excuser pour ses remarques peut-être déplacées la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, la magicienne laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

Alors que Koopa ratissait le sol du bureau de Martin Tamarre en long, en large et en travers, la prestidigitatrice s'intéressa au meuble portant le même nom. Puisque Toadette y avait jeté un coup d'œil avant elle, la magicienne s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil de son ancien patron et ouvrit le même tiroir. « Vide… Je me demande ce qu'elle cherchait ? Ou même ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur ? »

« A part le boss… Je vois pas trop qui pourrait te renseigner, » s'exprima Koopa alors qu'il se relevait après avoir regardé sous le bureau. Libella fut soudain éprise d'un doute immense et plaqua instinctivement sa robe entre ses jambes fluettes. « Ah… Je sais que le boss était proche de Shimi… »

Libella acquiesça et se promit d'aller rendre visite au poisson à la langue bien pendue un peu plus tard. « Martin avait mentionné des passes, non ? »

« Heu… Oui, je crois. »

« Tu sais où il les mettait ? » demanda patiemment la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Koopa se mit à inspecter l'armoire se trouvant derrière le fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Confiante qu'il avait les choses bien en main, Libella observa un instant la surface lisse du bureau d'ébène et se mit à soupçonner l'ordre qui y régnait. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux habitudes de son propriétaire.

« Le patron… Il n'était pas si ordonné que ça, si ? Tu ne trouves pas étrange le fait que tout soit net ici ? S'il est vraiment mort ici… »

Koopa, toujours attelé à ses recherches, ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas le plus grand des penseurs, et son imaginaire n'était pas aussi développé que celui d'une artiste comme Libella.

« Remarque, s'il s'était fait attaquer par surprise, cela expliquerait l'absence de signes de lutte. C'était la même chose pour Harmonie, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Je sais pas, je ne suis pas allé voir, » avoua le serveur à la carapace verte.

Libella croisa les bras, agacée par son interlocuteur. D'ordinaire aux côtés de Jessica, les deux filles pouvaient s'échanger des théories et argumenter pour ou contre certains points, mais converser avec Koopa s'apparentait à parler à un mur. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait compter sur la théorie pour faire avancer son enquête, Libella entreprit de feuilleter le seul dossier présent sur le bureau, et fut soulagée de voir que celui-ci montrait des signes d'ouverture récents : ses arceaux n'étaient pas fermés.

« Tiens donc… Il s'agit des profils des différents employés du cirque… Je me demande pourquoi une telle chose est sortie ? »

Libella feuilleta délicatement le dossier et sortit les fiches manuscrites qui l'intéressaient : à savoir celles des employés directement impliqués dans l'affaire. Elle passa rapidement sur la fiche de Bloups, même si elle eut le temps de remarquer que Martin avait dénoté une certaine dextérité chez le jongleur, et que les mots 'apte au lancer de couteaux' avaient été entourés de rouge.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire le profil du serveur, Koopa se retourna finalement avec un cri triomphal. « J'ai trouvé ! Ils sont là, mais son stock a fortement diminué. Normalement, il en garde toujours une quinzaine, mais il n'en reste plus qu'environ la moitié. »

Libella jeta un coup d'œil aux trouvailles de la tortue et le félicita. « Donc ça veut dire que plusieurs personnes sont venues réclamer un passe VIP à Martin ! Il faudra qu'on demande qui lors du procès, pour connaître la liste des coupables potentiels. Après tout, impossible d'entrer sans passe la nuit ! Et encore heureux ! »

« Heu… Sprixie ? Je pensais que ton vrai nom, c'était Spritzee ? » s'interrogea Koopa dont les yeux se baladaient sur le profil de Libella.

« Spritzee, c'est mon nom de scène, » sourit la petite prestidigitatrice, « il m'évoque une créature gracile et délicate. Je ne voulais pas me faire harceler de lettres ou de courrier comme ce pauvre Martin, mais je voulais un nom de scène qui sonne comme mon nom biologique ! Spritzee, Sprixie… Quasiment aucune différence ! »

Koopa hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse, puis lut également le reste des informations sur Libella. Celle-ci en profita pour faire de même : étant la dernière recrue de la troupe, il était logique que Martin Tamarre ait accumulé le moins de données sur elle.

 _Nom_ _:_ _ **Libella Sprixie dite 'Spritzee'**_

 _Date d'arrivée : 3 Janvier XX16_

 _Date de départ : /_

 _Rôle : Prestidigitatrice_

 _Notes : Libella est rapidement devenue un atout pour notre petite troupe. Elle recèle en elle un potentiel magique indéniable, et n'est pas en reste pour les tours de passe-passe. Comme elle le craignait, elle a déjà un fanclub assez conséquent, et cela ne fait pas que des heureux. J'ai entendu quelques ragots peu reluisants sur elle, comme quoi le succès amène rapidement la jalousie._

 _Je vais rapidement passer sur les gens qu'elle côtoie puisqu'elle ne peut être responsable du meurtre de Gai Lurin. On la voit souvent en compagnie de Jessica et Dixie, avec qui elle semble s'être liée d'amitié._

« Oh. » Koopa et Libella se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se rendant compte de la véritable fonction de ce recueil d'information.

« Y'a pas à dire, le boss était toujours préparé ! » s'exclama gaiment l'individu à la carapace. « Il aura au moins pu venger Gai Lurin avant… Enfin… » La maladresse maladive de Koopa l'emporta une fois de plus sur ses bons sentiments, mais Libella ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Oui, c'est une bonne chose, » chuchota la petite fée, perdue dans ses pensées. Le duo s'attaqua ensuite à la fiche de Koopa.

 _Nom_ _:_ _ **Koopa Troopa**_

 _Date d'arrivée : 2 Juillet XX14_

 _Date de départ : /_

 _Rôle : Serveur_

 _Notes : Koopa est un bon serveur qui sait s'adapter à toutes les situations, même s'il semble assez timide…ou plutôt sur les nerfs, je dirais. Ceci est probablement dû à son passé nébuleux. Né aux Darklands, il a dû en voir des vertes et des pas mures sous le règne du roi Bowser Koopa, mais il n'a jamais souhaité s'étendre sur son passé, et aussi loin que j'ai pu creuser, je n'ai trouvé aucune piste le concernant. Cependant je sais qu'il est habile de ses mains et bien plus fort qu'il ne le laisse paraître… Ce petit bout de tortue est arrivé sans le sou au cirque un beau matin de juillet et m'a imploré de lui laisser sa chance. Quand je lui ai demandé ses qualifications, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien d'officiel pour me prouver ses compétences, mais qu'il était volontaire et résilient. Je ne regrette en rien ma décision de l'avoir employé à ce jour._

 _Le jour du meurtre, j'ai moi-même parlé à Koopa au sein du cirque. Il était de service ce jour-là, donc forcément, ça fait de lui un suspect à part entière, d'autant plus qu'il avait accès à l'arme du crime. Enfin, avoir accès à l'arme du crime n'a rien d'étrange puisqu'il s'agissait d'un couteau dérobé à la cuisine du cirque. Il a pris sa pause déjeuner à quatorze heures trente, soit après son service, mais il était le seul à avoir mangé si tard, ce qui fait qu'il n'a aucun alibi. Cependant Shimi m'a confié ne pas avoir vu de gâchis, et après avoir fouillé les poubelles du cirque et autres cachettes éventuelles, j'ai déterminé que Koopa ne s'était pas débarrassé de sa nourriture. Or, pour consommer un plat de cette taille, même en se dépêchant, il lui aurait fallu une quinzaine de minutes. Puisque sa pause déjeuner a duré environ quarante minutes, et que Shimi l'a vu entrer et sortir des cuisines de ses propres yeux, cela lui laissait un laps de temps de vingt-cinq minutes pour liquider Gai…_

 _Je le pense innocent. Koopa a beau avoir ses secrets, je ne lui ai trouvé aucun mobile pour tuer mon ami._

Libella prit le temps d'examiner le voyage de son comparse alors qu'il lisait lui-même le profil qu'avait établi Martin. Tantôt heureux, tantôt désemparé, Koopa était une vraie boule de nerfs. « Des secrets, hmm… » Libella tenta une approche, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

« On peut jeter un coup d'œil au profil de Jessica ? Juste pour voir… »

Libella acquiesça et plaça la fiche récapitulative concernant la dompteuse au milieu du bureau. Pour la troisième et dernière fois, les deux employés lurent les informations qu'avaient récoltées Martin Tamarre de son vivant.

 _Nom_ _:_ _ **Jessica Albert**_

 _Date d'arrivée : 23 Mars XX15_

 _Date de départ : /_

 _Rôle : Dompteuse_

 _Notes : Jessica est la nouvelle dompteuse de notre cirque. Nous avions déjà des fauves avant qu'elle ne pointe son joli petit minois, mais absolument personne d'assez tenace pour leur tenir tête et leur inculquer les bonnes manières. Au sein de ce cirque, Jessica est la seule personne à pouvoir commander Régent. Jessica a un fort caractère, probablement forgé par les épreuves que la vie lui a imposées. Issue d'une bonne famille, Jessica a passé sa jeunesse à Alexandria (note à moi-même : rechercher où c'est exactement) et était censée se marier à la noblesse, mais n'en a fait qu'à sa tête suite à l'assassinat tragique de son frère des mains d'un fou, et est partie en quête de vengeance. Ses pérégrinations l'ont amenée jusqu'au Royaume Champignon, et elle m'a avoué qu'à la base, elle ne comptait pas rester parmi nous plus de quelques mois. Mais plus d'un an après, la voilà toujours parmi nous. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux… Je sais que Régent ne mange jamais d'organismes vivants, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irais mettre ma tête entre ses mâchoires._

 _Je ne pense pas que Jessica soit la coupable du meurtre de Gai Lurin, mais absolument rien ne va en sa faveur dans cette affaire. Pour commencer, sa première représentation de l'après-midi a été retardée par sa propre faute, et elle n'est pas parvenue à me donner une justification valable pour ce retard. Selon elle, elle est arrivée parfaitement à l'heure et se détendait jusqu'à lors dans sa loge, mais après vérification, j'ai remarqué que son horloge était décalée d'un quart d'heure. Elle aurait très bien pu décaler elle-même son horloge afin d'obtenir une justification, mais il est également possible que quelqu'un se soit immiscé dans sa demeure… Elle a la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais verrouiller la porte de sa chambre._

 _Cependant, puisqu'elle était dans sa loge, elle était également à proximité des lieux du crime. On a retrouvé ce pauvre Gai poignardé dans la remise, qui se trouve non loin des loges et de la scène. Elle avait bien plus de possibilités de se mouvoir dans l'ombre que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'enceinte de l'Anneau Tigré, comme Shimi par exemple. C'est également un crime qu'elle aurait pu commettre, physiquement parlant. Il lui aurait suffi de subtiliser un couteau et de le placer sur sa personne à une date antérieure, et personne n'aurait vu l'entourloupe._

 _Et pour couronner le tout, elle a potentiellement un mobile ? Sa quête de vengeance qui l'amène jusque notre cirque n'est peut-être pas qu'une coïncidence. Elle m'a souvent dit qu'Allistair ne méritait pas ce funeste coup du destin, donc si elle avait poursuivi l'assassin jusqu'ici, elle aurait pu se venger. Mais tout ceci me paraît si…ridicule. Pourquoi serait-elle restée après avoir accompli sa quête de vengeance ? Pourquoi est-elle restée tout court si au final elle n'est pas la meurtrière ? Peut-être que son frère a déjà été vengé ? Malheureusement, elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle, et je préfèrerais éviter d'ébruiter mes recherches. Si le véritable assassin apprenait que je le traquais, il prendrait certainement ses jambes à son cou._

 _Je la pense innocente. Tout semble la pointer du doigt, mais c'est bien trop gros… Elle n'est pas crédible en tant que coupable, car mis à part ce doute que j'ai sur son frère, elle n'aurait aucun mobile pour réduire Gai Lurin au silence... Et en vérité, je l'estime bien trop pour la penser capable de me faire une telle chose. Parfois, mieux vaut écouter son cœur que la raison._

Ebahis, Koopa et Libella rangèrent les fiches de renseignements compilées par leur patron dans le classeur prévu à cet effet. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Koopa avait prévu de faire, car la prestidigitatrice lui reprit rapidement le classeur des mains pour faire une photocopie de la fiche de Jessica.

Un acteur serait au moins épargné, dans cette comédie macabre.

…

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile – Anneau Tigré**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Shimi.

Le soleil battait son plein et annonçait qu'une moitié de journée était déjà passée. D'ordinaire, Libella aurait pris son temps, ainsi qu'un bon bain de soleil, mais les minutes et même les secondes lui étaient comptées. Bien que le chef de la troupe eût pris la décision de suspendre les représentations pour la semaine, suite aux menaces des êtres abjects qu'étaient les Xhampi, le restaurant associé au cirque n'était pas concerné par de telles mesures, ce qui poussa Libella à se faufiler jusqu'en cuisine.

« Oh, tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Il semblerait que Pauline Céleste soit bien partie pour devenir la mairesse de New Donk City, tous ses adversaires semblent se retirer de la course les uns après les autres ! » s'exclama une femme aux cheveux roses et vêtue d'une coquette tenue blanche ornée de triangles rouges.

« Genre, vraiment ? C'est troooooop cool ! Pauline est hyper fun, et puis ça nous changera des vieux croûtons, quoi ! » s'écria son interlocutrice, une Toadette aux cheveux violets. Libella se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Waitress, une serveuse bien attentionnée, mais pas particulièrement efficace. Heureusement pour elle, son charme indéniable faisait vaciller bien des cœurs, et sa simple présence permettait de fidéliser la gente masculine au restaurant. « T'as entendu son nouveau single ? Il est giga fun, j'ai genre trop hâte d'aller à son concert ! »

Libella secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Intérieurement, elle jalousait les individus lambdas qui n'étaient pas mêlés aux plans des Xhampi et continuaient de mener une paisible existence au sein du royaume, alors qu'elle était forcée de faire face à une menace omniprésente depuis le début de la compétition mortelle organisée par des pernicieux aux mœurs déplacées.

Fuyant presque le flot de paroles que déblatéraient les deux amies, Libella se laissa porter jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine par ses petites ailes. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit Shimi s'activer aux fourneaux.

« Oh, Libella ! Quel bon flan t'amène ? » Le Cheep Cheep s'approcha d'elle, laissant sa poêlée sur le feu. « Besoin d'aide pour l'enquête ? Foi de Shimi, je ferai tout pour coincer ce pingouin qui a osé s'en prendre au chef ! »

« Partiellement, » répondit la prestidigitatrice en esquissant un petit sourire, amusée par les bourdes de son ami et collègue. « Je viens également dans l'espoir d'avoir un petit quelque chose à grignoter. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! Ça sera un melting pot de saveurs péridurales ! »

A cette description, Libella en perdit presque l'appétit. « Méridionales, je suppose ? Vu ce que tu fais cuire en ce moment, en tout cas… »

« Oui, exactement ce que je voulais dire, à quelques lettres près ! Et autrement, je peux faire autre chose pour toi ? » lui proposa le Cheep Cheep marron à la toque vert pâle.

La magicienne opta pour une approche directe. « On a enquêté dans le bureau de Martin, et vu ce qu'on y a trouvé, il s'est forcément fait attaquer là-bas… Toadette semblait penser qu'il devait y avoir un papier dans le tiroir supérieur droit de son bureau, mais il était vide. » Alors qu'elle continuait à exposer ses recherches, Libella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le teint du chef s'était assombri lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le tiroir. « On était plusieurs à vérifier, et Koopa m'a dit que tu saurais peut-être quelque chose… Et on dirait que c'est bel et bien le cas. »

« Ce tiroir… Oui, je sais ce qu'il contenait, » avoua le cuisinier avant de retourner vérifier les diverses casseroles et poêles qui décoraient les plaques électriques de sa cuisine. « Il y avait le testicule de Martin à l'intérieur. Je le sais car Martin comptait sur moi en cas de coup dur… »

Libella afficha une mine horrifiée et porta ses deux mains à la bouche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la langue du Cheep Cheep l'avait trahi à nouveau. « Shimi, pourrais-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« A propos du testament ? »

« Oh, ouf… Serait-il possible de me le montrer ? » demanda Libella au poisson qui jonglait entre les divers mets qu'il préparait.

« Désolé, ça n'est pas possible ! Martin comptait sur moi pour le consommer en sécurité, tu comprends ? Il dirigeait le cirque, après tout ! » refusa catégoriquement le poisson.

Libella ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le cuisinier excentrique. Il avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'un testament n'était pas une chose à montrer au premier venu, mais Martin était décédé, et donc ses possessions devaient naturellement être remise à son héritier. Or, l'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme n'avait pas d'enfant, et donc il avait forcément cédé ses possessions à une personne tierce.

« Sans me le montrer, te souviens-tu de ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur ? Je ne sais pas si ça va m'être utile, mais toute pistes est bonne à prendre, » développa la magicienne possédant une broche de couleur émeraude.

Sans un mot, Shimi sortit une assiette propre d'un égouttoir et plaça un savant mélange de toutes les préparations qui étaient sur le feu, puis tendit cette même assiette à la prestidigitatrice, lui faisant signe de s'assoir dans un coin. Libella comprit son mutisme lorsqu'elle vit Waitress sautiller dans la cuisine et emporter avec elle les plats d'autres clients. Une fois partie, le poisson ouvrit la bouche.

« Dans son testament officiel et original, Martin cède son cirque à Koopa, » relata le cuistot, peiné de devoir discuter d'un tel sujet. « Martin voyait le potentiel de Koopa et m'avait déjà dit qu'il ne dévoilerait son potentiel que dans cette position… Ils avaient une relation de menteur et élève, et Koopa était toujours en transpiration dès que Martin lui accordait un peu de son thon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Libella eut bien du mal à lui dire qu'elle avait presque besoin d'un décodeur. Au final, elle décida d'acquiescer lentement. « Je sais que Koopa lui voue une certaine admiration ! »

Shimi se gratta le menton, gêné à l'idée de continuer ses explications. « Le hic, c'est que ça c'est seulement dans l'original. Martin m'a confié hier la version divisée, et dedans il écrit que tant que l'affaire de la 'Menace Xhampi' n'est pas élucidée, l'érection de ce cirque me reviendra et que la passation des doigts à Koopa ne se fera que s'il est établi comme étant incandescent. »

Plus le Cheep Cheep était embarrassé, plus il s'embrouillait, mais la magicienne parvint malgré elle à déchiffrer les propos du chef, propos qui la firent réfléchir alors qu'elle tentait de savourer les aliments qui jonchaient son assiette. Ainsi, Martin commençait à douter de la véritable allégeance de Koopa… Ce soupçon n'était pas sans mérite, jugea Libella non seulement Koopa ne s'était jamais montré comme étant un élément indispensable lors des procès, mais il était également étonnamment discret, et son nom ne revenait pas souvent dans la discussion. De plus, la tortue était très difficile à sonder, de par son absence de prise de parti et sa capacité remarquable à changer d'avis comme de chemise. Ancien habitant des Darklands, il aurait très bien pu avoir un mobile pour en vouloir à Mario et compagnie, ainsi qu'à la troupe, s'il avait eu connaissance du testament du Monsieur Loyal.

Et si Martin avait en vérité voulu protéger Koopa en changeant les termes de son testament ? Plus les idées de Libella s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, plus la petite fée était confuse. Elle se donna quelques légères tapes sur le crâne : pour l'heure, elle devait se sustenter, puis se focaliser sur son suspect principal. A rester dispersée, elle n'arriverait à rien, et ça, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

…

 **Toadville – Plaza Amanita**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Daisy, Goû T, Fice T.

Le procès de la veille avait mis en évidence la cachette des Xhampi, il était donc bien naturel pour Libella de s'y rendre afin de vérifier si quelques preuves n'y traînaient pas. Elle adressa un signe de main à Minh T en passant devant son jardin car ce n'était pas la première fois que cette dernière lui avait souri lors de ses nombreux passages.

En continuant son chemin, elle reconnut une voix qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à la princesse Daisy. La rose du désert avait semblé être quelqu'un d'investi dans ses recherches, aux yeux de Libella, mais la dernière de réplique de Birdo résonnait encore au sein de son esprit. La fashionista avait-elle été sincère ? Ou avait-elle menti pour se venger une fois encore ?

« Et donc, vous êtes catégorique à ce sujet ? Vous n'avez vu personne rôder dans le coin à une heure avancée de la nuit ? » Daisy se tenait près d'une maisonnée aux briques jaunes, et son habitante, une Toadette dont les rides trahissaient un vécu bien rempli, lui répondit par la négative.

« Je regrette, mon chou… Malgré l'image de jeunette que je renvoie, il m'arrive très rarement de me coucher après vingt-trois heures. » Désolée de ne pas avoir pu être utile, Goû T disparut l'espace d'un instant dans sa demeure, et en ressortit avec quelques cookies que Daisy accepta volontiers.

« Merci ! » La princesse du Sarasaland gratifia la vieille Toadette d'un sourire, puis continua son chemin vers la Forêt Eternelle. Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, Libella décida de la héler.

« Daisy ! Youhou ! » Ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle de cette manière, Daisy fit volte-face et baissa sa garde en voyant la petite fée agiter les bras au loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire là ? » demanda la princesse de façon abrupte.

Libella haussa les épaules, l'attitude de la rousse lui rappelant celle de sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elles ne voulaient l'admettre ! « La même chose que toi, j'imagine ! Mais en te voyant, je me suis rappelé que j'avais une preuve à transmettre à la princesse Peach, et comme tu es sa meilleure amie, j'ai pensé que… »

Daisy parut sidérée. « Une preuve ? Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un Xhampi ? »

« Non… » La magicienne ne répondit pas et sortit une feuille de papier de sa petite robe. « J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui permettrait de mettre fin aux doutes de la princesse ! Régent est innocent ! »

La princesse du Sarasaland leva un sourcil inquisiteur avant de prendre la feuille des mains de Libella et de la scanner à l'aide de ses yeux bleus. Suite à sa lecture, elle prit la parole. « Et ça vient d'où ? »

« Directement du bureau du chef… J'en ai fait une photocopie, l'original devrait toujours y être si tu veux vérifier par toi-même. » A ces mots, Daisy acquiesça et rangea la feuille dans son décolleté. Cela devenait une habitude, remarqua Libella. « Et sinon, tu fais quoi, toi ? »

Daisy resta silencieuse et jaugea du regard la prestidigitatrice. Les deux femmes se connaissaient à peine, et dans ce climat propice au doute, il était normal de protéger ses informations, mais Daisy délia tout de même sa langue. « De toute manière, ça va sûrement ressortir lors du procès, alors ça ne coûte rien de te le dire. Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais l'entrée principale menant aux égouts de Toadville, c'est le tuyau warp juste derrière-toi. »

« C'est bon à savoir, je comptais y faire un petit tour ! » Le visage de Daisy se transforma en une moue désappointée.

« Personnellement, j'en ressors et je n'ai rien trouvé d'utile. Enfin, bref, comme je viens de le dire, c'est l'entrée principale des égouts, donc on peut penser que les Xhampi doivent l'utiliser pour se rendre dans leur cachette secrète. J'espérais que quelqu'un sache quelque chose… Notamment Fice T, un garde que j'avais déjà interrogé. »

Comprenant la démarche de la princesse aux allures florales, Libella se joignit à elle, et toutes deux traversèrent le petit pont de pierre beige. Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour atteindre le poste de garde de Fice T, où elles tombèrent nez à nez avec un Toad à pois bleus et à la tenue assortie, qui tenait fièrement un bouclier et une lance.

« Hé ! » le salua Daisy sans crier gare. Fice T fit un bond d'un mètre et hurla à en déchirer les tympans, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez les deux femmes. « Heu… Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oh, ah… Ce n'est que vous, princesse Daisy ! Bien le bonjour à votre amie aussi ! » Fice T se remettait doucement de ses émotions alors que Libella lui adressait un léger signe de tête. « Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« J'aurais d'autres questions par rapport aux personnes qui empruntent le tuyau warp situé juste en face de ton poste… Pourrais-tu me renseigner à ce sujet ? »

« Bien sûr, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venir en aide ! Même si je ne saisis pas vraiment pourquoi vous voulez savoir cela, » ajouta t-il dans un moment de doute. « Mais peu importe, puis-je avoir des détails ? »

« On voudrait savoir si tu n'as pas vu des individus louches ces derniers jours, à des heures avancées de la nuit. Normalement, ça devrait te parler, peu de monde sort de chez lui vers une ou deux heures du matin, » demanda clairement la princesse du Sarasaland. Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée mais s'arrêta en voyant la mine pantoise du garde. « Il y a un problème ? »

Soupirant, il leur avoua la vérité. « C'est que… A partir de minuit, j'ai tendance à me barricader à l'intérieur, » fit-il en désignant le bâtiment qui se situait derrière lui du pouce.

« Mais… Pardonnez mon interruption, mais vous n'êtes pas censé…hé bien, garder cet endroit ? » s'exprima une fée stupéfaite devant l'admission du garde. Fice T déglutit difficilement.

« Normalement…oui. Mais vous savez, les Boo de la Forêt Eternelle prennent un malin plaisir à venir m'effrayer à la tombée de la nuit ! Il y en a un qui est particulièrement persistant et qui peut même faire ça à toute heure de la journée, donc pour limiter les dégâts je me barricade à la nuit tombée… Désolé de dire ça, mais je ne sais rien des agissements de mes concitoyens après minuit. »

Daisy se massa les tempes, quelque peu énervée. « Et tu es le seul à monter la garde ? Du coup, tu dors quand ? »

« A des heures variables. Ces temps-ci, je dors de minuit jusqu'à sept heures du matin, mais il m'est déjà arrivé de dormir en plusieurs fois dans le courant de la journée, surtout quand je n'ai aucun renfort, » témoigna le garde.

« Une dernière question… Tu disais qu'il y avait un Boo persistant. Tu connais son nom ? »

« Oui… Il me semble qu'il est le majordome de Dame Bouh. Malgré son âge avancé, c'est un véritable farceur invétéré ! J'aimerais juste que ça ne soit pas au détriment de ma courte existence, » se lamenta le pauvre garde, suite à quoi Daisy et Libella s'éloignèrent de son poste pour discuter en catimini.

La fée verte jouait nerveusement avec sa broche, mise sur les nerfs par les propos du garde. Contrairement à la dompteuse, Libella ne se sentait pas vivre lorsque l'adrénaline montait, et elle n'était gère intéressée par la tension provoquée par les situations critiques. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était vivre une vie paisible entourée de ses amis, comme avant.

« C'est dommage qu'on n'ait rien appris, » pointa du doigt la fée en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux aux alentours, ne souhaitant pas être effrayée par un fantôme facétieux.

Daisy haussa les épaules, pas défaite pour un sou. « J'ai juste à aller tirer les vers du nez à ce majordome, rien de trop difficile à priori. Peut-être qu'il a vu quelque chose, lui. Sur ce, j'y vais ! J'ai entendu dire que la Forêt Eternelle était galère à traverser… »

Rassurée que la princesse du Sarasaland ne lui ait pas demandé de l'accompagner, Libella hocha la tête puis partit en direction du tuyau vert que Daisy avait mentionné. Elle en inspecta l'extérieur mais ne vit rien de particulier, ce qui l'encouragea s'y glisser. Elle disparut peu après dans les tréfonds de Toadville.

…

 **Égouts de Toadville – Profondeurs**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Chet Rippo.

Libella déambulait depuis plus d'une heure dans les égouts malodorants de Toadville, à la recherche du moindre indice sur l'organisation de malfrats qui sévissait sur le Royaume Champignon, instaurant l'ombre d'un doute dans les esprits de tous ses habitants.

« Quelle horreur ! » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Libella alors qu'elle portait un gant vers son nez pour bloquer l'odeur. « Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont vraiment bien choisi leur endroit ! »

Des individus peu recommandables arpentaient les tunnels souterrains de Toadville, et certains portaient même des lunettes de soleil ! Sûrement pour ne pas avoir à observer les murs de briques sales, ou le sol gris et craquelé qu'ils foulaient. Libella esquiva une gouttelette qui faillit tomber sur son cou d'un battement d'aile agile, puis pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait à elle.

Satisfaite par la présence d'une porte à l'aspect plus propre que ce qu'elle avait pu constater lors de ses recherches, la prestidigitatrice du Carnaval de l'Étoile s'en approcha et souffla lorsqu'elle lut l'écriteau situé à côté. « Ce chemin mène vers Frissonville… Aucune raison d'y aller. »

Alors qu'elle comptait quitter les lieux sans le moindre indice en poche, elle remarqua un tuyau warp vert qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'emprunter. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce totalement vide, mais qu'un trou béant figurait dans le mur auquel elle faisait face. Difficile de faire plus suspect… Afin d'échapper à la vigilance des Esprits Etoiles, les Xhampi s'étaient tapis dans l'ombre dans un repère secret. Ce lieu répondait parfaitement à la définition, et c'est donc discrètement que Libella se faufila à l'intérieur.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire assaillir par un flot de paroles à peine entrée.

« Très chère madame, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer en ces lieux idylliques ! Le destin nous a réunis, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Bienvenue à la boutique de Rip Cheato, le commerçant le plus intègre qui soit ! J'ai un produit absolument in-dis-pen-sable pour vous aujourd'hui, et il sera vôtre pour la modique somme de soixante-quatre pièces ! Soyez sûre que je dormirai mieux une fois que vous l'aurez acheté, vous m'avez tout l'air d'une femme de goût après tout ! » soliloqua un personnage rebondi de petite taille qui lorgnait sur la broche de Libella. Sa barbe hirsute et épaisse laissait transparaître un sourire avide, malgré la pauvreté apparente de sa tenue.

Décontenancée, Libella recula d'un pas suite à la harangue de l'homme bien portant. « Bonjour… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Moi ? Je suis le locataire de ces lieux, l'éminent Rip Cheato ! » Chet se targua de ses mérites inexistants.

Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, la fée aux cheveux verts décida de porter son attention sur la pièce, qui était relativement vide, mis à part les quelques caisses en bois qui devaient contenir la marchandise du vendeur. « Je cherche quelque chose ici, savez-vous où mène ce tuyau warp ? » questionna la fée.

Estomaqué, Chet fut prompt à lui répondre. « Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est mon entrepôt ! »

« Oh, je pensais que quelqu'un aurait pu pénétrer dans les égouts par cette voie, mais cela me paraît un peu compliqué si c'est votre propriété. »

Le marchand observa son interlocutrice avec attention, pesant bien ses mots. « Si quelqu'un avait pénétré dans ma demeure ou mon illustre boutique, il me paraît évident que je m'en serais rendu compte ! Après tout, les murs ont des oreilles dans les égouts, et je ne suis pas encore atteint de surdité, à ce que je sache ! »

Libella marqua une pause et observa plus attentivement le commerçant. Elle avait quelques doutes quant à la véracité de ses propos, mais son sous-entendu était clair. « Donc… Vous êtes au courant de toute ce qu'il se passe dans ces souterrains ? »

« Je ne sais pas ? Peut-être ? » répondit-il en palpant une bourse qui se trouvait sur la table à laquelle il était assis.

Libella sortit une petite bourse de sa robe et en sortit une dizaine de pièces jaunes ornées d'une étoile de puissance, symbole du Royaume Champignon. « Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit secret où des individus louches pourraient se retrouver, mais après avoir parcouru les égouts, je n'ai rien trouvé de tel. Pourriez-vous m'aiguiller ? »

« Ah ha ha ! Je savais bien que rien ni personne ne pouvait résister à mes produits ou mes renseignements ! Sachez-le chère Madame, vous venez de conclure une affaire en or ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait du raffut dans les égouts, depuis quelques jours ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans la partie ouest du premier niveau des égouts il y a environ une semaine. Une rixe a éclaté, et clairement pas entre différents gangs de Toadville ! Gloombaddy a quitté les lieux après m'avoir raconté cette histoire ! Quant à une zone cachée… Méfiez-vous des culs de sac ! Ils recèlent souvent des secrets ! »

Libella remercia son informateur pour avoir honoré sa part du marché, puis repartit en direction du premier niveau, convaincue des dires de Chet Rippo. Lors de son enquête, elle avait pu apercevoir une population importante de Gloomba dans la zone ouest. Il lui fallait creuser de ce côté.

…

 **Égouts de Toadville – Repère des Xhampi**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Yoshi.

La fée dotée de pouvoirs magiques était décidée à trouver une piste valide, cette fois. Elle vérifiait chacun des culs-de-sac qui s'offraient à elle et allait même jusqu'à palper les murs sales du donjon souterrain, galvanisée à l'idée de se rendre utile au groupe. Libella sentait que cette fois-ci, si elle trouvait quelque chose, ce ne serait pas un piège tendu par les Xhampi. Pas comme la lettre qu'elle avait découverte dans l'ourlet de la couette de Toad…

Libella secoua la tête et se donna une petite tape sur la joue droite afin de sortir de ses pensées maussades, puis poussa une grimace. « Beurk… » Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la saleté qui se trouvait désormais sur le visage, sans succès.

Les égouts n'étaient pas très bien éclairés, mais malgré cela, la magicienne n'était pas désemparée. D'un claquement de doigts, la lumière fut, aidant grandement la fée à se localiser. « Je me souviens de cet endroit… Il me semble que c'est une autre impasse ? »

Voletant jusqu'à l'opposé de la pièce, elle s'arrêta devant un mur, ce qui confirmait son hypothèse. Elle observa ses alentours, mais ne découvrit rien de plus que la première fois hormis le niveau supérieur qu'elle pouvait facilement atteindre grâce à ses ailes, ainsi que les plateformes qui alternaient entre montées et descentes afin de faciliter l'ascension des personnes dépourvues d'ailes, rien ne piquait son intérêt.

Mais en suivant du regard les plateformes, Libella ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'un doute… Ne montaient-elles pas bien trop haut ? Dans le but de satisfaire sa curiosité, la fée leva la tête vers le plafond… Bingo ! Une ouverture existait dans le plafond !

Ni une, ni deux, Libella se propulsa vers les cieux et atteignit le nouveau lieu. A la fois à l'abri des regards et peu facile d'accès, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, il pouvait clairement faire office de cachette. Battant des ailes, la magicienne remarqua un set de plateformes similaire au premier, qu'elle emprunta.

« Yoshi ?! » s'écria t-elle avec surprise en voyant le dinosaure vert dont seul le postérieur et les pieds semblaient dépasser de dessous une table.

L'habitant de l'île Lave-Lave se redressa subitement, cognant sa tête contre le meuble boisé. « Owowowow ! » hurla la créature qui se plia en deux sur le sol suite au coup qu'il venait d'encaisser. Une fois remis de sa douleur, il massa son crâne puis sortit lentement de son bunker improvisé, se trouvant nez à nez avec Libella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » l'interrogea la fée, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se trouve en ces lieux.

« Aïe… Ça va laisser une marque… Et sinon, probablement la même chose que toi. Je cherchais le repère des Xhampi, et on dirait que je l'ai trouvé ! » Yoshi ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé.

« C'est tout de même un endroit assez isolé… Ces Xhampi ont bien choisi leur quartier général… Il m'a fallu parcourir ce labyrinthe en long, en large et en travers pour finalement tomber sur un marchant assez louche qui m'a donné une piste. Je suppose qu'il t'est arrivé la même chose ? »

Yoshi ferma les yeux un instant. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main et laissa apparaître un flacon. « Birdo… Elle a des- Enfin, elle avait des goûts particuliers en termes de parfum… J'ai retrouvé celui-là pas loin de la plateforme qui montait au plafond. Elle m'aura quand même mis sur la piste au final, j'imagine… »

Partagée entre la stupéfaction et l'attendrissement, Libella ne sut quoi lui répondre. Birdo était certainement un sujet sensible, et elle ne souhaitait pas froisser une troisième personne ce jour-ci. A la place, elle balaya la pièce de ses prunelles noires. Non loin de Yoshi se trouvaient une table et trois chaises, tandis qu'une armoire délabrée était adossée contre le mur du fond. Un canapé longeait un autre pan de la pièce, situé juste en face d'une table basse, alors que le dernier meuble de la pièce, une simple commode usée, menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Ce n'était pas du luxe !

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant…? »

« Pas encore, » souffla le dinosaure, les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne suis pas là depuis super longtemps en même temps. »

Libella glissa jusque vers la table sur laquelle se trouvaient des papiers. « On dirait des fiches sur chacun des participants, » fit-elle en les prenant dans les mains, alors que Yoshi s'occupait de tirer doucement l'un des tiroirs de la commode.

« Ouaip, mais rien de vraiment utile, si tu veux mon avis. Après, j'ai vraiment regardé vite fait, mais je crois qu'il y en a une pour tout le monde ! »

« Ah ! Mince ! » paniqua la fée, poussant Yoshi à se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La maladroite avait fait tomber tous les documents se trouvant en sa possession et s'empressait déjà de les ramasser.

« Attends, je vais t'aider ! » pépia le dinosaure, abandonnant momentanément ses recherches. Les deux compères parvinrent à récupérer toutes les feuilles et les placèrent sur la table, suite à quoi Yoshi repartit, laissant la magicienne à son enquête.

Au premier œil, Yoshi avait raison. Les seize invités à la danse mortelle des Xhampi avaient chacun une fiche sur laquelle étaient écrites diverses informations, mais rien de très intéressant. Les malfrats avaient pris le soin de mêler leurs propres fiches à celles de leurs victimes. « La fiche de Bloups est quasiment la même que celle de Luigi, » le notifia Libella en fronçant les sourcils.

« En plus, je pense pas que les Xhampi aient eu le temps de ranger leur foutoir après hier… » Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du dinosaure. « Immédiatement après les aveux, Peach a posté des gardes devant chaque entrée des égouts. Personne ne pouvait entrer sans se faire contrôler. »

« Ah bon ? » Tout ceci était nouveau pour Libella, elle n'était pas du tout au courant des dernières mesures préventives de la princesse. « Et qui d'autre le savait ? On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y a une entrée secrète dont elle n'était pas au courant. »

« J'en doute, » sourit son comparse après s'être retrouvé face à une impasse. « Qui d'autre que la princesse du Royaume Champignon aurait accès aux plans des souterrains de Toadville ? Je crois qu'elle a aussi consulté l'architecte en urgence, juste pour être sûre. Pour les personnes au courant, je sais pas trop. Elle nous a dit ça ce matin, avant que tu n'arrives, mais comme Daisy séjourne au château, elle était peut-être déjà au courant ? »

Le visage de Libella se renfrogna, ce que Yoshit vit instantanément. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Ces tunnels ont l'air très anciens, » commença Libella en pesant ses mots, « Regarde autour de nous. Cette pièce… » Elle fit un geste ample du bras pour désigner ses alentours. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a été aménagée bien après la construction des égouts ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je doute fortement qu'elle soit la seule. Il est possible que la princesse ignore des entrées secrètes… »

Le fidèle ami de Mario ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Quelque peu embarrassé, il décida de s'attaquer à l'armoire, tandis que Libella focalisait son attention sur les feuilles. L'une d'entre elles attira son regard, car l'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été perforée puis arrachée, comme l'attestait le léger trou qui se trouvait à son sommet.

 _ **2**_

 _1  
2 = » 13  
\+ 12-2 X  
2 = ___»_ 20-120-2  
20-1 X_

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? » laissa s'échapper la magicienne, les sourcils froncés. Yoshi paraissait intrigué, mais attendait que la jeune femme l'invitât. « Yoshi, tu avais vu cette feuille ? »

« Mmmh ? Fais voir ? » Libella s'approcha du dinosaure et lui transmit le message, qu'il lut sur le champ. « J'avais pas remarqué cette feuille ! On dirait des opérations mathématiques…? »

A ces mots, la prestidigitatrice de rêve du Carnaval de l'Étoile fixa longuement Yoshi du regard, comme s'il s'était transformé en une hydre à sept têtes. « Je doute que les Xhampi veuillent se reconvertir. On dirait plutôt une sorte d'énigme. »

« Ou un message codé, » se ravisa le dinosaure en se grattant le crâne, tout aussi circonspect que sa camarade. « En tout cas, ça a l'air pas mal important, autrement ils ne se seraient pas pris la peine de l'écrire comme ça. »

Libella reprit le papier et le rangea dans son vêtement à la couleur de l'espérance. « Nous devrons en toucher quelques mots aux autres, tout à l'heure. As-tu trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ? »

« Nada. Mis à part ces feuilles, il n'y a rien qui prouve que c'est le repère des Xhampi. »

« Mmmh… Ou peut-être que B- l'un d'entre eux s'est déjà débarrassé des preuves plus compromettantes, » théorisa la petite fée, alarmée à l'idée d'avoir blessé Yoshi. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir percuté et choisit simplement d'acquiescer.

« C'est possible ! Après tout, depuis le début de cette mascarade, rien n'est vraiment laissé au hasard. Les lettres anonymes, les otages… Tout a été prémédité, » annonça le fidèle destrier de Mario.

La paire continua d'inspecter le reste de la planque des Xhampi, mais le temps, inlassable, continuait sa course. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait probablement rien d'autre de cette visite, Libella interpella son partenaire. « Yoshi, il y a un endroit que j'aimerais bien aller vérifier avant le grand rassemblement. J'espère que je peux te faire confiance… »

« Yup ! Pas de soucis, je suis blanc comme neige, et vert d'espoir ! » badina Yoshi en adressant un pouce levé à la magicienne.

Libella n'était pas certaine de sa décision mais ne pouvait de toute manière pas procéder autrement. Après un dernier coup d'œil rapide en direction du dinosaure, elle s'envola vers le plafond dans le but de gagner sa prochaine destination.

…

 **Maison des Frères Mario – Intérieur**

Personne Présente : Libella

Libella avait toujours eu un doute au sujet des circonstances douteuses de la mort de Luigi. Pour elle, quelque chose ne collait pas avec les explications qui avaient été données lors du procès qui avait eu raison du premier des cinq instigateurs du jeu mortel. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse, et Libella était bien décidée à élucider les quelques mystères qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Le cœur battant, la prestidigitatrice posa la main sur la poigna de la porte. Un geste vif de la main plus tard et la demeure des héros du Royaume Champignon était à sa portée.

« Mmmh-mmmh-mmmh ! » fredonna la petite fée alors que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur une photographie de Mario entouré d'une myriade d'autres personnes que ne connaissait point Libella. « C'est charmant, même si ça reste un peu rustique. Je m'attendais à ce que leur maison soit un peu plus grande, » avoua t-elle à voix haute.

Construite en longueur, la maison comportait trois pièces : un salon où se trouvait également une cuisine, puis la chambre des frères Mario, et enfin une salle de bain au fond de la bâtisse. Ne voulant pas faire désordre dans la maisonnée du héros, Libella se contenta de fouiller le courrier se trouvant sur la table ainsi que les étagères qui avoisinaient le poêle. De nombreuses cartes postales semblaient avoir été envoyées au duo mondialement connu, provenant de personnalités installées aux quatre coins du globe.

« Oh, une carte du Royaume Champignon ! » Libella admira l'antiquité avec un petit sourire, avant de remarquer quelque chose : la demeure du duo héroïque était située à l'écart de la cité principale, et son seul lien avec cette dernière était le tuyau warp qui reliait les deux endroits. « Ça veut dire que Bloups a forcément utilisé le tuyau… Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire autrement. »

Libella continua de passer en revue les moindres coins et recoins de la petite maisonnée, sans succès. La chambre des frères ne semblait comporter aucun indice qui la mettrait sur la piste d'un Xhampi, et encore moins pour la salle de bain.

Elle sortait justement de celle-ci, lorsque son regard se tourna machinalement vers le sol, et plus particulièrement un tapis jaune aux rebords verts qui le recouvrait. Repliée sur elle-même, la carpette était mal positionnée et laissait entrevoir ses coutures grossières, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la petite fée qui ne supportait pas la négligence toujours bien apprêtée, Libella s'attendait à ce que les autres suivissent les mêmes principes.

« Oh ! » s'exclama la magicienne en soulevant le tapis brodé. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Une trappe ? Sous le sol ? »

Emplie d'incrédulité, Libella ne se fit pas prier. Elle localisa rapidement le battant de la trappe secrète et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres de la cave improvisée des frères Mario, faisant fi de l'échelle qui permettait d'y accéder plus facilement. En palpant les cloisons des entrailles de la bâtisse, les mains délicates de la fée touchèrent un interrupteur sommaire qui baigna la pièce d'une luminosité éclatante.

Somme toute, il s'agissait d'une installation rudimentaire : une échelle, un interrupteur, et un bureau sur lequel trônait fièrement une sorte de livre vert. S'en approchant, Libella remarqua qu'il était marqué d'un L majuscule. Elle s'empara prestement de l'objet et le feuilleta de manière fébrile… Bingo ! Il s'agissait bien du journal intime de Luigi. Cependant, dès qu'elle eut ce déclic, la jeune femme fut tiraillée par ses sentiments… Elle n'aurait pas voulu que l'on fouille dans son journal intime, si elle en avait eu un… D'un autre côté, peut-être que le journal de Luigi recèlerait des informations ?

Au final, la curiosité l'emporta. « Désolée, » s'excusa platement la magicienne, parcourant l'écriture limpide du plombier décédé. Luigi faisait étal de ses mésaventures, renseignait les événements qui bouleversaient sa vie – et même ceux qui ne sauraient tarder, relatait ses relations avec le reste de la bande… A la fois synthétiques et romancées, les informations défilaient devant les prunelles obscures de la jouvencelle, jusqu'à ce que le jour fatidique de l'annonce fracassante des Xhampi apparût. Aussitôt, Libella dénota un changement de tonalité dans la plume de l'écrivain.

 _12 Juillet_

 _Aujourd'hui, on a reçu une lettre étrange… Noire, marquée d'un X argenté. D'habitude, j'attends toujours que Mario rentre avant d'aller lire le courrier, mais cette fois-ci j'étais trop curieux, je l'ai ouverte tout seul._

 _J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas._

 _Une histoire de jeu mortel, une prise d'otage…et surtout, ce nom… Les Xhampi… J'aurais aimé que ces souvenirs ne me reviennent jamais en tête. Quand Mario est rentré, il m'a retrouvé prostré dans le canapé et a dû me secouer pour que je me bouge… Pff, tu parles d'un héros. Je suis jamais foutu de me montrer courageux… Heureusement que mon grand frère est là, sinon je sais pas ce que je ferais tout seul !_

 _J'espère vraiment que cette histoire est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mario m'a dit qu'il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il y a des rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment… Des gens qui sont censés se rendre au Village Koopa qui disparaissent, ce genre de truc._

 _Et si c'étaient les otages ?_

 _13 Juillet_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser._

 _J'ai vraiment espéré que ça soit faux, mais Peach, Toad et Toadette m'ont presque convaincu du contraire. Les Xhampi revendiquent la prise d'otage, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils semblent dire dans la lettre qu'ils ont envoyée à Peach, et pas une journée ne se passe sans que Papy Champi ne s'affaire au château. Le fait qu'il n'y soit pas allé est déjà louche, mais si en plus il n'a même pas averti ces trois-là… Je crois que c'est vrai._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il serait facile de penser que les cinq personnes venant du cirque soient les coupables après tout, ils sont cinq, exactement le même nombre de Xhampi ! Mais… Pourquoi nous faire participer, nous ? Ça n'a aucun sens…_

 _Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance._

 _Est-ce que nos amis voudraient vraiment nous tuer… ? C'est pourtant si grotesque. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité que le moindre mal s'abatte sur aucun d'entre eux, et je connais à peine, voire pas du tout presque la moitié des participants ! Quel lien pourrait nous unir ?_

 _Je ne comprends plus rien._

 _14 Juillet_

 _J'ai peur._

 _Je ne veux pas mourir._

 _J'ai encore tant de choses à faire._

 _Et pourtant, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

 _Aujourd'hui, on s'est tous retournés les uns contre les autres. On s'est accusés… J'ai…_

 _J'ai voté contre Toad, l'un de mes plus grands amis ! J'ai voté contre lui, je suis responsable ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a faite quand nous l'avons désigné coupable… Toad, je suis désolé !_

 _J'ai bêtement suivi les autres, je ne pense pas que tu sois un Xhampi ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je me suis laissé influencé… Comme d'habitude. Pfff, je suis un véritable loser…_

 _C'est décidé. Demain, j'irai lui faire des excuses solennelles. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

Les derniers mots de Luigi reposaient dans ces pages. Libella ne connaissait pas particulièrement le plombier, avec lequel elle n'avait échangé que quelques formules de politesse, mais force était de constater que lire les dernières angoisses d'un défunt était malaisant.

Ne voulant pas s'enraciner davantage, Libella s'enfuit prestement hors de la maison des frères Mario, bouleversée par sa lecture.

…

 **Toadville – Plaza Amanita**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Peach, Bowser, Toadbert.

Libella se hâtait en direction du cirque : situé à l'écart de la citadelle du Royaume Champignon, il lui faudrait certainement mettre les bouchées doubles pour arriver en temps et en heure. Alors qu'elle fendait l'air de sa forme aérodynamique, un cri perçant la fit s'arrêter net dans sa course.

« Au secours ! A l'aide ! » hurla un Toad au chapeau bleu à pois blancs, un air érudit émanant de sa personne. « La princesse ! »

Choquée par les propos que tenait l'énergumène, Libella tourna la tête vers la porte principale menant au château de la régente accoutrée de rose et aperçut une scène des plus étranges : une immense tortue dotée d'une carapace à piques menaçait le champignon et Peach, qui semblait s'être mise en route pour le chapiteau principal. Contrairement à son sujet, la monarque paraissait calme.

« Ecoute microbe. T'as intérêt à dégager, ou j't'aplatis. J'me suis bien fait comprendre ? » rugit le monstre à la crinière de feu. Malgré sa rousseur, il ne semblait pas mentir.

« Non, jamais ! Silence, monstruosité ! Je garderai la princesse au péril de ma vie ! » s'exclama bravement l'érudit, à qui il semblait manquer une case. A en juger par sa corpulence, il n'avait probablement jamais soulevé plus de trois livres à la fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Toadbert se retrouvait propulsé dix mètres derrière la princesse qui accourut pour lui porter les premiers soins. « Bowser ! » admonesta cette dernière dans un rare moment de panique. « J'ai des affaires _vraiment_ importantes à régler aujourd'hui, alors si tu pouvais remettre ta tentative d'enlèvement à plus tard, je t'en serais fort grée. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, princesse, c'est pas au programme aujourd'hui. Ce que je veux, c'est des réponses, et je les veux maintenant. » Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, il attrapa Peach et la lança sur ses épaules avant de sauter dans sa Koopa Mobile.

Agrippée par la taille, Peach ne pouvait se défaire de l'étreinte de son assaillant. Devant l'impossibilité de la tâche qu'elle souhaitait relever, elle se résigna et cessa de se débattre, avant que ses yeux ne se posassent sur la prestidigitatrice.

« Libella ! Je vous en supplie, avertissez Mario et les autres, et dites-leur de me rejoindre au Château de Bowser ! Mario devrait vous y guider sans aucun problème ! » implora la blonde aux yeux bleus avant que le véhicule du Roi des Koopa ne démarrât et laissât les habitants de la ville en proie au doute.

Voyant que de nombreux citoyens s'occupaient du vassal de la princesse, Libella tourna les talons et détala en direction du Carnaval de l'Étoile.

…

 **Carnaval de l'Étoile – Chapiteau Principal**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Célestin, Séléna, Jessica.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? On n'attend plus que ces trois-là pour commencer ! » râla Séléna, les bras croisés. Seuls sept des dix survivants étaient à l'heure pour le rassemblement journalier, et déjà les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer.

« Ne t'a donc jamais dit que la patience était une vertu ? » demanda son comparse cosmique de manière faussement innocente. « Oh ! Il faut dire que le mot vertu ne t'est peut-être pas familier… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dotée de nombreuses qualités, après tout. »

La lunatique lança un regard des plus noirs à son homologue solaire, avant de rétorquer : « Quand bien même ce serait la vérité, j'ai le mérite de ne pas rayonner par ma stupidité ou mes faux airs de bon samaritain ! »

« Vous avez fini de vous chamailler, bande d'idiots ? Il n'y en a pas un pour remonter l'autre, vous êtes tous les deux incorrigibles ! » sermonna Jessica en faisant claquer sa langue. Sa remarque eut le mérite d'offusquer les deux astres.

Séléna fut la première à se gausser et riposter, comme elle en avait l'habitude. « Oh pardon. Je ne voulais pas vexer la sainte-nitouche du coin. C'est vrai quoi, je suis clairement plus idiote que celle qui utilise son propre tigre pour tuer son patron ! »

« Alors toi, tu as intérêt à la fermer sinon je- » Mais le ton ne put pas monter davantage, car c'est à ce moment-là que Libella fit irruption dans l'assemblée et capta l'attention des sept personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du chapiteau.

« Ma- Mario ! » Complètement essoufflée, elle prit une minute pour regagner son souffle, et découvrit en relevant la tête que tous les regards étaient braqués sur sa personne. « C'est urgent, il faut que tu nous amènes au château de Bowser ! »

Le sourcil arqué, Mario tenta de déchiffrer le visage de la magicienne. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire là-bas ? »

« Mais non ! Bowser a enlevé la princesse ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! C'est elle qui m'a dit de vous prévenir ! » Alarmés, tous commencèrent à commenter la situation.

« Quoi ?! Mais t'es pas sérieuse, là ? Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? » bondit la princesse du Sarasaland, sortie de ses gonds. A côté d'elle, Toadette était désemparée.

« On lui avait pourtant dit de nous laisser tranquille cette semaine… Il faut toujours qu'il nous mette des bâtons dans les roues dès qu'il le peut ! » maugréa une musicienne au front plissé alors que Mario bouillonnait.

« Le truc, c'est qu'on peut pas y aller maintenant, » souffla Yoshi, le regard portée vers l'entrée du chapiteau principal. « Koopa est toujours absent, donc si on part maintenant, il sera exclu de la conversation. »

La représentante du peuple nocturne se mit à rire frénétiquement suite aux paroles de Yoshi. Le dinosaure, quant à lui, semblait complètement stupéfait par la réaction déplacée de la lune. « Meilleure blague du siècle, Hakima serait fière ! » Après avoir référencé une étoile montante de la divine comédie, Séléna essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. « Non mais, sérieusement ? Qu'il soit exclu ou non de la conversation, ça change quoi ? Koopa est le type le plus inutile qui soit ! »

« Il a au moins le mérite de ne pas nous nuire contrairement à certains ou certaines, » relativisa Célestin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une nouvelle dispute allait éclater sous la toile rouge de la gigantesque tente lorsque Mario fonça d'un coup jusqu'à la sortie. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait quand Daisy lui emboita le pas, réalisant ce qu'il se tramait.

« Pas de temps à perdre en parlotte ! Suivez-le ! »

S'en suivit une folle course endiablée qui rythma les pas des survivants de la Menace Xhampi. Mais malgré le vent qui battait ses joues, Libella ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question…

Où se trouvait donc Koopa ?

…

 **Château de Bowser – Salle du Trône**

Personnes Présentes : Libella, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Célestin, Séléna, Koopa, Jessica, Bowser.

Le château du Roi des Koopa, une imposante bâtisse se dressant au beau milieu d'un abysse contenant de la lave en fusion, se trouvait de l'autre côté du pont de pierre qui le séparait du groupe des participants à la menace Xhampi. D'une noirceur sans pareille, les pierres constituant l'édifice se mêlaient au ciel ténébreux, ce qui donnait l'impression que la cime de son donjon atteignait les cieux et disparaissait par-delà les nuages.

Sculpté à même dans la pierre, le visage de Bowser accueillait les visiteurs et symbolisait la puissance du tyran : pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, il fallait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Habitué des lieux, Mario fonça sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'entrée principale, encourageant le reste de la bande à le suivre. Tous n'étaient pas aussi sportifs que le héros vêtu de rouge, et Séléna le fit comprendre en poussant des jurons à l'adresse du plombier, ce qui l'épuisait davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria l'homme à la casquette rouge, confus lorsqu'il vit que deux Koopatrouille se pressaient pour lui ouvrir la porte.

L'un des Koopatrouille prit la parole. « Son ignominie nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. Nous avons pour ordre de vous escorter jusqu'à la salle du- » Bousculé violemment par Mario, il ne put finir sa phrase.

« Ça ira, je commence à m'habituer aux lieux, » cracha Mario alors que le second acolyte allait relever le premier. « Suivez-moi, la salle du trône est par là. »

Un peu surprise par l'attitude cavalière et peu ordinaire du héros, Libella suivit ses instructions timidement, emboîtant le pas au reste de la troupe. La petite prestidigitatrice talonnait l'ombre de Mario alors qu'il les guidait à travers les corridors de la demeure de son ennemi juré, à la fois inquiète et apeurée. Durant la matinée, la magicienne à la robe verte s'était attirée les foudres du plombier, elle n'aurait donc pas dû être tourmentée par ce changement extrême d'état d'âme dont il était frappé.

Cependant… A aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie menacée par Mario, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle avait touché à l'un de ses points sensibles ! Or, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement, et potentiellement ce qu'éprouvaient Yoshi et Toadette, qui se tenaient à une bonne distance de leur ami. Hagard mais frénétique, c'était comme si Mario avait été consumé par la démence depuis que Bowser avait refait surface. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait la petite fée.

Mario les amena jusqu'à un carrefour puis pointa du doigt le passage sur sa gauche. « La salle du trône est juste derrière cette porte. On y va ! » Il serra le poing puis s'avança de manière déterminée jusqu'à la porte.

Au-delà de celle-ci, Libella aperçut la forme gigantesque du Roi Bowser, accoudé au bras de son trône, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main. Complètement libre dans ses mouvements, la princesse Peach se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle les salua d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Peach ! Les étoiles soient louées, tu vas bien ! » Daisy sprinta jusqu'à sa meilleure amie et lui prit les mains, tout en jetant un regard courroucé au roi des Koopa. « J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien fait de mal, ou il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Bowser souffla bruyamment du nez, de l'air chaud émanant de ses narines, tandis que Peach sourit délicatement à la princesse du Sarasaland comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

« Bowser… Encore et toujours toi… Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quelques jours ? » grinça des dents Mario. Il s'avançait d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son ennemi juré, quand Célestin pointa du doigt un troisième individu, terré dans l'ombre.

« Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce que Koopa fait ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était absent au chapiteau et ne devrait donc pas être au courant de cet événement exceptionnel qui a perturbé notre quotidien, » nota l'astre solaire, jugeant la tortue qui se fit toute petite.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, la monarque vêtue de rose sourit à l'assemblée. « Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel, tous autant que vous êtes. Quant à vous, Libella, merci d'avoir transmis le message. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous partager, j'en suis consciente, mais je vous en conjure… Patientez encore quelques minutes. »

Les huit nouveaux arrivants se lancèrent des expressions emplies d'incompréhension mais écoutèrent les mots de la dirigeante du Royaume Champignon. Peach prit une grande inspiration, et continua à parler.

« Aujourd'hui encore, les Xhampi nous accablent de leur présence ! Après avoir ôté la vie de Toad, Luigi et Harmonie, les voilà qui s'en sont pris à Martin Tamarre ! C'est un grand homme, ainsi qu'un ami cher qui nous a quitté aujourd'hui… Cependant, c'est exactement en son nom que nous devons mettre fin au règne tyrannique des félons qui nous l'ont arraché ! »

La voix de Peach se réverbérait dans la pièce quasiment vide, imposant encore plus le respect. « Nous ne sommes plus que dix survivants… Mais trois d'entre nous nourrissent des aspirations malfaisantes. Trois d'entre nous sont responsables de toute notre tristesse. Il est en notre devoir d'innocents de les percer à jour, pour que jamais plus ils ne sévissent !

« Sur ce… Je déclare la quatrième séance pour le procès des Xhampi ouverte ! »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, silence qui fut rompu par Toadette. « Et on peut savoir de quel droit tu te permets de dire tout ça devant Bowser ?! » La musicienne était à la fois furieuse et trahie. « Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne fallait pas ébruiter l'affaire ! »

« Quand je vous disais qu'elle était supra louche, votre princesse ! Oh mais non, on n'écoute jamais Séléna, même quand elle a les meilleures idées du monde, » la majorité des personnes présentes leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspérée par l'exubérance de la lunatique, « mais bien sûr, quand c'est Peach ou Daisy qui dit n'importe quoi, on les acclame ! »

« Tu peux la fermer cinq minutes ? » demanda platement Jessica, coupant court aux divagations de la lune. « Non mais sérieusement, elle ne m'avait pas manqué celle-là. » Sa remarque fut lourdement acquiescée par Célestin, ce qui incita son homologue féminin à le mitrailler du regard.

Peach attendit que le calme fût restauré avant de reprendre la parole. « Toadette, tu as raison sur un point. Je vous ai demandé de ne parler de ces tristes festivités à personne… Mais je pense que… C'était une erreur. Je ne voulais pas affoler mon peuple. Cependant, en leur cachant la vérité, je pense avoir fait pire que mieux. Je vous prie d'excuser mon jugement hâtif. » Peach leur fit une révérence et baissa la tête en guise d'excuse.

Le visage de Toadette s'attendrit quelque peu à ces mots. « Bowser ici présent…est directement mêlé aux sombres desseins des Xhampi. J'estime qu'il est de notre devoir d'honorer sa requête, et de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe réellement dans les coulisses du Royaume Champignon. Bowser est peut-être rustre de prime abord, il m'a peut-être capturée un nombre incalculable de fois, mais… Il s'est aussi déjà révélé comme étant un puissant allié de notre pays en temps de crise. Aujourd'hui, il comparaît devant vous non pas en tant que Roi des Darklands, mais en tant que Bowser Koopa, père de huit enfants. »

Une fois de plus, Libella ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle savait que l'individu gargantuesque assis sur son trône avait des enfants, mais elle ne voyait pas où la régente du Royaume Champignon voulait en venir. A en juger par la tête du reste de la troupe, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

Bowser se leva péniblement et balaya la salle du regard. « Mon fils… Morton Junior Koopa a été retrouvé assassiné dans l'enceinte du château, il y a de cela quatre jours, mais on estime qu'il est mort il y a environ une semaine. »

Un silence pesant s'engouffra dans la salle. Comment réagir face à une telle annonce ? Libella aurait bien présenté ses plus sincères condoléances au roi des Koopa, mais elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, comme la majorité des personnes rassemblées. Les excuses n'auraient pas été très sincères.

« Pardonnez ma franchise, mais en quoi ça nous concerne ? » questionna Jessica. La pulpeuse jeune femme ne manquait pas d'audace.

Bowser darda ses yeux reptiliens sur la dompteuse qui fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. « Selon les médecins légistes, il aurait été assassiné par le biais d'une arme de jet qui l'aurait frappé en plein cœur. Une lame qui ressemblerait à celle ici présente, » termina t-il en sortant l'objet de sa carapace.

« Mais ça ressemble à la lame qu'a utilisée Bloups pour tuer Luigi ! » réagit immédiatement Libella tout en plaquant les mains sur sa bouche. Peach hocha la tête aux dires de la fée, avant d'apporter des précisions.

« Souvenez-vous… Martin avait fait expertiser cette lame par un dénommé Bayonettoad, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Puis, j'avais moi-même confirmé le fait que cette arme n'était pas originaire du Royaume Champignon. »

« C'est parce que ces lames sont manufacturées ici, aux Darklands, » interrompit Bowser. « Pas besoin d'être un génie pour faire le lien, c'est la même arme et le même mode opératoire. »

Yoshi et Mario se lancèrent un regard entendu, mais c'est le plombier qui prit la parole. « Sauf que nous n'avons pas rendue publique la mort de mon frère ! Donc comment tu étais au courant ? »

Bowser se moqua allégrement de son rival, son rire tonitruant faisant écho dans les voûtes de la salle du trône. « Gwahaha ! Assez marrant que ça soit _toi_ qui me le demandes, Mario. Parce que c'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment louche qui se passait dans ton groupe de nullos ! » Le visage de Toadette s'éclaircit, comme si elle venait de trouver la conclusion qu'elle cherchait.

« Oh… Il y a trois jours, au Kooparfait… » Elle regarda Mario qui semblait comprendre à son tour.

« Hé ouais ma mignonne ! » La violoniste grimaça, peu encline à être qualifiée de la sorte par une personne qu'elle n'estimait que très peu. « Forcément, ça a piqué mon intérêt ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit des menaces publiques, pas vrai Mario ? Et puis, vous parliez de procès et d'autres trucs plus ou moins louches. En temps normal, j'aurais pas cherché à savoir… Mais c'est là qu'il intervient. »

« Qui ça ? Koopa ? » s'enquit Célestin qui résolvait le puzzle dans sa tête. « Cela expliquerait sa présence en ces lieux. »

« Sois content, tu vas enfin pouvoir goûter à ton moment de gloire ! » ricana méchamment Séléna en tournoyant sur elle-même. « Honnêtement, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais là. »

« Une opportunité qui nous file malheureusement encore entre les doigts, dans ton cas, » ajouta son voisin, affichant un sourire en coin sur sa tête lumineuse.

Koopa sortit de la pénombre et jeta un regard embarrassé au reste de la foule. « Hum… Heu… Désolé pour tout ça, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

Fulminante, l'astre lunaire passa ses nerfs sur le pauvre serveur sans défense. « Mais c'est super instructif, dis-moi ! Eclaire notre lanterne, nous buvons tes paroles ! »

Le sourcil arqué, Libella se rendit compte que Séléna se montrait bien plus véhémente que d'habitude envers Koopa. C'est en se rappelant les événements de la journée précédente qu'elle en comprit la raison : la lune se vengeait du vote de la tortue à son encontre.

« Séléna, j'entends bien que les raisons qui nous poussent à nous réunir aujourd'hui sont des plus abominables, mais pourriez-vous, je vous prie, cesser de vous montrer aussi exécrable ? » demanda Peach d'un ton acerbe.

Daisy commençait à taper du pied par terre. Elle s'était montrée calme jusqu'à lors, mais sa patience avait des limites. « On pourrait avoir des explications une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire de passer au procès ? »

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Koopa Troopa, ancien général des Darklands qui commandait la division Marto de notre corps d'armée. Il a déserté il y a de cela environ deux ans, sans jamais rendre son insigne ou quoique ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs ! » maugréa le roi Bowser.

Libella laissa s'échapper un petit cri de sa bouche. Cela expliquait donc la raison pour laquelle Koopa était si tendu lorsqu'il lisait sa propre fiche aux côtés de la magicienne. Il ne voulait pas que son passé resurfaçât.

D'une voix étranglée, la plus petite des deux tortues à la carapace verte commença à parler. « Ce que dit le roi est vrai… J'étais général dans son armée, il y a deux ans. Mais ce n'était pas une vie pour moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être dans l'armée, mais ma famille m'y avait forcé. Alors j'ai fui, il y a deux ans. Le boss m'a recueilli dans son cirque, et tout allait bien… Jusqu'à cette histoire avec les Xhampi. »

Koopa se tourna vers Toadette et Mario. « Quand nous sommes allés au Kooparfait lors du premier jour d'enquête… Bowser m'a immédiatement reconnu et pris à part quand vous êtes partis payer. Il m'a demandé d'agir comme une taupe au sein du groupe, et de le tenir informé. J'avais les mains liées, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mes proches ! Désolé... »

Compatissante, Libella s'approcha de Koopa et lui prit la main. « Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. A ta place, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. C'est important de protéger sa famille, on n'en a qu'une. »

A ces mots, le serveur sourit à la prestidigitatrice. Contente que le message soit passé, Libella regagna sa place aux côtés de Jessica, afin de scanner de ses prunelles le reste de l'assemblée. Visiblement, tout le monde n'adhérait pas à son point de vue.

« Génial ! Non seulement on doit trouver des malades qui veulent tous nous tuer, mais en plus on se tape une taupe, maintenant ! » s'écria Séléna, voulant faire part de ses doléances au reste du groupe.

Yoshi se gratta la tête nerveusement, les yeux rivés sur le serveur. « Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? Il vient de dire qu'il avait comploté avec Bowser, quand même. »

« A priori, Bowser et les Xhampi appartiennent à des factions bien distinctes, » remarqua habilement le représentant du soleil, opposant son point de vue à celui du dinosaure vert. « Ne dit-on pas que l'ennemi de notre ennemi est notre allié ? »

Mario réfléchit aux paroles de Célestin. Le menton situé entre son pouce et son index, il fit part de ses propres pensées. « Aussi monstrueux que Bowser puisse être, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait de mal à ses propres enfants. »

« De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? » rappela Daisy au reste du groupe. « Souvenez-vous qu'on ne fait pas le procès de Koopa, mais celui des Xhampi ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se bouge un peu ! »

« Puisqu'on parle de ça, il y a une autre personne qui fait preuve d'un manque de transparence assez flagrant ici, et j'aimerais bien qu'on aborde ce sujet car ça devient tout de même préoccupant, » s'élança Libella, prête à lancer les hostilités, ou plutôt, à recentrer l'attention de l'assemblée sur les sujets qui lui paraissaient importants.

« Qui va donc être le Toad deux point zéro ? » Dans une tentative de se contenir, Libella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. De quel droit Séléna osait-elle critiquer, elle qui n'avait jamais apporté la moindre aide au groupe ?

« Je voulais parler de vous, princesse Peach, » clarifia la petite fée alors que la princesse du Royaume Champignon affichait une expression confuse.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Il me semble avoir toujours gardé l'esprit ouvert. »

Libella lia nerveusement les mains et les posa sur sa poitrine, cherchant du regard sa meilleure amie qui lui lança un sourire encourageant. « Je parle du fait qu'absolument toutes les décisions qui devraient être prises par le groupe n'émanent que d'une seule personne. Par exemple, c'est vous qui avez recruté le docteur Toadini. C'est vous qui avez accepté que le détective Pingrot et la reporter Kylie Koopa se joignent à nos rangs. Et apparemment, vous prenez maintenant des mesures préventives sans en parler à personne au préalable… »

« Oh ! Tu parles de ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure ? » réalisa Yoshi, le village illuminé par une flamme dansante. Libella acquiesça puis reprit la parole.

« Puisque vous avez les pleins pouvoirs sur votre pays, il vous est possible de manipuler les choses à votre avantage… Je ne vous accuse pas d'être une Xhampi, mais je pense que nous serions tous plus rassurés si vous preniez au moins la peine de nous concerter avant de prendre des décisions pour nous tous. »

Célestin corrobora les propos de la prestidigitatrice. « Nos vies sont également menacées, votre altesse. »

Peach ferma ses magnifiques yeux bleus pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais Daisy fut plus rapide. « Wowowow ! Attends juste deux secondes ! Peach n'avait pas le temps de vous parler de ça ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas qu'elle est partie avec Birdo à la fin du procès ? » Yoshi se mit à trembler en se rappelant ce moment.

« Pour ma défense, tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler de mon plan. Après les révélations de Birdo… Nous étions tous quelque peu bouleversés. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû vous annoncer cette mesure, » consentit la régente du Royaume Champignon, « cependant je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant ce matin. »

« Et puis, tu m'en as parlé aussi ! » la défendit ardemment Daisy, obtenant un sourire de la part de son amie.

Satisfaite des explications fournies par la princesse, Libella lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Le calme étant revenu dans le lugubre château du Roi Bowser, ce fut au tour de Jessica de mener la danse.

« Puisqu'on a parlé de ce problème, je propose de faire comme d'habitude. On s'intéresse d'abord à la victime, puis à ce qu'on a fait de la journée. Ça vous va ? » L'attitude de Jessica était bien moins cavalière qu'à l'accoutumée… Et pour cause, elle était directement concernée par le trépas de Martin Tamarre.

« Aucune objection de mon côté, » répondit Mario pour tous, les yeux rivés sur son némésis. La prestidigitatrice n'avait aucune idée de ce contenait le rapport d'autopsie du docteur Toadini, elle se rapprocha donc de la rousse qui en fit la lecture. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Peach, Toadette et Daisy avaient également leur propre exemplaire, mais que la princesse du Sarasaland donna son exemplaire à Célestin.

 _Nom de la Victime : Martin Tamarre_

 _Heure du Décès : Le 17 Juillet entre 3h00 et 6h00._

 _Cause de la Mort : Choc Crânien._

 _Détails Additionnels : Martin a été retrouvé dans la cage de Régent, tigre du Carnaval de l'Etoile. Il était positionné sur une toile de couleur noire qui avait absorbé le sang, et son corps était partiellement dévoré. La victime a pris un unique coup sur la tête, qui l'a tué presque instantanément. L'arme du crime est un objet contondant mesurant de 8 à 10cm et dont la surface est circulaire. L'arme n'a pas été retrouvée sur les lieux du crime._

Les yeux de Libella papillonnèrent un instant, surprise de la précision du dossier. C'était, à peu de choses près, les mêmes informations qui avaient été déduites le matin-même.

Koopa se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme par réflexe. « C'est plus détaillé que d'habitude ! » loua t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que le soleil se décida à prendre la parole. « En effet ! Ce rapport d'autopsie est le fruit du dur labeur du docteur Toadini et du détective Pingrot. Il faut croire que son titre est finalement mérité ! » trancha Célestin, mettant fin aux doutes qui persistaient à l'égard du Bumpty habitant à Picaly Hills.

« Mouais, je suis pas très convaincue, » ronchonna Séléna, « en plus, il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant dedans. Même pas capable d'identifier l'arme du crime ! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin de ça pour savoir qui a commis le meurtre ? » lança tout à coup la musicienne de renom du groupe, une expression neutre résidant sur le visage.

Hésitant, Yoshi lui demanda des précisions. « Et selon toi, c'est qui ? »

Toadette haussa les épaules et dirigea un doigt accusateur vers la femme au corset échancré. « Je ne suis pas la seule à m'être fait la remarque, n'est-ce pas ? Non seulement elle habite au cirque, mais en plus elle en est la dompteuse ! C'est la seule à avoir pu placer le corps dans la cage ! »

Libella et Jessica se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre suite à l'accusation de Toadette, et manquèrent presque d'éclater de rire. Quelque peu hilare, l'accusée haussa les épaules, les paumes des mains dirigées vers le ciel. « Je m'y attendais à celle-là. Dommage pour toi, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça ! »

Daisy comprit immédiatement ce à quoi faisait référence la dompteuse. Fouillant dans sa robe aux couleurs chaudes, elle sortit la photocopie que lui avait remise Libella durant l'après-midi. « Apparemment, le tigre ne mangerait pas d'organismes vivants. N'importe qui aurait pu placer le corps dans la cage. »

« Mais je pensais que seuls le patron et Jessica savaient ça ? » fit le serveur, en lançant un regard nerveux envers son ancien souverain. Estomaquée, Daisy n'avait visiblement pas considéré cette possibilité.

« Dans ce cas, ça change tout ! Jessica est probablement la coupable dans cette affaire ! » Doigt accusateur dirigé vers Jessica, Daisy n'en démordait pas. Libella plaça la main sur son front, exaspérée par son collègue et son manque crucial de jugeote.

Mario joua avec sa moustache, l'air distant. « Mmmh… J'imagine que c'est possible… Elle était clairement au chapiteau et avait les moyens de commettre le meurtre. »

« Vous oubliez tous une chose : je n'ai pas de mobile ! Et puis, pourquoi j'irais placer Martin dans la cage de mon tigre si j'étais réellement coupable ? J'aurais très bien pu le laisser là où il était et me voilà tout de suite innocentée ! »

« Innocentée ? Certainement pas pour ce que tu as fait à Toad ! » rétorqua le champignon rose à pois blancs. « Et puis, ça tombe sous le sens ! C'est ton tigre, donc tu sais ce qu'il mange ! Tu pensais peut-être qu'il allait effacer toutes les preuves que tu avais laissées ! Manque de pot, le corps a été découvert plus tôt que tu ne le pensais, et plutôt en bon état ! » accusa Toadette sans relâche, le regard furieux.

« Alors là je comprends rien du tout. Pourquoi vous dites qu'il a été déplacé ? Vous ne pourriez pas être clairs, au moins une fois dans votre vie ? C'est le genre de bévues auxquelles je m'attends de la part de Célestin, mais vous me décevez tous, là. » Courroucé, l'astre solaire darda un œil mauvais sur la lune.

« Parce que tu as déjà compris un truc dans ta vie ? » railla Daisy en croisant les bras d'un air de défiance.

Voyant le ton monter, Yoshi se montra conciliant et exposa clairement la situation. « Mario, Koopa, Toadette et Libella ont retrouvé des tâches de sang dans le bureau de Martin, on pense qu'il y a été tué. »

« Et s'il n'a pris qu'un coup, on peut aussi penser qu'il a été surpris, et donc que c'était quelqu'un qui connaissait bien qui l'a assassiné ! » reprit Toadette de plus belle, alors que Jessica était bouche bée. « Et pour le mobile, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Vous avez bien accusé Toad pour rien, et on ne savait rien de ceux de Bloups ou Birdo ! »

Avant même que la dompteuse ne pût réfléchir à un argumentaire construit, la princesse du Sarasaland compléta l'accusation de son amie. « Peut-être qu'elle essayait de venger la mort de son frère ? C'est ce qui est écrit dans la note qui parle du tigre ! »

Libella se maudit intérieurement d'avoir donné à Daisy l'intégralité de la feuille. « C'est vraiment faible comme accusation ! » s'opposa t-elle pour défendre sa voisine, qui était bien plus désarçonnée qu'apeurée.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, mais ça fait longtemps que le meurtrier d'Allistair a été terrassé. Nous avons eu raison de lui il y a quelques années, avant que je ne m'installe au Royaume Champignon, » relata la rousse aux formes élancées.

« Ça ne change absolument rien au reste ! Pour moi nous avons un Xhampi ! Je vote contre Jessica ! » s'exclama Toadette.

« Je seconde la motion, » approuva Daisy, apportant son soutien à la violoniste. « Je vote également contre Jessica. Bien trop d'éléments font pencher la balance en sa défaveur ! »

Libella paniquait devant la conviction des deux filles. Jusqu'à présent, les deux Xhampi qui avaient été découverts opéraient dans l'ombre, pourquoi Jessica se serait-elle avancée contrairement à Bloups et Birdo ?

« Il est vrai que vous vous montrez convaincantes dans vos arguments, cependant je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de procéder tout de suite au vote… N'oubliez pas que c'est la précipitation qui a mené à l'élimination de Toad, » rappela la princesse du Royaume Champignon, peinée, alors que Toadette se crispait.

« De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être Jessica ! » Libella eut un déclic : elle se souvenait d'un élément qui n'avait pas encore été mentionné. « N'oubliez pas qu'un témoin a vu de ses propres yeux une personne de petite taille tirer le corps de Martin sur le sol ! Jessica est tout sauf petite ! »

« Est-ce que ça change vraiment la donne ? » questionna un Yoshi pensif. « Rien ne nous dit que Dixie a vu le meurtrier, ça aurait pu être un complice. »

« Et ça tombe plus ou moins bien puisque les deux autres résidants ne sont pas bien hauts, » remarqua Mario en désignant Koopa et Libella de ses deux mains. « Les trois étaient les plus à même de commettre le meurtre. »

Alors que Koopa commençait à se morfondre d'être accusé, Libella nia les faits et lui remémora une certaine vérité. « Vous dites que nous sommes les plus suspects car nous étions au cirque mais… Martin vous avez donné des passes VIP si je ne m'abuse, non ? »

Séléna sursauta. « Quoi ? Et pourquoi j'en ai pas eu, moi ? » Sa remarque fuit ignorée de tous.

« Libella a raison, » affirma la délicieuse rousse en faisant craquer son fouet, « je pense qu'on devrait uniquement rayer de la liste les personnes qui n'avaient aucun moyen d'entrer dans le cirque. Levez la main si vous avez un passe. »

La prestidigitatrice analysa la situation de ses yeux perçants : Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Yoshi et Célestin révélèrent qu'ils avaient un passe VIP, et certains d'entre eux le montrèrent même à l'assemblée comme pour prouver leur bonne foi.

« Heu… Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de mains levées, ça, » chuchota Koopa à voix basse. La fée avait l'ouïe fine, elle comprit rapidement où voulait en venir la tortue.

« Normalement, deux ou trois autres personnes devraient être en possession d'un passe d'après nos calculs… Vous ne vous cachez rien ? » s'enquit-elle, pleine de méfiance.

Daisy leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas la peine de chercher des boucs-émissaires. Pour commencer, on sait de source sûre que Toad en avait un, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en manque plus qu'un ou deux, au maximum. Ensuite, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Luigi ou Harmonie en ait reçu un. On fonce droit vers une impasse. »

« Donc… Pour résumer… On a toujours rien de concluant, c'est ça ? » Yoshi donna un léger coup de pied dans l'une des colonnes qui soutenaient l'imposant plafond du château.

Bowser rugit soudainement. « Vous êtes sérieux ? Tout l'accable ! Votez contre elle maintenant qu'on en finisse ! Votre débat est complètement stérile, il n'a rien apporté de plus ! » explosa le titan, sidéré par l'indécision constante du groupe.

« Bowser, » l'appela Peach d'une voix sterne, le regard sévère. « Je te prierai de ne pas dénigrer notre enquête ou nos discussions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commettre d'impairs, il faut que nous explorions absolument toutes les pistes qui se présentent à nous, sans quoi nous risquerions de répéter nos erreurs passées. »

Le roi des Koopa grogna, il ne partageait clairement pas la même vision que la princesse du Royaume Champignon. « Bah, procédez comme vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si ça revient au même ! » pesta l'énergumène en croisant les bras. Ses yeux rivés sur la lave en fusion qui parcourait le long des murs latéraux de la salle du trône, il était clair que le roi des Koopa faisait la tête.

Libella aurait trouvé la scène amusante si elle ne se trouvait pas dans une situation périlleuse.

« Donc… On fait quoi maintenant ? » se demanda Koopa à voix haute, ce qui provoqua une vague de soupirs dans la salle.

« Consentiriez-vous tous à révéler les informations que vous avez pu accumuler aujourd'hui ? En mettant en commun nos données, nous pourrions peut-être acculer les mécréants qui se sont glissés dans nos rangs, » suggéra la princesse vêtue d'une robe rose, ce qui lui valut pour seule réponse un haussement des épaules de la part de Mario.

« C'est un point de départ comme un autre, » fit le plombier à la casquette rouge.

« En fait, Yoshi et moi avons trouvé quelque chose, mais ça serait mieux qu'on vous en parle en dernier, » sourit la prestidigitatrice en plaçant machinalement la main sur la poche de sa robe. Yoshi comprit où elle voulait en venir après quelques secondes et adressa un signe du pouce au reste des convives de Bowser.

« Vous ne serez pas déçus ! »

Célestin s'éclaircit la gorge puis se déplaça lentement au centre de la pièce afin que tous les regards se braquent sur sa personne, au grand dam de sa collègue lunaire. « Permettez-moi de commencer à vous raconter ma journée, puisque celle-ci ne s'est pas montrée très concluante. »

Les deux rousses levèrent un sourcil inquisiteur à son annonce, sûrement peu convaincues par l'astre, mais ne dirent mot. « Comme je vous l'ai annoncé ce matin, une tragédie a frappé les vénérables Esprits Étoiles dans la nuit… Calmétoile a été retrouvé assassiné, causant l'effroi des habitants du ciel. J'ai pensé que les Xhampi avaient potentiellement une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Kylie Koopa et au Détective Pingrot de m'accompagner dans mes recherches aujourd'hui. La princesse Daisy ici présente devrait pouvoir confirmer mes dires. »

La fougueuse jeune femme hocha la tête. « C'est la vérité. Je suis restée près du corps pour m'assurer que ces deux-là ne soient pas dérangés, et aussi pour obtenir une copie du rapport d'autopsie du docteur Toadini. Nous nous sommes tous rendus au château pour les imprimer, puis Célestin les a accompagnés en direction de la Colline aux Étoiles Filantes. »

« Chacun d'entre nous a mené l'enquête dans son coin… Cependant, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de dénicher le moindre indice visant les Xhampi. » Séléna leva les yeux au ciel, probablement exaspérée par l'inutilité de son camarade solaire. « Pour le moment, cette affaire reste aussi nébuleuse qu'un brouillard d'hiver. »

« Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer non plus, » souffla péniblement la princesse du Royaume Champignon, s'attirant les regards noirs de quelques personnes présentes dans la salle. « Entendez-bien que je vous aiderais volontiers s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, mais régir un pays n'est pas une mince affaire. »

« Peach, c'est la même excuse que tu nous sors depuis trois jours ! » s'offusqua la violoniste aux couettes roses, son visage trahissant sa déception.

La jolie blonde fixa le sol de ses yeux azurés avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. « Toadette… Je m'excuse de ne pas me montrer aussi utile que certains d'entre vous… Mais je te demande de me faire confiance. »

Toadette poussa un rire étranglé. « Te faire confiance ? Devine à qui d'autre je faisais confiance ? Birdo ! Et on sait tous comment ça s'est terminé ! » Un Yoshi mal à l'aise se mit à trépigner à côté d'elle.

Peach jaugea du regard les autres participants à la compétition mortelle, visiblement en pleine réflexion. « Quand bien même je ne peux me montrer utile au niveau de l'enquête, je réfléchis constamment à notre situation. Ce ne sont que des théories, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait avantageux de nous intéresser de plus près aux victimes des Xhampi ? »

Seul le crépitement des flammes et le balancement des chandeliers suspendus au-dessus des proies des Xhampi venaient perturber le silence qui s'était installé au sein de la salle aux voûtes élancées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » questionna finalement Jessica après une éternité. « C'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début quand on inspecte leurs corps. »

Le menton soutenu par le revers de sa délicate main, Peach tandis l'autre en direction du reste de la troupe. « L'on dira ce que l'on voudra, mais Toad a clairement été victime d'un stratagème monté de toute pièce par les Xhampi, qui qu'ils soient… Or, Toad est la seule personne qui aurait pu m'aider dans mes tâches quotidiennes, ce qui nous aurait permis d'avoir plus de personnes sur le terrain.

« Puis vient Luigi… Pourquoi lui ? » Libella afficha soudain une expression de surprise totale, comme frappée par la foudre. « Réfléchissez-y un instant. Je vous ai fourni une potentielle explication pour Toad, cependant qu'apportait la mort de Luigi aux Xhampi, concrètement ? »

« Le fruit du hasard, peut-être ? » supposa Célestin en fronçant les sourcils. « Rien n'indique que les Xhampi ne choisissent pas leurs victimes aléatoirement. »

La princesse du Royaume Champignon balaya la réponse du soleil d'un simple mouvement de tête. « Je pense que vous avez tort, Célestin. Même sans choisir Toad pour la raison que je vous ai donnée, il pouvait également être blâmé pour la disparition de Papy Champi, ce qui nous aurait inéluctablement mené à lui. Nous pourrions également imputer la tragique perte d'Harmonie à ses impressionnantes capacités cognitives, tandis que Martin était celui qui nous apportait le plus d'informations lors des procès. Aujourd'hui encore, nous nous basons sur certaines de ses déductions pour étayer nos points de vue. Alors je vous le répète… Pourquoi Luigi ? Je pressens que c'est un mystère qui vaut la peine d'être résolu. »

Yoshi opina du chef, convaincu par les paroles de la magnifique princesse. « Dit comme ça, on ne peut qu'être d'accord ! Il y a un truc à creuser ! » D'autres personnes acquiescèrent à leur tour.

« Tiens, la petite famille de Panurges qui se réveille ! Belle balade, n'est-ce pas ? » railla Séléna, sa remarque passant au-dessus de bien des têtes.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que _tu_ as fait ? » lança Daisy à l'adresse de la lunatique.

« Nan, pas envie. Et puis, ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Koopa était trop abasourdi pour émettre le moindre son, contrairement à son roi. « Hé ! Toi la lune ! T'as intérêt à parler si tu veux pas finir grillée ! »

« Quelqu'un pour expliquer au gros tas comment enlever le cérumen de ses oreilles ? Pourquoi pas toi, Célestin ? Tu dois bien pouvoir lui donner quelques conseils, non ? » insulta la lune, énervant à la fois son collègue cosmique et la gigantesque tortue.

« Oh, je vais- »

Séléna se mit à éclater de rire. « Tu vas faire quoi ? Vas-y, je t'attends, » le nargua t-elle d'un ton de défiance, poussant le roi des Koopa à se lever de son siège, ce qui causa un mouvement de panique au sein de la salle.

Célestin se dressa rapidement en travers du chemin de Bowser. « Je vous conseille de vous rassoir, sire. Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Séléna est l'une des entités cosmiques les plus puissantes qui soient. »

La magicienne tourna la tête en direction de l'habitante du Temple du Temps un bref instant, voyant de l'énergie pure émaner du corps de l'élément perturbateur. Elle se rapprocha de Jessica, cherchant une protection.

« Faites plutôt comme si elle n'était pas là, ça fonctionne bien pour le reste d'entre nous ! » Bowser accepta la requête de l'individu solaire et partagea un sourire narquois avec ce dernier, se délectant de la furie de Séléna.

« Personnellement, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, » admit un Mario au visage éteint. « J'ai enquêté dans le chapiteau sans vraiment rien trouver, puis je suis reparti en ville pour interroger les habitants, et plus particulièrement les connaissances de Birdo. Personne ne m'a dit avoir remarqué un quelconque changement chez elle. »

« Moi… J'avais un peu besoin d'être seul, » déclara Yoshi en s'essuyant le front sous le regard pesant de Toadette. « Durant la matinée je suis allé au domicile de Birdo… Enfin, bref. Rien trouvé de spécial. » Il déglutit difficilement alors que la violoniste bougeait la tête de gauche à droite. « L'après-midi, je me suis rendu dans les égouts de Toadville, mais je développerai plus tard. »

Libella suivit après le dinosaure vert, exposant son programme aux oreilles de tous. « On a découvert le corps de Martin assez tôt ce matin… Enfin, quand je dis 'on', je parle plutôt des habitants du cirque en général. » Libella omit volontairement de préciser que Jessica, Koopa et elle-même avaient déjà enquêté avant de rameuter le reste de la bande. « Quand tout le monde s'est séparé, certains d'entre nous sont allés inspecter le bureau de Martin Tamarre. »

« Il y avait une mare de sang assez imposante sur le sol, » ajouta Koopa qui souhaitait malgré tout se rendre utile. Impassible, Toadette intervint à son tour.

« C'était assez inutile. On n'a rien trouvé puisque les Xhampi étaient déjà passés par là. Par exemple, le tiroir de son bureau était vide, et j'avais pourtant vu qu'il y avait rangé quelque chose à la hâte, il y a quelques jours, » notifia le champignon rose.

« En fait, les Xhampi n'ont apparemment rien pris, » rectifia Libella en souriant à la musicienne. « Shimi m'a expliqué que ce tiroir contenait le testament de Martin, et que c'était normal qu'il soit vide puisque c'est le patron lui-même qui le lui a donné. »

Abasourdie, Jessica posa la main sur la bouche béante. « Son testament ? Il avait déjà rédigé quelque chose comme ça ? »

La magicienne hocha la tête. « Oui ! Mais en vrai, ça a du sens ! Koopa et moi avons découvert que Martin avait des fiches sur chacun des employés du cirque, sauf qu'elles lui servaient à mener l'enquête sur les circonstances du meurtre de son ancien partenaire. »

« Gai Lurin, » rappela Koopa alors que la princesse du Sarasaland corroborait leur version des faits d'un hochement de tête, faisant passer le profil de Jessica dans l'assemblée pour que chacun lise les théories du Monsieur Loyal. « Il a dû penser qu'il était le prochain après la mort de Gai… »

« Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait suite à cela ? » questionna la princesse du Royaume Champignon. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Séléna qui comptait bien satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine.

« Et il y avait quoi sur ce testament ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu par moi-même, » avoua la petite fée.

Séléna agita un index réprobateur en direction de Libella qui croisa les bras, peu disposée à écouter les critiques de l'astre sélène. « Belle esquive ! Je demandais si tu pouvais nous dire ce qui était écrit sur ce testament. Et pas la peine de faire comme si ça ne t'était jamais venu à l'esprit ! »

« Pas fan de son style, mais Séléna a raison. Si tu as trouvé quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de nous en parler, » conseilla une Daisy au visage austère.

« Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, » commença Libella en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse à l'idée que Koopa se retrouve accusé à cause d'elle, « mais Shimi m'a dévoilé que Martin avait récemment changé son testament. De base, il comptait le transmettre à Koopa, mais suite à cette histoire sordide, il a décidé de le léguer à Koopa uniquement si ce dernier est innocent dans toute cette affaire. En attendant c'est Shimi qui a les pleins pouvoirs. »

« Eh bah voilà ! Vous l'avez votre mobile ! » se réjouit Séléna, en exécutant une petite danse de la victoire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je vote contre Koopa. Il a le parfait profil d'un Xhampi ! »

« Reprenons donc là où nous étions arrêtés ! » proposa habilement la dompteuse afin d'ignorer le vote de l'astre. Libella remarqua que la rousse avait bien du mal à retenir son rire.

« Oh, hmmm… Suite à ça, je me suis rendue aux égouts pour enquêter, puisque c'était apparemment la cachette des Xhampi selon Birdo, » termina la magicienne à la robe verte.

« Avant ou après qu'on se soient croisées ? » interrogea Daisy de manière à assurer ses arrières.

« Après ! »

Leur aparté terminé, l'habitante de la contrée désertique du Sarasaland prit la parole à son tour. « Je me suis également rendue dans les égouts de Toadville, sans succès. Fice T n'a pas pu me dire s'il avait vu des personnes suspectes y traîner la nuit, et je me suis heurtée à un obstacle dans la Forêt Eternelle, ce qui m'a empêché d'aller cuisiner les Boo qui s'y trouvent. »

Mario dévisagea Daisy du regard. « Un obstacle ? » Daisy rougit à sa question.

« Je me suis perdue, ça te va comme explication ?! » lâcha t-elle finalement alors que Mario adoptait une pose défensive.

« Quant à moi, je suis restée au cirque toute la journée et j'en ai profité pour fouiller vos loges, » expliqua Toadette alors que Koopa, Libella et Jessica s'insurgeaient. « Vous vous êtes bien permises de fouiller chez nous le premier jour ! »

Libella se devait bien de l'admettre, son comportement était un tantinet hypocrite. Cela dit, elle se montrerait vigilante en rentrant au chapiteau : il lui faudrait vérifier que Toadette n'avait pas tenté de se venger en plaçant des fausses preuves dans sa chambre.

« C'est donc pour ça que je t'ai surprise dans le couloir des dortoirs ! » s'exclama Jessica. « Pour information, je suis également restée au cirque toute la journée. Non seulement je ne voulais pas qu'on touche à un poil de mon tigre, mais j'avais bon espoir de retrouver les accessoires utilisés par le coupable, la nuit du meurtre. Je les ai tous rassemblés dans le chapiteau principal. »

Mario se gratta le menton. « Ça explique le bazar. »

« On n'a pas tous le temps de faire dans la dentelle, » souligna la rousse, quelque peu blessée dans son estime.

« Libella ? Yoshi ? N'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à nous dire ? » se souvint Peach, les mains entrelacées. « Nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

« En fait, » débuta Yoshi en sautillant, « Libella et moi, on a trouvé la planque des Xhampi ! »

Aussitôt, les questions fusèrent en direction du pauvre dinosaure qui ne sut où donner de la tête. Libella vint à sa rescousse. « Pas la peine de l'agresser, Yoshi dit la vérité ! Après avoir parcouru les égouts en long, en large et en travers, je suis tombée sur un vendeur un peu cupide qui m'a donné un renseignement contre quelques pièces, et une fois arrivée à la cachette de nos ennemis, j'y ai trouvé Yoshi ! »

« Yup ! Et donc du coup, on s'est mis à fouiller un peu. Normal, quoi ! On n'a pas trouvé grand-chose, mis à part nos profils ainsi qu'un message codé que Libella a gardé ! C'était vraiment un endroit basique entre nous, il n'y avait rien de superflu ! » les informa Yoshi alors que Libella faisait circuler l'indice.

Libella en profita pour scanner du regard le reste de l'assemblée dans le but de vérifier si l'un d'entre eux ne trahissait pas une émotion étrange. Malheureusement pour elle, personne ne sembla faillir. La plupart des participants étaient confus, tandis que d'autres comme Jessica, Célestin et Toadette fronçaient les sourcils.

« Je pense que c'était un message adressé à Bloups, » témoigna la violoniste après sa lecture. Devant l'incompréhension du groupe, elle continua sur sa lancée. « Dans la chambre de Martin Tamarre, j'ai trouvé une sorte de carnet dans lequel il écrivait ses pensées … Vous vous souvenez qu'il a dit avoir fouillé la chambre de Bloups hier, non ? Il semble penser que 'Deux' est le nom de code de Bloups suite à une note qu'il a découverte, même s'il n'a jamais expliqué ses raisons. »

« Tu n'es pas parvenue à retrouver la feuille en question ? » s'exprima Koopa en penchant la tête sur le côté, la confusion se lisant sur son visage.

Toadette fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Non, et pourtant j'ai bien regardé ses effets personnels. Je pensais qu'il l'avait peut-être sur lui, mais ses poches étaient vides aussi. »

« Un truc me chiffonne… Pourquoi Bloups aurait conservé la note dans sa chambre ? Dans sa situation, j'aurais brûlé la lettre pour qu'on n'en retrouve pas les traces ! » remarqua Mario.

« Apparemment, Martin était sûr que c'était une note des Xhampi justement pour cette raison. Il était écrit qu'il devait brûler le papier après l'avoir lu, » décrivit la musicienne en jouant avec l'une de ses couettes.

La dompteuse au décolleté plongeant fit craquer son fouet. « Bloups n'était pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit qui soit, » rappela t-elle aux deux autres.

« En outre, Bloups passait des nuits pour le moins mouvementées, » ajouta la princesse du Royaume Champignon le coude plié et la paume de la main gauche dirigée vers le plafond. « Fatigue et démence doivent être responsables de cette bévue. »

« Ça n'explique pas cette seconde lettre laissée dans la planque des Xhampi, » releva le souverain des Darklands, la mine renfrognée. « Quoi ? Vous trouvez pas ça louche ? »

« Pas vraiment, » pépia Yoshi. « L'endroit était plutôt nickel en vrai, donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit un Xhampi qui ait fait le ménage pour se débarrasser des preuves accablantes. »

Libella frappa du poing la paume de sa main droite. « Mais oui ! Vous vous souvenez qu'on a coincé Birdo parce qu'elle traînait dans les souterrains ? C'est sûrement elle qui a enlevé le plus gros ! »

« En plus, c'est pas pour dire mais… Entre nous, l'endroit était pas facilement accessible. Même si un Xhampi avait raté un document compromettant, c'était pas dit qu'on mette la main dessus, » termina Yoshi. Libella se rendit compte que contrairement à elle, il avait évité de mentionner le nom de la starlette.

L'assemblée sembla accepter d'un commun accord l'explication qui avait été donnée au sujet des mystérieuses notes adressées à Bloups. Cependant cet indice ne semblait pas être déterminant puisqu'il ne faisait que confirmer des faits dont ils avaient déjà connaissance.

« Dooooonc… On est de retour au point de départ, et cette fois-ci on n'a plus vraiment de piste potentielle ! Hormis Jessica, bien sûr, » pointa du doigt Daisy, plus virulente qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu déconnes ma vieille ! Si je suis coupable, qu'en est-il de toi ? Non, à mon sens il y a une personne particulièrement louche ici, et c'est Séléna ! » contra immédiatement la dompteuse alors que l'être lunaire lui lançait un regard cinglant.

« Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! Je te ferai bouffer un cintre ! » vociféra Séléna.

L'air faussement outré, Jessica répondit du tac au tac. « Que j'ai peur ! » Puis, prenant une expression plus posée, elle s'adressa au reste de la troupe. « Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi Séléna est suspecte ? On ne connaît absolument rien de ses agissements ou de ses pensées. Pire encore, elle passe son temps à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

« Quoi ? Tu divagues, ma pauvre ! Quand je suis disposée à vous aider, je me prends tout le temps des vents ! Si ce n'est pas quelque chose dit par votre _précieuse_ princesse, personne n'écoute ! Alors moi, ça me donne pas envie de vous donner mes informations ! Du moment que je survis, je me fous un peu de savoir qui meurt à ma place ! » cria la lune, choquant la majorité de l'attroupement.

« On doit prendre ça pour des aveux ? » minauda Jessica. « Je vote Séléna. »

Mario hocha la tête. « Je rejoins Koopa et Jessica. Séléna fait bien plus Xhampi que n'importe qui d'autre ici. »

Célestin afficha une mine contrite à cette idée. « Mmmh… Je sais que nous rendrions un énorme service à l'humanité en envoyant Séléna en croisière sur le Styx, mais je ne suis pas extrêmement convaincu par votre argumentaire. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il soit possible que deux Xhampi aient été suspectés en même temps ? Séléna a failli être désignée coupable hier, or Birdo était coupable. »

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. On base nos suspicions sur nos enquêtes respectives. A partir du moment où les Xhampi commettent des erreurs, c'est un peu normal qu'on se mette à les suspecter, non ? Et Séléna fait des tonnes d'erreurs, » avança Yoshi, un peu hésitant sur la fin. « Mais c'est vrai que Koopa ne m'inspire pas confiance… »

« C-comment ? » bafouilla la tortue, les yeux gros comme une maison. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Yoshi plissa le front et plaça son index entre ses deux yeux. « Au niveau du comportement, Séléna est plus suspecte, mais toi tu as tendance à rester en retrait. En plus tu ne fais pas beaucoup avancer les choses et tu fais partie de ceux qui auraient pu tuer Harmonie… Si je me base sur les faits, tu es clairement le plus suspect puisqu'une personne de petite taille a traîné le corps de Martin. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à te voter, j'ai conscience de ce que ça implique ! » s'excusa implicitement le dinosaure vert alors que la testudine secouait la tête de manière négative.

« Ecoutez donc le dinosaure, bande de Néandertaliens ! Koopa est clairement le plus louche ici, bon sang ! » Yoshi grimaça à l'idée d'être de l'avis de la représentante de la nuit.

« Moi, je reste sur Jessica ou Libella… Je suis sûre qu'elles ont voulu faire porter le chapeau à Toad ! » fit une Toadette indignée en massacrant du regard les deux amies.

« Mais on a déjà démonté ton accusation précédente, » rétorqua Libella en faisant la moue, « alors pourquoi continuer dans cette voie si tu sais que tu as tort ? » Toadette ignora prestement la remarque.

« Pardonnez ma prise de position, mais il est vrai que les circonstances de la mort de Toad ne vous peignent pas de manière favorable, » commença Peach, une main sur la poitrine. « De plus, si vous vous souvenez des paroles de Bloups, il nous a avoué ne connaître l'existence que d'un seul Xhampi. Ne serait-il pas logique de penser que son partenaire, maître-chanteur, était l'un de ses collègues de travail ? Et finalement… Ce dernier point vous vise uniquement, Libella, mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer le raisonnement derrière votre vote d'hier ? Il était clair que le débat tournait exclusivement autour de Birdo ou Séléna, et qu'à l'issue de ce dernier, l'une des deux serait condamnée. Or, en votant contre Mario, vous avez fait le choix de la neutralité, ce qui vous permettait par la suite de ne pas endosser le mauvais rôle s'il s'avérait que nous nous trompions. »

L'éloquence de la princesse avait fait tourner des têtes, l'intégralité des personnes présentes dans la pièce se mit à fixer la magicienne du regard. Libella se sentait comme prise au piège dans une cage, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à l'inquisition. Finalement, elle retroussa ses manches et prit la parole.

« Vous dites que j'ai choisi le chemin de la neutralité, mais c'est juste votre interprétation des choses ! Si vous voulez la vérité, vous l'aurez ! Je vote contre Mario ! » déclara fièrement la fée, les mains sur les hanches.

« En quoi ça répond à la question de Peach ? » questionna une Daisy blasée.

La magicienne fit une petite pirouette dans les airs et offrit son plus beau sourire à l'assemblée, prête à en découdre. Elle ouvrit les mains vers le ciel et se mit à scintiller, alors qu'une myriade de paillettes valsaient autour de sa menue forme. « Tadaa ! Soyez les bienvenus, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma représentation ! »

« Excusez-la, » interrompit brièvement Jessica en jetant un regard entendu au serveur carapacé, « elle fait toujours ça quand elle est sous les feux des projecteurs et qu'elle stresse. Une sorte de réflexe de Pavlov, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

La prestidigitatrice dirigea une moue réprobatrice en direction de son amie, cependant elle continua sur sa lancée. « La raison pour laquelle j'ai voté contre Mario n'a absolument rien d'étrange, c'est parce que je le suspecte d'être un Xhampi depuis quelques jours déjà ! »

Peu impressionnée, la princesse vêtue de jaune souffla ces quelques mots : « Mario, un Xhampi ? Tu veux plaisanter ? »

« Hé bien, excusez-moi, princesse, mais pas le moins du monde ! Toi et Toadette avez avancé des arguments vraiment nuls pour accuser Jessica, mais ceux que j'ai contre Mario sont bien plus réalistes ! » s'enthousiasma la fée en faisant un clin d'œil à son public.

« Et ils sont…? » interrogea le héros sans sourciller, désormais habitué à ce genre d'accusation.

« Pour commencer, il y a son comportement ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il se comporte de manière de plus en plus étrange au fil des jours ? Et qu'a-t-il contribué à notre succès collectif ? Absolument rien du tout ! »

Agacée, Daisy mitrailla du regard la prestidigitatrice. « Tu parles d'un raisonnement ! Mario a perdu son frère, n'importe qui serait déboussolé à sa place ! Et tu dis qu'il ne nous a pas été très utile jusqu'à présent, mais il a rallié Pingrot à notre cause, ce qui est bien plus que ce qu'a fait la majorité d'entre vous jusqu'à présent ! »

Libella agita l'index, un sourire mutin sur son visage angélique. « Mais justement, ça prouve que Mario a une très grande influence sur le reste du Royaume et qu'il peut faire à peu près ce qu'il veut, vu toutes les faveurs qu'il se voit accorder ! »

Jessica acquiesça et se permit de compléter l'idée de sa partenaire. « Oui, nous avons pensé que si Toad et Toadette n'étaient pas responsables de l'enlèvement de Papy Champi, c'était sûrement du fait d'une personne haut placée au Royaume. Mario, Peach, Daisy… Vous répondez tous les trois à ces critères. »

Célestin intervint à son tour en faisant des grands gestes, comme pour capter l'attention du reste de la troupe. « Je conçois qu'il soit possible qu'une telle chose ait eu lieu, mais il est tout aussi probable que les Xhampi aient fait usage de la force pour capturer Papy Champi. »

« Tu as oublié ? » La rousse à la poitrine abondante dirigea toute son attention vers le soleil. « Nous avons déterminé que Papy Champi recevait quelqu'un lors de son enlèvement. »

Toadette ajouta son grain de sel, désormais concernée par le nouveau débat. « Sauf que, comme l'a si bien prouvé votre raisonnement lors du premier procès, » sa voix était acide, emplie de ressentiment, « il est probable que la scène ait été fabriquée ou modifiée. Après tout, Toad n'était pas un Xhampi. Ou est-ce que vous avez oublié ça, toutes les deux ? »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu as oublié que même si Toad n'était pas un Xhampi, tu n'étais pas hors de cause ? A ce que je sache, tu avais autant d'opportunités que lui ! » contra Jessica.

« Là n'est pas la question ! » s'exprima Libella en battant des ailes et faisant apparaître un jeu de carte comme par magie. Elle se mit à le couper de manière distraite. « Pour moi, il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute que Mario est coupable à cause d'une chose dont on a déjà parlé par le passé ! »

Le ton montait dans la salle, et le mysticisme de Libella ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Ce fut le roi des Koopa qui poussa un rugissement tonitruant, ce qui eut tôt fait d'apeurer la magicienne ainsi que les trois quarts des survivants.

« TU VAS PARLER OUI OU MERDE ? » hurla t-il, livide.

« Il va se calmer, le gros lardon ? » Bowser montra ses canines acérées à Séléna, mais celle-ci fit semblant de trouver ses ongles plus intéressants.

« Eh-eh bien… » La petite fée peinait à retrouver sa contenance habituelle. Elle inspira un grand coup puis retrouva le fil conducteur de son argument. « Il y a plusieurs choses qui viseraient Mario, mais comme je l'ai dit, on s'est déjà intéressés à l'une d'entre elle. Souvenez-vous de la mort de Luigi… Il y avait des choses louches, comme une absence d'éléments sur la scène du crime, pas vrai ? J'ai du mal à penser que Bloups n'ait laissé aucune trace, ou que Mario ne se soit rendu compte de rien… Et il y a un poêle chez ce dernier, il aurait pu faire brûler des preuves accablantes ! »

« Tout ce que tu dis n'est rien d'autre qu'une hypothèse ! Une théorie farfelue, même ! Tu as décidé que Mario était coupable, alors maintenant tu tentes de tisser une histoire qui a du sens ! » attaqua la princesse Daisy, principale opposante de Libella.

Gêné par ce climat de mésentente, Yoshi plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. « S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez de vous agresser les uns les autres, » les implora t-il.

« On ne s'agresse pas, on débat ! » s'exclama Daisy en dardant un regard sévère sur le pauvre dinosaure qui détourna les yeux à son tour.

« Non, non et non ! » Libella observa le plafond dans le but de trouver l'inspiration. « Il y a d'autres choses qui prouvent que quelque chose n'était pas net ce soir-là ! Par exemple, Mario nous a dit que Luigi avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, quelque part… Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'aurait rien dit à son frère ? »

Daisy ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser sur le champ. Satisfaite, Libella prit ceci comme une admission de la part de la princesse. « Ensuite, toujours par rapport à Bloups et Luigi… Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas avec la scène du crime ! C'est la position du corps de Luigi ! Vu qu'il n'a pas été déplacé, sa position est vraiment déterminante. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, à vrai dire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Pourriez-vous développer ? » demanda la princesse du Royaume Champignon. Libella devait avouer que malgré la faiblesse dont elle faisait part sur le terrain, Peach se rattrapait par sa présence lors des procès.

Un hochement de tête plus tard et Libella était partie sur son explication. « Si vous vous souvenez bien, on avait émis l'hypothèse que Mario était le meurtrier car Luigi faisait face à sa demeure lorsqu'il a été assassiné… Nous avions tort concernant le meurtrier puisque Bloups a avoué être l'auteur de ce crime, cependant… Le point important n'était pas l'identité de l'assassin, mais sa _position_. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que qui qu'il soit, le tueur se trouvait sur les marches du perron de la maison des frères Mario. Donc, si on remet tout ça dans le contexte, Bloups était devant la porte de chez Mario, un endroit où il n'avait à priori rien à faire ! »

« C'est absolument tiré par les cheveux ! » défendit Daisy, les sourcils froncés. « Et ça n'indique en rien que Mario soit un Xhampi, juste que Bloups s'est rendu aux abords de sa maison pour tuer Luigi qui y habitait aussi ! Absolument rien de bizarre ! »

« Sauf que Bloups a avoué connaître l'identité d'un seul Xhampi, et donc ça paraîtrait logique de penser que ce Xhampi était Mario et qu'il sortait de chez lui au moment où il a assassiné Luigi ! » répliqua Libella.

« Exact, » soutint Jessica en fouettant le sol du château. « Et en plus de tout ça, dois-je vous rappeler que Marty- Martin a identifié le meurtrier d'Harmonie comme étant un homme ? Certains semblent accuser Koopa pour cette raison, mais Harmonie était plutôt grande… Je pense que Mario était plus à même de l'étrangler que Koopa. Il est plus grand, plus fort, et c'est quelqu'un à qui Harmonie faisait confiance. »

« Assez… » Mario tremblait, les poings serrés. « Assez… Arrêtez de m'accuser de crimes que je n'ai pas commis ! » se défendit l'homme au couvre-chef rouge.

« Ouf, il était temps que tu te réveilles ! J'avais peur que la majorité se tourne vers toi ! » soupira le dinosaure vert en lançant un regard attendrissant à son meilleur ami, qui ne le lui renvoya pas.

Jessica fit claquer sa langue, implacable. « Donc tu vas enfin te décider à nous fournir une défense pour tout ce qu'on a à te reprocher ? »

Mario prit un moment pour se calmer avant d'hocher la tête, son expression mêlant résolution et impassibilité. « Absolument pas. J'en ai assez de toutes ces accusations fausses et de tous ces mensonges. J'en ai…vraiment ma claque. »

Les traits du visage obscurcis par la casquette qu'il avait enfoncée sur la tête, Mario reprit la parole.

« Alors pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, je vais avouer. Je suis un Xhampi. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle du trône de Bowser. Personne n'osait y croire, pas même ceux qui avaient accusé le plombier vêtu de rouge. Le roi des Koopa regardait Mario, une rage intense traversant sa figure infernale. Peach clignait des yeux, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que racontait le héros. Daisy et Yoshi se lançaient des regards plein d'incompréhension, complètement abasourdis par ce revirement de situation, tandis que Toadette le fusillait de ses orbes noirs de jais. Séléna quant à elle gloussait presque silencieusement, ravie qu'un autre Xhampi ait mordu la poussière.

« Arrête de raconter des bobards. » Daisy était catégorique et fut immédiatement rejointe par Yoshi.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! Mario n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

« Mais ouvrez donc les yeux ! Il vient d'avouer ! » les somma une Jessica irritée. « Devinez quoi ? Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Bloups soit un Xhampi ! Pareil pour Birdo ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait exempté ! »

Devant le silence de plomb de Mario, sa dulcinée prit la parole, les larmes aux yeux. « Mario, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Je t'en supplie… »

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Je n'en peux plus, » avoua une fois de plus la superstar mondialement connue. « Je faisais partie des Xhampi. C'est Birdo qui m'a recruté. Je savais qu'elle et Bloups étaient mes cohortes, mais je ne connais pas le nom des deux autres. »

La vérité était absolue, et l'entendre sortir tout droit de la bouche du premier concerné était déconcertant. Libella ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu motiver le grand Mario à rejoindre les Xhampi, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

« Mais pourquoi ? » La question de Peach était claire, limpide comme ses prunelles azurées.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Mario pour répondre à cette question. « Pourquoi…? Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui. J'imagine que c'était la solution de facilité… Birdo m'avait expliqué que si nous nous faisions identifier par les innocents, nous mourrions. C'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça. »

Personne ne comprenait ce que déblatérait le héros vêtu de rouge. « Luigi a toujours voulu suivre dans mon sillage, il me considérait comme le plus courageux de tous les héros. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours été un lâche, un couard. Luigi était bien plus courageux que moi. Ha ha ! Le grand Mario qui fonce tête baissée dans le danger, incapable de se donner la mort ! Quelle ironie. »

« …hein ? J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit vouloir mourir ? » questionna un Yoshi aux mirettes écarquillées.

« S'il voulait mourir, il n'était pas obligé de nous entraîner avec lui ! Il a laissé son propre frère mourir ! » s'écria Toadette de façon dédaigneuse.

Mario leur fit dos. « Je ne savais pas que vous seriez mêlés à toute cette histoire, ni même que vous seriez les cibles des Xhampi. Imaginez ma détresse quand je vous ai tous vus, réunis sous la toile du chapiteau de Martin Tamarre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'avais commis la pire erreur qui soit. »

« Et pour autant, ça ne t'a pas empêché de remplir tes fonctions de Xhampi ! » nota une Séléna mauvaise.

« Vous faites erreur. Je n'ai levé la main sur aucun d'entre vous et ne suis responsable d'aucun des crimes perpétrés par les Xhampi… Libre à vous de me croire ou non, je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Je me sens enfin libre ! » sourit tristement le célèbre plombier.

« Cela dit, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la princesse. J'en conviens que tu souhaitais mourir par le biais d'une tierce personne, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le grand Mario voudrait-il se donner la mort ? » réfléchit Célestin à voix haute.

Mario secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait d'être le héros de toute une nation ? D'avoir tout le poids d'un pays, voire parfois du monde entier sur les épaules ? De savoir que tous les espoirs d'un peuple reposent sur vous ? Avez-vous idée de la pression que l'univers entier exerçait sur moi ? Chaque jour je devais lutter de toute mes forces, donner le meilleur de moi-même, malgré les menaces qui s'abattaient sur notre contrée, ou même notre galaxie ! Je ne suis qu'un homme, pas Atlas. Il y a bien longtemps que je souffre de cette vie d'héroïsme que certains, comme mon propre frère, enviaient. Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre une vie paisible entourée des personnes qui m'étaient chères. »

« Mario, » murmura Peach, effarée à l'idée de tout ce qu'avait pu endurer Mario par sa faute.

« Un jour, je sauve le Sarasaland d'une invasion alien. Un autre, je contre les plans diaboliques d'une sorcière assoiffée de pouvoir. Parfois, je lutte contre un démon millénaire, d'autres fois je voyage à travers le temps pour mettre fin au règne de terreur d'une race hostile… Et chaque mois, je contre les plans d'invasion d'un certain Bowser. » Mario jeta une expression emplie de haine à l'égard de son némésis qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ne s'attendant pas à une telle intensité.

« La plupart du temps, tout se passe bien, et on se retrouve avec une fin du style 'Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'… Disons qu'à défaut d'être une fin idyllique, ça a au moins le mérite de soulager ce sentiment d'impuissance que j'éprouve depuis tant d'années, » déclara le plombier, le ton caustique. « Cependant, tout ne se passe pas toujours bien… Plus le temps passe, et plus je suis conscient de mes propres actes. Certes, je défends des idéaux de paix, mais nos ennemis défendent eux aussi une cause qui n'est pas forcément toujours mauvaise. Et pourtant, je ne suis au final pas bien différent d'eux, puisque je répands aussi terreur et destruction sur mon passage.

« Je crois que j'ai atteint mes limites il y a quelques mois… Tu devrais t'en souvenir, Peach, tu étais là. Nous avons reçu un signal de détresse d'un continent voisin où Bowser sévissait, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, même aidés de Luigi, nous n'avons pas réussi à stopper ses plans à temps, et il ne restait quasiment plus rien de cette contrée. Toad se réjouissait d'avoir pu aider un minimum, mais pour moi… C'était un échec cuisant. Les survivants ont gardé la vie, mais ils ont perdu tout le reste. J'aurais pu faire plus pour eux, j'aurais dû arrêter Bowser à temps, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'en suis venu à me considérer à peu près autant coupable que lui. »

« Mais Mario… Ce n'était pas ta faute. Harmonie elle-même te l'a dit, nous avons fait tout notre possible… Il faut accepter de ne pas pouvoir aider tout le monde, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es qu'un seul homme. Nous ne pouvons te blâmer pour les difficultés que tu peux rencontrer… » Les propos de la sagace Peach n'eurent aucun effet sur le plombier vêtu de rouge.

« Et puis de quel droit tu oses me juger ? Tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir ? On a tous nos raisons d'agir comme on le fait ! » décréta la tortue à la crinière de feu.

Stoïque, Mario fit un mouvement de main nonchalant et ignora la remarque de Bowser. « Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Après tout, c'est mon devoir d'héros d'aider les gens en détresse, et quand je n'y arrive pas, c'est normal qu'ils m'en veuillent malgré eux.

« Et regardez-moi maintenant ! Héros déchu qui a pris part aux desseins des effroyables Xhampi ! Tout le monde se souviendra de moi comme un pauvre incapable, un abruti qui n'a jamais su résoudre ses propres problèmes, et encore moins ceux des autres ! Et personnellement, je pense que c'est une description qui me va à ravir ! »

Plus personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit à la discussion. Tous voyaient à quel point le désespoir s'était emparé de la vedette du Royaume Champignon, mais il était désormais trop tard pour lui venir en aide.

Les propos de Birdo se mirent à résonner dans l'esprit de Libella. 'A considérer vos amis comme des acquis, c'est comme ça que vous les perdez pour toujours'… Le sort de Mario fut rapidement scellé par un vote catégorique envers sa personne. Peach et Yoshi se mirent à pleurer, réalisant qu'ils étaient partiellement responsables de la tournure des événements, tandis que Daisy peinait à garder sa tristesse pour elle-même.

Bowser se leva et s'approcha du plombier, chacun de ses pas faisant trembler les fondations de sa demeure royale. « Je m'excuse pour tout, » s'exprima Mario pour la dernière fois, alors qu'un puissant coup de poing du Roi des Koopa le faisait vaciller vers la lave en fusion bordant les murs de la salle du trône.

Mario chuta lentement vers la lave en fusion et se fit engloutir par cette dernière. Sa mort fut presque instantanée, et ses anciens amis se rassurèrent de ce fait. Au moins, il n'aurait pas souffert trop longtemps.

« On ne t'oubliera jamais, Mario… »

Le moment de recueillement fut interrompu par Séléna, qui tempêta comme à son habitude.

« Mais quel imbécile ce gros lard de Koopa ! » grogna la lune. « Comment on fait pour vérifier que Mario était bel et bien un Xhampi maintenant ? On a zéro preuve ! Il l'a poussé dans la lave ! »

« Je vois pas le problème ? Il l'a avoué lui-même, et ces deux-là ont trouvé des indices concluants contre lui, » rappela le roi des Koopa avec moins de virulence que d'habitude, probablement affecté par la mort de son rival.

Le serveur confirma les propos de son roi. « Je suis entièrement d'accord. Difficile de penser autrement après tout ce qu'il a dit… »

« En fait, d'habitude, quand les Xhampi meurent, leur peau devient violette et est parsemée de pois bleus, » expliqua Jessica. « C'est ce qui nous permet de les identifier avec certitude, mais nous n'aurons pas ce loisir cette fois. »

La journée avait été longue pour les neuf survivants. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux, et de tenter d'oublier la tragédie qui s'était déroulée dans l'enceinte du château des Darklands. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congé de Bowser, et que ce dernier avait mandé une escorte pour la princesse et ses amis, une personne fit une annonce déconcertante.

« Au fait… J'ai oublié de vous le dire tout à l'heure, sous le feu de l'action, mais… »

Toadette se montrait hésitante et tripotait ses longues couettes roses. Finalement, elle rassembla tout son courage et poursuivit son discours.

« Je vous conseille de ne dormir que d'un œil, ce soir. Comme je vous ai dit, je n'ai rien trouvé dans les poches de Martin, ni dans son bureau d'ailleurs. » Huit paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers sa personne, mais seul le serveur prit la parole.

« Hmm… Désolé, mais je vois pas en quoi ça devrait être alarmant ? » s'excusa Koopa, déboussolé par le sérieux de la musicienne de renom.

Toadette le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Le pistolet de Martin a disparu. »


End file.
